Gun X Sword: The Lost Region
by Devi77
Summary: It's the sequel to Gun X Sword: The Adventure Continues as it features the ongoing story of Van and his companions as they are near frozen territory while going up against the House of Feanor
1. Chapter 1: Tuxedo in the Shadows

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 1: Tuxedo in the Shadows**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Two months had passed since the liberation of Zetsuei as everyone was still ready to be off towards their destination. After restoring the city to brand new, everyone was on their way to the Lost Region as they were ready to go. Just as they were about to do so, they noticed that Van was being badgered by Nancy all day as she wanted to get him to see the rest of the old underground sanctuary. She didn't like what he was doing as she noticed that he was geared up to go towards the Lost Region. She wanted him to see more of the mural as it was also crucial to what he has been through many centuries ago.

"Van," said Nancy as she was standing in his way. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I'm not forgetting anything, okay?" he said as he was starting to get irritated.

"What about the underground sanctuary below the sterile environment above it? It can't be left undiscovered by the new king of the Lost Region, you know."

"I don't have time for it! Just let me through, please."

Nancy didn't budge as she wanted Van to know more about what he had been through over the centuries. He wanted to push her out of the way, but he had a lot more honor when it concerned the lives of women as he decided to go for a little more sightseeing in the underground sanctuary. When he got to the central square, he went downstairs to the sterile environment as he saw the hole in the floor. It wasn't long until he jumped down with the help of his sword as he decided to look at the sanctuary where the murals were painted at. He stared at them very carefully as he found them to be very familiar to him.

It was the very image of his father, Siegfried, as he stood by his wife, Arwen with their baby son put into the painting. For centuries, Van had forgotten about the path that he was hiding in as he also found the small schoolroom where he was being taught by the Mother Superior. It was a vague memory for him as it was slowly starting to come back to him. It was here that he had been schooled very well as the Mother Superior was also the one who taught him how to read and write. He wanted to find out more as he walked towards the hydroponics lab where the garden grew with such intensity. He had noticed that the vegetables had sprouted out of control as they were more than just a bumper crop. It was the Mother Superior's garden as it proved to be vital in the survival in the underground sanctuary. Just as he was about to explore the hydroponics lab a little bit more, he heard footsteps coming towards him as he turned around to see Pavel standing in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked.

"Nancy told me where you were," said Pavel.

"This place has a lot of secrets and memories here."

"Secrets and memories? You should see this garden down here. There's enough fruits and vegetables to rival Undomiel's stockpile."

"Mother Superior..., I've come back."

"Van, are you okay?"

Pavel was concerned for Van as he saw him standing in front of the mural of his parents. It was one of many images that was drawn in the underground sanctuary as it also symbolized the memory of the once powerful House of Telfer. Both man and boy stared at the mural as they had found it to be something that was worth preserving here. It wasn't long until they went back to the schoolroom where Van was taught how to read and write. They sat down on the floor as there was only one desk in front of a chalkboard. It was just pure nostalgia for Van as he had finally remembered the lessons that he had to go through while being schooled by the Mother Superior. He even missed her as she was like a mother to him. He was most likely to carry on the torch for the restoration of the House of Telfer as he was there in this underground sanctuary to pay his respects to this place.

"I guess you miss whoever gave you a lot of schoolwork," said Pavel.

"This was the place that I was taught here," said Van.

"And this Mother Superior, who _is_ she?"

"She was a close friend of mine. She was also my guardian when my parents were killed. I owe her this much because she foretold that I would overthrow the House of Feanor when the time was right."

"Then you should put it to good use and nail those jerks for what they were doing inside and outside their borders. I'm an Armor pilot now, but I'm still just a kid. I may not know about you and your past, but you've got a future with Wendy and the twins. We're in this together, Van. Even _I _am willing to put my life on the line against those freaks."

"Pavel, I know that you want to put your life on the line for me and my family, but you're just a kid. You've got a bright future ahead of you and you would also become a great doctor with all the experience that you had on this journey. You might even grow up and get yourself a wife, especially that girl that had a crush on you."

"You mean Iris?! I'm not ready for girls yet."

"She was all over you when we were in Jade Creek."

"Oh, come on!"

Van laughed at that notion of Pavel being chased by Iris as he had viewed a possible marital match in the future. It wasn't long as they left the schoolroom as they were ready to be on their way out of the underground sanctuary. After taking their time in looking at the murals and hydroponics lab, they noticed that Wendy was standing next to the painting on the wall as she saw the glimpse of the two fallen lovers. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she saw the image of their baby in their arms. She was aware that the baby had a strong resemblance of both parents in the mural as he had grown straight into manhood. It was something that could never be erased as the memories were painted in stone.

"What are you doing here?" asked Van.

"This painting here..., it's the portrait of your parents, isn't it?" said Wendy.

"It is, but it's been centuries since this one was painted on the wall."

"As for that baby in there, was that you?"

"Yeah, but right now, we have to get back to the airship in order to get to the Lost Region."

"That's right," said Pavel. "With all four bordering cities freed, we have an advantage over the House of Feanor."

"We _may _have an advantage over the House of Feanor, but we can't be cocky and charge in there without skills"

Van made his point there as he continued to survey the underground sanctuary carefully. He decided to look for more clues as he was searching all over the place that he once stayed in. Even Wendy and Pavel followed him as he later saw something near a wall. It was a grave with an obsidian pillar over it as it had a silver ribbon around it. Van had finally remembered that it was none other than the grave of the Mother Superior as she was laid to rest there. He was sad to look at it as he saw her pass on after many years of taking care of him over the centuries. Someday, he would come back here as he would also lay flowers on her grave in her memory. It was the least he could do whenever he came back to visit Zetsuei again.

When all the reminiscences were done, he ushered Wendy and Pavel out of the underground sanctuary. When they were back on the surface, they saw the fresh snow fall on the city. It was the cold of winter as it came in early. It wasn't long until Van, Wendy, and Pavel went back to the airship as they were there with the company that they needed. After spending time in the underground sanctuary, Van decided to check up on the twins as they were nearing two months old. He noticed them with Undomiel as she was on babysitting duty taking care of the children, along with little Penelope. Even Lemuel was present as he was busy chasing after the turtles. Life in the airship had been a lot more livelier as Van was impressed to see such activity all over it. He was home with Wendy and the rest of everyone as he was also ready to cross into the Lost Region and take back the throne that was taken from the House of Telfer.

###

Pavel was busy cleaning the dishes as he was helping out in the kitchen. He was starting to get the hang of both being responsible and careful at the same time as he was scrubbing some of the pots and pans in sight. After cleaning them all up, the dried them off as he put them away where they go, for he was starting to get a little exhausted. Just as he was about to leave the kitchen, he saw Undomiel rush in there as she had some milk and cheese to put in the fridge.

"It sure is nice to have a lot of people around," she said as she put away the milk and cheese.

"I'm glad that Van and Wendy are on their way to the Lost Region, but it's really cold over there," said Pavel. "The place itself is extremely inhospitable because of the cold."

"According to Edoras, there is some winter animals prowling around along with some wolves. It may be cold there in the Lost Region, but there might be Vikings over there as well."

"Yeah, but they've probably have a grudge against the House of Feanor for control of the land there."

"As for Van and Wendy, I'm hoping that they would be alright when they get over there."

Pavel had both high hopes and concern for Van and Wendy as he had viewed them more than just some travelling companions. He viewed them as family as he would do anything to protect them from the House of Feanor's deadly machinations. It had been six months since he accompanied them on their journey from their marriage, to their children, and to the ongoing travels to the Lost Region as they had reached their end. Sooner or later, he would aid them on their journey once again as the time to go over there in such inhospitable terrain would be calling them forth into frozen territory.

###

Night had settled in as Van was busy taking a shower. After spending time in the underground sanctuary, he was finally cleaned up as he turned off the water and got out of there. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he was finishing up as he later got out of the bathroom and walked towards the bed. He was tired as he even noticed that Wendy was asleep after taking care of the twins and putting them to bed. He also discovered that she was naked as she was also waiting for him to come into bed. With his towel drooping off of his waist, he simply climbed into bed as he was looking directly at Wendy. She looked a lot more beautiful since she had the twins as her hair had gotten a lot longer than normal. Van wanted her all to himself as he noticed that she had woken up and stared at him. She found him to be quite inviting as she saw him stare directly at her.

The mood of a good night's pleasure had made Van more hungrier for Wendy as he decided to fish out one of those condoms that he had in the nightstand. He wanted to make love to her as he was kissing her soft lips. He wanted her so badly as he was even fondling at her breasts. They were still big as Van was still touching them with such passion in his eyes. It wasn't long until he was starting to feel such a powerful urge to give Wendy more pleasure than ever. With his member hardened, he tore open the condom from its wrapper as he placed it over his treasure. He was all over Wendy as he was on top of her while entering inside of her. She felt his heat as it was such a strong presence that accompanied him. She accepted him as he continued to thrust back and forth all over her.

She was wanting him as she felt his hot breath caress her breasts. The passion between them had intensified as he was giving her more pleasure than she can handle. She moaned with such intensity as she felt Van's hardened member giving her more than just erotic pleasure. When they were in the point of climax, they continued to give it their all beyond the limit until they let out a satisfying moan of orgasmic pleasure. They were tiring out as they were fully sated with each other. Their insatiable appetite for each other hadn't changed as they were together for the rest of their lives.

When Van pulled out of Wendy, he removed the condom as he put it in the wastebasket. It wasn't long until he went back to bed as he was sleeping next to his wife. They were tired as they fell asleep in each other's arms. Sooner or later, they would be on the road again, but this time, they were ready to go into the Lost Region, for the days of the House of Feanor were about to come to an abrupt end.

###

The next morning, Pavel was up as he was looking at the snow from midair. He found it to be both intimidating and beautiful at the same time as he always loved to play in the snow. He wanted to go out in it, but it was extremely too cold for him right now and he was also in the airship as well. It wasn't long until he went into the mess hall as he saw Van fully dressed and cooking up a storm. The smell of waffles had filled the air as Pavel's stomach started to growl. He was very hungry for breakfast as he grabbed a plate and rushed into the kitchen.

"I'll take the morning special," he said.

"Hey, they're not done yet," said Van.

"You've been hard at work this morning."

"It _was_ Wendy's turn to cook, but I didn't want to wake her up. As for the twins, they haven't gotten up yet, either. As soon as they get up, they'll be chowing down on their mother's milk the moment they make some noise."

"By the way, we're on our way to the Lost Region. It's also like everyone says when the weather is inhospitable to live at. By the way, weren't you born in the Lost Region?"

"I was, but I had to leave the moment the home invasion started. I was five years old when it happened. These old memories of mine are starting to come back to me after blocking them out for so long."

"Why did you block them out?"

"It's because they were very painful at the time. Anyway, I need to finish up breakfast and-"

"Wait!" cried Wendy as she was dressed up and running into the kitchen. "I'm sorry that I overslept!"

"What are you talking about? I did most of the cooking in here."

"There is a lot of people here, you know. It's not just us, you know."

Wendy had a point there as she grabbed an apron and wrapped it around her waist. She was ready to get out the sausage and biscuits as she was preparing for the sausage gravy that was on hand. Even Pavel helped out as he was getting his first hand in making breakfast. When he opened up the cupboard, he found various cans of fruit filling as he had never seen anything like it before. It was as if Undomiel had stacked them in the cupboards instead of her stockpile as Pavel was in hog heaven to see such fruit filling there in the cupboards. When he got out a few cans of it, he set them on the table as he was eager to put a few of them on his waffles.

"_These_ babies are worth the wait," he said as he was staring at the cans of fruit filling.

"Hold on," said Van. "It's _not_ just _us_ you know. Besides, we've got some new guests here on the airship."

"It must be that chef, that woman, those rebels, and that monk, isn't it? I guess that they're on board for the long run."

"Dulkas Holden was once an old friend of Nancy's. It seems that they don't get along because of a past grievance. His partner in crime, Ghazim, is somewhat a man who is more devoted in _Allah_ than anyone, but he's also a descendant from the House of Moria. As for Dana, he's a chef that doesn't want to back down from teaching others to cook. Marta, however, is also the older sister of Zira, but it turns out that they are Elena's biological children. Finally, we have Guofeng, who is a Shaolin monk who is devoted in both martial arts and scholarly mysticism. That's all I know, but I can't be talking about it too much now, can't I?"

"By the way, we should be about done with breakfast," said Wendy with a smile on her face.

And so, breakfast was nearing its completion as it was about to be served up nice and hot. After taking so much time in the kitchen, it was served along with some scrambled eggs and toast on the side. With the crew coming in to eat, they all dug in as they decided on their mode of breakfast. Even Van was pleased to see his cooking improve as he was grateful that everyone enjoyed their fair share in breakfast. It was a pleasant mealtime as it got everyone together in the airship, for they would also venture out into dangerous territory in the long run on their way to the Lost Region.

###

After eating a full breakfast, Edoras was staring at the snow outside as it was falling slowly. He was busy monitoring the weather patterns as he was busy tracking a blizzard from outside. After spending two months repairing Zetsuei, the airship had plenty of supplies and toiletries on board as it even had the spare Armors there as well. Soon, it took off as it was headed towards the Lost Region as planned since its departure from Zetsuei with plenty of new passengers as it had been fully renovated by the power of the resonance. The airship had a full crew complete with pets and children as it was flying in the air throughout the Endless Illusion. Just as Edoras was about to enjoy the smooth sailing to the Lost Region, he saw something appear on screen as it indicated that a blizzard was approaching. He had to land the airship somewhere fast as the blizzard was coming at it in a full force.

"This weather's intense," he said as he took the helm of the airship. "Everyone, listen up!" He turned on the intercom. "We're in for a blizzard coming from the Lost Region! We have to land somewhere immediately!"

"What's going on?" asked Nancy as she came to the main bridge.

"There's a storm coming. We have to land to the nearest outpost before we get blown off course."

"There's a village in the mountains that's close to the Lost Region. We can surely land there."

"The village of Shirohana? It's more than just a village, but it also has some mountains as well."

"We have to land there. It's close to the Lost Region, but it's also on its border as well."

"So, be it. The crew's also gonna be in for a very bumpy ride."

With Edoras at the helm, he took the airship as he was trying to land on the nearest mountain peak. The blizzard was already in motion as it was spinning the airship to and fro. It was too much for it to bear as Edoras was landing it safely near the village of Shirohana. When the airship finally landed, it was officially grounded as it was damaged by the strong winds of the storm. It wasn't long until Josie ran into the bridge as she wanted to know what was going on. The cold air was intense outside as snow and frost were covering the windows. She had never seen anything like this as she found it to be as cold as the outskirts of Gujran. There was a long cold winter coming from the Lost Region as it was a harsh one indeed.

"It's starting to get cold out there," she said.

"The weather from the Lost Region can be harsh even beyond its borders," said Nancy.

"I'll make preparations to winterize Cupcake. It may be a normal Armor, but it needs to be fully prepped just in case."

"It's not the only normal Armor here," said Edoras. "Priscilla's gonna need to fix up Brownie in this weather. Come to think of it, there is also Custard and Donut to be winterized as well. These Armors are not like Dann or the Imperium Twelve, but the wintry weather's very unpleasant."

"Then we have to get a move on," said Nancy. "By the way, we're gonna need some arctic gear if we're gonna go out there."

"There's no telling when the next winter blast will take effect, even though it's the last month of the year. If I'm gonna be here in Shirohana, then I'm gonna need a team to go out there and survey the damage of the airship."

Edoras was very screwed when he was aware of the blizzard's powerful snow and winds. Even though that the rest of the crew hadn't gotten up yet, he had no choice but to go out and survey the damage himself. Dressing up in arctic clothing, he had his memory-cloth weapon as it wrapped around his waist. With gloves, hat, and goggles, he was ready to go as he went outside of the airship. The wings and rudder had taken the worst damage as it was most likely to be grounded near this village. The place itself was more like Sajinar as it had not only mountains, but a lot of snow as well. It was more like an outpost rather than a village as it even had people dressed in warm clothes. They were even on guard as they were on the lookout for possible threats coming from the Lost Region.

After surveying the damage, he went back inside as he saw Nancy and Josie dressed in arctic clothing as they were also gearing up to go outside. They also wanted to go into the village as they had known it to be a place near the border of the Lost Region. Shirohana itself was a place that not only had winter all over it as the snow continued to fall from the outside. It was a very impossible risk, but there had to be a survey team to scope it out sooner or later. Just as Edoras was about to check in, he saw Van coming into the main bridge as he was dressed in the same tuxedo and hat as usual.

"Looks like we're grounded," he said.

"You're not gonna be going outside in that, are you?" asked Edoras.

"Hey, a lot worse could happen."

"Van, this is serious," said Nancy. "You should be dressed up in weather gear, not your tuxedo."

"It's getting colder by the minute," said Josie.

"Hold on," said Edoras. "Van, I need you to come with me, please."

And so, Van followed him as he was lead straight into a room where clothing was stored. In a special compartment, there was the clothing that was made for wintry weather as it was made to withstand such cold conditions. Van has never seen anything like it before as the arctic clothing was made for such frigid conditions like this. Very soon, he would be wearing some of that clothing as it was the only suitable choice so far.

"So, you've got a tricked-out wardrobe that can rival anything," said Van.

"It's a useful type of clothing that is capable of withstanding the freezing conditions outside," said Edoras. "It'll also keep you warm in such wintry weather like that blizzard."

"Well, that's a very nice way to put it."

"By the way, you're gonna have to put on a different hat than the one you got."

"What kind of hats are in that wardrobe?"

"They're the ones that keep your head warm instead of that flimsy cowboy hat."

"Fine, if you insist." Van took off his hat as he got one from the wardrobe and put it on his head. "I guess that it suits me fine in the least."

"You've got the hat, now you need the rest."

"Fine, but can I have a little privacy first?"

Without hesitation, Edoras left the room as Van grabbed out some of the arctic clothing. Removing his coat, he decided to put on the snowsuit as he was completely warm. When he got out of the wardrobe room, he took his coat with him as he went back to his room to find his trenchcoat. Putting his tuxedo coat on the coat rack, he grabbed his trenchcoat as he put it on so he could keep warm out there in the cold. Before he was about to head out into the wintry weather, he decided to look at the twins as they were asleep in their little bassinet. He didn't want to leave them, but they had their mother and the rest of the crew to watch over them as he touched at their tiny little hands. He loved them as he was eager to return from the survey outside.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," he said as he kissed their little heads. "It'll be a cold one out there, but I'll make damn sure that I'll return for you and your mother, my little ones. Wait for me..."

With that, he left the twins asleep, he was ready to leave the room as he was off to survey the damage of the airship outside. Just as he was about to do so, he saw Wendy standing in front of him as she was concerned for his safety. She didn't want him to go out there, but he had a job to do as he was ready to see what kind of damage that the weather did.

"Hey, I'll be fine, okay? Don't worry too much," he said.

"Van, are you sure about this?" asked Wendy.

"I'm positive, but the repairing the airship is our top priority right now."

"I see... By the way, while we were still in Zetsuei, I kind of bought some yarn and fabric to make things. It seems kind of frivolous, but I kind of made you something just for the winter weather that is outside." She goes into the room as she comes back out again with a long multi-colored scarf. "This is what I made for you. I know it isn't much, but at least it'll keep you warm." She drapes it around Van's neck. "Please be careful out there. I just don't want you to freeze to death."

"I'll be fine." He notices tears streaming down Wendy's cheeks as he wiped them off of her face. "At least that I'll be warm in that icebox outside."

And so, Van hugged Wendy as he kissed her lips whole-heartedly. He didn't want to part with her, but he was only going outside to survey the damage of the airship as he was heading back to the main bridge. When he went outside, he had his sword around his waist from beneath his trenchcoat as he was ready just in case there was trouble brewing. The damage that the airship had wasn't good as it is was in dire need of repairs. It was gonna be hell for the airship as it was most likely to be grounded next to the village.

"Looks like we're screwed," he said.

_CLANG! CRASH!_

Van heard trouble coming as he ran out into the open. To his shock, he saw an Armor coming towards the airship as it resembled a drill. He had to do something fast as he used his sword to summon Dann in order to combat that scourge. The drill Armor was getting closer as Van saw Dann come down from the sky. There was a battle brewing as he went inside of Dann and was ready to go up against his latest opponent that was coming towards the village. He had to defend both the airship and the village as he was about to stop the drill Armor from doing so.

"Let's do this, Dann," he said.

And so, he and Dann were ready to go, but he noticed that Edoras has joined the battle as he summoned Armos when it came down from the sky. When Edoras went inside of Armos, he was ready to help out with Van and Dann as they were going up against the drill Armor together. With the drill Armor getting the upper hand, it fired lasers at Dann and Armos as they had repelled its attacks. Just as they were about to advance forward, they saw that the drill Armor opened up its wings as it set off a piercing sound that shook the ground.

"What the hell just happened?!" cried Van.

"That Armor's been equipped with the technology to produce soundwaves," said Edoras. "The sound's intense, so be careful."

"I suggest that _you_ be careful. Whatever we're dealing with, it's probably from the Lost Region's borders."

The drill continued to carry out its soundwave attack as it pushed Dann backwards. Van was afraid that he would crash into Edoras and Armos as he was trying to keep Dann upright in battle. With the soundwaves intensifying, the effects of the attack had pushed Dann straight into Armos as something strange was about to happen. Both Armors that were going up against their opponent hadn't had any impact as they were now one strange entity.

"What the hell's going on?" asked Van as he noticed that he was still alive. "Why haven't we been crushed on the battlefield?"

"I have no idea, but it seems that your Armor has picked up the ability to merge with the Imperium Twelve."

"That's impossible! We're supposed to be bits and pieces, but something must have clicked when we bumped into each other."

"I guess that we've got a combination here."

"Anyway, let's take down that bad boy with the drill."

The combination of Dann and Armos had made it twice as powerful as it lunged directly at the drill Armor. The attacks coming from the mixture of both Armors had damaged their opponent in many ways than one as it continued to deal out its soundwaves against them. It wasn't long until the combined Armor finally dealt the lethal blow as it was ready to finish off their opponent once and for all. It was a combined effort, but it was also a useful one as both Van and Edoras had something that made their Armors more compatible in order to become one lethal fighting machine.

"_CHESUTO!_" they both yelled.

With the drill Armor finally finished, it was destroyed into many pieces as it was no more. As for Dann and Armos, they reverted back into their normal forms as they returned to their satellites. Even thought that the battle was over, both Van and Edoras had surveyed the remains of the drill Armor as it had nothing in it but a corpse inside. It was like the Armors that attacked Gloria as it was none other than the House of Feanor's dirty work in the making.

"It's just like before," said Van.

"It must have been Eomer who did this heinous deed," said Edoras.

"At least we saved both the airship and the village, that's all."

"Van, your Armor has officially unlocked a technique that no Original Seven Armor has ever tapped into before."

"And what is _that_, pray tell?"

"You have the ability to combine Dann with the Imperium Twelve Armors and mine was the first one."

"It's almost nighttime. I bet that Wendy and Priscilla are worried to death about us. Anyway, let's go back to the airship."

And so, both men returned to the airship as they saw more snow blowing from the gloomy sky. After they went inside, they saw that Wendy and Priscilla were standing there as they were worried for them. Even though the cold was coming, there was plenty of warmth in the airship as there was the signs of concern in them.

"What took you so long?" asked Priscilla as she grabbed Edoras by the arm. "You had me worried sick about you! I bet that you're starting to get a cold."

"Priscilla, I just came back from going up against an Armor that tried to destroy the airship," answered Edoras. "Luckily, we've took it out before it did anything."

"Speaking of which, you're getting out of those clothes and into a hot bath. This is insane that you went out there in that cold weather."

"And what about _you_, Van?" said Wendy. "You're also gonna need a hot bath as well."

"There's something that happened when we went up against that drill Armor," he said. "Both Dann and Armos had combined into one being when it took out that thing."

"It's true," said Edoras.

"I guess that the both of you must have tangled with something out there," said Wendy.

"It's the feat of evolution at work," said Priscilla. "As for that 'male bonding,' I guess that you two need to take a bath and go straight into the sickbay. It's very cold out there and there's no telling when or where the next blizzard will show up."

And so, Van and Edoras were escorted out of the main bridge by their wives as they were being lead into the sickbay. As for the weather outside, it was starting to get a little colder as the snow was falling outside. Everyone here was in rough terrain as the real battle was only the beginning...

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2: Fragments of the Past

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 2: Fragments of the Past**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language)

A cloaked figure was sitting in the passenger car of the train as it was on its way into Zetsuei. The figure, who was a woman, had a spear with an obsidian blade on the tip as she was holding onto it in times of defense. She was a mysterious traveller who had heard of the valiant efforts of Eovanuus Telfer as she was on her way to find him along with his wife. She was also aware that there was danger near the Lost Region as she had heard about the dastardly deeds from the House of Feanor. It wasn't long until the train made a stop at the destination that she needed to go as she was ready to get off. The place itself was good as new after two months of restoring it to normal as it was the jewel of the four cities that bordered near the Lost Region. Just as she was about to look around, she noticed a family waiting for the next train as they were on their way back to Gohma. They were just a man and his wife as they had their nephews with them. After being caught by Brego and liberated by Van and his friends, the family were on their way home as they were grateful that the power of the House of Feanor is slipping slowly.

"You must be a friend of Van and Wendy's, aren't you?" asked Friedrich as he sat down on the bench.

"Have you heard of them?" asked the cloaked figure.

"Yes," said Sonja as she was clutching onto Alistair and Adrian. "We saw them there while they were in Gohma at the time, but they must have went into that awful place."

"It's the Lost Region, isn't it? It also seems that the barrier there has been lifted, but Eomer will never budge, especially when he is narrowly holding on to power."

"That place is horrible," said Friedrich. "The people there are the ones who murdered my sister and took away her husband. No one knows if he's either living or dead, but I also have their sons to take care of."

"The father of those boys was none other than Michael Garret, isn't it? He was also the one who betrayed his younger sister, Queen Guinderen, when he sided with the same man who threatened to cause a massive genocide of this planet five years ago. If he is still alive, then he will be executed for his crimes."

"Who do you think you are?! Michael Garret has atoned for his sins as well as my sister. There are also their sons in our care. Have you come to think of _that_?! The one who enticed them to do such terrible deeds has been dead for five years and my nephews will never suffer the same fate as their parents."

"Alistair and Adrian Garret are innocent, but you and your wife had did good on raising them right and from sin. They may have a bright future ahead, but it doesn't mean that they can escape the sins of their parents."

"I don't know who or what you are, but those boys aren't pawns in some sicko's chess game," said Sonja. "They're just boys; they haven't done anything wrong."

"I applaud the sentiment, but I certainly hope that both sons of Michael Garret will stir on the right track. As for Eovanuus and Guinderen, they are at the border of the Lost Region as we speak,"

And so, Friedrich, Sonja, and their nephews were ready to go as they saw a train coming at the station. When they got on, they were on their way to Gohma after all as the train sped away to where they needed to go. As for the cloaked figure, she was there in Zetsuei as she was eager to go down to the underground sanctuary where Van once stayed at. After she made her way down there, she was staring at the mural of Siegfried and Arwen as they were holding up their baby son together. She was also aware that Van has been down there as he once remembered the memories that he once had. Taking off her hood, she revealed herself to be more alien than human as she had a much more intimidating face to match. With her black hair in long braids, she also had blue eyes with black sclera as she was considered to be more of a historian than a warrior.

She was known as a Rohirrim, an alien that was native to a strange planet that was like the Endless Illusion as her race was both warrior-like and logical at the same time. She was also given an objective in order to carry out her mission into finding the future king and queen of the Lost Region. Just as she was about to leave the underground sanctuary, she found a small key on the ground as it had the Telfer symbol on it. The key itself belonged to the Mother Superior as it remained there for centuries. When the Rohirrim woman picked up the key, she left the underground sanctuary as she put her hood back up. Going to a pub, she sat down on a barstool as she ordered a tall glass of milk and payed for it with the same currency that existed here in the Lost Region. Just as she was about to leave, she saw two men get up from their barstools as they followed her out into the open. With her spear at the ready, she was most likely to defend herself as she faced the two men out front.

"Hey, baby, you got a nice spear there," said one of the men.

"I won't be delayed by the likes of _you_," said the Rohirrim woman.

"What's your hurry, girly?" said the other man. "Are we slowing you down because we want to see what's beneath that robe of yours?"

"Be careful what you wish for, but you will be going on the losing end soon enough."

"You bitch!"

The Rohirrim woman saw the first man trying to attack her as he was stopped by her obsidian spear. She held her ground as she used the bottom of her spear and knocked the first man out. The second man tried to attack her from behind, but she stopped him as she used her spear to tear at his clothes. Both men were scared to death as they ran away from the sight of her. Even though that she got through one obstacle, she had the key that she found in her hands as she was setting out to the Lost Region where Van and Wendy should be.

###

Van had been hard at work as he was giving the twins a bath. Both of them were being cleaned up very carefully as they were about to be rinsed off one at a time. Van loved the twins as they were also the future for the House of Telfer. After rinsing them off one at a time, he dried them off as he noticed that both of them had similar birthmarks that were similar to the one that he had, but they were on the bottoms of their feet. With clean diapers and clothes on the both of them, they were being carted back into the room as they were about to take a nap in their little bassinet. When he covered them up in their warm blanket, they were staring at him as they were starting to get some personalities of their own.

"Oh, no, you don't," he said. "You are so not getting up right now, you got that? It's your naptime right now." Haleth stared at him as he was smiling his toothless smile. "The both of you better get some sleep because you _need _your naptime." Hamana was only staring at him as she didn't fidget or cry at him. "Look, I know that your mother fed you and I cleaned you two up, but it's your naptime right now."

The twins continued to stare at Van as they were still awake. They were his own flesh and blood as they had both his and Wendy's mannerisms as they were still in their bassinet. He didn't have time to just stare at them as they were ready to take their nap. Just as he was about to leave, he heard the twins crying as they were fidgeting in their bassinet. He didn't have time to mess around as he decided to leave the room. It wasn't long until he heard the twins crying even louder as he decided to go back in there and check up on them. To his surprise, he found that they were quiet as they were not fidgeting in their beds. They wanted to see their father as they didn't fuss too much in front of his presence. He found them slightly irritating, but he loved them because he had both the images and likenesses of both him and Wendy.

He couldn't say no to those two as they were staring at him while laying in their bassinet. The twins were most likely to be inheriting their parents' looks as they had grown more beautiful every day. Hamana was considered to be "Daddy's Little Girl," as she had Van's black hair and red eyes. As for Haleth, he was someone that could continue the rising Telfer bloodline as he had Wendy's light orange hair and green eyes. Van had viewed him to be the main heir of the Telfer family because in a royal sense, all male family members had to carry out the bloodline for future generations as it was also a sheer threat to the House of Feanor.

After seeing the twins stare at him, he noticed them falling asleep as they were fully comfortable in their bassinet. When he finally left the room, he saw Wendy standing in front of him as she saw that he had to deal with the twins when they were being put down for a nap. He also noticed that she was wearing arctic clothing as she was warm from head to toe after being outside in that harsh weather. It was nothing new since the airship took damage from that blizzard three days ago as both Van and Wendy went straight into the main bridge. They saw the snow falling down from outside as it was very normal for the Lost Region to give off such freezing cold. Sooner or later, the entire crew was most likely to be outside repairing the airship as it remained grounded after taking damage from the storm.

"It's very cold outside," said Van.

"At least it's warm in here," said Wendy.

"The damage to the airship's _not_ very pretty, but it's being slowly repaired on a regular basis."

"Hey, you've been surveying the damage and taking care of the twins, but you should at least take in the sights of the village that's next to us."

"Don't forget your weather gear. Last time, you nearly died after running out in the snow."

"Van, please don't remind me. I get it now when I saw Undomiel give me some arctic clothing."

"At least it'll keep you warm."

"Van, would you like to go for a walk with me?"

"Not in this weather, I'm-"

"Please say you will. We haven't done this since we left Zetsuei. I'm sure that you'll change your mind."

"How could I say no to someone who is married to me?" He sighed as he stared directly at Wendy. "I'll go with you, but I'm not dressed in my own arctic clothing and Edoras is stuck in the sickbay with a cold."

"Well, that's embarrassing. I wonder who's in charge in there?"

"Nancy's doing the footwork in there right now. It also seems that she doesn't like having Dulkas crawling around here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get on my own weather clothes."

And so, Van went back into his room as he was busy putting on his arctic clothing along with his scarf and trenchcoat. With some gloves over his hands and his new hat on his head, he left the room quietly while grabbing his sword as it wrapped around his waist. Even with the twin being put down for a nap, he also made sure that help was on hand as the crew were more like family as there were several baby monitors in every room. For both him and Wendy, the walk outside was going to be a brief one as they left the airship. With the snow beneath their boots, they even noticed that Pavel and Lemuel were outside as they were building a snowman along with a fort just in case there was going to be a snowball fight. With the harsh exterior of the cold covering the land inside and outside its borders, there was a hint of beauty and fun as the snow proved to be much more than just something that can be seen on the ground.

"Think fast!" yelled Pavel as he threw a snowball at Van.

"Hey! Watch where you throw that thing!" he yelled back.

"But, Van, haven't you had any fun before?"

"No, but I'm surveying the damage that the airship took when the blizzard had hit it, okay?"

"You're a big meanie-weenie!" yelled Lemuel as he threw a snowball at Van.

"You need to start showing more respect to your elders!"

"Van is a meanie-weenie! Van is a meanie-weenie!"

"Hey! You shouldn't call him that, you know!" yelled Pavel.

"But he is! He doesn't wanna play with us and he doesn't like turtles! _That's_ why he's a big meanie-weenie!"

"If Priscilla saw you saying stuff like that, she'll sit you in the corner," said Wendy. "Now, be a good little boy and try to stay out of trouble, okay?" She looked at Van as she noticed him to be angry at the two boys. "As for _you_, you should at least play every once in a while."

"I only wanted to go for a brief walk, not waste my time," he said.

"What would our twins be doing when they grow up? They would spend their rest of their lives doing chores and schoolwork and not being able to play. The both of us should set an example for them as both loving parents."

Van refused to budge as he was staring at the damage of the airship. He only wanted to go for a brief walk and then see to the repairs as he didn't want to waste any more time on frivolous playtime. He had stuff to do as he wanted to help repair the airship as soon as possible. Just as he was about to get to work on helping out with the repairs, he was being dragged by the scarf by Wendy as she didn't want to keep her eyes off of him. She knew that he was trying to get out of playing with the younger boys as they were out playing in the snow. He hated to waste more time as he wanted a much brief walk out in the snow and the village next to the airship, but he really didn't want to play with anyone at this time.

"This is starting to get irritating," he said.

"You're making it hard on yourself if you can't seem to play," said Wendy.

"Look, we're out here just to go for a walk, not waste our time with a couple of ankle-biters."

"Van! How could you be so rude?! You should at least apologize to Pavel and Lemuel. You shouldn't be so harsh towards them. What about our twins?! Would you be rude to _them_ if you don't participate in playing?!"

"Fine, I'll do it," He sighed as he saw another snowball being flung at him. "Okay, you're so busted for this!" He began to make a snowball as he threw it at one of the boys. "You didn't see that coming, did you?"

"You meanie-weenie!" yelled Lemuel as he had snow all over his coat. "I'm gonna tell Mommy on you! She'll bring out her Brownie and kick your butt!"

"Is that so?" He was making another snowball as he hurled it directly at the boy. "Your mom's busy right now, so you're gonna have to deal with _me_!"

Lemuel was scared as he saw Van make a few more snowballs to throw at. It also seemed that he was starting to get the hang of it as he was ready to throw them directly at both Pavel and Lemuel. Both boys were making a run for it as they were hiding behind their fort from the barrage of snowballs. Even Wendy was making snowballs as she was throwing them at the boys. Somehow, there was fun in a harsh climate as all four of them were busy playing in the snow. There were even snow angels made as everyone outside was having a lot of fun in the cold of winter. After spending a lot of time outside, everyone was having a blast until lunchtime rolled around.

"Lemuel!" yelled Priscilla as she came out of the airship. "Come inside! Lunch is ready!"

"Coming, Mommy!" he said.

Even Van, Wendy, and Pavel were hungry as they were worn out from such playtime. Even Lemuel was starting to get hungry as he was running towards the airship to greet Priscilla. Just as he was to do so, he tripped over something in the snow as he fell on his face. Getting up, he turned around as he stared at the mound of snow that he tripped on as he decided to uncover it. To his surprise, he saw a piece of stone as it had the Telfer crest on it. He knew all about it as he even saw it on his father's shoulder when he decided to tell everyone about it.

"Hey! I found something!" he cried. "It's a stone thingy with Daddy's birthmark on it!"

"Are you serious?" asked Van as he ran over to the piece of stone.

"It's true. Is it really Daddy's stone?"

"No, but this is the Telfer crest."

"What did you find?" asked Pavel.

"It's a stone pillar that's relative to the House of Telfer. It might be a clue to what went on in my absence."

"We should ask Edoras about this. Hell, even _I _have the same birthmark on my ankle, but it's as if it means something here."

"We'll check up on this after lunch, but-"

Without warning, the stone pillar that Lemuel found had lit up as it was giving off such a gleaming light towards the sky. Whatever it was, it became a sign of importance as Van stared at the light that was shining from the stone pillar. It wasn't long until he felt his whole body become swarmed with such stabbing pain as he was clutching at his abdomen. It wasn't long until he removed his scarf, trenchcoat, and inner coat as he was only seen in his white shirt that was unbuttoned. The birthmark on his stomach glowed brightly as it was in synch with the stone pillar that Lemuel found. Even Wendy and Priscilla were stunned to see such light emerging from the stone pillar as it was even rising into the vastness of space.

"Oh, Van," said Wendy as she was running towards him.

"Hey! You don't know what you're dealing with there," said Priscilla cautiously.

"His body's unstable!" yelled Pavel. "It could explode if we're not careful! By the way, get Lemuel back in the airship!"

"Big Brother, what's happening to him?" asked Lemuel worriedly.

"I have no idea, but you need to get to your mom," said Wendy.

"I'll take him," said Pavel as he ushered Lemuel to safety.

With Pavel taking Lemuel back to the airship with Priscilla waiting for him, Wendy was standing next to Van as he was suffering some intense pain. She had never seen anything like it before as he was with one with the light from the stone pillar. She wanted to comfort him as he was let out a piercing scream that was heard all over the Endless Illusion. Even the crew came out of the airship as they heard Van screaming in pain. He couldn't take it as he was starting to feel the pain engulfing his entire body. It wasn't long until Wendy decided to help him come back as she wanted to hold him against her.

"Van, listen to me," she cried as she was trying to fight the light near the stone pillar. "I'm here now! Please, hear me! Everything will be alright! Just take my hand!" She felt the light's power as it burned her hand. "Van, I know that you've been alone without any family or friends since the death of your parents and the Mother Superior, but you're not alone! I'm here with you!" She finally reaches him as she was holding him against her. "I... love you! Please, come back to me!"

"Wendy..." he said as he was in intense pain.

The light vanished from the stone pillar as Van collapsed in Wendy's arms. He was in extreme pain as he was clutching at his abdomen. It wasn't long until Wendy saw Nancy and Libby coming to assess the situation as they saw Van unconscious. They didn't know what to think, but they had found that he was in so much pain as he was being lifted into a stretcher. With Wendy putting his inner coat and trenchcoat over him, she held onto his scarf as she saw him being carted off towards the airship. Something was happening as the stone pillar glowed after giving off such strange light, for it was also a sign that Van was coming back to take back the throne from the House of Feanor.

###

Eomer was sitting on his throne as usual as he noticed the light shining from the sky. He knew that Van was near his territory as he was being tested to the extreme. The land that was once known as Tir Andurinar belonged to him and the rest of the House of Feanor as he was busy fiddling with his scythe. This was _his_ throne and no one else's as he was determined to stop the rebellion from coming towards his borders. He was a man who wanted everything as he continued to maintain an icy grip on power. He was also determined to do away with Van the moment he sets foot near Telfer Keep as he was holding his scythe with such hate in his eyes.

"Eovanuus..." he said in a low voice.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Eowyn as she was coming into the throne room.

"You know what it is! It's Eovanuus! He's near the border at the outpost of Shirohana! I want him out of the way before he comes near to claim the throne!"

"There was some light coming from the outpost. Does it trouble you so just to lose your grip on power?"

"Eovanuus is going to wish that he shouldn't have crossed here towards our border! I... WILL... SEE... TO THAT!"

Eomer's loud voiced boomed all over the throne as it shook the main hall. He wanted everything here in the Lost Region all to himself as he was determined to keep everyone else away from it. The land that once belonged to the Five Noble Families had now been reduced to a harsh wintry climate as snow fell all over Telfer Keep. There was no warmth here in this once vibrant place as there were no more Telfer relatives occupying their home. This was Eomer's place, for he would stop at nothing to keep it that way as he was still trying to grasp on the hold on power here in the Lost Region.

"I have news for _you_," he said to himself as he was directing his anger towards his goal into doing away with Van. "Hear me now, drifter in the swallowtail tuxedo: THIS IS MY THRONE!"

###

Van was awake as he found himself in a bathtub full of hot water. He was back in the airship as he was in the bathing area where the sickbay stood. He was finally warm as he felt the hot water bringing comfort to his body. After being engulfed by the light in the stone pillar, he was not the same as he was starting to feel unwell. To his surprise, he saw Edoras as he was also sitting in another bathtub while soaking in the hot water. It also seems that he was fighting that cold as he was coughing up a storm.

"Looks like a vacuum cleaner whooped your ass," said Van.

"Tell me about it; I've been stuck here since I caught a cold," answered Edoras as he was feeling uneasy. "By the way, that stone pillar that was found earlier is none other than a beacon that once belonged to the House of Telfer at the time. Looks like you hit pay dirt on that one."

"That light..., it took over my entire body... as if it was pushing me towards it somehow."

"You must have discovered something that would even make the House of Feanor afraid of you now."

"I didn't discover the pillar. It was your son that found it."

"You mean Lemuel?" He sighed as he was laying back in the other bathtub. "I told him not to go outside in that weather, but Pavel was with him."

"Edoras, your son discovered something that has been buried in the snow for centuries. It even set off the birthmark that I have."

"Is that so? Looks like you're becoming a walking nightlight for stuff like that."

"Very funny!"

Van didn't lash out as he was too tired from all the pain in his body. Even Edoras had noticed that he wasn't feeling too well as he was also still getting over his own cold. After spending over an hour soaking in the tub, he got up as he was draining the water and getting out of there. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he was going towards a white robe as he put it on to cover himself up. As for Van, however, he remained in the other bathtub as he was still soaking from the hot water. He was trying to fall asleep as he was still feeling tired from all that excitement for one day. It wasn't long until Edoras left the bathing area as he saw Wendy come in with a bathrobe and some towels. She was worried about Van as she sat down next to the bathtub that he was in. She noticed that he was feeling drowsy as he was tired from taking such pain. With a bandage on her right hand, she was careful not to get it wet as she used her other hand to gently touch at his forehead. She was aware that he was suffering from another fever as she grabbed his hand from the water of the bathtub.

"Thank goodness that you're safe," she said.

"What are you doing here?" asked Van as he was feeling listless.

"I came here to check up on you. By the way, how do you feel?"

"I feel tired. Anyway, I need to get up."

"Hold on, you're not stable right-"

"Wendy..., let me get up."

And so, he finally got up as he drained the water out of the bathtub. Still weak from the pain, he had some help from Wendy as she wrapped the towel around his waist. When she escorted him from the bathtub, she set him down on a bench as she draped the bathrobe on his shoulders. When he slightly stood up, he put his arms into the bathrobe as he covered himself in it. He was still tired, but he had help from Wendy as she set him in one of the infirmary beds in the sickbay. Even when he was covered up, he still closed his eyes as he was still reeling from the pain that wracked his entire body. It wasn't long until Wendy saw Priscilla come into the sickbay with a tray full of tomato soup, a cheese sanwich, and some goldfish crackers as she had Lemuel following her. As usual, Edoras still had that awful cold as he was trying to get better in order to be back on his feet.

"It's still a long day," said Wendy.

"I guess that he's still zonking out from what happened today," said Edoras as he was in another bed.

"He'll be fine as soon as he's able to get up," said Priscilla as she gave him the tray with the lunch on it. "I know that Van's not the type to die easily because he still has Wendy and the twins to deal with."

"Yeah, I know; as for _you_, you found something that was buried for centuries, didn't you?" He saw Lemuel sitting down next to the bed. "It seems that I've got myself a treasure hunter."

"He's been talking about it for a while now, but I suspect that the stone outside must be for something that's out of the ordinary."

"That stone was glowing, Daddy," said Lemuel. "It even made Van glow."

"Yeah, it made him glow," said Wendy. "It also caused him so much pain, too."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be okay," Tears were running down Wendy's cheeks. "It's just that he's tired, that's all."

Lemuel had never seen anyone cry before as he saw Wendy sitting by Van's bedside. He was also sitting next to Edoras and Priscilla as he even wanted his dad to feel a lot better. With the day winding down into the evening, everyone was safe inside of the airship as the fresh snow was falling down from the sky outside. Sooner or later, there would be another blizzard, but there would also be a time when warmth would return to the Lost Region, but there would also be a power struggle waiting in the wings as the House of Feanor was not about to give up their hold over the Lost Region.

###

The next morning, Edoras had gotten over his cold as he was back to work in the sickbay. As usual, he was there on call as he was also babysitting Penelope, who was starting to roll over on her own. At six months old, she was starting to look more like Priscilla as she even had her pink hair in small ponytails. It wasn't a hassle at all as Edoras was staring at his daughter with such enthusiasm while she was also sitting up on her own. After spending time with little Penelope, he put her in her little playpen as she had some stuffed animals to play with. He was even on call as he was checking up on Van, who was still feeling unwell from yesterday's folly. He could also never forget how his Armor, Armos, combined with Van and Dann after going up against the drill machine as he still pondered the notion of combining with them. The birthmark on his right shoulder had been a reminder that he was the chosen one for Armos of January as he was also there to put the House of Feanor in its place.

"Well, Penelope, Daddy's on call, but that doesn't mean that I can leave my patients or a certain little cutie-pie," he said. "This isn't like Van at all, but he has gotta pull through on this. If he dies, then the House of Feanor wins."

"Hey," said Pavel as he rushed into the sickbay. "How's Van doing?"

"It's not good. He's still sleeping as if he's in some sort of coma, but his vital signs show an increase in body temperature."

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"His brain activity's normal, but in sleep mode as if his body's trying to repair itself."

"Yesterday, he _was_ in pain after discovering that stone pillar in the snow."

"The stone pillar was a beacon after all when it sent off that light up there. According to the newspapers all over the Endless Illusion, there had been numerous reports of a light that shot up into space, but it's been a while since man has went up there."

"I see what you mean. By the way, we should also check out that village next to the airship whenever we get the chance. I bet that there are people here."

"As soon as we get the chance, the better we make repairs to the airship. As for Van, he's still gonna need some more rest."

Edoras had a point there as he was still checking up on Van, who was still asleep. As for the chance to go to the village, there would also be a time for rebellion against a powerful entity that was trying to maintain its hold on power.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fortress in the Ice

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 3: The Fortress in the Ice**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Van was still in the sickbay as he was in a deep sleep. After being trapped in the light that was in the stone pillar, he was being monitored on as he was still feeling feverish. He was still sleeping as he was suffering from another fever. It had been three days since the discovery of the pillar as Van was still sound asleep. After spending his days in bed, he was dreaming as he found himself in the same icy hall. It was very cold and inhospitable indeed as he ran towards the throne. To his shock, he saw something covered in a large blanket as he was standing next to it. When he uncovered it, he found that there was a family frozen under it as they were even dead from the cold. This terrible horror had shaken him to the core as he woke up from such an awful nightmare.

He was back in his bed as he was still laying in the sickbay. Shaking with fear, he was scared to the bone as his heart twisted into a huge knot against his ribs. Still feverish, he was also weak as he was also incapacitated due to his illness. Sitting up, he noticed that he had an i.v. in his arm as he was being treated for dehydration since being here. To his surprise, he noticed that Edoras wasn't here as he was nowhere to be found. It wasn't long until he saw Libby in charge as she was staring directly at him while she was waiting for Nancy.

"Looks like you're awake," she said.

"Yeah, but I'm still not up to date," said Van.

"Nancy's not back yet, but she left me in charge just in case she gets delayed."

"Oh, crap; yesterday was your birthday, wasn't it? Yes, this _is_ the month of December and you were born in it. That makes you Gilraen's pilot after all."

"I know that you want to wish me a happy belated birthday, but you need to rest up right now. Yes, I had my birthday, but Wendy made me a great cake, though. There's a lot of it left, but Lemuel refuses to budge because he wanted to give some to you."

"I guess that kid's more like his mother than his father."

"By the way, there's been another storm since you were incapacitated."

"There's _what_?!"

"Van, wait!" She ran towards him as she pinned him down in his bed. "You haven't fully recovered yet, you know."

"I have to get out there! I have to-"

The exhaustion had gotten the better of him as he had no other choice but to stay in bed in the sickbay. Even though he was still ill, he also had to deal with the weakness that put him there in the first place as well. With Libby in charge, there was no way that he could leave the sickbay without getting past her as he curled up in the warm blanket that he had. He felt the patches gently as it turned out to be a quilt that was made with such love and care. There was a lot of fabric and stitching in it as it was something that reminded him of how he loved the happiness that was put into it. Just as he was about to go back to sleep, he saw Wendy come into the sickbay as she brought him a tray with a bowl of hot soup in it.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not very well," he answered as he sat up.

"Your vital signs are almost returning to normal."

"Actually, he's very exhausted after being in here for three days," said Libby.

"Isn't Nancy with you?"

"Actually, she's been having a little man trouble so far. Looks like that she doesn't like Dulkas so far because he rubbed her the wrong way. I wonder what happened between those two?"

"They knew each other for a while until something happened between them. Even though she doesn't like him, he still has feelings for her, no matter what she tries to do."

"She reminds me a lot like _you_ when I first saw you," said Wendy as she handed Van the soup. "You try to avoid me constantly, but I always came along on your travels when we went up against the Claw five years ago. I think Nancy needs to forgive Dulkas for leaving her."

"I don't think that she's the forgiving type, but she'll come to rescue him from danger whether she likes it or not."

Van sat up again as he was starting to eat at the soup that Wendy had made him. Although he wanted to put some condiments in it, but he noticed the crackers on the side as he dipped them into the soup. After being stuck in the sickbay, he was simply enjoying his meal as he hadn't been eating anything for three days. After finishing up his soup, he saw Wendy take away the tray and empty bowl away as she left towards the kitchen. He was grateful that she was by her side, but he also found that there was a lover's quarrel that is lurking on the airship.

###

Nancy was ready to return to the sickbay as she was about to take over for Libby. As usual, she had work to do as she didn't want to deal with Dulkas following her. After ten years of separation, they were still something that was in dire need of repair as they were at odds with each other. It was when Dulkas left for the Seminarium as Nancy had became bitter with him. He wanted to see her once again as he also wanted to make amends with her after ten years of being apart. No matter what he did, she still ignored him despite the fact that he still loved and cared about her.

"Nancy," he said as he was standing behind her. "I see that you haven't changed in a while."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I know that we've been apart for ten years, but I also wanted to make amends to you."

"What amends? You left for that Seminarium ten years ago and now you want to crawl back into my life? You're just a figment of the past, not some lovelorn fool."

"Nancy, we can't live like this. I have been without you ever since I entered into the Seminarium, but I still have feelings for you."

"That was _then_, this is _now_! No matter how many times you want to change the past, it'll _never_ work between us ever again!"

Nancy completely ignored Dulkas as she was on her way back towards the sickbay as always. Little did she know was that Carmen was watching in the distance as she didn't like the way she treated Dulkas. Somehow, the presence of him in front of Nancy was only pouring salt in the wound instead of healing the rift that drove them apart as they were more than just a couple with only a few rough patches. There was really nothing that anyone can do as Nancy was still focused on work instead of patching things up with the man who left her. Just as she was about to return to the sickbay, she saw Carmen standing in front of her as she didn't like what she heard earlier.

"Get out of my way," said Nancy.

"I heard what you said to that man earlier," said Carmen.

"He's just a thing of the past. He'll never get back with me even if he tried to."

"Dulkas is trying to talk to you and all you do is push him away! You never give him a chance to talk to you even though he's trying to apologize for what he did to you!"

"He left me ten years ago! After going to the Seminarium instead of medical school, he didn't return to Evergreen like he did! He forgot all about me and do you think I should forgive _him_? You know nothing about love! You don't even have a boyfriend!"

"I may not have a boyfriend, but I know a lot more about love. You should at least talk to him before you go flying off the handle at him. You say that it'll never work between the both of you ever again, but you're wrong. It is in the heart that matters and you know it. You see Van and Wendy and you also see Edoras and Priscilla because they not only have family, but they have love in each other. You should at least patch things with Dulkas first."

"I have nothing else to say to him because it's never gonna work out that way."

Nancy stormed off as she went towards the sickbay as planned. She didn't want to think about the past after seeing Dulkas be sent off to the Seminarium as she mainly focused on her work. She didn't want to even think about him as he was still harboring feelings for her. It had been ten years since they parted as they were also both hurting inside from the separation that drove them apart. Just as she was about to relieve Libby from work, she noticed that Van was laying on the examination table as he was being scanned thoroughly.

"You know, you can't ignore that feeling forever," he said.

"You sound just like Carmen," said Nancy angrily.

"Look, I know that you continue to ignore Dulkas, but he's most likely to be a suitable husband for you."

"Don't give me that drivel, Van! You have Wendy, don't you? At least that the both of you are happy, you know!"

"Look who's talking! I was a lot like you, a lone wolf who wanted vengeance against the man who killed my bride, but I also had Wendy following me on my travels back then. She was only thirteen at the time, but she also wanted to be my bride when her town was in danger from the Wild Bunch five years ago. Yes, I was the type that wanted to be alone, but she followed me anyway. She even took care of me when I suffered from a fever at the time, but I also took care of _her_ as well. After we parted ways when the Claw was killed, I returned to Dann's substitute satellite for a while until five years later. She is now eighteen when I returned only to be greeted by her pet turtle at the time. Now, that she's a grown woman, she is my wife and the mother of my children. That's the only primal reason why I love her so much."

"That doesn't change a thing between me and Dulkas, Van. You may have took a five year absence after the Claw's defeat, but-"

"I'm sorry I'm late!" cried Libby as she ran into the sickbay. "Dulkas left the airship for a bit of air, but he hasn't come back! It'll be nighttime soon and there will also be trouble."

"I'll go after him," said Van as he got up from the examination table. "I owe him a favor, you know."

"Hold on, you're not fully recovered yet."

"I can manage and besides, I still have Dann."

Without hesitation, Van left the sickbay as he went into his room where the twins were still sleeping after their last feeding and nap. With a brief look at them, he had leverage as he would later return to them soon enough. Getting dressed, he was fully clothed in his arctic gear as he put on his scarf, hat, gloves, and trenchcoat as he also wrapped his sword around his waist. He later left the room and went out into the main bridge as he was on his way out the door. He had to find Dulkas before nightfall as he also wanted to make sure that he was safe. Little did he know was that Nancy was watching him from behind as she didn't care whether Dulkas lived or died, but he knew that she would come into play after all.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to find your boyfriend," said Van.

"He's _not_ my boyfriend! I don't even want to _deal_ with him! No matter how much he gets on his hands and knees, he will _never_ win me back!"

"You're wrong! I've seen you with such an icy demeanor the moment I saw you, but I know that you're just like me once. I'm just saying this advice to you: don't become a lone wolf for the rest of your life. You have a promising future, but you can't let yourself become bitter or else it _will_ eat away at you for the rest of your life even after you're dead. You need to put the hurt that you have behind so you can move forward."

"Why should I move forward with Dulkas after leaving me ten years ago? He deserves to suffer just as much as me for leaving me a long time ago. And _why_ should _you_ care? You're just a drifter in a tuxedo who just bagged yourself a wife and children."

"I _may_ be a drifter in a tuxedo, but I'm also the future king of the Lost Region. As for Wendy and the twins, they are my queen and peers to the realm just to put the House of Feanor in its place. As for _you_, you need to focus on both forgiveness and the healing in order to move forward. Otherwise, you'll be caught asunder in the snow."

And so, Van left as he went out the door. He had to find Dulkas before nightfall as he was out in the snow. Even though that he haven't fully recovered from his illness, he had to make an effort as he summoned Dann on the spot. When he saw it fall from the sky, he went inside as he was ready to pilot it towards the place that he wanted to go to. Little did he know was that Nancy was watching from the sidelines as she was all dressed in her winter clothing. She didn't want to take Van's advice about Dulkas so readily, but she had to go after him as she was starting to have some renewed feelings for him. No matter how much she wanted to fight them, she had to find Dulkas and see to it that he was unharmed as she went out the door with her knife in tow. It was highly unlikely that she was falling back in love with the man who left for the Seminarium, but she couldn't leave him in the cold.

###

Edoras was back on his feet as he went back to the sickbay. He still had to run some tests on Van as he saw Libby taking a nap. To his surprise, he found that the examination table was unattended as he noticed that Van was gone. Where could he be, he wondered? Somehow, he noticed that the brain activity that came from Van was still on the scanner screen as it showed signs of resonance activity running inside of it. He had to bring Van back as he also had to do some more tests on him.

"Edoras," said Libby as she woke up. "What are you doing up?"

"Do you know where Van went to?" he asked.

"He went outside, but Nancy also went out there as well. Earlier, she had a falling out with Dulkas and he didn't come back inside."

"The sun can't shine in the daytime forever, you know. Sooner or later, it'll be night and there is always danger crawling in the dead of winter."

"What's with the brain scan?" Libby notices the brain activity on Van as it was still on screen.

"It seems that Van linked up with Dann. I guess that he's out to find our wayward rebel who helped us out in the liberation of Zetsuei."

"I'm going with you."

"No, let me do this. Van may have linked up with Dann, but he's still not yet recovered from what happened to him."

And so, Edoras set out as he left the sickbay. When he dressed up in his arctic clothing, he left the airship as he used his katana to summon Armos. When it came down from the sky, it stood in front of him as he jumped inside of the cockpit. With the sun still setting, it would be night as the snow was still blowing in the freezing cold. He had to find Van and Nancy, for there would be danger lurking about without warning.

###

Dulkas was taking a long walk as he tried to clear his head after being scolded by Nancy. Even though he still had feelings for her, he also wanted to ask for her forgiveness as well when he was venturing out towards a patch of mountains. He had hit pay dirt as he found that the mountains weren't mountains at all as they turn out to be an old fortress that was covered in ice and snow. He had never seen anything like it before as he later found a doorway in which it was open for centuries. Going inside, he saw the main hall of the fortress as it resembled a throne room complete with a banquet hall. The place itself was completely abandoned as it hasn't been used for centuries. To his surprise, he saw the Telfer crest etched on the wall as it was above the throne. This place was part of the House of Telfer as it was once a lively place to be, but it had been an icy tomb since the House of Feanor took over everything inside and outside their borders.

"This is incredible," he said. "I bet that no one knows about this place."

Dulkas wanted to see more of this abandoned fortress as he was searching for more clues to this place. He was in Telfer territory as he was searching for more clues to this place. The search here had lead him towards a vast infirmary hall as it had many beds that were never slept in. The place was still filled with ice as it had no warmth or people in it. Somehow, he had to tell everyone about this place as he wanted to search a little bit more. It was a treasure trove full of memories of the past as it was encased in ice. It was also a sad fact that there was no one there as it was a very wintry derelict that hadn't been housed in for many centuries. He was ready to search out for more in this place, but little did he know was that there was trouble on the outside of the fortress as it was coming towards it.

"What the hell's going on out there?" he said to himself.

###

Van had piloted Dann towards the mountain fortress as he was aware that Dulkas would be there. After being healed by Dann, he was fully alert as he landed his Armor down next to the fortress. When he got out, he went inside of there as he was ready to search inside. It wasn't long until he heard the whooshing sound of Lorien as he went back outside. To his surprise he saw Nancy come out of Lorien as she was searching for the wayward Dulkas. Whatever she was doing, she had to make sure that nothing bad happened to the man who came back to her after a ten year absence.

"It seems that my assumptions were correct after all," said Van.

"I may have come to rescue Dulkas, but that does _not_ change anything between us!" yelled Nancy. "He brought it directly on himself, you know."

"I hate to break it to you, but it's _not_ you that's hurting inside, but it's Dulkas himself. All along, he's been trying to make amends with you, but all you do is blow him off like he's a total stranger. He's in the same boat as you after a long absence, but it doesn't mean that you can abandon him."

_CRASH!_

There really was danger afoot as Van and Nancy turned around to see something coming towards the fortress. It was an Armor that looked like a rat as it was about to destroy the fortress entirely. When they returned to their Armors, they went up against the Rat Armor as it was most likely to be encased in obsidian scales. Both Dann and Lorien were going toe-to-toe against this Rat Armor as it barely took any damage. It was no ordinary Armor that Van and Nancy had to deal with as it made the drop directly on Lorien. Nancy was pinned as she was trying to maneuver her Armor to get back up. It was like no other Armor that she had tangled as she was trying to fight it off. Just as she and Lorien were about to be finished, she saw the Rat Armor being dragged by the tail by Dann as it threw it far into the snow. The Rat Armor itself had been impregnable due to its obsidian shell as it got back up on its feet. It also wasn't the type to foo around as it still had to destroy the fortress.

"That dirty rat," said Van as he was staring at the Armor that was about to go towards the fortress.

"Do you have any better ideas?" asked Nancy.

_WHOOSH!_

Armos was there to the rescue as it seized the rat by the neck and threw it back onto the ground. The Rat Armor still stood, but it was starting to get a few cracks in its obsidian shell. Without warning, the Rat Armor got back up on its feet as it charged against Dann when it came crashing directly into Armos. The combination had came into full circle as it blended both Armors into one once again. With Lorien doing some damage against the Rat Armor's shell, it was starting to weaken as the combined force of Dann and Armos dealt the final blow to their opponent.

"_CHESUTO!_" yelled both Van and Edoras.

With the Rat Armor into many pieces, the fortress was safe as Dann and Armos reverted back into their separate forms. With Van and Edoras getting out of their Armors, they noticed that Nancy was already out of Lorien as she saw it return to its satellite along with Dann and Armos. All three were ready to go into the fortress as night was settling in. When they got there, they saw Dulkas sitting next to the table where it was next to the throne. Nancy was slightly angry with him as she also felt concerned for his safety.

"Looks like I'm in for another round of licks," said Dulkas.

"Don't get the wrong idea," said Nancy. "We just went in saved your sorry ass."

"Now's not the time for a quarrel," said Edoras. "We need to get back to the airship as soon as possible."

"It's already nighttime, but we can't stay here for too much longer."

"This place...," said Van as he walked towards the throne. "It's a lot of nostalgia to pick up."

"I guess that we hit pay dirt," said Edoras.

Van simply stared at the throne as he sat in it out of curiosity. He assumed the position very well as he also saw that the Telfer crest was etched in the wall above it. To his shock, it was starting to glow as it gave off the same light that came from the stone pillar. The resonance in his body was starting to take part in restoring the fortress as the ice was starting to melt from the outside and inside of the walls. The place itself was being restored as it was being resurrected to its former glory that once stood in the days when the House of Telfer once ruled near the Lost Region.

"What the hell's going on?" cried Nancy.

"It's the resonance," said Edoras.

"He can't control it too much. It'll kill him if we don't do something," said Dulkas.

"Wait, it seems that he's changing the whole fortress." Edoras noticed that the place itself no longer had any ice inside of it. "It's as if he's healing it."

"Van's definitely the king of the Lost Region alright."

"Looks like the king is finally coming home," said Nancy.

Van continued to be one with the resonance as he finished up restoring the fortress. When the light faded away, he was starting to get tired as he collapsed off of the throne. He was completely exhausted as he was in no shape to move. Even Edoras and Nancy were on hand to cart him out of the throne room as he was unconscious from such activity, for it was a sign that he has returned to the borders of the Lost Region.

###

Van woke up as he noticed that he was back in the sickbay. He had been completely exhausted after restoring the fortress in the mountains as he sat up and saw the twins in their little beds. He wanted to help out, but he was forced to stay in bed after his involvement in bringing the mountain fortress back to life from its icy slumber. It was going to be one bizarre day for him as he was trying to do his part in helping out his family and the rest of the crew. When he finally decided to get up, he was gently pushed back into bed by Wendy as she didn't want him to wander off. She was concerned for him as she saw him laying with the quilt covering his body. The exhaustion on his body had made him incapacitated as he was still reeling from being engulfed by the power of the resonance.

"You're finally awake," said Wendy.

"Yeah, but that fortress is pure nostalgia," said Van.

"By the way, how do you feel?"

"I'm still very tired." He sighed heavily as as he was still weakened by the side effects of the resonance. "After this upcoming checkup, I'm gonna have to help out with the rest of the crew sooner or later."

"No, you're not! Edoras said that you need to get some more rest after what you've been through last night."

"Wendy, that fortress that Dulkas discovered last night was an outpost that was built by the House of Telfer centuries ago. After the brutal fall of the Five Noble Families, the whole land became eternal winter and that fortress became fully transformed into ice. The House of Feanor's influence has affected everything that strayed outside of its borders, but it seems that we've made a breakthrough so far."

"Van, this fortress..., did it belong to the people that was once part of your family?"

"It did, but the place is now a derelict with no signs of life whatsoever."

"We'll look at later, okay? Right now, you need to get some more rest."

Wendy made her point clear as she saw Van fall asleep in his bed. She was aware of his ability to control the resonance as she was also looking at her bandaged hand. After three days of covering it up, she decided to remove the bandage as she walked into the bathing area. When she stood in front of a sink, she turned on the water as she wanted to clean up the wound that she sustained when she tried to reach Van that day. The light of the stone pillar had burned her hand as it made it more hurtful than she ever knew. After immersing her hand in the water, she noticed that her hand was healing up as the wound was gone. What was happening to her? Could it be that the Sindar blood in her veins has finally come to fruition at last?

"I see that your hand has fully healed," said Ghazim as he was dressed up in civilian clothes and an apron. "You've finally found that the Sindar blood inside of you has the ability to heal wounds."

"How do you know about this?" asked Wendy.

"You're talking to a descendant of the House of Moria about how the humans that were lower than the Noble Houses have intermarried with them. It seems that you're a descendant of the House of Sindar after all. Their green eyes signal the sign of the earth and their abilities to heal and nurture anyone who has been injured in battle."

"But my maiden name is Garret. I've never had such power to heal anyone before. I couldn't even heal Van when he was sick."

"Van is different because he has the blended blood of both the House of Telfer and the House of Quenya in his veins. As for _you_, you're his future queen and perhaps the first Sindar healer born in over a thousand years. It seems that _Allah_ Himself has blessed you to be both Van's wife and a healer in times of need. There is also an old rumor that any female member of the House of Sindar that marries any Telfer heir are most likely to have their hair change to a bright silver."

"I've never heard about _that_ one before, but a rumor's a rumor, you know."

Wendy left the bathing area as Ghazim watched her go back into the infirmary part of the sickbay. When she returned, she noticed that Van was sound asleep as he was dreaming about something. It wasn't long until she found that he was shaking in his sleep as he was having another nightmare. The monitor above his bed had showed that his heartbeat has accelerated as it was in such a fearful rush. Wendy felt concern as she placed her healed hand over Van's as she comforted him while he was in such a deep slumber. She was here with him as she didn't want to leave his side not only for a second. She felt his pulse slowing down as she noticed that he was calming down in his sleep. He was fully content as she noticed that he had a smile on his face.

Yesterday was such a long day as there was the discovery of the fortress that was in the mountains. Somehow, Van's involvement in "healing" it had fully restored the once dominant domain to brand new as it had a simple feel of nostalgia hanging over it. Even Wendy wanted to visit the fortress as she wanted to find out more about it. When she heard Hamana crying, she picked her up as she found that she was hungry. With one of her breasts exposed, Wendy felt Hamana latching onto her nipple as she was starting to suckle at the breastmilk. It had been two hours since the last feeding and changing as Hamana was fully content with suckling on her mother's milk. She had her father's appetite, but she was too young to be going after the condiments, though.

"I think that you are just like your father in that aspect," said Wendy as she was staring at her daughter. "I bet that your brother has your father's appetite as well."

"I heard that," said Van as he woke up. "There she is now. She'll soon inherit the throne or she'll be in the arms of a handsome prince in the future."

"She's still too young for that right now." She felt Hamana release her nipple as she covered her breast back up. "There's also Haleth to worry about as well. He's still sleeping, but sooner or later, he'll wake up."

Van watched Wendy burp Hamana as she let out a contented sigh of relief. He loved the sight of them, but he also wanted to help out as well. He had to do his part in taking care of his family, but he was forced to stay in bed as he was still reeling from exhaustion since last night's incident. After seeing Wendy put little Hamana back into her bed, she was quiet as she didn't even make a fuss. It wasn't long until Haleth woke up as he was also starting to get a little hungry. When Wendy picked him up, he was crying as she exposed her other breast and felt him latch onto the nipple. She saw him chow down as he also had Van's appetite. He couldn't help it, but he was very content while he suckled on his mother's milk. Even Van had noticed Haleth being fed by Wendy as he saw them together with such greatness. He loved them all as he was also wanting to help watch over them any way he can. They were his family after all, but there was still danger lurking about on both sides of the Lost Region's borders.

###

Dulkas was busy soaking in the bathtub as he had been busy today since yesterday's debacle. With the cold weather rattling his bones, he was freezing outside as he was later lounging around in the hot water. He was grateful that Nancy came to his rescue, but she still avoided him as he still felt guilty for leaving her ten years ago. He loved her regardless as he also had some battle scars to prove it. The only reminder that he had was when he went up against the infamous Kroo Kring Koo as he survived with a claw mark on his left side. He was no stranger in battle as he once went face-to-face with the Claw due to the mark that was given to him. Now that the sworn enemy was long dead, he was resting easy as he also had to deal with Nancy, who still had a slight disdain towards him for leaving her.

He was thinking about her as she refused to admit that she loved him more than anything after being apart for ten years. There was also a rift between the two of them as they were showing reparations in the making. Somehow, he noticed her staring at him from the bathing area as she was shocked to see that lingering mark where he was attacked by the Claw. She didn't want to admit it, but she was also seeing him with a muscular physique that even rivaled any man on this airship. In an instant, she decided not to think about him too much as she left the bathing area. She still didn't want to have anything to do with him as she went back to work. It was going to be hard for her to forgive Dulkas, but she still kept her heart hardened after a ten year absence, but she would also be finding a way to heal as there would be a time when she accepts the man who left her a long time ago whether she liked it or not.

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: The Two Ill-Fated Lovers

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 4: The Two Ill-Fated Lovers**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

"_The minute I heard my first love story,_

_I started looking for you, not knowing_

_how blind that was._

_Lovers don't finally meet somewhere,_

_they're in each other all along."_

- Rumi

**Ten years earlier...**

It was a peaceful day as it was sunny here in the town of Evergreen. Summer was finally here as Nancy was just laying in the warm grass. She was the daughter of Dr. Leverton as she would someday follow in her father's footsteps to being a physician. When the summer festival was in full swing, she saw Dulkas as he was a fine and handsome young man. She knew him the moment that he came here in Evergreen as he was just gorgeous to her. She wanted to marry him as she would someday take medical school and become a doctor just like her father as she also wanted Dulkas all to herself. They both loved the sights of nature in the sky as they watched the sun go down and wait for the moon to come forth. There was also a time when they would go into the woods where the stream was as they were searching for strange rocks in the water. When Nancy found a black rock that was smooth like glass, she gave it to Dulkas as a gift to him when he decided to keep with him forever and never lose it, no matter what. It was all such pure bliss to them, but they would also find that it wouldn't last for long.

Somehow, there was a time when they were forced to be apart as Dulkas' family had forced him to go to the Seminarium where medicine and discipline were key to becoming a highly skilled physician that can surpass the medical professionals here in Evergreen. Dulkas didn't want to part from Nancy, but he had no other choice but to leave her and not ever see her again. It was something that neither one of them should bear as they remained apart for the rest of their lives, for it was a troubling long time indeed. Over the years, Nancy focused on her medical studies as she started to become bitter and resentful. She even turned down every young man who made advances on her as she didn't want to become hurt again. She was still the same as she shed off her gentle exterior and created a shell that came in handy while she took care of those in need. It was a sad fact, but she still didn't want to foster any forgiveness after Dulkas took off and left her. She had forgotten how most people were kind to one another as she was completely encased in her mental shell, but there would be a time when she would let in love again, but it was far gone from her forever.

###

**Present day.**

Nancy was busy in the sickbay as she was on hand in looking after the crew. As usual, she didn't have time to put up with Dulkas as she was trying to forget about the past along with him. She refused to forget about how he left her ten years ago as she was trying to stifle the rekindled feelings that she had for him. No matter what dilemma that she had, she wanted Dulkas out of the way as much as possible when she noticed him helping out with the crew in repairing the airship. She had nothing but disdain and contempt for him after leaving her ten years ago as they were once teenagers at the time. She only hoped that she wouldn't be hurt again as she was still busy watching over the sickbay. She had been conditioned that work and duty trumped love in the medical department as she wanted to do her best as a medical doctor. When she was on her break, she saw Dulkas standing in front of her as he didn't want to budge, for he wanted to remind her of how kinder she was back then.

"Get out of my way!" she yelled.

"Nancy, how could you be so cold to me?" said Dulkas.

"You left me when we were still young, you know!"

"Back then, you had a much gentler nature and always helped out no matter what the reason."

"What do you know about me? All I know is that you still have feelings for me after you left me."

"You should also take Van's advice to heart when he tells you not to become a lone wolf for the rest of your life."

It was in that moment that Nancy punched Dulkas in the face as he was reeling from such a blow. He knew that it wasn't in his nature to attack a woman as he watched her storm off out of the sickbay. He also knew that he totally blew it in his latest attempt to reconcile with her as she didn't want to have anything to do with him ever again. All she cared about was work over love as she was still refusing to forgive him for what happened ten years ago.

"Oh, Nancy," said Dulkas as he sighed heavily. "Please don't let that bitterness eat away at you."

###

Van was back on his feet as he was busy cleaning out the boiler room. It was such a busy day as he also had high hopes that the airship would be fixed in time to cross the border. He was simply right as rain as he was also on a roll in helping out with everybody. After finishing up, he went straight towards the mess hall where he ran into the kitchen and opened up the fridge. There was the cake from Libby's birthday party as there was plenty of it left. It was also a godsend to see the marble cake with strawberry filling in it as he grabbed a plate and scooped out two large pieces to eat. With a fork in his hand, he took the plate of cake as he sat down at the table where he decided to eat it after being incapacitated in the sickbay. The taste of it reminded him of Wendy's cooking as he loved every bite of it. The cake was also the first thing that he tasted in such a long time since the soup as he was happy that he got some.

"DAMN, THAT'S SWEET!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

He continued to eat at the cake as he finished it up with such gusto. He was also grateful that Wendy had baked it as he even wanted to have her for himself whenever he got the chance. After finishing the pieces of cake, he went into the kitchen as he washed out his plate and fork as he put them in the dish drainer to dry. When he went out of the mess hall, he noticed that Dulkas was searching for Nancy as he wanted to talk to her once again. It was going to be hell all over again as Van was most likely to play cupid to both wayward lovers. Sighing heavily, he went back to work as he saw Carmen walk into the mess hall. He noticed that she was mad at something as he went back inside.

"I can't believe that!" he heard Carmen yell out as she was angry at something.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Van.

"It's Nancy that's the problem. She still brushes off that man who's in love with her. Why can't she confess that she loves him back and get it over with?"

"Because it's not easy. After ten years of being apart, the both of them need to heal, but the rift keeps getting bigger by the minute."

"I suggest that you _un-rift_ them. You were much the same like Nancy when I saw you, but you changed for the better when you met Wendy and defeated the Claw five years ago. With Nancy brushing Dulkas off all the time, she'll never foster forgiveness in order to heal."

"I see what you mean, but sooner or later, their ongoing quarrel will hit a complete snag if they're not careful."

Van left the mess hall again as he was about to get back to work throughout the airship. He even noticed that Nancy was dressed in her arctic clothing as she went out the door while avoiding Dulkas. Even though that it wasn't his business to meddle in the affairs of a quarreling couple, but he had to find out what sets her off as he got himself dressed in his arctic clothes. When he went outside, he followed Nancy as she decided to take a walk in the snow. It wasn't long until he saw Dulkas dressed in arctic clothing as he still wanted to see Nancy once again. Somehow, playing Cupid wasn't an easy task for Van to undertake, but he wanted to make the best of it, regardless of how many times one brushes off the other.

"I take it that she got you there," said Van as he noticed the black eye that Dulkas took.

"She's got one hell of a left hook, I can tell you that," he answered.

"You'll find her soon enough, but she still bears a grudge against you."

"Look, Nancy _may_ have a grudge against me all those years ago, but I haven't forgotten about her. I know that she has an icy exterior and has an avoidance towards me, but I know that she has a kind heart. I can't abandon her again after ten years of being apart for so long."

"I see what you mean. They say that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but in Nancy's case, it makes the heart become bitter. Sooner or later, she'll learn to forgive and heal."

"It's not gonna be easy, but I'm hoping to try for it."

And so, Van and Dulkas had set out to find the wayward Nancy. They were aware of the cold, but there was also danger lurking around without one suspecting it as they came across an empty cannister on the ground. Van looked it very carefully as it was punctured like an aluminum can. He even noticed that the words, "Danger, lethal predator," appeared in yellow letters as it also had the letters, "OPR" etched into it in black ink. What was it? Where did it come from? Van had suspected danger afoot as he saw Dulkas catching up to him. Both men looked at the cannister as they noticed that whatever was in it had gotten loose and would harm Nancy if she wasn't careful.

"What is that?" asked Dulkas.

"I have no idea, but I know what OPR is," answered Van as he was looking at the cannister.

"What does it stand for?"

"It stands for Original Point Research. It's a place where the Original Seven had once stood. I've even been there when I met up with Gadoved and Elena. They may have been accessing the Original Seven technology, but I've never heard of further experimentation coming from the place that I once called home before."

"Van, whatever was in that cannister can attack Nancy at any time. We have to find her before it's too late."

"Don't worry, she's not far away. We'll find her and we'll also find whatever is lurking in the snow as well."

Van was right about his notions as he was exhibiting his abilities of being a male Sezorin. He was instantly playing the role of Cupid to Dulkas and Nancy as he was also determined to bring them together in the dead of winter as well. Although it was going to be hard to bring them back together, but he had to make the best of it, no matter what.

###

Nancy continued her walk as she was trying to get away from the lovelorn Dulkas. Her actions were most likely to be trouble as she walked further into an old cave. The place itself was cold as it had icicles from on top of the ceiling. It was a little foreboding as Nancy had noticed that there were screams coming from further in the cave. As a medical doctor, she didn't want to abandon someone in need as she had her medical pack with her. When she went further into the cave, she saw a woman with tattered clothing as she was in dire need of medical attention. Whoever that woman was, she was freezing to death as she was shivering from the cold. Nancy had to do something fast before it was too late as she removed her coat and put it over the woman.

"Thank you for your generosity," said the woman.

"I couldn't let you freeze to death," said Nancy.

"What are you doing here in such frozen weather?"

"I'm trying to get away from a man who still loves me after ten years of being apart."

"This man..., does he loves you that much?"

"He did once, but now, it's all in the past. As for _you_, you're gonna need to be taken to a hospital or perhaps the sickbay on the airship."

"That's nice of you to think about me. As for that man who still pines for you, I suggest that you're better off not forgiving him. He should suffer for the rest of his days for abandoning you like that. You see, men are nothing but liars and thieves who always get into your pants even when you say no."

"Dulkas isn't the type to ravish anyone. He's just itching to have his way of me."

"All men think with their penises. They never even give women a chance to defend themselves because of what goes on between them. If I were you, I suggest that you harden your heart towards the man who did you wrong in the first place."

Nancy was shocked to see the woman get up as she had a strange parasite come out of her mouth. What was happening to the woman? Was it that she was something else or was it something more sinister? Nancy fled the cave as she went outside in the snow. She even had her knife with her as she was prepared to fight the parasite that was in the woman's body. To her shock, she saw the empty cannister on the snowy ground near the cave as it had the words, "Danger, lethal predator," painted on it in yellow letters. She had to go back to the airship as she noticed that Dulkas was outside in his arctic gear. Despite the fact that he felt the last blow from her, he was worried about her as he wanted to bring her back to the airship as soon as possible.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" cried Nancy as she was standing in front of Dulkas.

"Van told me where you were," he answered.

"That woman in the cave, you can't go near her! She has some sort of parasite inside of her body. It's not normal for-"

"Is it a lethal predator?" asked Van as he was standing in front of the cannister. "This thing is dangerous. As for that woman who has it, she's as dangerous as the parasite that she is carrying."

"We have to get out of here, now!"

Without warning, all three saw the woman from the cave as she was out in the open. The parasite that was coming out of her mouth demanded a new host as it viewed Nancy as a suitable target. Dulkas was scared for her safety as he grabbed her and ran towards the airship. Even Van stood on hand to protect them as he had his sword at the ready. When they were about the make it towards the airship, they saw that the woman with the parasite leaped in front of them as it set her sights directly at Nancy. The parasite that was inside of the woman was itching to enter into another host as it refused to let Van and the others pass to the airship. It wasn't long until Carmen showed up as she saw the woman with the parasite up close when she threw a mini-explosive at her. Even though she hit her, the woman with the parasite was still standing as she refused to budge.

"Carmen, get back!" yelled Van as he had his sword drawn. "That woman has a parasite inside of her body!"

"I already know," she answered. "This parasite only goes after women! Once it sets its sights on a vulnerable woman, it strikes. That's the reason why Original Point Research kept it sealed away until it was found."

"That infernal monster!" cried Dulkas as he was trying to protect Nancy.

"You can't protect me forever, you know," she said.

"Like hell he can't," said Van. "You may kick and scream as much as you want to, but you have a man that is loyal despite the fact that he's been trying to make amends for the past ten years. That man loves you, but you're also in love with _him_. You're afraid to admit it, but I know that you have feelings for him, regardless of the absence and the rift between the both of you."

"No, Nancy! Don't listen to him!" shrieked the woman with the parasite. "He's lying! All men are liars and cheats that can kill the heart! All men are nothing but pigs! Forget about that man or I'll do it for you! You can't trust him! All men are dishonorable!"

"Not all of us!" yelled Dulkas as he got out a grenade in his hand.

It wasn't long until he ran towards the woman with the parasite as he pulled the pin from the grenade as was ready to strike. When he got the advantage, he shoved the grenade into the parasite's teeth-filled maw as he and the others stood back. It wasn't long until the woman with the parasite exploded into many pieces as it was no more. Dulkas was no knight in shining armor, but proved himself worthy when he put his life on the line to save the one that he loves dear. Somehow, Nancy was amazed to see that the man who once left her had saved her life, but she still didn't want anything to do with him right now. After ten years of being apart, she saw the man who left her once as he was brave enough to destroy the woman with the parasite that tried to harm her.

"So, am I still worthy enough to be your knight in shining armor?" asked Dulkas.

"You may have saved me, but nothing hasn't changed between us," said Nancy.

"Look, I'm here for you whether you like it or not. At least you can thank me for saving your life for once."

"You left me ten years ago and I'll always reject you until my deathbed."

"Why do you always reject me so?"

"It's because I don't wanna get hurt again, that's why."

"I hate to say this, but the more you reject me, the more hurt you put on yourself. All this resentment towards me is doing you more harm than good, but I know that you will always be hurting, no matter what you do. What happened to the Nancy that I once knew? Whatever happened to the cheerful happy girl that had a kind heart all those years ago? Would you be swallowed by the bitterness in your heart or would you keep moving forward?" Nancy notices the stone that was around his neck as it was made into a pendant. "I beg of you, don't let the bitterness eat away at you."

"Where did you get that?"

"You found it for me in the river, remember? I even made it into a pendant and I refuse to take it off, no matter what."

Nancy had noticed that he hasn't forgotten about her entirely as she finally hugged him after being apart for so long. She was also grateful that he was there for her as he was there to comfort her at last. Even Van and Carmen were astonished to see them together at last as they all went back to the airship. After dealing with a parasite, Nancy had started to have feelings for Dulkas once again as she had found him to be more attractive than ever.

###

Carmen was back in the mess hall as she was there enjoying a hot cup of coffee. After putting up with the quarrel between Dulkas and Nancy, she was exhausted as she had noticed them together in such a long time. She had never had anyone to call her own, but she wanted someone in her life that meant something to her. She was just an information broker, but there would also be a time when she would find herself a suitor that would love her despite the fact that she was both a mercenary and a member of the Sezorin Sisterhood. Unbeknownst to the crew, she was also a descendant from the House of Tolkien as she took the looks of the Noble race from long ago. Just as she was about to finish up her coffee, she noticed that Wendy was rushing into the kitchen to get something as she went back out into the mess hall with a plate of strawberry cheesecake in her hands.

"I guess that you've got a sweet tooth," said Carmen.

"It's been a mess lately," said Wendy as she was using her fork to dig into the slice of cheesecake.

"Well, the quarrel between Nancy and Dulkas had been resolved finally. Perhaps it would be wise for them to consider marriage without having to get at each other's throats."

"They remind me of Manson and Catherine at Missoghi."

"Manson and Catherine? Ah, yeah; we went there to Missoghi undercover when there were some dirty dealings with the Claw. It was a city filled with only women who wore nothing but swimsuits."

"We all wore swimsuits, but I was the only one who learned how to swim in that obstacle course. At least I won, but the best part was that Manson returned to Catherine's arms while wearing her 'special underwear' that she patented. It was all but five years ago, but time sure does fly when you meet a lot of people."

"By the way, I heard about you and Van in the boiler room. He got a very good scolding from you after he didn't have time enough for some intimacy between the two of you."

"At least we made the best of it. After I scolded him, he was like an animal when he used some of those condoms while he gave me his all. Van is very faithful to me and the twins. Sooner or later, you might find someone that is meant for you. All you need is a little faith to do so."

Wendy was right about that as she was finishing up her slice of cheesecake. After finishing her cup of coffee, Carmen placed her cup in the sink of the kitchen area as she left the mess hall. Even though her notions of finding a suitable mate were still up in the air, she had to put that on hold for now as she was thinking about that parasite that was found in the cave. There had never been something like this before as she noticed that there would also be more danger lurking in the cold dead of winter. She had to go back outside and study more about that cannister near the cave, but it was most likely to wait as there was another storm coming. Unfortunately, she had to put off the investigation of the cannister where the parasite was kept as night was settling in

###

Dulkas was in the bathing area once again as he was cleaning himself in the hot water of the bathtub. He was completely exhausted after going up against the parasite that nearly harmed Nancy. It was fate that brought them back together in the first place as they had patched up their differences together. There was such a saying that once said that absence makes the heart grow fonder, but after ten years of being apart. He loved her with all his heart, for they would also make a great couple together as he continued to soak in the bathtub. He finally returned to her once again as he would soon be with her once again.

"What's the meaning of this?" asked Nancy as she showed him a piece of paper in her hand.

"It's a marriage note that weds us by proxy," said Dulkas as he noticed the marriage decree.

"You know that we're not ready for this! I don't even have a wedding dress or a wedding ring, either."

"Perhaps it's Van who had a hand in that, but he's starting to exhibit signs that he's becoming more like those Sezorin women. Look, this document that you have now makes us husband and wife, so we're gonna have to make up for all that lost time that was taken away from.

"Damn it, Dulkas! There's no way that I'm getting in the bathtub with you!"

"You're gonna have to and besides, it's your duty to lose yourself to me. Shall we do the honors, Mrs. Holden?"

Without hesitation, Nancy stripped her clothes off as she was fully naked in front of him. Her body was far more beautiful than it was before as Dulkas found her to be stunning without her clothes off. When she went into the bathtub, she noticed that he was still a virgin that needed to be deflowered right away. After they finished bathing, they left the bathtub as they drained out the water. When they were wrapped in their towels, they went into their quarters as they laid directly on the bed.

Dulkas never had any sexual experience in his life as he studied in the Seminarium. During his tenure over there, he was taught the basic standards of medicine, but sexual education was deemed forbidden because of the Seminarium's stance on learning. There was never any sexual education to begin with as he was mainly taught abstinence before marriage. Now that he was married by proxy to Nancy, he wanted to take her as soon as possible when he kissed her lips. She felt him touch at her body as she saw the ripped muscles on his body despite the fact that he had some scars on his abdomen. It also seemed that her mental defenses were lowered as she felt his hands touch at her breasts very carefully. He was bringing her towards such pleasure as he was even staring at the lower flesh that remained untouched for the past ten years.

Nancy jolted to such excitement as she felt Dulkas' hand touch at her womanly flesh. She felt him on top of her as he felt his member hardening up. Her body was starting to accept his presence as she felt his member breaching her defenses even further and went directly inside of her. She felt every inch of him on top of her body as she felt his hardened member coarsing with such pleasure. She was finally his at last as she found that absence really did make the heart grow much fonder than she knew. She loved him a lot more as she felt his fierce member thrusting back and forth. She finally found the acceptance of him as he continued to give her a lot more pleasure than she can muster. When they finally reached their climax, they both became tired after enduring such a hard release together. Nancy had even felt the rush of Dulkas' seed creeping into her as she found his presence to be welcoming to her icy exterior.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Dulkas as he was still on top of Nancy.

"After ten years of being apart, absence really does make the heart grow fonder," she answered.

"I guess that Van had a reason to have us get married by proxy because he believes it so."

"It seems to me that Van's undergoing a change in both his physiology due to the resonance. He also has a hunch that you were made for me the whole time. We should thank him for that, but it's also the first time that he issued out his first duties as king of the Lost Region."

Dulkas smiled at Nancy as he later pulled out of her. He noticed that there was blood and semen between her brown legs as she turned out to be a virgin after all. It wasn't long until they went back into the bathing room as they entered into a bathtub. With the hot water turned on, they went into the tub as they began to clean each other up. Nancy had even noticed that Dulkas was gentle as he was carefully cleaning the area between her legs. She had never experienced anything like this before as she noticed the scar on the left side of Dulkas' abdomen.

"This scar that you have," she said as she looked at them carefully. "You must have tangled with either a bear or a wolf."

"That didn't come from no bear or wolf," said Dulkas.

"Then who attacked you?"

"Years ago after I left the Seminarium, I had a run-in with an old man with a claw on his right hand. He said that he was after me because I was simply an in-vitro by-product."

"Look, I already know that you were conceived by your mother when she accepted the egg that was fertilized by your father after all that pressure in the Holden household to have her produce a male heir to carry on the family name."

"That wasn't all of it because I already knew of the donor that helped bring me to life in the first place. Yes, I look like my father, but my donor mother who delivered the egg was murdered by the same man that I encountered."

"Hold on, are you telling me that you are Elena's son?"

"I'm afraid so, but at least that I lived after being attacked by that old man with the claw. It was also a godsend that he got what was coming to him five years ago. Looks like that his family, the House of Feanor, must have told him about the egg donations that this Elena woman was doing in order to make some extra cash, but it also turns out that she was one of the researchers at Original Point where the famous Original Seven was once housed at. I have no grudge against the donor woman who gave my mother her egg, but it seems that her death was also avenged when that horrendous old man went and paid the piper."

"Van was the one who killed Kroo Kring Koo. It seems that after doing so, he's just opened up a can of worms when the House of Feanor became active after a five-year hiatus."

"We're pretty much in Lost Region territory now. There's gonna be more of whatever sent that monster in the cannister after facing such terror outside. The House of Feanor isn't something that can be taken lightly, but I suggest that Van's gonna have to watch his back."

Dulkas finished cleaning Nancy up as he saw her rest on top of him. He finally made amends to the woman that he left ten years ago as he wanted her all to herself. It may have been hard for the both of them, but it seems that they were also involve in going up against the House of Feanor with the rest of the group that has aided Van in his quest to enter into the Lost Region. It may have been a long and harrowing journey, but the danger was far from over as the enemy in his throne was simply biding his time while brooding to eliminate Van and the rest of the crew entirely.

###

Van was fully cleaned and dressed in his nightclothes as he was sitting in his bed. After doing his best to bring Nancy and Dulkas together, he was simply tired as he noticed Wendy come into the room in her nightgown. With the twins asleep in their bassinet, both future king and queen were resting comfortably in their bed as they were still in each other's arms. Van was happy with Wendy as he was also starting to get that strange feeling that was similar to when they were trapped in the boiler room. He was staring at her with such hungry eyes like an animal as he was simply touching at her breasts beneath her nightgown. He loved her body as he wanted her all to himself. He even noticed that she was staring at him with a wild look in her eyes as she found that he was revealing her breasts in front of him.

He was starting to feel more like a lover with passion as he grabbed a condom from the nightstand. He wanted to give Wendy more pleasure as he stripped off his clothes and revealed his nakedness in front of her. When he removed her bloomers, she noticed him hiking up her nightgown as he spread her legs open. He wanted her more than anything as he felt his member hardening up like an upright lightning rod. With the condom unwrapped, he placed it on his firm member as he was ready to make his way in. It wasn't long until he was deep inside of her as he was simply on top of her. He even noticed that he felt Wendy's legs wrap around him as he was busy thrusting inward and outward in her body with his burning hot member. He was fully sated with her as she felt his hot breath on her breasts. He was all over her as he was giving her more pleasure with every inch of him in this night of lovemaking.

She felt his lips kiss at her breasts as she even felt his tongue lick at her nipples. Her body yielded to the ongoing pleasure as she felt her heart beating faster than normal. She wanted him as she felt him fondling at her entire body. She even felt his heart beating along with her own as she had him all to herself. When the moment of climax came, she was feeling the very heat of him as they both let out a cry of erotic pleasure. They were spent as they were starting to get tired. When he pulled out of her, he removed the condom as he threw it away into the wastebasket. It wasn't long until he returned to bed next to Wendy as they were warm under the covers. They felt at ease as they were there for one another as well as the sleeping twins in their bassinet. They were whole in their arms as they were looking at each other very warmly.

"You know, you look beautiful," said Van.

"I already know," said Wendy.

"You really are so precious to me."

"You were all over me like an animal. I've never felt so much pleasure coming from you in a long time since our debacle in the boiler room."

"I know... Time sure does fly, but our bodies tend to be more than just bringers of life."

"Earlier, you wedded Nancy to Dulkas after that incident outside in the cave. I certainly hope that they don't kill each other first."

"But they won't. They are much like us, who have a lot of humanity, but they also went through some tough times over the years."

"I waited five years for _you_, but I was still young at the time."

"In the upcoming year, you'll be nineteen. After that, there is still the House of Feanor to deal with in the Lost Region. Eomer's still waiting and biding his time while sitting on his throne, but he's no slouch. Sooner or later, he'll lose his cool and attack, but his grip on power is slipping. By the time we get there, I'm most likely going to put the hurt on him."

"Eomer seems like that he doesn't want to yield to anyone, does he? I have a feeling that he would harm us and the twins along with everyone else that came with us on this journey."

"That's _not_ gonna happen. If we can put a squeeze on the Claw five years ago, then we can put Eomer in his place. I may have not only my new family, but I also have Dann, the Imperium Twelve, and many others who would be willing to protect us from the House of Feanor's ongoing cold wrath. That fortress in the mountains that was discovered has now become full of warmth and has no more ice on the inside. The power that the House of Feanor has over the Lost Region and the places near its borders is slowly fading. We've made it this far, but we're still in the crossfire of danger." He clasps Wendy's hand as he used his other one to stroke at her hair. "We have faith in everyone here. We also have faith in each other."

Van made his point clear as he fell asleep with Wendy sleeping next to him. The cold outside had been a frozen wasteland as the snow began to fall. Sooner or later, there would be spring coming here once again, for the time of the House of Feanor was beginning to draw to a close. There was still hope in a frozen terrain as there would also be more trouble along the way.

###

The next morning, Nancy woke up as she was dressed in her clothes. After spending her wedding night with Dulkas, she felt more warm than normal as she was ready to go back to work. As usual, Dulkas followed her, but she didn't reject him this time as they were on their way towards the sickbay. To their shock, they saw Edoras dressed in nothing but a black man-thong with silver studs as he was busy analyzing some evidence from the outside. Inside the container was the remains of the parasite as it was being frozen in nitrogen. Nancy and Dulkas both had a feeling of revulsion towards the dead tissue of their opponent as it reminded them of what happened to them yesterday.

"I guess that you know that tissue," said Edoras as he was bringing in a microscope.

"You look cheerful; by the way, nice undies," said Dulkas.

"It wasn't my fault that I'm dressed that way. Priscilla insisted that she dressed me in this man-thong last night."

"I bet that's a good look for you," said Nancy as she laughed.

"Don't get too overzealous. By the way, I didn't bring that dead tissue of the parasite in, but I assure you that Carmen bagged this sample before waking me up to look at this thing."

"I bet that whoever tampered with that cannister must have opened up pure terror."

"I don't think that the parasite in the cannister burst out voluntarily." Edoras noticed a small mirror shard embedded in the parasite's tissue in the container. "I think a certain watchdog had a hand in it."

"So, it was Brego again," said Dulkas. "That so-called 'holier than thou' bastard's still at large again, isn't he? I bet that he had a hand in what nearly happened to Nancy yesterday."

"We need to tell Van about this sample. He should at least know about this sooner or later."

"Know about what?" asked Van as he came into the sickbay. "Edoras, you really need to get some clothes on." He noticed him still dressed in that man-thong. "That studded underwear's not a good thing to wear to the sickbay."

Everyone still noticed Edoras as he was still standing around in embarrassment in his man-thong. After such a lighter note for the morning, there would be more cold as there would also be an enemy waiting in the wings. Sooner or later, the cold would lose its freezing, for the future was still waiting to be claimed in the Lost Region.

**To be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5: Inside the Fortress

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 5: Inside the Fortress**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Van was in the sickbay as he looked at the sample of the parasite very carefully. The tissue was fully dead as it didn't do any more harm to anyone ever again. He also noticed that there was a mirror shard where it was still in the tissue as it reminded him of his battles with Brego in Jade Creek and in Zetsuei. There was still the notion that the enemy with the Mirror Piercer was still at large as he was still out there and waiting for the moment to strike Van down. The places near the Lost Region's borders were still brimming with cold as Van later left the sickbay and dressed up in his arctic clothing. Just as he was about to leave the airship, he noticed that there was snow at the entrance as he saw Edoras and Priscilla at work shoveling it out of the way. There were even buckets on hand as it was put in them with such care as it was also a source of fresh water as well.

"There's just too much snow here," said Priscilla as she was shoveling some of the snow that was at the front entrance. "The weather here sure gets cold everywhere."

"I see what you mean," said Edoras as he spotted more snow from outside of the main entrance.

"Last night's blizzard's definitely put the hamper on repairs of the airship, though."

"With all this snow everywhere, there's enough just to replenish the water that was used up in here. When it melts, it'll be more than enough to restore the water levels on this airship."

"Same here; by the way, has anyone gone out to check up on that fortress yet? It's something that hasn't been done since all that ice went away."

"I'll go do it," said Van as he was ready to leave the airship. "Besides, the place itself looks good as new since we've been stuck here."

And so, he left the airship through the emergency exit as he was off outside into the trail that lead to the once icy fortress. When he went towards it, it was still normal as it didn't have any ice all over it. The place itself was more than just a simple fortress as he opened up the main door and went inside. He noticed that the main hall had no more ice as it was very normal indeed. He wanted to check up on the place a little bit more as he saw the fireplace with the Telfer crest embedded on the mantle. There was no wood in it as he found it to be empty with only soot and ashes. Just as he was about to turn around, he noticed that there was some firewood that hasn't been used for ages as he took some out and placed them in the fireplace. There was nothing to light the fire with as he didn't have any matches in his trenchcoat. He had to go back to the airship to pick up some matches until he saw Wendy standing in front of him with her gun in her hand.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Edoras and Priscilla told me where you were," answered Wendy.

"This fortress is big enough to keep an army out of the cold."

"You were starting to light a fire here in that fireplace, weren't you? To put it bluntly, you may have the wood, but you don't have a wick or matches to start it up with."

"It's been a while since we sat down next to a fire."

"I know... Come to think of it,-" she fishes out a crumpled up piece of old paper from her pocket. "-here's something to start the fire with."

Van saw Wendy stuffing the old paper bit into the pile of wood as she later got out a small vial of lighter fluid from her pocket. When she drizzled it all over the wood and paper, she used the triggering flint part of her gun as she lit the fire that blazed inside the fireplace. She was astonished to do something like this since she made a campfire of small sticks back at the cave where she looked after Van while he became ill with a fever at the time. After many times of travelling together and sitting by a warm fire, Van and Wendy were still here as they warmed themselves next to the fireplace. They looked at each other as they were sitting by the fireplace in the fortress. It was more than just a mutual outing here in the once icy fortress as they were in frozen territory. They also had each other as well as their twins and the rest of the crew that aided them on their travels when they would go face-to-face with the House of Feanor. It would only be a matter of time before the real danger loomed right in front of them, but for now, they were making slow progress in melting the cold away from the Lost Region and its borders.

"It's the first time in months since we warmed up next to a fire," said Wendy.

"There's also the notion that the resonance inside me would react to more snares," said Van.

"Van, you're gonna run into them anyway, but you should be happy that you're coming here to take back what the House of Feanor took from you."

"By the way, Nancy has been coming to terms to Dulkas, which makes it more calmer in the airship. As for me, I've got a lot more to deal with once we go into the Lost Region."

"I hate to say this, but we're gonna have to go on foot. There's also your Armor, Dann, as well."

"Wendy..."

And so, Van clasped Wendy's hand as he was happy to have her with him in this vast fortress. He loved her even though she grew into a beautiful woman as he was examining her face with such passion in his eyes. He wanted her all to himself as he decided to take his little endeavor into one of the rooms that were there. Going upstairs, they found a room that was suitable for them just to be alone together as they saw a bed that hadn't been slept in for a long time. The resonance was at work as the place itself was restored to its former glory, for it was the master bedroom that once belonged to the House of Telfer after all. Spotting another fireplace complete with some firewood, Wendy decided to get another fire going as she wanted to warm the room. With some wood in the fireplace complete with a wad of paper just to get it going, a match was lit as a fire was blazing over it. Warmth was there at last as Van and Wendy were simply just laying on the bed that was in the master bedroom.

In a brief moment of passion, Van continued to look at Wendy in such a powerful lust for her as he kissed her lips. He wanted more of her as he removed the outer coat of her arctic gear and exposed her light blue shirt. He was impressed by her body as he noticed the nipples of her breasts being exposed to the cold air here. She saw the intensity in his eyes as he removed his outer coat and fished out a small box of condoms out of his pocket. Unzipping her pants, he pulled them down to her knees as he even pulled down the underwear that she wore underneath. It wasn't long until Van unzipped his own pants and exposed his hard and erect member in front of his wife. With a condom carefully covering it, his member was ready to strike as he was on top of Wendy with his prized possession deep inside of her. She felt his member hot and hard as she saw him unbutton the shirt that she had on while exposing her bra. He cupped her breasts with his hands as they were such a comfort to him while he unclasped the front of the bra that held them. He wanted to even kiss at the nipples of them, but they were still intended for the twins as he tried not to suck on them.

With a wild heat of intense passion, he was ready to give it to Wendy as he was all over her body. It was like before when they last made love in both Dann's cockpit and in the boiler room of the airship as they were in the heat of such great pleasure. They loved each other dearly as Van was simply giving Wendy his all. With the passionate desire played out with such intensity, they continued to make love to each other until they reached their climax. They were whole once again as their sexual desires had kept them more close. After that interlude, Van pulled out of Wendy as he removed the condom from his spent member and threw it away in the wastebasket. With his pants put back on, he was back to normal as he saw Wendy put back on her clothes and arctic coat. Even though they started some warm fires in the fireplaces here in this fortress, they were most likely to be here for a short while until the airship is repaired and fully prepared to go inside the frozen territory of the Lost Region.

"We should get back," said Wendy.

"This place will be our base of operations the moment we get the airship moving again," said Van.

"This fortress is huge. I bet that Telfer Keep is a lot larger than this."

"We can't go sightseeing forever while the House of Feanor are at a standstill. Sooner or later, they'll be bringing more reinforcements here and they would stop at nothing to destroy us in the process."

"We should go back first and tell the crew. By the time we get back, all of us will be here."

Van smiled at the notion as he followed Wendy out of the master bedroom and out into the main hall. With the fire still going, the room was warm as it had life into it once again. Sooner or later, they would come back with the crew, for they would be welcome here in this vast fortress. When they got back to the airship, Van had a clever idea in lifting it up as he would need some from the Imperium Twelve. He was aware of the repair work on it after being caught in a blizzard. Somehow, he was fully aware that the idea would come into fruition as he saw Edoras dressed up in arctic gear with some of his medical equipment in a backpack.

"What's with the expedition gear?" asked Van.

"We're spending the night over at the fortress," answered Edoras.

"So, you're packing up to where we're going, aren't you?"

"The men from the Imperium Twelve will lift up the airship and bring it forward. The women will escort the children and the rest of the crew on foot. We've decided it the moment we got the go-ahead. Besides, the fortress is officially restored and good to go. All we men need to do is to lift the airship and bring it over there."

"Hey!" yelled Pavel as he was dressed in weather gear. "I may still be a kid, but I'm ready to be a man!"

"Pavel," said Wendy. "Are you sure that you want to help Van and the other men?"

"After travelling with you guys, I wanna be part of the moving crew."

"Well, if we're getting ready to go to the fortress, then I suggest that we do it."

And so, the deed was done as Van, Edoras, and Pavel decided to get everything in check. With the women and children out of the airship, along with the rest of the crew, Van and the six male members of the Imperium Twelve summoned their Armors. It was a group effort as Dann, Armos, Artros, Gil-Galad, Isildur, Anarion, and Faramir were set and good to go as they were lifting the airship towards the place where they needed to go: the fortress. After hauling the airship towards the fortress, all seven men left their Armors as they went back to their satellites. With the rest of the crew all present and accounted for, everyone went straight inside of the fortress as they made their way toward the main hall where the warm fire was still going in such frozen territory. It was the Telfer fortress and one of many near the border as it still stood after centuries of being encased in ice all this time. Now, it was lively once again and in its former glory as everyone was exploring the place carefully. This was only just a temporary home, for Van and his crew would also go up against the House of Feanor, which is simply biding its time right now.

###

Eomer was busy musing about how to put an end to the drifter in the swallowtail tuxedo. He was now aware that Van and his crew were on the border towards the Lost Region as they would soon go into his own territory. He didn't want to let them get in as he was sharpening his scythe. Anger boiled within him as he wanted to duel with the future king of the Lost Region. It would only be a matter of time before the party of many would descend straight inside of his frozen territory. Angry at what would come forth, Eomer noticed a small tree in the middle of some green grass as it was surrounded by the snow. It was a tree that had pink blossoms on it as it was a sign that the future family was coming near. He didn't want them coming forth onto his cold keep as he was ready to use his scythe and cut the small sapling down.

Without hesitation, he was ready to strike as he was about to destroy the small tree with cherry blossoms on it. With one fell swoop, he destroyed the tree as it was no longer alive. Fully sated, he watched the sight of the fallen tree as he was holding his scythe proudly. Just as he was about to return to his train of thought, he saw the small tree regenerate as the top of it with the cherry blossoms on it reattached itself to the stump. He had never seen anything like it before as he was furious about the omen that appeared in the form of a sapling. It was a sign that could never be ignored as Eomer was stunned to see something be cut down and regenerated by the sight of the resonance.

"Damn you, Van!" he roared.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Eothain as he was holding his chainsaw.

"Van has arrived. We need to be ready."

"I'll go tell Eowyn. She would be more than glad just to take him out."

"A hunter waits patiently for its prey; understand, Eothain?"

Both members of the House of Feanor were on alert as the fresh snow started to fall. They were itching to get the chance to strike as they would eventually be going up against Van and his party in the long run. The House of Feanor was simply just biding its time for now as the snowfall began to become an upcoming blizzard. The time was almost near as it was also going to be one that would shift the reins of power in the Endless Illusion. Eomer wasn't the type to slow down any time soon as he wanted to exact his anger against his fleeting foe. It would only be a matter of time before he would find some progress in his fruitions.

"You won't last long in this bitter cold, Van," he said to himself.

###

Van and Wendy returned to the master bedroom in the fortress as it was warm for the first time in many centuries. With the twins and Penelope in tow, they were put in the nursery as they were also being looked after by Pavel and Lemuel. It was late in the evening as everyone had set down for the night. As for Van and Wendy, however, they were cleaned up and in their nightclothes as they were sleeping in their bed. The comfort of the fortress had eased them as they were weary from the frozen weather. There was another blizzard coming as the snow from outside was starting to fall with such a swift force.

When Van woke up, he was completely naked as he walked towards the window. He watched the snow fall as the moonlight shined over the landsape. The bitter cold was freezing outside as the weather was blowing over in flurries from the Lost Region. It wasn't long until Wendy woke up as she saw Van standing without any clothes on. She found him to be intriguing as she waited patiently for him to return to bed. She wanted every inch of him as she later saw him return to her. He noticed her fingering at herself as she wanted to lose herself to him. He could never resist as he saw her fish out a condom that was made to enhance the pleasure of both male and female stimulations. She wanted to give him her all as she cupped his head to her breasts.

The inches of her had driven Van wild as he felt his member harden up. It wasn't long until Wendy tore open up the condom as she put it directly on the very thing that her body had hungered for the most. And so, she was on top of him as she took his member and shoved it inside of her. Van was floored to see her dominating him as he stared at her large breasts. He was aching for more of her as he heard her moaning for pleasure. He felt his body quiver as his heart was about to burst from such sensual desires. As usual, both Van and Wendy had a structured schedule as they not only had to care for their twins, but they also needed some alone time to themselves sometimes. It was a mandatory ethic that was being told by Undomiel time and time again that a good marriage could never be a sexless one despite the fact that there were children to care for and duties to attend to.

Van continued to endure the sensual onslaught as he saw Wendy on top of him. She felt his member coarsing in her body as she was yelling with such pleasure. They couldn't get enough of each other as they were on the brink of their climax. They were in such desire within one another as they lost themselves to such an insatiable pleasure. It was so great that they were there for the moment since they first made love to each other on their wedding night. Van was simply enjoying every minute of such sexual intimacy as he was simply fondling at Wendy's bouncing breasts. The soft touch of them had made her cry out for more of his whole being as she felt his hands feeling at her leaky nipples. Her breastmilk was leaking out of them as she wanted to give Van a taste of it. It wasn't long until she heaved his head to her breasts as she felt his tongue touch at one of her nipples. The milk that he tasted was sweeter than cow's milk as he decided to take the plunge for just one night.

He was still feeling the sexual heat of her body as she felt his powerful member still giving her such wonderful pleasure. She wanted him all over her as she felt his tongue lick at the leaking breastmilk that came out of her nipples. She wanted to feel him inside and out as she felt him kiss her lips. It was then that she felt her body hold onto Van's member as he was hot and heavy towards the upcoming orgasm in store. The feel of her pressing next to him had become too great as he felt her gush from such excitement. She was still wanting more as she grabbed Van and heaved him on top of her. She felt his rock-hard member plunging deep into the nether regions as she saw him finger at her womanly flesh. She felt slimy as the simple feel of her nether regions were supple to Van's member. She wanted him all to herself in such a vast fortress in the bitter cold as she was simply crying out on such desire when he continued to plunge deeply. It wasn't long until that they were both exhausted as they clung to each other. After enduring such erotic pleasure, Van pulled out of Wendy as he removed the condom from his spent member and threw it away in the wastebasket. Climbing back into bed, he laid next to her as she was starting to feel more comfortable towards him.

"So, it all came down to _this_," said Van as he stroked Wendy's long hair.

"It seems that we tend to do this all the time," she said.

"This is one of those things that we do because we can't leave our marriage sexless. After all, we also have the twins in tow."

"Haleth and Hamana..., they're getting big, but when they grow up, they're gonna have to find themselves a spouse to look after."

"Priscilla has Haleth reserved for Penelope. As for Hamana, she's more than likely to be with someone that would be suitable for her in the future."

"As for the weather outside, it's not gonna let up when we get inside the borders of the Lost Region."

"The weather in the Lost Region _never_ lets up. When the morning arrives, we'll take our time until we leave this fortress. When the airship's repaired, we'll cross into the border as soon as we are able to. As for the future, we have it in our hands, for everyone in the Endless Illusion will talk about the fall of the House of Feanor. As for _you_, my darling, I love you more than anything."

"Oh, Van..."

He loved her as she was not only his beloved wife, but she was also the mother to his children as well. They were the travellers who had everything as they had known each other since their quest to destroy the Claw five years ago. Now, with the twins and a crew in tow, there was a silver lining to their quest to enter into the Lost Region as there was hope in restoring the House of Telfer to its former glory. Sooner or later, they would find themselves in much harsher territories as the border to the Lost Region would soon open in a blanket full of ice and snow.

###

Nancy and Dulkas looked out the window as they saw the snow falling in bunches. They had never seen such frozen weather coming from the Lost Region as it was a much harsher winter in a land that was covered in ice. The cold would become more frigid as there would be such a grave harshness from within the borders of the Lost Region. Both Nancy and Dulkas remained in their bed as they also had a renewed sense of loyalty to one another since that day in the cave. Nancy, however, had noticed the scar on Dulkas' left side of his abdomen since they first made love to each other as it was also a mortal reminder that he lived through all that danger. They loved each other after all that pain inside was eased by the power of grateful intervention.

"It seems that you sure like to look at me that way," said Dulkas.

"It's one hell of a godsend that the Claw didn't kill you right away," said Nancy.

"His relatives are not that merciful when it comes to mentioning the House of Feanor."

"You're also one of the children of Elena who were born in-vitro. It's also a victory when Van finished off the killer of your donor mother five years ago."

"Van and Wendy would also face the dangers of the House of Feanor the moment that they get into the borders of the Lost Region. As for the Elite within the House of Feanor, there would also be dissent among the ranks the moment that the future king and queen enter into their domain."

"Speaking of Van and Wendy, tomorrow's the eve of the holiest day of the year."

"It's definitely gonna be Christmas Eve, alright. I know perfectly well that I got my present early."

"You never change, do you?"

Nancy and Dulkas snuggled under the covers of their bed as they were in each other's arms. It had been a while since they consummated their marriage in the bathing halls near the airship's sickbay as they were about to do the unthinkable again. Nancy stared at Dulkas' chisled muscular body as she also noticed that he was ready to make love to her once again. She had never seen him like this since their first time together as she felt him touch at her brown breasts. Her body had responded to him very well as she saw him dig out a condom in order to practice the safe-sex route. Even though that they were both naked, they were ready to take the next step in their marriage as Dulkas' large member was coarsing with intensity. He wanted to take Nancy once again as he removed the condom from the wrapper and placed it on his cock. With her legs spread, she saw Dulkas ram deep inside of her as he was in deep territory. Her body accepted the pressure of him along with his muscles as she felt his lips on her mouth. She wanted more of him as he was giving her his all. It was a lot more for her to bear as she felt him thrusting in and out of her. With the moaning of pleasure looming over her, she felt him massage her brown breasts as he was simply licking at her dark nipples. She had known now that he was simply teaching her to enjoy the pleasures of sex as he was about to make her go towards the moment of climax. He was hers as he made her cry out in such erotic force that she was gushing from beneath the covers. They were spent as Nancy saw Dulkas pull out of her and throw away the spent condom into the wastebasket. He was aware that she had enjoyed him as she had a smile on her face.

They were tired from their interlude as they were about to fall asleep. The winter outside was freezing as the wind continued to blow the snow everywhere. The year of whirlwind romance and birth was about to come to an end as there were a couple of days left in the month of December. The new year was coming as it would be held on a January day, for it would also be a start of new adventures and new possibilities for the Royal Family and their crew.

###

The next morning, Van and Wendy were fixing breakfast as Christmas Eve was here. Tomorrow would be Christmas Day as the holiest days of the year were a time for family and friends. Everyone here was at the fortress after repairing the airship as they were in the main hall enjoying hot oatmeal and cocoa due to the harsh weather outside. After enjoying a hot breakfast, Van and Wendy were on hand in taking care of the twins as they were being cleaned up and fed. They loved their son and daughter as they were the image of restoration in returning the House of Telfer to its former glory. They also wanted to give them a great Christmas inside the fortress as tomorrow would be the day to do so.

"It's been a while since I had a Christmas like this, but there's no tree with decorations inside," said Wendy. "I remember the same holiday every year when Michael and I would go downstairs and see all the presents under the tree. Now, it's our children's turn to look for presents, but they're still babies."

"That's true," said Van. "Haleth and Hamana came early because they are _our_ presents for Christmas."

"It's also true that we don't have a holiday dinner with all the trimmings. By the way, have you told Edoras and Priscilla that tomorrow's Christmas Day?"

"They already know, but it's the holiday dinner that is most likely to be a pain in the ass to tackle."

Van and Wendy were both right about that one as they had to cook for a lot of people for Christmas Dinner. After thinking it through, they decided to go outside of the fortress and into the airship as they made their way towards the stockpile in the vast pantry where Undomiel kept things. They were aware that she kept things fully stocked as there was a cavalcade of dessert fixings and all the dinner trimmings that were there to muster. There was even a turkey that needed to be stuffed as it was kept in the fridge to thaw. There was perfect timing for the feast as Wendy decided to round up all the women to help while all the men can rest easy.

"I guess that we should get started," she said.

"I'll help you do that," said Van.

"Sorry, but you should let the women cook for Christmas Dinner. Besides, you do so much for me, but I want to please you even more with the dinner I'll cook special for you."

"Wendy, I can't let you tackle this task all alone. Let me help you with that."

"I'm sorry, but I need the help of the women this time. As for _you_, you should go and hang out with the rest of the male crew members for a change. Also, consider it a 'guy's night' for you."

Without any more complaints, Van left Wendy in charge of the cooking as he left the airship on his way back to the fortress. He was starting to get bored as he noticed a cave next to the fortress. When he went inside, he noticed that there was a vast selection of hot springs as the water that fueled them was piping hot and ready to be tested. To his surprise, he saw the men of the crew all in the nude as they were occupying the hot springs. This really was a guy's night for him after all as he decided to go somewhere to strip off his clothes and clean himself off in order to get into the hot springs. After he finished cleansing himself, he finally dipped into the hot spring as he sat down next to a rock. He noticed Dulkas sitting on the opposite side of the hot spring as he was busy relaxing in the hot water. Both men were later accompanied by the rest of the male crew members as they were simply enjoying a "guy's night" after all.

"I take it that the missus took charge of the holiday dinner," said Dulkas.

"You know Wendy; she sure has a lot of spunk when it comes to being in the kitchen," said Van.

"The woman with Sindar blood in her veins has a commanding ability that can bring any man down to his knees," said Ghazim as he was sitting in another hot spring from behind Van.

"Yeah, it seems that her feisty nature can also be a godsend as well."

"The woman can be fiery at one minute and she can be yielding at another. You are one lucky man in _Allah's_ eyes."

"I may not age, but I first caught glimpse of her when she was thirteen and hitting past puberty. I waited in absense for five years when I met her again after the Claw's defeat, for she even became my wife. When I married her, I was ready to shed off my mortal coil for the first time when I made that decision on our wedding night."

"Your wife has a yielding body for someone who has Sindar blood in their veins."

"Speaking of which, she is also the mother of your children," said Dulkas.

"Wendy..." said Van as he thought about her.

"It seems that you feel comfortable with her after all," said Ghazim.

"Yeah, she looked beautiful the moment I first made love to her on our wedding night."

"I take it that you had many experiences with women before you came across the one with Sindar blood."

"Wrong; I was a virgin before I consummated my marriage to Wendy. When I first noticed her up close, her body became my temple as I took her right away. She was scared and so was I when I went and took her virginity. It was also her first time when I even made her bleed."

"It is common for a girl to bleed in order to make her transition into a woman. Even though that you respect her as your wife and the mother of your children, you should also give her such pleasure the moment you see her yielding towards you."

"I get your point, but we only do it when we get some alone time after tending to the twins."

"Sex, pleasure, procreation, conception, and childbirth all go hand in glove," said Dulkas. "We men have our duties to perform just as the women. Men are the white tigers that bring the essence that keeps us on our toes. Women are the black dragons that receive the essence that we give them while they begin to preserve it in their wombs. We men also give the yielding woman such delicate pleasure as it also proves to be a key part in our bodies. That is the _true_ purpose that we all have in life as we also have the means to bring forth the pleasure in the form of condoms and oral stimulations."

Dulkas had a point there as he was still relaxing in the hot spring. It would be a while before he would later see Nancy again in the bedroom as he waited patiently. As for Van, however, he was ready to bring Wendy to such pleasure once again when the time was right as he would be happy to enter into her domain soon enough. Anyway, he would see her again the moment that Christmas Dinner would be done soon as he also saw Edoras, Yutaka, and Pavel sitting next to Dulkas in the hot spring. They were simply just men after all as they bore the mark of the same mark that Van had on his stomach. Even Ithilien, Tzippio, and Rajiv were also there as they had their marks shown to see. They were the men of the Imperium Twelve as they sat around Van while they showed their marks on their bodies. As usual, Edoras had the Telfer crest on his right shoulder as the rest of them had it on different parts of their bodies: Ithilien had one on his right wrist, Pavel had one on his left ankle, Yutaka had one on the left side of his abdomen, Rajiv had one on his right arm, and Tzippio had one on his back. They were the men of the Imperium Twelve as they were also the pilots and guardians of the future king and queen as well. The men were all there as they were sitting in the hot springs near the fortress. It was a sign that it was simply just a "guy's night" there. Even Dana, Guofeng, and Shinichiro were there as they sat along with the other men just to sit in the crowd, for they were also part of the "guy's night" as well.

"It seems to me like the men are all here," said Van.

"With the women cooking, I just wish that I went in and helped out," said Dana as he was sulking in the hot springs. "How come we men just sit by while the women help do the Christmas dinner? We _are _men, you know."

"It's Wendy's idea. She knows how to cook just like any other person."

"It's the Holiday season," said Guofeng. "There's not only the meat with all the trimmings and the side dishes, but I prefer the meatless dishes that go around."

"I take it that you don't prefer meat, do you?"

"Nope; I've been a vegetarian since I was trained in the Shaolin monastery."

"Well, you can have your meatless entrees while the rest of can feast on the cooking that the women have done in the kitchen."

"Speaking of which, Priscilla's been on the prowl lately when it came to getting the festivities done," said Edoras. "It reminds me of the time that I went to the Christmas tree just to see what was there back then, but I'm not the same kid who wanted to look at presents anymore."

"It takes me back when Thessaline and I were kids," said Tzippio. "I used to go outside to see the Christmas lights when I first got that Armor. I loved to fly and look at them in the streets before the occupation of the watchdogs occurred. Now that the four cities are liberated, everything's back to normal."

"Not all of it," said Yutaka. "It seems that the more we leave to the Lost Region, the more cold it gets."

"Excellent point, Master," said Shinichiro.

"I'm not done explaining things yet." He bonks Shinichiro on the head. "The village of Shirohana is the closest one so far towards the border, but it's mainly an outpost that is hostile to outsiders."

"Then we go straight into Shirohana," said Van.

"Isn't that a little risky?" asked Pavel.

"Mr. Van _is_ the future king after all," said Rajiv.

"We've made it this far, but there's also a slim chance that the House of Feanor still surfaces."

"Mr. Van has gotten confident since the restoration of Zetsuei, you know."

"We may have saved Zetsuei, but there's still danger lurking in the wings," said Ithilien. "The House of Feanor has a lot to fear when Van is seen in the distance."

"That is true after all. Mr. Van is still the king in waiting, but there are still trials and tribulations that could test him at every turn."

Rajiv was right about that one as he and the rest of the men were still bathing in the hot springs. This "guy's night" was about to come to an end as everyone got out of there and put on their robes after a long soak. With Christmas a couple of hours away, the men returned to the fortress as they saw the women hard at work with the holiday dinner that was taking a long time to cook. When it was getting very late, the crew were still in the fortress as they settled in for the night. It would also be the time for the women to bathe themselves in the hot springs as they were on their break. The preparation for the Christmas dinner had been so long that the meats were being slow-cooked to perfection for hours as they were in old-fashioned brick ovens with an open fire inside of them. Life in the fortress was good as there would also be a time to celebrate the holiest day of the year with a grand feast as well.

###

Midnight was upon the fortress as most of the crew had gone to bed. As for Wendy, however, she went into the nursery as she checked up on the twins. She noticed that they were sleeping comfortably as they had plenty of time being fed, changed, and taken care of. She saw them all warm as there was a fireplace that had a warm fire in it. Hamana and Haleth were safe from the outside cold as they were in good hands of not only their parents, but the crew as well. When she left the nursery with a smile on her face, she returned to the master bedroom as she laid down beside Van. She noticed him sleeping deeply since his trip to the hot springs as she looked at his sleeping face. There was also that feeling again as she lowered her robe to reveal her bare shoulders. She wanted Van to make love to her as she inched closer to him. She stroked his face as he was as handsome since the day that they met long ago. She wanted to have some alone time with him as she dug into his robe and found his member beneath. She felt it in her hands as it was more unique than any other's when she was ready to take the plunge.

Van opened his eyes as he saw Wendy fondling at his member. He noticed her feeling at the head of it as he sat up and opened the rest of her robe. Her body had been radiant even after childbirth as her breasts were exposed. It wasn't long until he saw take his member into her mouth. She had never given him oral stimulation before as it was very new to her. She massaged the prized package between Van's legs as he felt it harden up. It wasn't long until she finished stimulating his member until he turned her over. He exposed the rest of her body as he was going towards her womanly flesh. He began to lick at the soft treasure beneath her legs as she was moaning with such great pleasure. It was luck that he had a condom in his robe pocket as he fished it out and tore it open out of the package.

With the condom placed on his erected member, he decided to slide deep inside of Wendy as she felt him move back and forth within her. She wanted him as he looked at her with his deep red eyes. His body was the white tiger and Wendy was the yielding black dragon as she felt his mouth kiss at her neck. She yelled with such intensity as she felt Van lifting her legs up in such a strange position. He was in the dominating position as he sat up and straddled her around to where he was looking at her back. He loved it that way as he was fondling at her breasts with such pleasure. In an instant, he was on top or her again as he was making love to her from behind. It was known as the "doggy-style" position as he was thrusting back and forth inside of her while he fondled her breasts. She was feeling the heat of him as he sat her back up and straddled her back to looking at him.

There was wild passion in his eyes as he was giving Wendy such intense pleasure. He saw her breasts leaking out as he began to lick at her nipples. He wanted more than that as he was sucking on one of her nipples. He tasted the milk in full force as the sweetness had overwhelmed his senses. He wanted more as he took the other nipple and sucked on it. The stimulation of both nipples had caused Wendy's breasts to produce more milk as it was more than she could ever bear in her life. Her body was coarsing with raw pleasure as she was later brought back down on her back with Van on top of her. She felt him still giving her his all as she felt her heart pounding with such sensual excitement. There was also a strange aura above the fortress as it lit up the whole master bedroom. Wendy remembered it very well since Van had made love to her in Dann's cockpit. She was on the verge of climax as she was gushing out with such force. Van continued to give her more pleasure as it was giving him more comfort. He continued to suck on her breasts as he tasted the sweet breastmilk that sustained him for this nightly pleasure. He was her husband as he was about to bring on the climax of her orgasm. He had mastered the art of lovemaking to such an extreme degree as he made Wendy enter into a whole new level of sexual excitement.

She was tired as she saw Van pull out of her and removed the spent condom while throwing it away in the wastebasket. He returned to bed as he saw the achievement of his lovemaking in the form of sexual satisfaction. He saw her fully happy as her body tingled with such greatness. She became sated with him as she saw him return to bed beside her. It wasn't long until they both fell asleep in each other's arms when dawn was about to occur.

###

Edoras woke up as he noticed that Priscilla was sleeping beside him. He smiled at her as he was about to get up and start the day. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed that she grabbed his hand as she looked at him with such intensity. It was a turnaround that shifted pleasure before business as Edoras stared at Priscilla when she sat up and felt at his robe. She wanted to give him the old heave-ho as she saw him take off his robe and expose his member. It was more for him to bear as he saw her remove her panties from under her nightgown. He saw her up close as she had her pink hair hanging down her back. There was a condom slipped onto his member as he watched her get on top of him while she rammed it deep inside of her. It was the normal thing for those two since she married him while he took her virginity five years ago. He wanted more of her as he watched her bouncing breasts up close. He was also aware that there would be a time when he and Priscilla would breed again as they would even expand their brood in the near future, but not now.

Edoras felt Priscilla giving the moves on him as she was about to reach a grand climax. She felt his hands touching her breasts as she was loving it by the minute. It wasn't long until the point of orgasm had claimed them as they were exhausted from their lovemaking. Edoras smiled at Priscilla as she got up from him and removed the spent condom from his member and threw it away in the wastebasket. Even though it was morning, they were right as rain as they were still in bed at the fortress that they stayed in.

"Looks like I still have my pink lady," said Edoras.

"Hey, today's the big day, you know," said Priscilla.

"Yep, it's definitely Christmas day." He got up as he saw the glare of the sun from outside the window. "Speaking of which, we're gonna have to get the kids ready for the long feast."

"After spending hours of cooking, it's well worth the wait."

"Well, shall we get started?"

And so, Edoras and Priscilla got up out of bed as they were ready to tackle the day. After spending half an hour in the bathroom taking their shower, they were cleaned as they had their teeth brushed and are fully dressed for the day. When they went into the main hall, they noticed that most of the crew were at the table as the food was ready to be served. To their surprise, they noticed that Van and Wendy haven't gotten up yet as they were nowhere to be found. Somehow, Pavel knew where to look as he went upstairs towards the master bedroom. He had to get Van and Wendy up sooner or later as he got to the double doors, which were closed.

"Hey, everyone's starting without you!" he yelled as he was banging on the doors.

"Keep your voice down, I already heard you," said Van as he was standing behind Pavel.

"Van, you're up already." He turned around as he saw him dressed in regal clothing. "Edoras and the others are waiting for you downstairs in the main hall."

"I already know. By the way, kid, Merry Christmas."

"It's been a while since I had something like this since I left Evergreen. It also seems to me like that we're not going back after all. By the way, where's Wendy?"

"She's feeding the twins right now. They had never been this happy before, but they are very content with her."

"Come on, let's get the lead out."

And so, Van and Pavel went downstairs as they noticed that Wendy was there with the rest of the crew. She had the twins with her as they were sleeping in their little cradle. To Van's shock, he noticed that Wendy was not only dressed in a blue dress, but her hair had become longer than ever when it reached the floor. Van loved the appearance of her as she was more radiant than ever. He loved her with all his heart as she was also watching over the twins as well. Even the rest of the crew had enjoyed the holiday meal as they had eaten their fill with ease. It was also worth the wait as everyone there was feasting to their hearts' content. It was the happiest of all occasions as the celebration of Christmas had also commemorated the birth of the Savior as well.

The year of whirlwind romance and childbirth was about to come to a close as January was on its way to celebrate the New Year coming forth. With Van and Wendy still soldiering on in their quest to reclaim the Lost Region, there was also the resonance wafting over the frozen sky as it was ready to guide everyone in the crew to where they needed to go. The time to reclaim the throne was near as there would also be the rising tide of springtime in the form of a future king and queen, for the House of Feanor was about to fall to its knees in the frozen heat of battle ahead.

**To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6: Children of Elena

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 6: Children of Elena**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword _because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

The mysterious Rohirrim woman had travelled out of Zetsuei as she was on her way towards uncharted territory where the Lost Region was. It was a long train ride up to where it was as she had her weapon in her hands. In a sense of fate, she also bore a grudge against Michael Garret for betraying his sister by siding with one of the House of Feanor's distant relatives. Whether he was dead or alive, she didn't care for it, but she was also destined to be in service of the future king and queen of the Lost Region in their darkest hour. When the train stopped at a station, the Rohirrim woman got off with her weapon and belongings as she found herself at an outpost towards the Lost Region's borders. It was the village of Shirohana as it was simply frozen from the inside and out. It was there that she would be finding answers in the long run.

It wasn't long until she saw a man with silver hair walk by as he had the same different colored eyes as Dulkas. He was part of the Holden family as he was also a very skilled hunter when it came to hauling the carcass of a sheep on a sled. The Rohirrim woman watched carefully as she saw the man enter into his house as his wife and children were waiting for him, for winter was the normal part of life in and out of the Lost Region's borders. She had to find Van and Wendy as she was there to aid them in their quest to overthrow the House of Feanor.

###

"Okay," said Van as he saw the clock about to reach midnight. "Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!"

The old year was over at last as the new one was finally here. Van and the crew were celebrating the New Year as everyone had their fill while staying inside of the fortress. The night sky also had the presence of the Aurora Borealis shining all over as it welcomed the cold sky with such grandeur. It was a happy occasion after all as the crew would also be on their way once the repairs to the airship were complete to travel towards the Lost Region. After all the festivities were done, Van and Wendy were off to bed as they set the twins down in the nursery for the night. When they returned to the master bedroom, they sat down on the bed as they were completely exhausted from such fun. It was more than just exhaustion that loomed as they decided to leave the master bedroom and go outside towards the hot springs inside the cave. The place was a godsend since the "guy's night" took place there as Van decided to have Wendy for himself for the rest of the night.

Stripping off their clothes they cleaned themselves up thoroughly as they went directly into the hot spring in the middle. The hot water made them more warm than ever as they held each other in their arms. They had each other more than anything as they were also the true rulers of the Lost Region. They also had the twins to take care of as they were the essential children that they had together. After a few minutes soaking, they decided to get out as they were dressed in white robes when they got back inside of the fortress. When they returned to where the master bedroom was, they heard cries from the nursery as they went inside to check up on the twins. They were both in need of taking care of as Van and Wendy decided to clean them up while changing their diapers.

When the duty was finished, they set the twins down in their little bassinet as they were still crying. Van had noticed that they were hungry as he saw Wendy pick up Hamana out of the bassinet. It wasn't long until she exposed her engorged breast as she was ready to feed the little girl. It was more than enough milk to handle as she saw Hamana chow down while sucking on her nipple. Wendy had never seen her eat so much as she had Van's appetite after all. When she finished, she unlatched Hamana from her nipple as she handed her over to Van in order to burp her. After letting out a contented belch, Hamana was put back in the bassinet as she went to sleep. With Haleth fidgeting, he was picked up by Wendy as he was as hungry as his sister. When she exposed her other breast, she fed the little boy as he was sucking on her nipple.

The size of Wendy's breasts were a bit bigger as they held a lot of milk for the twins. There was plenty that was in them as she finished up feeding Haleth. When she handed him over to Van, he burped his son as he let out a content belch when he was later put back into bed. With the twins asleep, Van and Wendy returned to the master bedroom as they laid down with one another. They were tired from all the festivities as they had one more little fling that they had to do before the dawn entered into the sky.

Van was staring at Wendy as he found her to be more beautiful than anything. He noticed her staring back at him as he decided to get out a condom for the night. He wanted to make passionate love to her as he laid her down on her back and exposed the robe where her entire body was well-built. He wanted her all to himself for the rest of the night as he saw stare at him with her green eyes. He was probing her with such intensity as he was touching at her engorged breasts. He loved the feel of them as he even felt the milk leaking from them. She was his as he kissed her lips with such passion. There was a howling desire fueling his loins as he wanted to take her for the night. He even touched the sensitive spot between her legs as it was aching for his touch.

He heard her moan erotically as she felt his fingers touch at her sensitive area. He loved the feel of it as he wanted to give her such passion so intensely. She was no match for his touch as she felt her body wanting him by the minute. He was onto her like an animal as he felt his member harden up. When he tore open the condom from the wrapper, he placed it on his member as he simply spread Wendy's legs and went in deep inside of her. She was in the throes of pleasure as she felt him move back and forth from within. She enjoyed his touch as she felt him bury his face beneath her breasts. She wanted more of him as he continued to give her more pleasure than she already knows. Her body was radiant in the evening as she accepted Van's presence. He was all over her as he was giving her such erotic desire that she was about to reach the peak of her orgasm.

He heard her moaning and panting as he was still giving her more pleasure. Even his own body was reaching a climax as he was bringing more of him towards Wendy. He was giving it to her boldly until they both let out a cry of pleasure. They were finished as they were tired from such a sensual encounter. When Van pulled out of Wendy, he removed the spent condom from his member and threw it away in the wastebasket as he went back to bed. He noticed that Wendy was smiling at him as she was closing her eyes. She was fully content as she felt Van's arms around her when he slept beside her. Dawn was onto them as the sun was about to emerge from below, but the sleeping couple were still in their land of dreams as they would soon be awakened by the days ahead.

###

Zira was running all over the halls as she was still busy exploring the fortress. The place was as big as the airship as she looked everywhere. Her exploration was quick as she was even holding onto her headband with the black cat ears on them. When she got downstairs, she went towards a basement as she entered inside. She noticed that there was a garden down there as it was all settled in a hydroponics lab. There were herbs that were growing like weeds as there was also warmth here. She had never seen anything like it before as she looked at the herbs very carefully. Just as she was about to pick them, she noticed that Ithilien was there as he was picking some basil for tonight's dinner.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Wendy and Priscilla wanted some basil for tonight's dinner, which is none other than spaghetti," said Ithilien. "Of all the dinners in the world, why did it have to be spaghetti?"

"Is something wrong with spaghetti?"

"I had it since I was a kid! I never liked it not one damn bit! Now that I had mentioned it..., there was a time when Undomiel cooked and the sauce wasn't anything that the crew expected."

"What did Undomiel put in it?"

"Instead of the traditional spaghetti sauce, she accidentally put in pizza sauce instead."

"Pizza sauce?"

Zira had never heard of anyone put pizza sauce in spaghetti before as it was very new to her. She wanted to know more about cooking new things, but it had to wait as she went back upstairs to where everyone was at. She had noticed Van and Dana taking care of the kitchen as they were getting it cleaned up for tonight's dinner. She also saw that Ithilien was back upstairs in the main hall as he got the basil that was needed for spaghetti. Even Marta was on hand as she was helping out with the daily chores of the fortress when she was still staring at Ithilien. She had never considered him her boyfriend before, but something had changed between them since the battle in Zetsuei. It was as if that both Marta and Ithilien were drawn to one another as they were even staring at each other.

"What's with you two?" asked Zira.

"It's nothing," answered Ithilien.

"You're in love with Marta, aren't you?"

"Watch it, you!" she yelled.

"But you are! I see it in you more than anything!"

"You'll be seeing more of my fists flying if you don't keep quiet!"

"You've been in love with him, but you haven't tried anything on him yet."

"Are you kidding me? I'm still a virgin, you know," said Ithilien.

"You're not the only one," said Marta. "I'm saving myself for marriage, so you'd better watch out!"

Zira left as she was still under the notion that her older sister was in love with Ithilien. She had to be because of the fact that she felt a drastic change in her since the battle and restoration of Zetsuei. Zira was about to turn sixteen in the new year as she was more than likely to be part of not only the Imperium Twelve, but something else that keeps her close to her sister more than anything, but what?

###

Van was taking a nap after doing one chore too many. During his sleep, he was dreaming about the battle in Zetsuei in which he went up against Brego on the battlefield. The fight between Dann and Commodus shook the city before it was finally liberated from the House of Feanor's tyranny as it was later over. It wasn't long until Van saw the ghostly figure of Elena looming in the distance. He also noticed that she was in chains as she was sobbing woefully. He noticed that she was in psychological pain as if she was guilty for something that she didn't do.

"Elena!" yelled Van. "Elena, it's me!"

"Protect my children," she said as she had tears running down her cheeks. "Protect them, I beg of you!"

"Elena, wait! Elena!"

He saw her disappear as he woke up in a cold sweat. The image of his dead beloved was nothing more than a vision as he had to pull it together. He remembered the battle between him and Brego in Zetsuei very clearly as he heard him rant about Elena's so-called "sin." He even remembered the images of the children born of Elena's genes as they were all grown up and thriving here with the rest of the crew. He first saw Zira and Dana in Gujran as Marta later joined the battle to start up the back-up generator there. He even saw Dulkas back in Zetsuei as he was going up against Brego at the time. All four were there as they were the legacy of Elena. All four were her children, after all as they were in the ranks of the crew that was destined to protect the future King and Queen of the Lost Region.

"Hey, Van," said Dana as he was outside the doors to the master bedroom. "You better get your dinner. It's spaghetti and meatballs."

"I'll be right out," he said as he got up from the bed.

"Wendy made the dinner, but _I _made the garlic bread to go with it. You should try it. It's really good."

"Okay, okay; I heard you the first time."

When he left the master bedroom, he followed Dana down to the main hall as they were about to have their dinner. It was a complete gathering of the crew as they were enjoying the taste of spaghetti and meatballs. Even Van and Dana were sitting down at the table as they had their fill of the dinner. The taste of the spaghetti sauce had enticed Van as he noticed that Wendy made it with her gentle touch. It was so good with the noodles that he didn't have to add any condiments to it as he tasted the basil that was picked from the basement garden. It was so tasty that he wanted to thank Wendy in his most grateful way possible.

"DAMN! THAT'S GOOD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"I guess that you like the spaghetti," said Dana as he was chomping on a piece of garlic bread.

"My compliments to the chef, exactly."

"At least that you're not putting any condiments on it."

"This spaghetti's real good. I take it that Wendy had a lot of love put in this dinner."

"Your wife's a good cook, don't get me wrong. At least this isn't pizza sauce on the noodles."

"Pizza sauce?"

"I heard Ithilien bitching about how Undomiel cooked one time when she accidentally put in pizza sauce instead of spaghetti sauce. It's something that stood out, but at least we've got a lot of cooks on hand."

Van laughed at the sentiment as he couldn't help but keep that notion in his memory. He also loved Wendy's cooking as she had gotten better since the days of the airship. When he saw her at the table, she became more radiant every day as she was his after all. He loved her with all his heart as he was also willing to protect her and the twins. She was his wife and the mother of his children as he saw her smiling with such grace. He was also the happiest man in the world as he had her at his side during the long quest to overthrow the House of Feanor once and for all.

###

After dinner, Van and Dana were on hand cleaning up the kitchen as they were keeping it spotless. It was a rustic kitchen complete with running water and a sink as the dishes were washed and cleaned. Even the floor and countertops were cleaned as they were well-managed and dirt-free. After spending a long time cleaning up the kitchen, Van and Dana returned to the main hall as they sat down for a break. Both men were exhausted from cleaning up as they even gotten into the cake that Wendy made. It was a carrot cake as it was really tasty to the touch as they had a slice of it each, but it was mainly made for Van especially.

"Looks like you have someone that loves you more than anything," said Dana as he took a bite of his cake. "As for me, I don't even have a girlfriend yet."

"Dana," said Van. "Your family was one of the greatest cooking families in the Endless Illusion, but it's possible that you're made from the same cloth as Zira and Marta, along with Dulkas."

"What are you talking about?"

"When I fought Brego back in Zetsuei, I heard him rant about people who were born in-vitro. He even bore a grudge not only against Dulkas and the sisters, but for _you_ as well."

"Hey, he got all butt-hurt because he couldn't get his way. It was by sheer luck that I found those military-grade grenades back in Zetsuei."

"That isn't it. You may have been born into the Hoveland family, but it seems that you were also born in-vitro as well."

"What the hell are you talking about? Are you yanking my chain or something?"

"The birth mother that donated her egg in order to bring you life was none other than the woman who was murdered by the Claw."

"You mean Elena?"

"Yeah, but it's also ironic that you fall under the category of being a 'by-product' in Brego's eyes. It's also official that you are also Elena's son as well. You may not look it, but for someone who is born in-vitro, you sure had a lot of time in the kitchen. Don't worry, you're not alone. Zira and Marta were also conceived in-vitro by a _san-kataoya_, or third parent, in order to provide for a gay couple. There's even Dulkas, who escaped the Claw's wrath with only some scars on him, but he lived to tell the tale."

"Looks like that this Elena had a hand in giving all of us 'by-products' life the whole time. I'm also gonna have to call Marta and Zira my sisters as well. And as for Dulkas, he's the big brother, or perhaps I'll call him _Senpai_ from now on."

Van had found that Dana was accepting the fact that he was one of the "by-products" of Elena as he had a close connection with the siblings that were born from her legacy. Van was also happy that there was a circle of close-knit people who had Elena's blood in their veins as they were also part of their crew as well. There was a silver lining in the form of a group of siblings in which one of them was part of the Imperium Twelve as they were also on hand to protect the King and Queen of the Lost Region. After finishing up their cake, Van and Dana took their plates and forks into the kitchen as they were being washed up. With the dishes dried and put away, both men left the kitchen as they went back into the main hall, only to be surrounded by Nancy, Dulkas, Zira, Marta, and Ithilien. There was a meeting that took place in the main hall as Van was in charge of it. He gathered the four people that carried Elena's blood in their veins as they were also part of the crew. He was also aware that he had to protect them just as they had protected him as well.

"What's going on?" asked Ithilien.

"It concerns the fab four," said Van.

"Anyway, the four of us here are considered by-products," said Dana.

"How could you say that about us?!" cried Marta as she was a bit disgusted.

"We are who we are; there's no if's, and's, or but's about it," said Dulkas.

"The four of you here are the children of Elena," said Nancy.

"Well, you _did_ marry one."

"Very funny!"

"Looks like we're more special than ever," said Zira as she was tugging at her headband with the cat ears. "Are we even related?"

"We are," said Dana. "We may be by-products that were cultivated from Elena's DNA, but we're of the same blood, isn't that right, _Senpai_?"

"You should call Van _Senpai_," said Dulkas. "He _is_ the future king of the Lost Region, after all."

Van didn't flinch as he remained calm. He saw the four crew members that tagged along on his travels as they had Elena's blood flowing in their veins, especially when one of them was a member of the Imperium Twelve, cat ears and all. Even Nancy and Ithilien remained by the sides of their loved ones as they would be there to protect each other. As for Van, however, he was grateful that Elena's legacy didn't go down in vain as her progeny lived in the four that were standing in front of him, for they had a much greater purpose in life on hand.

###

The next morning, Van was up as he was dressed in arctic gear. He was ready to head off towards the outpost village of Shirohana as planned when he was accompanied by Nancy and Dulkas. They were going into strange territory as the outpost was simply cold as the arctic air coming from the Lost Region's borders. The frozen village had people in it, but they didn't want to come out of their homes out of fear from the masters who ruled the land near the border. There was something strange about this village as Van had found that there had been numerous coffins stacked up for burial. It was like Zetsuei all over again as he had a sense of dread coming over him.

"Is something wrong?" asked Dulkas.

"I saw something like this back in Zetsuei before we evicted Brego," answered Van.

"The people here are giving off a bad vibe," said Nancy suspiciously. "There's a dirty little secret here that made to be kept hidden, but it'll be a while before we reveal it."

"We need to be on our guard. There's no telling when one of the villagers would turn tail and snitch on us to the House of Feanor."

Van had a point there as he continued to walk through the snow-covered ground. Shirohana always had snow every day as it remained like this ever since. Van and the two crew members stayed sharp in the village as they later saw the cloaked woman with the obsidian spear staring at them. She had finally found Van at last as she waited patiently in the clearing. She was a Rohirrim as she wanted to fight at the side of the future king and queen of the Lost Region. Even though that Van was heavily guarded by the two crew members, the Rohirrim woman had to rethink her priorities clearly as she had to have an audience with her intended target.

It wasn't long until she hid in the distance as she saw the man with silver hair and different colors of eyes emerge into the village as he had the carcass of a deer on his sled. It was more than enough to feed his family as he stopped right in front of Van and company. He had never seen him before, but he heard stories about him and his travels as he was known as the savior of the Endless Illusion since his battle against the Claw six years ago. Somehow, the presence of the sole survivor of the House of Telfer was a godsend as it was also a sign that the House of Feanor was weakening their grip.

"Here comes the mighty hunter," said Dulkas as he spotted the man with his sled.

"Dulkas Holden; long time, no see," he said.

"I take it that you went on the hunt into dark territory."

"Yeah, more or less, but we shouldn't be talking out in the open. The House of Feanor's spies are watching all over the place. Perhaps, we should take it inside."

"You live in fear of the House of Feanor, don't you?" asked Van.

"They hold the keys to the kingdom _and_ our lives. Their reign has been there long enough already. It can't continue, so I take it that you brought the king here along with your main squeeze."

"Main squeeze? You are so out of line," said Nancy.

"Now, now," said Dulkas. "We should keep it low. There could be spies watching our every move that we make."

And so, the man with the sled led Van and company as they made it towards his house. The place was a hunting lodge as it had the heads of deer put on display as trophies. Van had found it to be rustic in nature as he saw an old-fashioned oven that was in the wall in the form of bricks. It was like in the fortress as the brick oven was old and functional for cooking meals. Van had found that Shirohana had a leeway that made it more accessible to hunting livestock and wild game, for the place was abundant with them for their meat. When he sat down on a chair, he saw the man's wife walking into the living room as she wore glasses and dressed in a rustic hunting outfit. She even had an apron over her clothes as it had the blood of livestock on it. She was a hunter and a cook like her husband as she also had to provide for their children as well.

"I take it that you're Van of the Dawn," she said.

"I just arrived here in Shirohana," he answered.

"My husband's in the garage right now. He's been at this because of the winter here. Our kids also have to face this cold weather in the long run as well."

"You have children?"

"We have a daughter who will turn five in April. As for little boy, he'll turn two next month. I take it that you also have children, don't you?"

"Masako, don't spoil him," said the man with silver hair. "He'll wind up staying here if we're not careful."

"Darius, you're done quick. It seems that the first kill from the deer will be tonight's dinner."

"As long as there aren't any wolves lurking around, we're safe."

"Well, Masako, you're looking well," said Dulkas.

"Dulkas Holden in the flesh," she said. "I take it that you have business here in Shirohana."

"I take it that you know those people," said Van.

"Van, Nancy; this is my twin brother, Darius. He's more of a sportsman and hunter while I took medical school in the Seminarium."

"I know who he is," said Nancy. "He's the one who went hunting instead of going into medicine."

"I see that you finally bagged Nancy after all this time," said Darius. "Anyway, there's been suspicious activity all over the place. The people here are afraid of speaking out against the House of Feanor because they fear of retribution from them."

"It's not the first time that they do this," said Van. "We can't stand by and see any more suffering. There has to be something here that this place is hiding."

The mere thoughts swirled in Van's mind as he wanted to liberate Shirohana from the tyranny of the House of Feanor. When he left the lodge, he had his sword with him as he decided to venture out into the woods. The place was inside the Lost Region's borders as he noticed that there were wolves running free while taking their fill of the livestock that stayed there. The howls filled the silent air as the wolves took their kill and fled into the darkness. Van had known about the presence of wolves in the Lost Region as they were near the borders. With a chilly wind freezing the air, Van was shivering as he felt the cold touch his bare face. He had to continue on with his investigation as he saw an abandoned mineshaft that wasn't used in years. Just as he was about to enter further, he heard footsteps running as he turned around and saw Dana dressed in arctic gear with the backpack full of grenades at his disposal.

"You're not gonna go in there alone without backup, are you?" he said.

"This mine shaft is our only lead so far," said Van.

"By the way, Wendy told me to tell you that she's got an apple pie for you when you get back to the fortress."

"Is that all?"

"She even told me to follow you because she had suspicions about these borders next to this village."

"Then, we'll go in and find out."

"Not without more backup," said Nancy as she was standing behind the two men.

"I take it you have a hunch about the old mine shaft."

"Consider it a 'woman's intuition.'"

"Speaking of intuition, we should be on our guard," said Dulkas as he had a shotgun in his hands. "Darius had a lot of intel on the place when he went hunting, but he even saw this mineshaft as a red flag. We should be careful."

And so, Van and company were ready to go into the mineshaft as it was abandoned for years. The place was a derelict as it was more complex than the obsidian mines. Van took the lead as he took out a flashlight from his long overcoat. He had a terrible feeling that something was wrong as he even noticed that there were slaves from the Lost Region chained to a wheel as it was spinning around while grinding rocks from below. It was a wheel of pain as Van was disgusted at the sight of the people that were chained to it. The wheel of pain was a despicable tool for those who were bound to it as the people that were enslaved to it were getting weary of being chained to such torture.

"This is insane," said Nancy.

"I know," said Van. "First thing we do is to set free the people."

"I've been thinking the same thing," said Dana.

"Let's get this show on the road," said Dulkas.

And so, all four went towards the wheel of pain as they freed the people that were bound to it. It was a terrible travesty to see as Nancy and Dulkas examined some of the people who were chained to the wheel. The sight of them was too much for them to bear, but they had to deal with it, regardless, as they tended to some of the patients that were in need of medical attention. As for Van, however, he wanted to find out who was behind such a sickening method in this mineshaft as he noticed an opening near the wheel of pain. He decided to check it out, but he didn't go alone as Dana followed him inside. Both men had found that there was something in the mines as it radiated just like what was in the obsidian mines near Jade Creek. Could it be the resonance flowing within the mine or was it something else?

"Looks like the resonance is fit with a lot of abundance," said Dana.

"This is the handiwork of the House of Feanor," said Van.

"I take it that these bastards are harvesting what's inside here just to add on to their frozen wasteland, aren't they?"

"The House of Feanor shouldn't be taken lightly around here, especially when it becomes more dangerous the sooner we get the airship repaired and set off to where we need to go."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's take out what's inside beyond the wheel."

And so, Van and Dana ventured forth as they saw a generator that was draining the life out of the outpsost. It was like nothing that they have ever seen before as they had to shut it down. With the backpack full of grenades still at play, Dana opened it up as he took one out and pulled the pin out of it. When he threw it at the generator, both he and Van ran for cover as it exploded with a bang. With the generator destroyed, both men were home free as they were ready to leave the mineshaft. Just as they were about to do so, they noticed some of the shrapnel flying towards them as they backed away, but some of it had sliced at Van's left hand. He didn't mind it, but he had to get Dana out of there and head straight back into Shirohana, but there was a further danger lurking from within...

"Looks like the show's over," said Dana.

"Don't bet on it," said Van as he was wincing in pain.

"Whoa! Are you okay?" Dana noticed Van's hand as it was bleeding. "You should get some medical attention."

"I'm fine. Whenever I link up with Dann, my hand will get better. I'm no stranger to-"

_CRASH!_

Van and Dana went outside of the inner workings of the mine as they went towards the exit. When they saw Nancy and Dulkas standing there, they found that there was trouble afoot as the sound of giant footsteps were coming in full force. With his wound paining him still, Van didn't have time to tend to it right away as he was about to get ready to summon Dann on the battlefield. Even Nancy was concerned as she would also summon Lorien to the forefront. To their shock, they saw an Armor as it resembled an ox when it was heading towards both the mine and the outpost of Shirohana. They had to get the people to safety as they were about to have a tough one on their hands. Van and Nancy had to do something quick as they summoned their respectable Armors, Dann and Lorien. They had to deal with an ox Armor as it was goring up trees and snow in its wake. Van and Nancy had to do something quick as they jumped inside of their Armors and went towards the battlefield.

"Wake up, Dann," said Van.

"Lorien, don't fail me," said Nancy.

Dulkas and Dana watched the two Armors go toe-to-toe against the ox Armor as it was ready to strike with its horns. Dann and Lorien leaped into action as they used their attacks to strike at their opponent. The ox Armor was tough as it had a coating of obsidian over it that could withstand any attack from its enemies. Both Van and Nancy had no other choice but to take on the ox Armor with Dann and Lorien as they were still trying to shatter its outer coating. Just as they were about to advance, their opponent was ready to use its horns on them as they were sent flying into a row of trees. The powerful blow was too much for them as they were pinned to the ground, but they were not out of the fight yet.

A glowing aura flowed in both Dann and Lorien as they had merged into one being when it got up and faced the ox Armor head on. The combined merger between Dann and Lorien was like nothing that everyone had ever seen before as it was standing with such glory. The battle between it and the ox Armor was about to get ugly as they were locked straight into the clear. The combined warrior was gaining the upper hand as it had both swords of the two combined Armors in its hands. The ox Armor was no match for the warrior as it used its swords to strike it down starting with crushing the outer skin on it.

"Let's take it out," said Nancy.

"This ox has no bull on us," said Van.

"Ready! _CHESUTO!_" they both yelled.

The ox Armor was obliterated into pieces as it was no more. As for the combined warrior, it reverted back into Dann and Lorien as they stood triumphantly in the snow-covered forest. It was another victory for the heroes as Van and Nancy stepped out of their Armors and jumped towards Dulkas, Dana, and the rest of the people. It was a triumph for the righteous as Dann and Lorien returned to their satellites in space. Even though the battle was won by Van and his crew, there was more danger to come in the long run as they had to watch out for more trouble from the House of Feanor.

"You did good," said Dulkas as he ran to hug Nancy in his arms.

"That Armor sure kicked that ox's ass back there," said Dana.

"It was the combined effort of mine and Van's Armor," said Nancy.

"Well, at least the bad guy's out of commission for a while," said Dulkas.

"Don't count the House of Feanor out yet," said Van as he saw the snow fall from the sky. "We may have liberated Shirohana, but the borders next to it will also be dangerous territory to tread in."

He was right about that as he was staring at the sky where the snow was falling from it. All around and outside the borders of the Lost Region, there was always snow falling as it was a neverending winter that never ceases. When Van and company left the forest, they returned to the border where Shirohana stood. The place became lively as everyone had noticed that the people that were rescued were safe from harm and with their families once again. The victory was similar to the liberation of Zetsuei as the people were grateful in having the future king of the Lost Region here to reclaim the throne. After the ruckus in the Lost Region's borders, Van and company returned to the lodge as they were expected by Darius and Masako, who had dinner on hand for the conquering travellers. It wasn't long until Van saw Wendy here as she was being accompanied by Ithilien, Zira, and Marta, who all helped out with the cooking. He was happy to see his wife with the group as he loved her with all his heart, for she was also his future queen as well.

"What brings you here all of a sudden?" he asked.

"Now, now; she's been a big help," said Masako as she was bringing out some freshly baked bread rolls for dinner. "Your wife's a great cook, you know. At least that she brought out some apple pie for dessert."

"I know and I can't wait until dig into it."

"You sure know how to get your supper, that's for damn sure," said Darius.

"You can have it _after_ dinner," said Wendy.

"Hey, I've been in the snow for hours. At least there's a slice of pie for _me_."

"Van!"

Everyone laughed at that sentiment as Van was starting to get a little hungry. He couldn't wait for dinner just like the rest of them as he smelled the lamb roast that was cooking in the brick oven. With the battle over, there was more troubles and dangers yet to come as Van and the crew were on their way towards the Lost Region, where the House of Feanor was waiting for them. Speaking of which, Van also had the children of Elena on his side as he was also staring at the fifth child that was cultivated from her genes, for he was none other than Dulkas' twin brother who was also a family man and an outdoorsman when it came to hunting for the cold climate. It was a great victory for Van and everybody as they all sat down and ate their fill of lamb roast and dinner rolls, for it was something to savor in such freezing times.

###

After dinner, Van was outside as he looked at the snow that was still coming down in bunches. He was aware of the frozen climate coming from the Lost Region's borders as he also had to go up against the House of Feanor as well. It wasn't long until Wendy was there with him as she held onto his hand. They stared at the snow as it was more beautiful in the evening than in the day. Yes, they had a long way to go, but for now, they were there in the liberated outpost of Shirohana as they were also the saviors of the Lost Region as well.

"It's getting cold," said Wendy.

"I know," said Van. "After this, we should get back to the fortress and make sure that all the crew is well-accounted for and the repairs on the airship are complete."

"Van, what happened to your hand?" She noticed that his hand hadn't healed even after linking up with Dann. "Did something happen to you?"

"What?" he noticed that the wound on his hand hadn't fully healed. "That's impossible! I could have sworn that the wound had healed!"

"Let me try to heal you."

"But you don't have-"

"Don't argue with me! Just let me take care of that wound!"

Without hesitation, Van didn't complain for the rest of the night as he saw Wendy scoop up a bit of snow in her hand. When she put it on Van's wound, he winced in pain as he also noticed that she was simply healing it with her touch that was accompanied by the snow that she picked up. With a stroke of luck, the wound on his hand had fully healed as he was thankful for Wendy for doing do. He was also grateful that she had developed healing powers as she was also a descendant of the House of Sindar as well.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Wendy.

"I feel fine," answered Van as he had a smile on his face. "If only I could kiss you..."

Just as he was about to do so, he saw a strange figure standing in front of the lodge. It was none other than the Rohirrim woman who was looking for Van and Wendy the whole time as she wanted an audience with them right away. There was another player in the game of taking back the Lost Region as the Rohirrim woman meant business when she wanted to speak to the future king and queen.

"I've been looking for you," she said.

"Who are you?" asked Van.

**To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7: The Rohirrim's Audience

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 7: The Rohirrim's Audience**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Van and Wendy saw the Rohirrim woman as she wanted to see them in person. They had never seen anyone like her before as she was more different than the standard human beings on this planet. The Rohirrim woman was a warrior who would go at their service and die for it as she was willing to protect them from the House of Feanor's clutches. Both Van and Wendy were curious about the new visitor as they found her to be quite mysterious at times, but she was there to watch over them, regardless.

"It seems that you tracked us all the way to Zetsuei," said Van.

"I was sent by my masters to find you," answered the Rohirrim woman.

"Who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Kalanen, my brother's name is Kalanar. We were dispatched here to find you here in Shirohana."

"Where's your brother now?"

"He's in the borders right now, but he also has to protect his cover."

"I bet that you're worried about him," said Wendy.

"My brother and I are not afraid of death, but we have been monitoring the House of Feanor's activities inside and outside the borders of the Lost Region."

"I take it that you are very close, but more loyal to each other."

"Tomorrow morning, we shall meet again at the temple near the bridge where the frozen river awaits. I'll be looking forward to seeing you there."

With that, Kalanen disappeared into the moonlight as Van and Wendy saw her vanish without a trace. They have never seen anyone like her appear like this as she was their ally in their battle against the House of Feanor. It was an ongoing battle, but there was always a slew of obstacles waiting to be overwhelmed in a certain saga that propelled both the future king and queen out of Evergreen in the first place.

###

The silence of the frozen keep had been broken as the sound of moaning was heard in the distance. When Eothain was walking in the halls, he heard the sounds of erotic stimulation coming from one of the rooms as he looked through the keyhole. He saw one of the minor members of his family on top of one of the loyal sentries as she was giving him the ride of his life. Naked and fully endowed with curves, she was giving the sentry her all as she was riding him all over. The throes of pleasure filled the room as the woman felt the sentry's strong hands touch at her large breasts when she moaned with pleasure. It wasn't long until she felt the sentry's seed explode into her as she was fully sated with him. When she removed herself from him, she was happy as she laid down beside him. She had known the sentry ever since she saw him in the service of the elite as she felt his lips touch one of her nipples.

"You really are a very naughty boy, Horumo," she said.

"I take it you prefer a good fuck, don't you, Shelob," he answered.

"Eomer should at least let loose a little instead of throwing his scythe around."

"Don't forget, you still have that loose cannon, Danae. She's may look young, but she is at least the same age as the members of the Elite."

"Hold it." Shelob got up as she noticed movement outside the door. "We're being watched by Eothain! Quick, get yourself cleaned up!"

Horumo pulled no punches as he went into the bathroom. As for Shelob, however, she went to where he was as she went towards the shower to clean herself off. With the hot water turned on, the both of them washed off the evidence of their little fling as they were getting themselves clean in the process. After spending a quick shower, they dried themselves off as they put on some fresh clothes and left their room. It wasn't long until they saw Eothain sitting on the floor as he was simply massaging the treasure between his legs.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" cried Horumo.

"I was just simply enjoying the hard fucking that you two did earlier," answered Eothain.

"You've got some nerve sitting next to my chamber!" cried Shelob.

"By the way, Eomer demands that the two of you come into the main hall at once. Oh, and by the way, Shelob, if you keep giving the local sentry a lot of pussy, you're most likely to be losing all of yourself at the end."

"Go to hell!"

With that, Shelob and Horumo left the hall as they were on their way to the designated chamber where Eomer and Eowyn were waiting for them. There was even the unstable Danae sitting in her chair as she was rocking back and forth. There was always strife in the halls of the frozen keep as everyone had to maintain control here. Even Eomer was angry at the fact that Van was near the border as he was itching to strike him down with his scythe.

"It seems that you are all here," he said coldly.

"You never learn, do you?" said Shelob as she sat down next to Horumo.

"You're all here because of the fact that Van is on his way here in our territory."

"That's very comforting," said Horumo sarcastically.

"He's already liberated the towns near the border, including the outpost of Shirohana. After eight hundred years of maintaining the rule here, my patience has been tested and I am also _losing_ it as well."

"When can we start?" asked Eothain as he was revving up his chainsaw.

"We wait when they come closer, but it is also a godsend that we wait for our prey like the proverbial hawk waits for its mouse to be eaten."

It was the way of the House of Feanor to wait for the upcoming prey as Eomer was simply just biding his time. He had to maintain a grip on power as it was slowly slipping away from him. The numerous omens that appeared had gotten intense as they resembled trees with blossoms on it. He hated the blossoms that grew on the trees as they also symbolized the coming of the true king of the Lost Region, who was about to come home and vanquish the eternal winter that surrounded it. He couldn't let that happen as he was determined to keep the wintry hold on the Lost Region, no matter what the situation.

###

Van was still up as he was back at the fortress. After tending to the twins, he helped out as he put them to bed for the night. With a fresh fire going in the fireplace to warm the nursery, it was very toasty as it kept the cold weather out. Van was thankful that the fortress had glass windows to keep the cold out of there as he also felt the warmth inside. Soon, he would be travelling on foot once again as he would also have to brave the harshest weather that was in store for him in the Lost Region. With the twins asleep, he left the nursery as he went back towards the master bedroom. When he laid down, he saw Wendy sleeping as she was covered up in such warm blankets. He was next to her as he was simply stroking her long hair. He would have taken her, but not tonight as he was ready to fall asleep beside her. He continued to stroke at the long hair that Wendy had as it was long and beautiful. He loved her so much as he was even holding her hand as well.

It wasn't long until he noticed that Wendy opened her eyes as she saw him touching her hand. The sight of him made her blush as she felt a sense of longing for him. She wanted him with her for the night, but he was tired after helping out with the daily chores and taking care of the twins. Just as Van was about to fall asleep, he felt Wendy's slender hands touch at his chest as she felt his heartbeat from within. She was close to him as she felt the warmth of his body when she felt the need to have such insatiable pleasure from him. It was more than just a simple night as they were warming themselves in the covers. Van even held her in his arms as he even had the urge to take her once again. He was most likely to do that as he felt the softness of Wendy's large breasts. He wanted her so badly as he fished out a condom just for the night.

He noticed that her long hair was more beautiful on her more than anything as he felt the desire to make love to her once again. It wasn't long until he was kissing at her lips as he was even touching at her neck. The pleasure made her ache for him as she felt his hands touching at her breasts. He wanted to be all over her as she felt him probing at her body. His member couldn't take being pent up too much as he wanted to go inward as soon as possible. It wasn't long until he removed his nightclothes as he was completely naked for Wendy to see. With the blankets pulled back, Van decided to bring his wife pleasure as he found her to be without any underclothes from within her nightgown. He loved it that way as he decided to go forth with such passion. With the condom released from its wrapper, it was placed on his erect member as he was ready to move forward.

With Wendy's nightgown hiked up, she noticed that Van was spreading her legs open as he went deep inside of her. Her body wanted him as she felt his member coarsing with such heat. She moaned with such an intense excitement as she felt him bury his face beneath her breasts. With her nightgown lowered, Wendy felt Van's lips touch at her breasts as he simply couldn't get enough of her. It was like before when he noticed that her breasts were leaking with the supple breastmilk. He decided to have another taste of it as he was staring at Wendy's breasts with such intensity. It wasn't long until he was touching at one of her nipples as he began to suck with such delight. He tasted the breastmilk as it was more than enough for him to bear when he sucked on the other nipple. The taste of the breastmilk had been more sweeter than before as he was even staring at the nipples that squirted it out.

After getting enough sweets to tide him over, he began to thrust back and forth inside of Wendy as he was giving her his all. She was fully sated with him as she felt his hot member bringing her more joy than ever. Her moaning had been heard throughout the master bedroom as she felt Van kiss at her breasts. He felt her body succumbing to his caresses as she was even gushing in the process. They continued to make love until the point of orgasm as they were tired from their escapade in the night. It wasn't long until Van pulled out of Wendy as he removed the spent condom from his member and threw it away in the wastebasket. He was tired as he laid back down with Wendy He was happy to be with her as he continued to stroke at her long hair, for she was staring at him with her beautiful green eyes.

"I guess that you can't get enough of me," she said.

"I know," said Van. "Anyway, we sometimes do this just to be close to each other after doing our daily duties, including taking care of the twins."

"Speaking of the twins, you should at least cut back on what you suckle out of me, but at the same time, there's more milk just to feed our babies."

"We've come a long way, haven't we, Wendy? After having our wedding and starting a family, there's a much more challenge for us to endure once we enter the Lost Region, but we'll start on it first thing in the morning."

"Oh, Van..."

Wendy snuggled next to him as she felt his warm body while covering themselves back up with the blankets. With the snow falling from outside in the night, the cold still remained as it would diminish once the House of Feanor falls. It wasn't long until both Van and Wendy closed their eyes as they fell asleep once again in their arms. They had a lot to muster as the time to reclaim the throne was drawing near. Very soon, they would meet up with Kalanen at the temple near the bridge tomorrow, but now wasn't the time tonight, for there would be an audience with their new guest sooner or later.

###

Kalanen returned to the temple as she removed her cloak and put it on the hatstand. With her spear put away, she walked towards a roaring fire in the fireplace as it was blazing brightly. She would soon meet up with Van and Wendy once again as she wanted to be of service of them for the time being. Just as she was about to warm herself, she heard footsteps as she turned around to see her brother, Kalanar, returning from the hunt with some meat for the winter. Like Kalanen, he was fierce with his abilities as he was also one of the few who survived the massacre of the Rohirrim envoy that lost their lives when the Claw eliminated them years ago. Now, that the main enemy is dead, the House of Feanor was still carrying the keys to the kingdom as they were still maintaining a slight hold on power.

Kalanar and Kalanen were also the keepers of the sacred water that came from their home planet as it was glowing blue in a crystal flask. It was the Water of Life as it was sacred in general when it came from the wellsprings of the sacred temples. Now, it was there on the Endless Illusion as it was reserved for someone in particular. Kalanar remembered the time when he encountered Wendy after Van's departure as he even had to bring out the Water of Life as well. He never wanted to make her drink it, but there was no other choice in the matter, for the House of Feanor was on the move at the time.

"Alas, the Water of Life...," he said.

"You're planning on using that, aren't you?" asked Kalanen.

"Van has no choice but to do so. Sooner or later, the time will be given to him when he reaches the desert in winter."

"That's in the corners of the Lost Region."

"The Caliph that rules there has battled against the House of Feanor for generations. He and his family are also descendants from the House of Moria. Even one of them has joined Van's crew when he and Dulkas Holden encountered them in Zetsuei. Very soon, Van will cross the bridge over the frozen river, for the travels will begin there."

"As for the Water of Life, only women drank it and lived. It would also be a rarity that a man would drink it, but most men who drank from the sacred water had died from it. As I recall, you caught the queen after the fall of the Claw, didn't you?"

Kalanar sighed as he was staring at the blazing fire. He was reminded of the duty that he had as he didn't want to recall the rest of it. The mere memory had blazed in his mind as he remembered Wendy as a young girl at thirteen at the time, for he would never be put into trying something drastic like that ever again...

###

**Six years earlier after the fall of the Claw...**

Wendy was on her way back to Evergreen as she was taking a train there. With Kameo still around her neck, she was also reminded that Van would return someday as she would also become his bride. The long train ride was more than enough to have her be exhausted as she got off at a train station in Zonnet. It wasn't long until she was being followed by a certain someone in a black cloak. He had a flask in his hand as the substance in it was glowing with such intensity. He also knew that the young girl who was known simply as Wendy Garret would become the queen of Tir Andurinar as he finally caught up to her and took her away into a hotel room.

With several cloaked figures surrounding a bed, they saw the main figure enter the hotel room with Wendy in tow. It wasn't long until she was placed on the bed as she was surrounded by the rest of the congregation around the bed. What were they up to? Why were they so interested in her? Was it that she was travelling with Van for a while when he went up against the Claw? There was a mysterious ceremony that was about to be performed as the main figure drew out the flask with the glowing substance.

"What's going on?" cried Wendy.

"Wendy Garret," said the main cloaked figure as he opened up the flask. "You have been chosen to be the future queen of Tir Andurinar, or the Lost Region which is now known for centuries. Your body has been chosen to accept the Water of Life, for it is the will of the universe as well as our god, Sulkar, the All-Knowing. May you receive the blessing of the universe and Sulkar's request well."

Wendy was held down as the she saw the main cloak figure carried the flask to her lips. With no other choice left, she was forced to drink the strange contents of the flask as she swallowed the bitter-tasting substance. It was the Water of Life that was coarsing inside of her body as she sat up and screamed in pain. It was too much for her to bear as she felt the effects of the Water of Life take hold. Clutching at her stomach, she couldn't take the pain as the newfound effects were lasting a lot longer than expected. Her body continued to grasp at the Water of Life's potency as it was starting to survive the ritual. She couldn't take no more pain as it finally went away. What was happening to her? Could it be that she was meant for Van the whole time after the journeys that they had together?

"Wendy Garret," said the main cloaked figure. "In five years, you will meet Van again, for he will be your betrothed and your future king. Remember this omen well and keep your virginity intact when the time comes."

And so, Wendy saw the cloaked figures leave the hotel room as she was starting to fall asleep. With the pain gone, she was sleeping on the bed as she was clutching at Kameo. It would be a while before she met up with Van once again, but for now, she was still a young girl at thirteen and still developing. Sooner or later, she would find the man in the tuxedo again, for he was her betrothed and her future husband as well.

###

**Meanwhile, back in the present...**

Kalanar watched the fire as he remembered the task and duty that he performed along with his Rohirrim brethren. He also regretted the memory of that day when he made Wendy drink the Water of Life while he and his brethren had her in a hotel room. The painful screams that he heard were too much to bear as he wanted to plead for forgiveness to the future queen of the Lost Region. Even Kalanar was concerned as she wanted to console her brother very carefully. Both siblings had endured such struggles and hardships in the past as they were also bound to be in service to the future king and queen of the Lost Region. Sooner or later, they would meet with them at this temple near the bridge as there would also be a much graver challenge at hand.

"After nearly six years, you still have that memory in your mind," said Kalanen.

"I cannot forget the screams in that hotel room," said Kalanar. "Queen Guinderen should have never taken the Water of Life at a young age."

"Kalanar, the queen has survived and she also felt the pleasure and pain from her husband on her wedding night. She has even beared his children as well. Soon, the man who made it this far would be crossing into the territory of the Caliph, where the descendants of the House of Moria await the arrival of their king."

"O Sulkar, I beg forgiveness from the queen for what I've done to her..."

Kalanar was still distraught after nearly six years of guilt due to a duty that he had to perform. The ritual that featured the Water of Life had made him feel shame for forcing it down Wendy's throat that day as he wanted to apologize for his actions with such repentance. Sooner or later, he would meet with the future king and queen as he would ask and beg for their forgiveness as well, for the shame was too much for him to bear for a Rohirrim.

###

The next morning, Van and Wendy set out of the fortress as they were being accompanied by Tinuviel, who was more interested in helping out with the repairs of the ship than following them near Shirohana. The cold weather was starting to get too harsh as Tinuviel continued to complain about it. She didn't want to accompany Van and Wendy as she had so much to do in getting the airship ready for flight, but she was told by Edoras that she had to do as she was told after all. Even Tinuviel and Zira followed along as they were dressed in winter clothes. There was even Ghazim following after them as he even had an interest in one of the girls that followed the future king and queen. It wasn't long until they all stopped at the doors to the temple as it was next to a bridge where a frozen stream stood. When the party went inside, except for Undomiel, Zira, and Ghazin, they were greeted by Kalanen and Kalanar as they sat down on the floor where a statue stood.

"Welcome to our temple," said Kalanar as he was staring at the party that was sitting next to the huge statue. "We are honored by the presence of the future king and queen of the Lost Region."

"Thank you," said Wendy.

"We humbly offer ourselves in your service, my Lord."

"I take it that you've got some business in the Lost Region," said Van.

"Across the bridge, you will find a road that will be travelled on," said Kalanen. "That is where you await the challenging quest there."

"I take it that you're coming with us.

"We are, my Lord," said Kalanar. "The House of Feanor's long reign is coming to an end, for the time has come to take back your throne."

"Hey, Van and Wendy had made it this far, but they can't do it alone," said Tinuviel.

"I take it that you're one of the Imperium Twelve, I take it. You've got some stubbornness in you, but you're also suitable in aiding Van and Wendy on their travels on foot."

"Hey, I'm only here because that jerk of a big brother told me to come along."

"Tinuviel," said Van. "Edoras hand-picked you because of your past experiences with us. Besides, you were also one of the crew members who helped out in delivering the twins."

Van had a point there as he was also seeking an asset in Tinuviel. He always viewed her as stubborn and uncooperative, but she always came through in the end when it came to helping out her fellow crew members. It wasn't long until Kalanar had found the feisty Tinuviel attractive as she displayed a body that has been through battle and back. He wanted her, but he had to deal with his logical assumptions in the long run. Now wasn't the time to look at things that didn't concern him as his focus was fixated on protecting the future king and queen from harm. After spending most of his life battling the House of Feanor, he had finally found the very people that came here so far as they were standing in front of him.

"My lord, have you heard of the Water of Life?" asked Kalanar.

"No, I haven't," answered Van.

"It's a substance that we Rohirrim find sacred." He was staring only at Wendy as he had guilt flowing all over. "The Water of Life had is a lifeforce that shouldn't be taken lightly."

"What exactly happened?" asked Tinuviel.

"Years ago after the fall of the claw, I was told by the Sacred Elders of Sulkar that I was to travel to this planet and seek out the future queen."

"And then what happened?"

"I travelled with a congregation of my brethren to find the girl and take her to a hotel room in order to perform the ritual by giving her the Water of Life. We caught her and did the deed by giving her the sacred water, but her body for being human caused her great pain. She lived, but we had no other choice but to tell her of her future."

"Wait...," said Wendy as she was staring at Kalanar. "That strange figure that was in Zonnet..., that was you who gave me that bitter-tasting substance back then, didn't you. My insides felt like that they were on fire, but they went away after that."

"I am here to plead for forgiveness, my lady."

"What did you do to her?" yelled Van.

"I simply did my duties without question when I gave her the Water of Life. She is also the first human that wasn't in the Sezorin Sisterhood to receive it, for she also carried the genes of the fallen House of Sindar. She lived, but her body now accepted the Water with such potency that she even has the healing power that her fallen ancestors possess."

"So you gave her some nasty water that didn't suit her well, didn't you?"

"He had no choice in the matter," said Kalanen as she stood up to defend her brother. "You of all people should know that it was also my brother's duty to give the queen the Water of Life in the first place. Her body took it and accepted it well because she was chosen to be your wife and the mother of your children. She was also chosen to be your queen because it was also the will of Sulkar, the All-Knowing, and the rest of the Endless Illusion as well."

Van looked at Wendy as he saw tears running down her cheeks. He had never seen her scared to death as the memories of that fateful day in the hotel room came back. She remembered the ingestion of the Water of Life as it caused her great pain in her body. It was also a miracle that she lived through that ordeal as she was aware that she had a much greater purpose in staying by Van's side and reclaim the throne that was lost centuries ago. She bore no grudge against Kalanar and his actions as she saw him to be a man of repentance for such a guilty conscience. As for Van, however, he didn't like how his "faithful servant" cornered Wendy that day and gave her the Water of Life while she was still thirteen at the time, for she lived throughout the ordeal and is now his wife and the mother of his children.

"How could you do this?!" he cried as he got up and stared at Kalanar. "Wendy was still a little girl at the time! You stalked her after she saw me leave, didn't you?! You kept on following her until you and your pals caught her and made her drink that bitter crap! You should have taken her to a doctor after what she went through! She could have died after what happened to her! It's a miracle that she's still here, but-"

"Van," said Wendy as she grabbed his hand. "Kalanar's been through enough. He's extremely sorry for what he did and I forgive him for that. You should do the same."

"Sorry, I was out of line. As for this Water of Life, it's a dangerous substance that isn't fit for human consumption. It was a godsend that Wendy lived, but it's also a great blessing that she carried the blood from the House of Sindar as well. As of now, we humbly accept your apology, for your actions might do you more good in the future. This Water of Life..."

"Van, is something wrong?" asked Tinuviel.

"The Rohirrim may have given it to Wendy, but there are fatal consequences when it is given to a man."

"And what consequence is that?"

"They die..."

Van was aware of the fatal side effects as he viewed the Water of Life as a bitter poison and a grateful panacea at the same time. Looking at Wendy, he had seen her more grateful and beautiful than ever as he was happy to have her in his company. It was fate that brought them together since they met in Evergreen nearly six years ago as Van was after the man who killed Elena. Even Wendy wanted to be his bride after she wanted him to save the town back then. Now, they were husband and wife as they were there for each other more than ever. The business with the Water of Life had scared Van as he would soon be forced to drink the bitter substance that was on hand, but not yet.

###

Undomiel was sitting on the porch as she was watching the snow fall. The cold weather was both inhospitable and beautiful at the same time as the snow fell from the sky. Undomiel was even watching Zira making snow angels as she loved the weather with such fun. The activity in the snow was a reprieve from the harshness of reality as both girls were playing in it. With Zira still making snow angels, Undomiel made a snowman as it was missing something. She wanted to put a hat on it as she found one in the trash. It was one that was similar to Van's as it did very nicely on the snowman. With a few rocks and pebbles put for the eyes and mouth, Undomiel found a small peg on the ground as she put it in where the nose went to, along with some sticks for arms. It was a snowman that looked like Van as it had a hat that was almost like the one that he always wore.

"I take it that the snowman's supposed to be Van," said Ghazim as he walked out of the temple.

"It's supposed to be a monument of Van," said Zira.

"Our future king of this harsh weather has a flame that never ceases. He also has a much calm and gentle side to him."

"I take it that you saw Van at work," said Undomiel.

"He got angry with the one of our guests."

"Why did he do that?"

"He heard one of them giving Wendy their sacred water long ago. It seems that she survived the test and lived. Sooner or later, our new friends will force Van to to the same thing."

"Ghazim, what are you talking about?" asked Zira.

"The substance that was given to Wendy is legendary as our new friends call it the Water of Life. There is also a strange reality that only women ingested the water and lived. The men who tried it had met a fatal end."

"Then Van is fated to drink the Water of Life, isn't he?" said Undomiel with concern.

"I'm afraid so. There is a reason why I know so much about those people in the temple is because I am a descendant of the House of Moria, whose blue eyes signal water and the gift of foresight. I am also destined to marry a girl who bears the Telfer crest on her hip according to the will of my father, the Caliph."

"And who is destined to marry you, pray tell?"

"It is _you_, Undomiel. Yes, you will turn seventeen in June, but there is a lot more to go. I was also born on a June day when I will turn nineteen."

"Then I take it that you have a blessing on your hands. By the way, you really look gorgeous with those blue eyes of yours."

Undomiel proved her point as she found interest in the young man who travelled with the crew since the liberation of Zetsuei as she found him to be attractive. She had never been in love before as she saw him sitting next to her on the steps of the temple. It was a simple fate that brought her together with a man that was two years older than her as she felt her heart race with such excitement. She had to keep it in for a little longer as she was also saving herself for marriage as well. It wasn't long until she felt his hand touch hers as the warmth from it was a sign of love. Just as they were about to kiss, they were being pelted by snowballs as Zira was having fun with the snow on the ground.

"I got you," she said.

"Hey! You are so gonna get it!" yelled Undomiel.

"I take it that you know a lot about snowballs," said Ghazim.

"I'm here to throw them out, you know."

"Your friend is the one who threw them first."

Undomiel giggled as she saw Ghazim scoop up a handful of snow. With a snowball forming, he was ready to throw at his intended target as he was ready to aim directly at Zira. Even Undomiel threw some snowballs at Zira as she was having fun in such harsh weather. Just as the activity was getting more interesting, all three saw the temple doors open as they saw Van and the others come out and join them on their way back to the fortress. With the two new guests in tow, they were ready to return to the fortress until something was following them in the distance. A sense of dread had worried Van as he turned around and saw a familiar face hiding in the distance. It was Brego, who had escaped the Zetsuei incident as he bore a grudge against Van. It was only a matter of time before he would exact his revenge against the future king, but not yet.

###

Van and company returned to the fortress as the airship was now fully repaired and ready to go. Sooner or later, he would be off again as the airship was ready to take off into the skies once again. When the party got there in the main hall, there was a meeting at hand as Van and Wendy sat down on their respectable thrones while they saw everyone all present and accounted for. Even Edoras was impressed to see two Rohirrim in the company as they were also in the service of the future king and queen of the Lost Region, for they were on a quest to stop the House of Feanor once and for all.

"Listen up," said Edoras as he stood up from the table. "From here on out, Van and Wendy are most likely to be trekking the trail where the bridge is. Even though that we made it this far, we have to put our trust in Van and Wendy, but they can't trek out there alone. As of now, I'm composing a team just to watch over them. For the medical expertise, I choose Nancy. She's more into medical jargon, but she's not alone on this."

"I hear you there," said Dulkas.

"Next up, I'll have Tinuviel and Undomiel come along with the travelling party. They've been through the thick and thin of all things when they travelled with Van and Wendy. For the defense, I'll have Yutaka and Tzippio to come along. They are no strangers in going up against the House of Feanor's forces, but they have pretty effective Armors on hand as well."

"I'm going with them," said Pavel. "I came with them since I left Evergreen, but I'm no pushover."

"I hate to say this to you, but this isn't a job for little kids," said Tzippio.

"Hey, I may be a kid, but I'm _not_ gonna let Van and Wendy get killed! I've been there since I was made to pilot Gil-Galad of May and I'm not gonna let my guard down, either!"

"But you're just a kid!"

"Let him go," said Yutaka. "He's a kid who's on the verge of manhood and is willing to put his life on the line."

"And it's settled," said Edoras. "Van's group is selected and accounted for, but with one catch: the twins will be under our protection for the time being."

"No, the twins must go with their parents," said Kalanar. "It is the will of Sulkar the All-Knowing."

"I'm afraid not. The cold weather is no place for babies. Don't worry, they'll be in great hands because they have the best protection from the ones that Van and Wendy trust. Even Priscilla knows a lot about caring for babies because she's also a mother as well. This battle ahead is gonna be one big challenge, but we should also put our faith in the future."

Kalanar found Edoras's decision very wise as he was taking the man's words to heart. He was also on hand to protect the king and queen from harm as he was ready to put his life on the line. He had faith in both his god and the crew as he was happy to accept his position along with his sister in order to put the House of Feanor in its place, for its hold on power was weakening in the Lost Region.

###

Wendy returned to the airship as she was getting some last ditch things done before the departure. She was worried for the twins as she was also trying to get enough stuff together just to provide for them while under the care of Edoras and Priscilla. It wasn't long until she saw some spare baby bottles that were unused as they had pink and blue nipples just to coordinate with the genders. She was more than happy that the twins were ready to transition from breast to bottle in their near four months of life. And so, she spotted the breast pump that Undomiel had given her as there were spare milk bags on hand just in case for freezing purposes. With her shirt unbuttoned and her bra lifted down, she pressed the breast pump against her engorged nipple as she saw the breastmilk flow into the milk bag that was attached to it. It was a godsend that her breasts had a lot of milk after being sucked on by Van during the past few nights of pleasure as she saw it fill up one of the bags.

With the bag sealed, it was categorized and put into the freezer as it was intended to feed the twins during her absence. When she pressed the breast pump to her other nipple, she saw the same potent milk filling up another bag as it was full to the max. Bag after bag, she provided enough milk for the twins as it would be feasible for them in the long run. After finishing up, she put the breast pump into the sink as she put back on her bra and buttoned up her shirt. It wasn't long until she put the bags of milk in the freezer as they would be in good storage for the twins, for they couldn't go out in the cold weather at their age right now.

"So, are we all set for the journey?" asked Van as he was standing next to the door.

"Yes, but I feel bad about not bringing the twins with us."

"It's like Edoras said, they can't handle the harsh weather out there. As for our new friends, they know the dangers ahead."

"I see what you mean. Whenever we meet up with them again, we'll be meeting the twins as well."

"I have a gut feeling that I would be forced to have something bitter shoved down my throat."

"Is it the Water of Life?"

"Yes..." Van was starting to get concerned as he felt his hands tremble. "The Rohirrim say that no man has taken the Water of Life and lived. It's a fatal mistake to do so. Earlier, Ghazim told me that his family live in a warm desert surrounded by winter and it's been like that ever since. There's even an ongoing battle between the Caliph's forces and the House of Feanor and it's been getting ugly."

"I take it that Ghazim's family need our help after all."

"Ghazim's family are the descendants of the House of Moria. That house was also part of the Noble Families. They cannot succumb to the House of Feanor even further, but whenever there is danger, we answer to the call."

Van was right about that one as he was ready to venture towards the upcoming journey ahead. He didn't want to leave the twins behind, but he also knew that they were in good hands with Edoras and the rest of the crew. The entry to the Lost Region was beginning and the future was hanging in the balance as the Endless Illusion was beginning to take a turn for the worst.

**To be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8: The Vengeful Watchdog

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 8: The Vengeful Watchdog**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Van and the designated party were on hand to leave as they gathered enough supplies to last them until they reach the rendezvous point. It wasn't the first time that Van had parted ways with Edoras and company, but he was sure to meet them again as he was eager to team up and fight in their Armors once again. It may have been a long journey, but he couldn't take the twins in such harsh weather as he left them with great care to the people that he trusted most. Even Priscilla was happy to have the twins with the rest of the crew as she also had dibs on Haleth, who was a suitor for Penelope. Soon, Van and his party would depart as they were ready to venture into the Lost Region in full force. It was also a bittersweet goodbye to the twins as he saw them before departing. Even Wendy was feeling worried for them as she kissed them on their little cheeks. She loved them dearly as she was even grateful that Edoras and Priscilla were on hand to watch over them with a little bit more help from the other crew members.

"So, it looks like that you got your hands full," said Van.

"We've got it under control," said Edoras. "The twins are in our hands while you get to the rendezvous point."

"It's gonna be empty without us taking care of the twins," said Wendy.

"Don't worry," said Priscilla. "We're here with you. Besides, the babies can't handle the cold anyway."

"Thank you and good luck."

After the long goodbye, Van and Wendy watched the airship doors close as they saw Edoras and Priscilla holding the twins. It wasn't long until the airship finally took off into the sky as it was reaching the pinch of the cold weather. As for Van and the designated party, however, they were off as they left the area where the fortress stood. The travels to the Lost Region have begun and there would also be a power struggle in the making, for Eovanuus Telfer would be king of that place soon enough.

###

Brego watched in the distance as he was in the borders of the Lost Region. He wanted revenge against Van for his involvement in the freeing of Zetsuei as he had a bone to pick with him. Even though that his Armor was destroyed, he still had his pride intact as he was waiting for the right moment to strike. He wanted to see the future king screaming for mercy until he dropped as he drew out his sword. After all this time, he was ready to follow his target after the Zetsuei liberation as he wanted to make him pay for freeing the city from Feanor rule.

It wasn't long until he was ready to get some rest while in the snowy forest as he was about to walk straight to the bushes. He started to relieve himself as he was satisfied after holding it in for so long. After doing his business, he went into a dry cave as he gathered some sticks to make a fire. With only some toilet paper as wick to light a fire, it was shoved into the sticks as Brego grabbed a match and lit it up while he tossed it into the pile. The fire burned brightly as it became to be such a comfort to him in the harshness of the cold. Sooner or later, he would catch Van off guard as he would stop at nothing to take him down in an instant, for he also possessed the Mirror Piercer technique that was once stolen from the martial arts masters of old.

"I will kill you where you stand, Van of the Dawn," he said with a cold air.

###

Van and his party were off as they saw the airship fly away towards the Lost Region. As for Wendy, she was well aware that the twins were in safe hands because Edoras and Priscilla would watch over them until they meet again. With Kalanar and Kalanen in their party, they safely crossed the bridge over the frozen pond as they were finally in the borders of the Lost Region. There was also Carmen and Guofeng attending the group as there was also Dulkas and Ghazim on hand to follow them. With no wind coming, it was safe to travel as Van and his group were travelling on the road by foot. There was dread in the form of howling wolves as everyone stayed on their guard for the time being.

After walking a few hours on the road, they stopped at an old temple as they were tired from their travels. The place was well-managed as it was also abandoned for years. With the harsh weather churning, there was the bitter cold over the wintry weather as Van later spotted a fireplace where some firewood was piled next to it. With a nice fire going, the place was warming up as everyone was tired from the long walk. As for Van, however, he was simply tired as he sat down by the fireplace. He also missed the twins dearly as he thought about them with such intensity. He loved them with all his heart as he would also see them once again when he meets up with Edoras and the rest of the airship to where the desert in the middle of winter is.

"Don't worry, your mother and I will be with you soon," he said.

"Van, it's getting late," said Wendy as she saw him standing near the front doors.

"I'm hoping that our children are safe."

"They are, but they can't travel in the extreme cold right now."

"Sooner or later, we'll get toward our goal, but right now, we'll stay here until tomorrow morning."

And so, Van went outside of the abandoned temple as he saw the snow falling down. It was a peaceful night as he smiled at the sky. He was grateful to see Edoras and the rest of the crew by his side as they were going up against the House of Feanor to take back the throne. It was a goal that could only be met by faith and courage as there would also be obstacles in the way. Just as he was about to go back inside, he heard something in the bushes as he had his sword around his waist. There was something wrong as he had a gut feeling that a wolf was hiding somewhere. When he ran towards the bushes, he felt a rock hit his head as he fell to the ground. It wasn't long until Brego showed up as he dragged Van away. His motives of vengeance was only beginning as he took his target somewhere in which no one knows about.

###

Guofeng was busy relieving himself as he finished up doing his business near a tree. With the snow falling down, there was calm all over the place except for the wolves in the distance. The howling of the wolves brought a sense of dread to the air as they were celebrating a fresh kill from far away. There was also another sense of dread as Guofeng turned around and went back to the abandoned temple, only to see something familiar on the ground. It was Van's hat as it had blood on it. Something was wrong as there was also a blood trail in the snow. He had to get the others as soon as possible when he ran back inside and gathered up his broadswords.

"What's going on?" asked Wendy as she saw Guofeng getting ready to go back outside.

"Van's been kidnapped," he answered.

"Was it the House of Feanor?" asked Tinuviel as she stood up in front of the fireplace.

"There's one clue that I found." Guofeng found a mirror shard as it had a bit of blood on it. "I know that _he's _here."

"_Who's_ here?" asked Kalanen.

"Brego's back and I have a little score with him for what he did years ago."

"What did he do, exactly?" asked Wendy.

"Brego raped and killed my mother one night after he stole the Mirror Piercer technique from my former _sifu_. He even killed my father due to a slight grievance. Everyone knows that Brego's not only a Calvinist who fits the bill for going up against things that are lesser, but he also had an obsession with the earth Bible as well. He was a man that believed everyone was guilty as he even justified the violation of my mother. One day, I'll have his head and put the Mirror Piercer that my former _sifu_ perfected to rest so that no one will ever have that technique ever again."

And so, Guofeng went outside as he was also bundled up in arctic gear. He was aware that Brego had indeed abducted Van after what went down in Zetsuei some time ago. He had to follow the blood trail before the snow covered it as he ran as fast as he could in the night. The simple grudge against Brego was more than just a cluster of memories that Guofeng had as he had a beef against him for what happened on that fateful night. It was only a matter of time before Brego would make his next move, but there would also be a time when he would fall under the swords of a shaolin monk.

"What's going on?" asked Carmen as she was standing next to Guofeng.

"Brego's back," he said.

"Are you serious?"

"He's taken Van somewhere, but I'll find him."

"Are you kidding me?! There are wolves in that area! The moment you're caught, these wolves will tear you apart."

"Let them try! I've trained in harsher situations like this. Don't worry, I'll bring back Van and I'll surely intend to kick Brego's ass."

There was a rescue mission to perform as Guofeng was venturing further into the forest. He followed the blood trail that lead into an abandoned house that wasn't used in years. He had to find Van and bring him back before it was too late. It was only a matter of time before Brego would do away with Van, but there was also his nasty intentions of torturing his victim before killing him so readily. As for Guofeng, however, he still had a grudge against the Van's captor for a lot of reasons, including the deaths of his former _sifu_ and his parents. He even bore that awful memory of that fateful night when the tragedy occurred...

###

**Many years ago...**

Guofeng was in the hall of the temple as he was practicing with his _sifu_. The challenge of broadswords was something new to him as he was clashing with the man who taught him. Somehow, he became more mature beyond his years as he was still maintaining his skills just in case something bad were to happen. Soon, it was getting late as the practice of swordplay was over. Guofeng was not to be tired yet as he wanted to challenge his _sifu_ a little longer, but tomorrow would be another day in hand. He never wanted to end his practice, but it was bedtime as the night sky welcomed a full moon tonight.

"Come on, Guofeng," said the _sifu_. "It's time for bed. We'll resume our practice tomorrow."

"But I want to use the broadswords a little more," he said.

"Those broadswords aren't toys to play with. They're weapons and nothing more."

"I know, but I want to protect everyone here. I even want to protect Mom as well as you, _Sifu_."

"Guofeng, there are times that people would be willing to protect the ones we love and there are times that we wait patiently. Whenever that time comes, use both reasons and put them into play. You should never run away from a fight nor act out in anger. It's something that is more complex than normal. By the way, you should get home."

"Yes, _sifu_."

"Also, you should never practice the Mirror Piercer technique."

"Why is that?"

"The Mirror Piercer was invented by your former _sifu_ before he was killed three days ago. It is the same man from the House of Feanor that took him out and stole that forbidden technique in which he would dominate his family. That young man is also dangerous, so I suggest that you watch your back."

"I'll remember that. See you tomorrow, _sifu_."

Guofeng left the temple as he was on his way towards his house. He was waiting for tomorrow's match against his _sifu_ as he was ready to practice his future skills. Just as he was about to get home, he saw a group of people coming into his village as they were ransacking it with such sheer force. Fear had engulfed Guofeng as he ran towards his house. The place was in tatters as everything was torn, including the furniture. It wasn't long until he saw his father dead on the ground as he had a mirror shard in his back. He had never seen anything like it before as he recognized the technique that was deemed forbidden for many years. The Mirror Piercer technique was the most forbidden of all martial arts techniques as it was deemed a lethal form that was sealed up ever since. Guofeng had heard of the infamous Mirror Piercer technique from his _sifu_ many times, but seeing it in person was more troubling than before. He was alone in his home, for there was someone that was in here that was never supposed to be there to begin with.

Everything was silent until Guofeng heard the sound of moaning coming from his mother's room. Even though his curiosity got the better of him, he ran towards the room where his mother was sleeping in as he opened up the door. To his horror, he saw a member of the House of Feanor standing behind his mother as he was violating her with such angry degree. It was none other than Brego, who just a simple retainer at the time as he continued to do his work on his victim.

Guofeng couldn't believe his eyes as he saw Brego raping his mother as he finished up by dispatching his seed and pulling out of her. The sight of the incident had Guofeng seething with anger as he saw the intruder draw out his katana. Discretion was a double-edged sword as Brego was simply caught in the act by a young boy. It wasn't long until Brego was ready to strike at the young boy who walked in on him. With a mirror that featured Guofeng's reflection, Brego was ready to strike as he was about to strike his katana into it. Just as he was about to do so, Guofeng's mother stepped in front of her son as she took the fatal blow in protecting him. Furious and angry, Brego was about to attack until the sound of whistles were heard from outside. Fleeing from the house, he left the boy and his dying mother alone as he went back to the inner workings of the Lost Region.

"Mother!" cried Guofeng as he was shocked in horror.

"Guofeng..." she said as she fell to the floor.

"Mother, why? You didn't have to protect me, but..."

"Guofeng, you must strive on and protect the ones that you hold dearly..."

"I'll get _sifu_!"

"No,...my boy... I beg of you... keep moving... forward..."

"Mother..."

"Keep... moving... forward... Protect... the ones... that... you... hold dearly..."

Guofeng saw his mother close her eyes forever as he had tears in his eyes. His resolve was absolute as he would find and kill the man who entered into his home and violated his mother. It was at the very end that she protected him from Brego's wrath as she would ensure that he was safe from harm. Sooner or later, Guofeng would seek vengeance against the man who killed his mother, for it was also a goal for him to do so. He also bore a grudge against the House of Feanor for sending him into his village to do such a heinous deed as they would soon lose their hold on power in the form of a man in a tuxedo...

###

**Meanwhile, back in the present...**

Van woke up as he was chained to a wall in an old cellar. Something wasn't right as he found himself staring at himself in a mirror. He had a feeling that Brego was still alive as he used mirror reflections to kill his opponents so quickly. It wasn't long until he saw his enemy in the flesh as he had his sword in his hands. There was vengeance in Brego's eyes as he wanted to make Van scream for mercy after his defeat at the hands of him back in Zetsuei. It was a typical _coup de grace_ for the man who was once the watchdog of Zetsuei as he wanted to torture Van with such malice in his eyes.

"I take it that you're not part of the hunting party," said Van.

"It seems that you're finally awake," answered Brego.

"After all this time, you're still butt-hurt since Zetsuei was freed, weren't you? I take it that you still don't have your Armor with you anymore."

"I can pretty much survive without linking up to some stupid satellite. As for _you_, I've got unfinished business to settle with. I took you here because you're no longer outside the Lost Region's borders. In this vast terrain, it's always cold and it's something that we of Feanor blood had gotten used to."

Brego pulled no punches as he drew out his katana and was aiming at the mirror in front of Van. He decided to do a little target practice on his victim. The mirror that he had was suitable as he was itching to try out his katana on his intended target. With one scratch of the mirror from his katana, he targeted Van's reflection as he felt satisfaction in the gruesome pleasure. Van winced in pain as he felt blood seep from the scratch of the wound on his abdomen. He was in the mercy of his captor as he was starting to get a taste of vengeance from the man he defeated in Zetsuei. For Brego, it was sheer delight to see Van suffer as he scraped his katana on the mirror again.

"You like that, don't you?" said Brego as he was as exuberant as the elite.

"You are so full of shit right now that it's not funny," answered Van as he felt pain in his right leg.

"You and your pathetic little friends humiliated me back in Zetsuei. Now, you're gonna be in a more dangerous world of hurt."

"I bet that your subordinates and commanders from the House of Feanor aren't gonna be too happy when your main target's been killed by a spoiled brat like you."

"Eomer is weak! He sits on his frozen throne every day waiting for the moment to strike you down, but _I_ am going to do him a simple favor in killing you on the spot."

"I take it that you don't like him much, do you?"

Brego took his katana as he stuck it into the mirror. With a wound in Van's left shoulder, he cried out in pain as he even felt blood seep through the wound. The pain was too much for him as he was still under the mercy of his captor. He couldn't take any more pain as he was wincing from such toil. He had to break free as he was trying to ease away from his bonds. To his shock, he saw Brego with his katana in his hand as he was ready to shatter the mirror in front of him. One stab in the center could be a lethal blow for Van as he was slowly getting himself free. He had to hurry as he felt more pain stinging his body.

"You sure love to torture your victims, don't you?" he said as he was wincing in pain.

"Don't toy with me!" yelled Brego as he scraped his katana onto the mirror once again.

"You really are such an asshole." Blood seeped from Van's wound as it trickled down his shirt.

"You ruined my plans the moment you stepped into Zetsuei. Now, you're going to pay for humiliating me."

"You're way out of line!"

Van continued to endure the pain as he felt the blood trickle to where his wrist was. The wetness of the blood was all that he could muster as it proved to be a slick tool to free himself from the shackles in the wall. He had to move fast, for Brego was about to perform a terrible blow with his katana. It wasn't long until one of his hands was freed as he was about to free the other one. When he finally freed himself, he was still bleeding from his wounds as he ran towards Brego and knocked the katana from his hands.

###

Guofeng made his way inside of the abandoned house as it was deemed empty, but clean. It was an old place as it even had furniture that was covered up. With the blood trail still fresh on the floor, he had to follow it as he was eager to put a stop to Brego's spoiled endeavor. He always knew that Brego himself was a spoiled brat who didn't get his way as he held Van hostage. This time, he had gone too far as he kept the future king prisoner. Guofeng had to get him back before it was too late as he went on instinct in order to find what he was looking for. To his surprise, he heard scraping of a blade as he decided to investigate.

The noise came from below as he decided to search the house from top to bottom. It wasn't long until he found a green rug that was covering something. Rolling it up, he found a trap door as he opened it up. The door revealed a secret hiding place as Guofeng went downstairs. He was in a basement that was more than just something that was connected to an old-fashioned house. It was a secret compartment that was complete with a wine cellar as he had to get Van to safety before it was too late. The basement secret was also a chamber of horrors as it also had some torture devices as they were made for torturing victims. This place was nothing more than a torture chamber as it was made intentionally for causing harm to those who were captured. Guofeng had to act fast as he later heard sounds of fighting from one of the lower levels underneath. He had to get a move on, for time was running out at the seams.

###

The fight between Van and Brego became intense as they were using fists instead of swords. It was a brutal fight indeed as they fought throughout the cellar. With momentous cuts and bruises on both fighters, they continued to fight it out as they entered into a house full of mirrors. The place itself was a vast chamber of horrors as it proved to be a suitable fighting ground for Brego due to the vast number of mirrors. It wasn't long until Van ran far away into the mirrors that were everywhere as he found a hiding place from under the floor. He was aware of Brego's wrath as he was ready to formulate a plan to psyche his opponent out. He had to act fast as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Sooner or later, he would bring his opponent into his trap as he was about to bring him into the fold.

"Van!" yelled Brego. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

There was no one there in the vast room of mirrors as Brego drew out a short sword from his thigh holster. Rage filled him with up as he was ready to take Van out, but from where? To his surprise, he saw the many reflections of Van in the mirrors as he was about to use his short sword on them. With one mirror shattered, he found that it was a fake reflection of Van as he grumbled in anger. When he shattered another mirror with Van's image in it, it was another fake one as he was starting to get impatient. Mirror after mirror, he continued to break them until the real reflection of his opponent was the last one remaining. When the last one remained in the fray, he noticed that there was no one there in it as he was starting to seethe with fury. He wanted to do away with Van after his defeat in Zetsuei as he was still thirsting for revenge. It wasn't long until Van emerged from behind as he was standing still. He didn't want to make a false move yet as he was armed with his sword. There was tension in the air, for the captive and the hunter were deadlocked in a stalemate that concerned shattered mirrors.

"I take it that you didn't get me after all," said Van.

"Your petty parlor trick may have worked the last time, but it won't work the second time," said Brego. "Eomer's been suspicious right from the beginning when he knew that you escaped death all those centuries ago."

"Listen here, you arrogant son-of-a-bitch, I came here in this frozen wasteland just to reclaim the throne that I lost. As for the rest of that Feanor family, they're in for a rude awakening when I come forth with the resonance just to save this place from an eternal winter."

"There will always be winter here in the Lost Region because it is the will of the House of Feanor to rule this place. The rest of the Endless Illusion will tremble to us!"

Just as both Van and Brego were about to resume their fight, they saw Guofeng emerge from above as he drew out his broadswords in order to attack. He saw Brego as he was standing in front of a pile of mirror shards. With no mirrors intact, there was one standing as it was about to be shattered like the rest. Guofeng had noticed that Brego was about to break that last mirror as he stopped him in the nick of time. He had a score to settle with the former watchdog of Zetsuei as he was ready to fight it out.

"Well, well," said Brego as he was standing still. "I take it that you still harbor a grudge against me after I made Qianxue moan like a whore."

"Years ago, I came home just to see my father killed and my mother raped and murdered." said Guofeng. "You really aren't the pious pain in the ass as you thought you were."

"I did it because it was the will of the House of Feanor. At least I had the Mirror Piercer intact with me. Sooner or later, you'll be joining your parents and your precious _sifu_ in the afterlife."

"It also appears that you're turning into mirrored glass," said Van as he noticed that Brego's right arm was changing form. "The Mirror Piercer was a forbidden technique that should never have been used and now, this is the price you pay for your wickedness."

Brego's body continued to turn into mirrored glass as the effects of the Mirror Piercer were engulfing him from within. Screaming and writhing in pain, he felt the technique's efficacy over him as he was entirely turned into mirrored glass. It wasn't long until Guofeng smashed the glass form of Brego as many shards hit the floor. It was the end of another member of the House of Feanor as there was also a triumph of the heroic deeds of the righteous. With the former watchdog gone, Van was relieved as he was still wincing in pain. There were injuries on him as he was about to collapse from losing a lot of blood in this battle.

"I guess that I owe you one," he said.

"Hey, didn't you destroy Commodus back in Zetsuei?" said Guofeng.

"Yeah, but Brego was still at large until now."

"Come on, we have to get out of here."

Without warning, Van felt dizzy as Guofeng helped him out of the old torture chamber. When they went back upstairs towards the main hall of the house, they made it outside as they heard howling of wolves in the distance. The sounds were intense as they were getting out towards the old temple. They were the sounds of terror as they were getting closer. Guofeng had to get Van out of the deep forest before it was too late as he finally made it back to the temple in time. It wasn't long until Wendy and the others had noticed that Van was in bad shape as he was into a sick room. When he was placed onto a bed, he saw Wendy run into the sick room as she helped Guofeng strip off his shirt and coat. He was starting to feel dizzy from blood loss as he saw Wendy and Guofeng tend to his wounds.

"Thank goodness that you're still alive," she said.

"Wendy..." said Van.

"Shhh, don't try to talk. Let me take care of your wounds."

"That son-of-a-bitch... He had it coming the moment he turned into... mirror glass." He winced in pain as he was starting to feel the onset of another fever. "That punk... gave me a few licks, but... at least the... tables were... turned..."

"Calm down," said Guofeng. "At least you're home free, but you did lose a lot of blood, though."

"Tomorrow, we'll... get going..."

"Hey, not in your condition," said Wendy as she felt Van's forehead. "Look at you; you're burning up and you're also suffering from another bad fever."

"It's... just..."

Van closed his eyes as he felt cold water onto his body. After having his wounds tended to, he felt Wendy's hands all over him as she used her newfound powers to heal him from his injuries. Guofeng had never seen Wendy with healing powers before as he watched her take care of Van very delicately. He decided to conduct an experiment on himself as he went back outside and grabbed a shovel. He started to dig up some snow as he put it into a wash tub. When he picked it up, he noticed that his hands were glowing with a fiery aura as it melted the snow in the wash tub. He was a descendant from the House of Quenya as he had the power of heat at his disposal. He was also grateful that he saw Brego get a taste of his own medicine as he was finally finished once and for all. With the Mirror Piercer technique sealed away forever, Guofeng was relieved that the man who killed his parents was finally dealt a fatal blow in which the power that he stole had turned against him entirely. It was also a moment of closure to him as he was on another path ahead when it came to restoring Van to the throne in this frozen wasteland.

"I'm beginning to like this new path, _sifu_," he said to himself.

###

Van woke up as he had a lukewarm cloth on his forehead. He was recovering in the sick room after being tortured by Brego. The wounds on his body were healed up to full as he was also grateful that Wendy used her healing powers to cure them. Just as he was about to sit up, he felt a familiar hand push him back down as he was still suffering from the fever that he had. He was staring at Wendy as she was watching over him carefully. She was by his side once again as she was sponging his forehead with the lukewarm water that was there on a nightstand next to his bed. She didn't want him to die as she saw him tossing and turning in his bed. This wasn't the first time that he was suffering from a fever as she removed the cloth from his stinging forehead. She had to watch over him as there was no telling when the House of Feanor could strike next. At least that he was safe for now...

"Oh, Van..." said Wendy.

"Wendy...," said Van as he opened his eyes.

"Don't try to talk. At least that you're still alive."

"I take it that we're staying here for now..."

"Van, you need to rest. Don't forget, you still have to get to where you need to go."

"I see..."

Van smiled at the notion as he closed his eyes once again. He escaped death as he was recovering in the sick room. He had Wendy on his side as she was more radiant in her role as his future queen. Luck was on the side of the righteous as the days of the House of Feanor would soon be numbered, but not yet...

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9: The Land of Eternal Winter

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 9: The Land of Eternal Winter**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been three days since Van and company had stayed there at the abandoned temple as there had been a minor setback. Van, however, was incapacitated as he was suffering from another fever. The illness in his body was starting to get worse as he felt it worsening. It had been six days since he linked up with Dann as he was starting to feel the pinch of the fever's effects. His body was also in tune with the resonance as it delayed the effects from not riding in Dann for too long. His eyes opened up as he saw Undomiel watching over him while he was still confined to his bed in the sick room. He felt the tears stream down his hot cheeks as he was groaning in pain. It was unbearable for him as he continued to toss and turn in the myriad of warm quilts.

"I take it that you still have a very bad fever," said Undomiel.

"Where's Wendy?" asked Van.

"She's in the kitchen preparing some dinner. As for Tinuviel, she went hunting with one of our new alien friends."

"You mean Kalanar?"

"Yeah, but somehow, he wanted to hunt, but Tinuviel refused to let him leave without protection. Also, there's plenty of livestock, but there are plenty of wolves around here as well."

"I hear their cries every night..." Van closes his eyes. "They howl the moment that they make a fresh kill in the distance."

"Speaking of fresh kill, I'm hoping that the hunting party brings back some meat for us."

Undomiel wasn't worried not one bit as she was confident that the hunting party would bring back some mutton or venison to last them for the rest of the journey. As for Van, however, he stayed in bed as he was still under the grip of the ongoing fever that he had. It wasn't long until Guofeng came in the room as he had a bowl of tomato soup that was piping hot on a tray with a spoon. He was concerned for Van as he saw him tossing and turning in his bed. It was a turn for the worst as the fever could not go away from Van's body quietly. He had never seen the future king like this before since that incident at the abandoned house as he had to do what he can to keep him alive.

"Looks like that you've had it worse than me," said Guofeng.

"This isn't the first time," said Van as he slowly sat up.

"Wendy told me to give this to you." Guofeng set the tray of soup down as Van was starting to get hungry. "I take it that you're not feeling well, are you?"

"Tinuviel and our new friend went out hunting for-"

"Fresh meat? Sorry, I'd rather go with the multiple cans of tomato and vegetable soup that are with us."

"I take it that you're not into hunting game, are you?"

"Nope, I've been a vegetarian the moment I continued to trained in the monastery after the deaths of my former _sifu_ and my parents."

"We're in frozen territory now. Sooner or later, you would have no other choice but to hunt in order to survive."

"All the same, I made a vow to the monks at the monastery that I should show respect of all life. To me, it's a godsend that Undomiel packed a lot of soups on this journey, including the vegetable ones."

"Well, to each our own..."

"Hey, you need to rest up," said Undomiel. "After all, Wendy _is_ in charge of the cooking."

Van smiled at the notion as he grabbed the spoon and took a bite from his tomato soup. The taste of it reminded him of how good it was as it warmed him to the bone. Even though that he still had a fever, it didn't stop him from regaining his appetite as he finished off the bowl of tomato soup. He was also aware that the journey in the Lost Region wasn't going to be an easy one as it was a territory that has been frozen for centuries. It was also his destiny to overthrow Eomer and the rest of the House of Feanor as the land itself was a place that was cold to the extreme. Sooner or later, Van and company will be on the road again as they were on their way to the rendezvous point where the Caliph awaits them, for the turn of tide was already well underway.

###

Tinuviel was hiding in the bushes as she was spying on an unsuspecting deer. It was just a mature young buck as it was eating some patch grass that grew in the shade of winter. As for Kalanar, however, he was no stranger to hunting as he survived on game alone. Drawing out a bow, he took out one of his arrows as he was ready to shoot at the deer. Soon, there would be a winter storm coming, but the hunting party had to hurry up before the next blizzard hits. Tinuviel had seen blood before since that tragic night, but she would also see blood coming from the fresh kill as she had no choice but to survive in such a harsh climate. It had been a long time since she got over her fear of blood as she was ready to help out Kalanar any way she can.

Just as the hunting party was ready to make the fresh kill, they heard the howling of wolves in the distance as they had to wrap it up fast. It wasn't long until Kalanar fired off an arrow into the deer's neck as it killed the buck instantly. Yes, hunting was a survival tool, but it was also another way to be steady in such a wintry climate in the Lost Region. When Tinuviel went towards the fresh kill, she had her tools at the ready as she later saw Kalanar get out his sword in order to cut off the head and hooves. With the guts and skin removed, the carcass was placed on a sled as it was covered in clear tarp. It wasn't long until the rest of the remains were buried on a mound of rocks as the hunting party paid their last respects to the deer that was killed.

"Farewell, until we meet into the next life," said Kalanar.

"I can't believe that you pray to the food that you kill," said Tinuviel.

"Where I come from, all life deserves last rites, even in death."

"I take it that this entire deer is a lot of meat to last us until we get to the rendezvous point."

"The Lost Region is very abundant in livestock and game that roam freely here. After this, the wolves will come."

"Then we better get moving. There's no telling when or where they will strike."

Without hesitation, both Tinuviel and Kalanar carried the deer carcass back towards the temple as they made it back inside. It was sheer luck that they made it as the howling of wolves were getting louder by the minute. With Wendy on hand in taking care of the meat situation, she had help from Yutaka and Tzippio as they cut up and cleaned the carcass while making some rations out of it. Even though Wendy had never prepared game before, the process in cooking a roast of venison was very new to her as she took one of the legs and skewered it over the open fire.

"I take it that you've got a new experience on hand," said Tzippio.

"I've never did this before, you know," said Wendy as she was seasoning the meat carefully.

"You can thank Kelanar and Tinuviel for this fresh kill," said Yutaka. "It seems that the work is never done, but it's all we can do in order to survive such a dangerous climate."

"I get your point. Tonight, we'll have this venison roast just to feed everybody. I'm hoping that Van gets some after what he's been through."

Wendy was worried about Van as she was still cooking at the roast that was over an open fire. She wanted him to get better a little bit more as she felt concern for him. Even Yutaka and Tzippio were on hand to help her as they were watching the meat slowly while the greases dripped off into the fire. As for Tinuviel and Kalanar, however, they had to get back out into the open as they had to hunt for some more food when they left the temple and set out towards the way where the river was. With their hunting tools on hand, they were on their way to the river as they continued to hear the sound of howling getting louder. Sooner or later, there would be danger in the air as the hunting party was treading into further territory, for it would be a terrible sight indeed.

Just as Tinuviel and Kalanar were ready to go towards the way where they needed to go, they saw a rocket blast into where the cliff path was as the side of it was blown off. It was a major setback as Kalanar was hanging onto the cliff edge. He was clinging on to dear life as he was facing death for the first time in a while. Just as he was about to fall, he saw Tinuviel grab his hand as she helped him up back onto the top. Little did they know was that they were about to be heading into a whole new level as their hands were slightly glowing beneath their gloves. What was happening to them? Was it the resonance that was at work or was it something that had to do with a Rohirrim's physiology altogether?

"It looks like that you were nearly a goner," said Tinuviel as she was thankful that Kalanar was safe.

"I am grateful that you saved my life, Tinuviel," he said as he removed his glove from his left hand.

"What is that tattoo on your ring finger?" She noticed that there was one appeared out of the blue.

"It's just as I feared..." he removed Tinuviel's glove from her right hand as she had one as well.

"What's going on?"

"Tinuviel..., as of now, you and I are now joined together in wedlock."

"What?! I can't marry right now!"

"We already are. It was also the time for me to choose a mate before the full moon arrives. Those small tattoos on our ring fingers symbolize our union and it is our duty to consummate it. This is the way of my people and that of Sulkar the All-Knowing."

"We can do that later, but first, we have to get to shelter before the storm hits."

Tinuviel had a point there as she and Kalanar put back on their gloves and gathered their hunting tools to where a cave was. The place was dry as there was wood growing on the inside. It was nothing that they've ever seen before as they took some of the whithered pieces and made a pile out of them that were surrounded by a circle of rocks. It wasn't long until a fire was started as they were starting to warm themselves up while the blizzard was starting to gain speed. Night was also settling in as they were seeing the snow fall in bunches from outside of the cave. The newlyweds were still warming up to the fire as they were huddling into one of the blankets from the sled. They were even warming up to each other as the attraction to one another was about to get a little intimate.

"So, I take it that you're not human after all," said Tinuviel.

"We Rohirrim are different than humans," said Kalanar.

"Do you have any family on the planet that you come from?"

"My parents died when Kalanen and I were young. They were killed by a man who had a claw on his right hand. Over the years, my sister and I were raised by the Sulkarian Order until we reached adulthood. It is also a custom that a Rohirrim male or female must choose a mate before the full moon or else they would face shame and dishonor if they didn't."

"I take it that our accidental union must have made us a couple, then."

"Tinuviel, our union may have been accidental, but it is also permanent."

It was one huge pickle that Tinuviel had gotten into as she was officially the wife of a strange alien from another world. She has never seen any other Rohirrim other than Kalanar and Kalanen as they were the strangest of all visitors. With the weather not letting up, she watched the snow fall from outside of the cave as she was worried about the rest of the party. When she returned to the campfire, she noticed that Kalanar was exploring the whole cave that they were in as he was finding more clues to what was inside other than the tree that they found. When she followed him, she saw him go into a deeper part of it as it had a hot spring that was unused. The place itself was a godsend as the water was at the right temperature.

Tinuviel was grateful of the hot spring as she stripped off her clothes, undid her hair, and set down her fan. Her black hair was long down to her back as she even exposed her breasts in which they were slightly large, but not as busty as Undomiel's. She had curves as she also had the main reason to bind her breasts in order to deal with the modesty that she had. It wasn't long until she entered into the hot spring as she was relaxing in the hot water. To her surprise, she saw Kalanar strip off his clothes as he exposed her nakedness to her for the first time. He was more alien than human as he had a humanoid physiology, especially in what resided in between his legs. Tinuviel had never seen Kalanar's member before as it was considered to be the rod that would breach her virginal gate. When he sat down next to her, he was staring at her as she had her long hair covering her breasts. He also saw the Telfer crest tattooed on her back as she was also an Armor pilot and a member of the Imperium Twelve.

"You pilot an Armor, don't you?" said Kalanar. "I also see that you carry the Telfer crest on your back as well."

"I had it since I was born," answered Tinuviel.

"I take it that you were destined to pilot your Armor."

"I pilot Nenya of April. I was born in that month, but I was stuck with it."

"Tinuviel, this place..., the Lost Region, is known as the Land of Eternal Winter because of the bitter cold. When Van enters even further here, he'll vanquish the House of Feanor once and for all."

"That's the main goal, but if that happens, this whole land will follow the life here in this cave. This place must have been one of the lucky ones because-"

Without a moment's hesitation, Tinuviel felt Kalanar's hand touch at her breast as he loved the feel of it. He was bound to this young girl who was about to turn nineteen in a couple of months as he was probing her body with such intimate ecstasy. He had never seen a naked woman before as he wanted to take her before the full moon settled. He was even probing what was in between her legs as she was a virgin that was about to be taken in marriage. Both he and Tinuviel remained in the hot spring a little longer as they were warm in the water. They never had feelings for each other before as they were both different kinds of species. After staying in the hot spring, Kalanar got up as he took Tinuviel by the hand and led her towards a small waterfall, which was connected to it.

Tinuviel herself was starting to feel a bit afraid as she was about to lose her virginity. She had never been prepared for sexual intercourse before as she was about to be introduced to the sensual lovemaking of the Rohirrim. She saw Kalanar touching at her sides as she was caught in the spell of his sexual touch. The touching and feel of her breasts enticed her to experience such an erogenous state as she felt her lower body pulsating with such erotic pleasure. Kalanar began to touch at Tinuviel's sensitive area below as he found it to be moist and full of wonder. It wasn't long until he laid her down on her back as he spread her legs open. He felt his well-endowed member hardening up as he was ready to make his move over her. He had never done this before, but he had to take her before the full moon ended, which was shining over the cave. This was his first time pleasuring a woman as he was still probing the body of his new mate. She may have been stubborn and unwilling, but after tonight, she would be yielding to his sensual touch the moment he takes the plunge.

He continued to feel at her soft breasts as they were also the ideal things to help suckle his future children. He was finally ready to strike as he was on top of Tinuviel altogether. The fear engulfed her body as she was starting to be afraid. She couldn't get free from her new husband as he was ready to take her. To her shock, she felt the tip of his member close to her inner gate as he was ready to break in. With such full force, he breached the gates as he entered deep inside of her entirely. The pain shook Tinuviel to her very core as she felt Kalanar's alien member thrusting inward and outward in her body. She had never felt any man's member before as she was shaking with both fear and passion. The pain that she had the moment that Kalanar entered inside of her was harsh as she felt the pain from her first experience stunning her with such intensity. Her body was under the grip of Rohirrim lovemaking as she was starting to welcome him with such erotic pleasure. She was feeling the reward for the first pain as she lost her virginity to the man that she saved from death. She was yielding to his embrace of her as she was lost in the throes of sexual excitement. She had never experienced such erotic desire before until now as she felt Kalanar's mouth exploring one of her breasts.

The touch and feel of Kalanar's mouth and member had made Tinuviel moan with intense passion as she was starting to be fully sated with him. The feel of his member thrusting back and forth had made her want more as she felt her heart pounding with such passion. She felt him giving his all as he was fully swamped by the very heat coming from her body. The moaning of erotic pleasure had sent her to such an elegant form of lovemaking as she was starting to enjoy the feel of Kalanar's alien member coarsing inside of her. When the moment of climax appeared, she let out a cry of excitement as she felt Kalanar's hot seed pouring into her as he was fully sated with her altogether. They were both tired from their sexual interlude as they were now one with each other. When Kalanar pulled out of Tinuviel's body, he noticed that she had blood and semen in between her legs as he carried her and put her near the waterfall just to clean her off. With the blood and semen rinsed off, Tinuviel was clean as she was no longer a virgin after what she had experienced the moment she felt Kalanar's member. It was her first time as she would also be experiencing a lot more sexual excitement in the near future. Even though she was afraid at first, she was also comforted in the presence of the man that became her mate for life as he would wait for the next full moon just to not only give her pleasure, but to procreate as well.

"I never meant to hurt you," he said as he saw Tinuviel relaxing in the small pool by the waterfall.

"This feeling..., I've never did this before until now," she answered as she was touching at the area between her legs. "This is... my first time..."

"I take it that your body has never adapted to sexual pleasure before. I also take it that you're still afraid of blood." Tinuviel nods. "It is a wife's duty to bleed the moment that her husband takes her virginity. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I had a traumatic experience once when I saw my father murdered by one of the members of the House of Feanor many years ago."

"I'm very sorry for your loss. You should also never let your fear of blood get the better of you, no matter what situation you're in."

"Kalanar, I was wondering what your homeworld is like."

"My sister and I come from a planet known only as Shai-Hulud. It's like this planet, the Endless Illusion, but the sky is golden and the vegetation is fully abundant. We Rohirrim have lived there for many centuries as we also experienced conflict from this sister planet."

"That was when the Claw tried to enact a genocidal plot here nearly six years ago." She continued to feel at the lower part between her legs as it wasn't hurting her much. "By the way..., this desire that I've experienced..., will it hurt again?"

"No, you will find it to be more enjoyable the moment we share pleasures to each other once again."

"Undomiel..., she was always the budding sexologist and midwife, but I'm nothing more than a dead weight that complains all the time. I always took pride in myself and got angry at those who don't think about themselves. As for my sister, she, too, would also lose her virginity the moment that she marries."

"No one is considered to be dead weight. Sooner or later, you'll have your common ground the moment you start to bear children. You are also one who reminds everyone that they need to think about themselves as well as the people around them."

"If I ever have children, I would tell them to do the same thing."

It wasn't long as Tinuviel took Kalanar's hand in hers as she guided it to her supple breasts. She was feeling the aftereffects of Rohirrim lovemaking as she was also about to want a little more from him, but not now. She was in the presence of her new husband at last as she kissed his lips. She had never kissed anyone before as she was so closed-minded most of her life. It was not only her first time dealing with her sexual experience, but she also had her first kiss as well. She was slowly coming out of her shell as she was entering into a new odyssey of her life. Normally, she was stubborn at first as she was mostly unwilling to hold the fort. Now, she was branching out as she was shown the full extent of what she was to experience later on.

She has now experienced the moment of sexual desire as she saw Kalanar touching her long black hair. She was feeling the touch of erotic pleasure as she felt his hand touch at the lower part between her legs. He had succeeded in taking her as he breached her defenses. He was also destined to lose himself to the woman who was once stubborn as she was feeling a bit more confident in her role as a part of the travelling party that was accompanying Van and Wendy. She was afraid at first when Kalanar took her virginity, but she was starting to understand the moment of sex for the first time. Of all the Zolti siblings, it was both she and Ithilien who didn't focus on sexual education as much as Edoras and Undomiel did. Now, she knew about what she was going through as she felt the touch of Kalanar's hand probing the lower region between her legs. He found her to be welcoming as he also sensed that she was compatible for a human to bear his children in the near future.

"It seems that you have the proper physiology to mate with me," he said.

"What does that gotta do with it?" asked Tinuviel.

"You come from the Zolti family, which is one of the minor houses that will have eternal ties with the House of Telfer. It is also said that a Zolti female has the most intriguing beauty in the form of large breasts and curves."

"At least I'm not like those emaciated models. I have no idea why Zolti females attract men so quickly, but they are also pre-destined to be assigned to a mate that is compatible, no matter what. That also happens to my big brother, who married Priscilla."

"I take it that you view her as someone who is slightly threatening."

"Priscilla may be slightly threatening, but she means well when it comes to the meaning of family. She is also one of the heroes that fought alongside Van and Wendy when they stopped the Claw almost six years ago. She's even the mother of my nephew and niece and the pilot of Brownie. As for me, I was simply just a stubborn mule, but I've seen what was going on when it came to helping Van and Wendy. It was also when I helped out when Wendy went into labor while she was pregnant at the time. I was scared of the blood, but if I hadn't been there, those twins would have never made it."

"Soon, you'll endure the same thing the moment you will become with child, but it won't be until we decide to plan it."

"You sound like Undomiel. Speaking of which, she always had a thing with the sexual health of others and how the sex organs work. She also spoke of the meaning of safe sex when it came to having condoms."

"These... condoms... What are they, exactly?"

"They are lubricated latex sheaths that cover the penis. They even protect the penis from sexual transmitted diseases and even prevent pregnancy. Whenever we get back, I'm hoping that Undomiel had packed some just to use for what we're going through."

"It seems to me that you're learning of what you went through the moment I took you for the first time."

"You said before that we are now a couple that was joined in wedlock, but it'll be a while before we even settle to plan a family."

Kalanar had agreed to what Tinuviel had said as he stayed at her side. They were taking refuge in this strange cave as it was one of the many untouched wonders that stayed in the place that is known as the Land of Eternal Winter. When they got out of the small pool, they gathered up their clothes as they returned to where the campfire was. The fire itself was still warm in the cave as it was still burning bright the moment it was lit. Both Tinuviel and Kalanar watched the fire as they were waiting until the blizzard slowed down. It would be a while before someone comes for them, but it would be expected in the most strange form that would be pursuing them later on...

###

Van woke up as he was sweating from the effects of the ongoing fever. The very sense of danger had overwhelmed him as he sat up in his bed. Earlier, he felt a vision come to pass as a member of the House of Feanor had made a murder attempt on the hunting party. Getting up out of bed, he dressed in his arctic clothing as he grabbed his sword and went out of the sick room. He felt the danger in the air as he went outside of the temple and summoned Dann right away. It wasn't long until the Armor came down from the sky as it was standing next to the temple. When Van jumped inside of Dann's cockpit, he was ready to pilot it to where it needed to go as he felt himself fully healed after suffering from that ongoing fever. He had to find Tinuviel and Kalanar before something terrible was about to occur. With Dann flying above the frozen terrain, it was searching for signs of life as it noticed the pathway by the cliff destroyed.

The cause of the path's crumble was caused by a rocket launcher as it had a lot of force to create a crater near the cliff. Van had to find Tinuviel and Kalanar immediately as the wintry weather was getting a lot worse. To his surprise, he saw something on Dann's screen as it showed something other than grass patches for the animals to eat. There was a sign that the Land of Eternal Winter was faltering as signs of warmth were surrounding a cave. When Dann landed on the frozen ground, Van got out of his Armor as he jumped down to where the cave was. When he went inside, he noticed that Tinuviel and Kalanar were safe as they were warming themselves by the fire. It was a godsend that they were found unharmed as they were also cuddling to one another. Van was puzzled to see Tinuviel act so clingy as she was snuggling in Kalanar's arms. Did something happen to them or was it something that became more than just a simple hunting party?

"Van," said Tinuviel.

"I take it that you didn't end up on the wolves' menu after all," he said.

"We were taking shelter from the blizzard. You would do the same thing if you were in the cold."

"I take it that someone tried to have you killed when that rocket hit the cliff."

"Tinuviel saved my life," said Kalanar as he showed Van his hand. "Because of this accidental turn of events, this ring tattoo on my ring finger now binds me to her. It is a Rohirrim wedding _moko_ that appears when he or she finds a suitable mate. Tinuviel also has one on her ring finger as well."

"I take it that your alien physiology is more advanced than a human's. Whenever I reclaim the throne, I'll probably take a trip to where you come from to know more about your culture, customs, and way of life."

"Van, a Rohirrim can also be skilled in lovemaking, too," said Tinuviel. "It is far more advanced than what a human experiences. I've lived through it and you should try it on Wendy sometime."

"You lived through it? I also take it that your new husband took your virginity without your brother's consent."

"Edoras is still in the airship right now. He's not the boss of me while I'm here on solid ground, you know."

"If your brother finds out that you consummated this marriage withoug his knowledge-"

"I already know, Van" said Edoras over the radio. "Tinuviel told me everything. I've studied Kalanar's physiology and it seems that his family jewels act like a natural enhancement that is equal to the condoms that have studding on them."

"Long time, no see... By the way, this blizzard's not letting up not one damn bit."

"I know. The rendezvous point is on the trail where this cave comes from. Anyway, the cliff path that leads to it has been destroyed by one of the House of Feanor's lower members. Whoever tried to attack Tinuviel and Kalanar, shouldn't be taken too lightly."

"We'll meet again at the rendezvous point the moment the storm clears. Until then, watch your backs."

The radio shut off as Van led Tinuviel and Kalanar out of the cave. He was grateful that they weren't harmed, but the murder attempt on their lives was too much to keep under the rug. When they went out of the cave, complete with the hunting gear, they saw the assassin in the distance as it was none other than Shelob, who was highly skilled with the rocket launcher. There was anger in her eyes as she left the scene without incident. She had to report back to the House of Feanor as she had to endure the wrath of the Elite. She was also aware of Brego's demise as she was clutching at the mirror piece that was encased in amber. It was a mortal reminder that Brego's legacy should never be tarnished, but she had to move on as she was about to return to Telfer Keep. It wasn't a great night for her, for the balance of power was starting to tip over as it was slowly leaning towards the invaders that entered the Lost Region.

###

Wendy was worried for Van as she was staring at the venison roast that was cooking slowly over the open fire. Earlier, she had noticed that he left the sick room as she found that he linked up with Dann once again. Somehow, she found that he had to find Tinuviel and Kalanar as they were in danger from the blizzard. Sooner or later, she and the rest of the travelling party would be leaving the temple as they were also well on their way to the rendezvous point as planned. With the venison roast almost done, she smelled the scent of its savory side as she was starting to get hungry herself. Getting up, she noticed that the sound of doors opening and closing had indicated that someone has returned. When she went towards the temple doors, she saw Van as he had Tinuviel and Kalanar in tow.

All three were safe and sound as they were also hungry from their little endeavor. Even Wendy was glad to see Van as she hugged him tenderly. She also noticed that his fever was finally broken as he took the reins of hooking up to Dann in order to look for the hunting party. It wasn't long until he smelled the savory scent of the venison roast as it was almost done and ready to eat. It was also a godsend that it was also seasoned to perfection as the meat was starting to fall off of the bone. When the roast was finally done, it was ready to serve as Undomiel rushed in with a huge platter in order to catch the meat. It was a fine feast as the meat was well done and ready to eat. Even Van was starting to get hungry as he wanted a piece of that meat.

With the rest of the crew joining in for dinner, everyone had their fill as they were eating their piece of venison complete with some baked potatoes and bread. It was a humble meal as Van was tasting the savory venison meat on his plate. It was so good that it didn't need any condiments on it as Van was happy that Wendy came through with preparing the roast so readily. It was one long day that extended to a long night as the travelling party were ready to leave the moment they go towards the rendezvous point. With Tinuviel and Kalanar sitting with one another, they were a couple indeed as they watched Van regain his appetite with another piece of venison meat. He loved Wendy's cooking as tonight's feast was something that was a prelude in what was about to occur the moment that he and the rest of the travelling party would be on their way soon...

"DAMN, THAT'S GOOD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10: Into the Rendezvous Point

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 10: Into the Rendezvous Point**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Van was hard at work as he was cooking the rest of the venison meat in order to take it on the journey to the rendezvous point. He was hard at work as the cooked up the meat into jerky so it wouldn't go bad on the way. He was simply doing his best just to make the meat last until the moment of arrival towards the rendezvous point. After helping out with the daily chores, he finished up cooking the meat as it was being put into containers that were on hand to store such things. Although the meat was a hard thing to cook, but Van did it as he was grateful that he did more than just guzzle down milk and slather on condiments. He had the meat all turned into jerky as he was optimistic that it would last for the whole journey to the rendezvous point.

With the rest of the travelling party all packed up and ready to go, everyone left the temple as they were leaving towards the road that led to the rendezvous point. With Van leading the way, they all got far as they were treading the path that was safer than the one near the cliff. To their surprise, they made it to the cave where Tinuviel and Kalanar spent the night together. It was a familiar place for the both of them as they had a strange memory of their first night together. As for Van, however, he was combing for signs of life as he got towards the tree that grew inside of the cave. It was a strange tree indeed as it stayed in this cave for many centuries. Van even found that there was some withered wood torn off of it as it was used for a campfire. He didn't mind, but he was aware that the life from the Lost Region was slowly returning to full vibrance.

"This tree's got a good idea going," he said as he was touching the leaves on it.

"What did you find?" asked Pavel as he ran over to where Van was.

"We've got a large indoor houseplant here. From the look of it, this thing is over a thousand years old and still thriving."

"I bet that trees live longer than humans, but from the look of it, it's been fed off from what is in the cave."

"This is one of the rarities that survived the House of Feanor's wintry hold on the Lost Region. Somehow, it seems that it was planted by the House of Telfer long before it fell."

"I suppose that it's more of a bizarre moment with a tree. Besides, there could be more things in this cave than plant life."

Van began to probe the back of the tree as he found something that was hidden behind it. It was a doorway that was blocked for centuries as he decided to go around it. It was a passageway that lead to the rendezvous point as the sound of a generator was whirring in the distance. This was the place after all as he gathered the travelling party towards the crowded doorway and into the place where they needed to go. It was a major godsend that everyone had found the doorway as they entered into a place that was as warm as the summer winds. It was the rendezvous point after all as it was like an arrid desert complete with several lakes and oases. The terrain was vast as it was the most feasible of all the places here in the Lost Region. Even Wendy was happy that she didn't have to wear her arctic gear for a while as she took off her coat.

"Look at this place," she said. "It's like a paradise in the cold winter."

"This terrain is where the generators control the climate," said Ghazim.

"It's doing a damn good job of doing so," said Van.

"Don't get your hopes up," said Dulkas cautiously. "There had been numerous attacks by the House of Feanor for years only to force the Caliph and the rest of the descendants of the House of Moria to yield to their dastardly way of life."

"I'm hoping that Edoras and the rest of the crew comes here on time..."

Van was starting to worry about the crew in the airship as he was also concerned for the lives of the twins. He wanted to see the rest of crew once again as he even wanted to make sure that they got to the rendezvous point safely. This was a very crucial mission to reclaim the throne from the House of Feanor as they were still trying to keep a hold on power in this frozen wasteland. It was also a reason for Van to restore the family that was lost as he was thinking about the future for restoring the Lost Region to what it once was.

###

Edoras was in the sickbay as he was checking on the health of the twins in Van and Wendy's absence. He had noticed that they were more healthy than any other baby as they were sleeping in their little beds. It was a best bet that they remained in the sickbay for observation as they were being checked on like clockwork. Just as he was about to do his work, he noticed that one of the twins was moving around as he was fully awake. Haleth was simply staring at the surrogate dad in Van's absence as he picked him up. He was starting to smell bad as Edoras took him to the changing table to clean him up. With his sleeper unbuttoned, Haleth was being changed as there was a big surprise in his diaper. Edoras was no stranger to changing diapers as he gathered some wipes on hand. It really was a stinky one indeed as Haleth did a full load in his diaper.

"You're far more worse than your dad," said Edoras as he was busy cleaning Haleth up.

"Let me guess, he pulled a fast one you again," said Priscilla as she entered into the sickbay with a cup of coffee. "Those twins sure are a handful."

"We only have the twins because they can't go out in the harsh weather in the Lost Region. According to the coordinates, the rendezvous point is located in the area in the south end."

"That's where Van and the travelling party are."

"After I get this little guy cleaned up and changed, I'll look at the terrain out there."

Edoras finished cleaning up Haleth as he was wiped, changed, and put back in his bed. With the dirty diaper thrown away, Edoras resumed his work as he later went towards the terrain scanners. To his shock, he noticed that the snow in the area where the travelling were was melting as the appearance of fresh grass had sprouted up. There was work of the resonance as it was in tune with the one who would be the future king of the Lost Region. Edoras had never seen anything like it before as the grass on the terrain was fully growing in one fell swoop. This was something new in the Lost Region as it signaled a rebirth of the House of Telfer, for it was something that would never be taken away again.

"There's a lot of green pastures growing," said Edoras.

###

Shelob was called into court as she was being summoned by the Elite. Her failed attempt to kill the hunting party had displeased Eomer to the extreme as she dreaded the wrath of the House of Feanor's top dog in the frozen castle of a home. She was no stranger to Eomer's cruelty as she was itching to do away with him one way or the other. When she walked into the throne room, she saw Eomer staring at the tree that grew as it still had cherry blossoms on it. He was furious at the tree as he was no match for it. He tried to destroy it several times, but it grew back stronger and beautiful than ever. He hated the tree with such passion as he wanted to get rid of it so badly.

"Having a little tree trouble?" asked Shelob.

"This tree will never go away, just like Eovanuus," said Eomer as he was playing with his scythe.

"I guess that pruning is not an option. Anyway, Van and the ground party have left the temple after my failed attempt to kill that Rohirrim bastard. Kalanar and his sister will never escape the House of Feanor or the wolves that occupy the Lost Region."

"You have no idea, Shelob. Van still lives and this house of ours is starting to fade away at the seams. In the southern part, signs of spring are melting this glorious kingdom. Even the small Caliphate and other tribes that keep warm with their precious little generators are slowly turning against us in our darkest hour. Eight hundred years of Feanor rule had stood strong on this worthless planet, but with the future king returning, it is getting harder to maintain order here. This region is my domain and it will never be tainted by the signs of spring, for this place will always be the Land of Eternal Winter."

"You can't escape those omens, Eomer. This system here is breaking down and Van is the key to the Spring Resurrection."

"So, you think our house is broken?!" He runs forward as he seizes Shelob by the throat. "My kingdom will never be broken! Never! _I _rule this domain and _I _make all the rules! We are also the pureblood house due to our status in keeping the impurities out! I am a gardener of this frozen garden and I will always keep out the weeds!"

"You're insane, Eomer!" Shelob yanks Eomer's hand away from her throat as she catches her breath at the last minute. "I shall take my leave now, so you can get back to playing with your little toy."

"Don't you walk away from me, you ungrateful bitch! You are a part of the House of Feanor and you stay here and nowhere else! I will maintain order here and no one in this house will oppose me!"

"No, Eomer, this house is _already_ broken. A new king will come and put you in your place, I promise you."

With that statement, Shelob left the main hall as she was simply questioning Eomer's authority and rule here in the Lost Region. She was one to never ask questions, but she was simply made not to answer them as well when she was made in her prime. The Elite was mainly those who never aged as they were also the ones who kept the lower family members on a short leash. Shelob was one of those family members on a short leash as she was starting to loosen it. Over the years, the Elite had decreed that the lower family members had no other choice but to marry one another and produce children in such an incestual way in order th keep the Feanor bloodline pure. Shelob was one of these purebreds as she was ready to take action one way or the other.

When she returned to her room, she sat down in her bed as she wanted to wait for Horumo to show up. She was never one to question the Elite's authority, but she wanted out of the House of Feanor's tyrannical control. It wasn't long until she saw the door open only to see that Horumo arrived as he was in his armor. He was off duty as a sentry officer as he was also another purebred that wanted out of Eomer's frozen machinations. Yes, both he and Shelob were lovers as they also pined for one another when it came to comfort in this frozen wasteland.

"I take it that you tried to challenge Eomer earlier," said Horumo.

"That so-called 'holier than thou' bastard's been in power for too long," said Shelob.

"Eomer may be the head honcho in this Noble House, but he also has his subordinates, Eowyn and Eothain. I heard that some of the lower members here have perished while keeping an eye on the cities that were near the Lost Region's borders."

"Those people were simply Eomer's ass-kissers. They were simply just following orders to his whim. It was also a godsend that we kept that man safe when we allowed him to escape Eomer's torture."

"You mean Michael Garret? He was once a devout servant to the late Kroo Kring Koo. It was said that he and his late wife settled into Gohma to make a new life from the dark path they went upon. When Eomer heard of such insubordination, he broke in and killed Fasalina and snatched up Michael while he left their twin sons crying and alone."

"I remember that very well. When Michael was brought here, he was tortured every day just for fun by not only Eomer and Brego, but Grishnak as well."

"We all know about Grishnak. He's the worst one of the lower house as he likes to torture his victims so badly that he gets off on it. He tortured Michael Garret for over a month until we set him free with a Rohirrim slave in our care. At least that he is safe in one of the hidden caves for the time being."

"Michael Garret may have been safe for all those years in hiding, but he has don the unthinkable when he sided with Kroo Kring Koo. He betrayed his sister, the future queen, he joined up with that old madman, and he destroyed the satellites that once housed the Original Seven Armors. It was also mere luck that one of the satellites was a decoy because the one that belonged to Diablo of Monday was cloaked, thanks to the Rohirrim's power of Genjutsu."

"I simply just wished that we were free from Eomer's tyranny once and for all..."

"Horumo..."

Shelob saw Horumo sit on the bed beside her as he was removing his armor. He was a fine man as he was simply pining for her, regardless of what would come afterwards. Shelob loved the sight of him as she watched him strip off his clothes. He was a muscular man as he also had a nice member just to plunge into Shelob's domain as he saw her take off her own clothes only to reveal her body to him. It wasn't the first time that she revealed herself to him as he even took her virginity the moment they came together. The sight of Horumo's member enticed her as she wanted to stroke it gently. Her own body was wanting to be touched as she saw Horumo touch at her large breasts. He wanted her all to himself as he kissed her soft lips. He loved the feel of her breasts as he wanted the whole thing when he was on top of her.

The mutual stimulation of Shelob's domain had made her moan as she felt Horumo's strong fingers massage at the soft areas. He decided to go lower as he was starting to have his "just desserts" while massaging the lower domain with his tongue. Shelob loved the feel of his tongue as she was simply moaning with erotic pleasure. It wasn't long until she saw him massage his member until it was hard and erect. When she felt him entering inside of her, she was whole with him as he was thrusting in and out of her. She loved the feel of him as she even felt him suck on one of her breasts. They were in such erogenous desire with one another as they were simply lovers and nothing more.

"Oh, Horumo," said Shelob as she was in the throes in her ecstasy. "I love you..." She moaned as she felt him sucking milk from her breast. "This feels good! I want more!"

She felt his mouth on her other breast as he was sucking on it with such force. She was also the type to lactate erotically when it came to not being pregnant as she felt the milk being sucked out of the other breast. She loved the feel of Horumo for both his mouth and his member as he was doing his all on her. The moment of pleasure had consumed the both of them as they were on the peak of orgasm. The erotic desire had became mutual until they were both tired from their little "milk play." Shelob later felt Horumo's seed enter into her as it comforted her with such gusto. When he pulled out of her, he saw the milk from her breasts trickling as it was also a sign that she would be having something more for him.

"You really look beautiful," said Horumo.

"It's my milk that sustains you," said Shelob.

"Sooner or later, it'll sustain a lot more than just me whenever we get a chance to create a life of our own after we take out Eomer."

"Speaking of Eomer... He's been trying to cut down that tree, but it keeps growing back the moment it gets cut down to a stump. I say that it's an omen that signals the return of the true king."

Shelob and Horumo were confident that they would take out Eomer from the seams inside, but they had to watch their backs and keep their plans secret. The time of the House of Feanor's icy rule was over as it was slowly gaining life in the form of the Spring Resurrection. It would only take a matter of time before they were discovered, but they had be secretive in order to survive the Elite's brutal tyranny. It wasn't long until Shelob dug out the piece of a mirror shard that was encased in amber as it was a reminder of Brego, who lost his life at the hands of the invading future king. As for Horumo, however, he was disgusted by the fact that Brego's legacy should have been honored, but the latter had it coming the moment he tried to kill Van.

"You still keep that piece of mirror shard, don't you?" he said.

"It's Brego's handiwork," said Shelob.

"He was nothing but a sadistic spoiled brat who delighted in torture in the form of that so-called book that he found."

"He was my brother. I can't let his death go unavenged."

"As I recall, he had it coming the moment he invaded the home of the late Zhao Jingwa when he killed him and took the art of the Mirror Piercer with him. As for that, he even went so far by killing the parents of one of his students."

"He did what?"

"Brego killed that boy's father for a past grievance. As for the mother, she was raped by him until he was caught by that kid. In the end, the mother sacrificed herself to save the boy before Brego tried to do away with him. I knew all about it because he kept bragging about it every day. It wasn't long until he found that book the moment he slayed those people and took up a new calling. That was when he killed that gay couple and their _san-kataoya _and left their children parentless. He even stooped so low when he tried to kill those lesbians back in Jade Creek. After hearing about him getting killed, he did deserve to die after what he did. He was nothing but a monster that piloted his little Armor in order to bully people."

"I see..." Shelob walked towards the window of her room as she had the ambered mirror shard in her hand. "So, Brego, you stooped to the extreme when you did those things. I am no different than you, so I wouldn't stoop to your level. It's over, brother. I have a new path of my own now."

With that, Shelob opened up the window as she threw out the ambered mirror shard. She was also aware of Brego's cruelty over the years as she was now told of the full extent of it by Horumo. Her new resolve had now come into fruition as she had seen the omens that were in full bloom. She had Horumo by her side as she was ready to hatch a secret plot into overthrowing Eomer and the rest of the Elite in the House of Feanor, for it was time to await the future king and queen that were waiting in the wings.

###

Van and Wendy lead the travelling party further into the warm desert climate as it was powered by many generators. It was also a place where the land was fertile as many fruits, vegetables, grains, and other forms of food had been imported and exported. Unfortunately, the food here had been shipped as tribute to the House of Feanor as there was also a penalty for those who defy them. As for Ghazim, however, he had seen firsthand of the terrible rule that Eomer had on his people for centuries as they had stolen the food that was grown here in this terrain. In this time of the darkest proportions, the people that lived here were growing tired of the Feanor Dynasty as it became apparent that there was an uprising brewing. It would only be a matter of time before the time of action was about to spring up.

"This place..." said Ghazim as he looked around the terrain. "It's been six months since I joined up with Dulkas and Guofeng in order to free the bordering cities from the House of Feanor's cruel tyranny."

"I take it that you know your whole way around here," said Van.

"The city that is in this terrain is called Izdihar while the rest of it is called Afzal-Din, which is part of this Lost Region."

"Your city's been powered by the generators that keep this thing going in this frozen wasteland. I take it that you guys are very resourceful at a high price."

"Izdihar's been under a quiet strain for quite some time," said Dulkas. "The Caliph was one of the few descendants of the House of Moria that is trying to maintain the order here. Most recently, there had been some upheaval here."

"What kind of Upheaval?" asked Nancy.

"It's been unstable since the talk of some of the forces from the House of Feanor being taken out by the Imperium Twelve one step at a time."

"So, if we're about to meet up with the Caliph, then we better be on our way," said Van.

And so, the travelling crew were ready to go into the city as it was a bustling form of a bazaar. They had never seen so many wares and produce stands like this before as it was also under a heavy tax burden. Van had never expected to see so many sights in his life as he was in the territory of the House of Moria. The Noble House that once ruled centuries ago had been no more, but they were highly known for their bright blue eyes and their foresight. Even Wendy was curious about this city of Izdihar as she had never expected to see many sentries scale the place in droves. To her shock, she saw one sentry coming towards her as he was simply looking at her with such curiosity. The sentry with brown skin had now become aware that he was in the presence of the future queen of the Lost Region as he saw her to be simply plain in her clothes.

"Unforgivable!" he said as he was staring at the clothes that Wendy wore. "The future queen should not be dressed like that!"

"Wait! It's not like that!" cried Wendy as she was being whisked away.

"The Queen needs to be clothed in the proper attire here!"

"Hey, come back!" yelled Van.

He chased at the sentry as he still had Wendy in his firm grip. The chase had led Van towards a fine tailoring shop as it had a woman that was covered head to toe in navy blue complete with a _hijab_. She had never expected to see Van in her shop as she was about to scold her husband for snatching Wendy the moment he walked in. It was an awkward sight to see as both Van and Wendy were in the tailoring shop. Both the sentry and the woman were humbled to see them in their presence as there was also a familiar face sitting next to the door where some fabric was packaged. It was Ithilien as he was sent by Edoras as an envoy. He had never agreed to it, but he had no choice but to do so as he saw Van and Wendy sit down at a table.

"Long time, no see," said Van.

"Very funny," said Ithilien.

"I take it that the airship hasn't come in yet."

"It has, but I was sent in to accompany you and Wendy towards the palace."

"Unforgivable!" said the sentry as he seized Ithilien by the scruff of his shirt. "The future king and queen will not follow a common pup like you to the palace."

"Hey, that 'common pup' is one of our closest allies," said Van. "He's even helped out when we liberated Zetsuei from Brego's clutches."

"I see..." the sentry set Ithilien down as he saw his wife grab him by the scruff of his collar. "Hawa, not so rough!"

"You shouldn't make a fool of yourself, Dawood," she said. "As for the future king and queen, they are also the most valuable of all in the Lost Region."

"I thank you for your hospitality," said Van.

"That's not all," said Ithilien as he brought out a big surprise from beneath the stroller that was hidden behind the fabric. "I've been stuck on babysitting duty as well."

Van was shocked and pleased to see the twins sleeping in their stroller as they were comfortable after a brief cleanup and a bottle feeding. Even Wendy was happy to see them as they were there under Ithilien's watch. The twins were there as one of them decided to wake up. It was little Hamana as she was crying for attention. Wendy was swift to act as she picked her up and noticed that she was starting to get hungry. It was a very awkward thing to breastfeed in public, but she didn't want to offend anyone about as it as she took Hamana into one of the restrooms.

"Don't worry, Mommy's here," she said as she entered into the restroom.

The place was clean and spotless as Wendy locked the door behind her. Now was the time to act as she removed her shirt and bra while she exposed her breast. It wasn't long until she saw Hamana latch onto her nipple as she was busy chowing down on the milk that was needed for her. It was the first time in a couple of days since she nursed the twins as she fed Hamana until she was full. After putting back on her bra and shirt, Wendy burped Hamana as she let out a content belch. When she unlocked the restroom door. She left as she was back in the main area where Van and the others stood. When she put back Hamana into the stroller, she was fussing as she didn't want to stay in there.

"Come on now, Hamana," said Wendy. "I just fed you."

"That one is a real beauty," said Hawa as she saw the little girl fussing. "She also has a little bit of fire in her, which is a Quenya trait."

"Van's mother was from the House of Quenya."

"I see that this little child is the spitting image of the beautiful Arwen. She even looks like her."

"Yeah, and she can also be impatient."

"That little girl missed us," said Van as he picked Hamana up and set her on his lap.

It wasn't long until Wendy heard Haleth crying as she picked him up. Like Hamana, he was also hungry as Wendy took him into the restroom and locked the door behind her. As usual, she didn't want to offend anyone as she removed her shirt and bra once again. With her breast exposed, she saw Haleth latch onto the nipple as he was sucking away with such contentment. She was seeing him eat his way through as he was sucking on the breastmilk that she had. After she finished up feeding Haleth, she set him down as she put back on her bra and shirt. When she picked him up again, she burped him as he let out a content belch that was similar to Van's bellowing about how he slathers condiments on his food.

"You sound like your father," she said.

When she left the restroom once again, she joined Van and the others as she held Haleth in her arms while sitting down at the table. She had found him to be a "mama's boy" as he was comfortable in her company. Even Van was impressed that his son was simply just a ham as he was sitting in his lap. Ithilien had seen the importance of family forever as he saw it in a new light when it came to Van and his family sitting with such gusto. It was the family that was there in the Lost Region as Ithilien was impressed that they were a loving unit despite all the dangers that they had to endure.

"You're a close-knit family that's beaten the odds," he said.

"I take it that you're shown the ropes after all," said Van.

"After being with my siblings for so long, I believe that it's time to start growing up and stop complaining."

"You grew up the moment that you helped liberated Zetsuei from the House of Feanor's clutches. You also got Marta with you."

"I beg your pardon!"

"I take that the young pup has himself a girlfriend," said Dawood as he let out a hearty laugh.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend! She's a woman who pilots an Armor called Custard. As for me, I have my own, which is Artros of March."

"This Marta is still your girlfriend, you know."

"Hey, you're beginning to sound like my brother!"

The hearty conversation was a jovial one as everyone in the tailoring shop was simply having a moment of normalcy. As for Van and Wendy, however, they set the twins down in their little stroller as they were hauled into separate fitting rooms by both Dawood and Hawa. The art of tailoring was their passion as they were ready to give them some proper clothes to wear. After getting their clothes, both Van and Wendy paid for them as they were on their way with Ithilien pushing the stroller from behind with the twins in tow. They were well on their way towards the palace as they were ready to be in the presence of the Caliph. It wasn't long until they all met up with Nancy, Dulkas, and the others as they were ready to be on their way. There was a glimmer of light in the darkness as the terrain would soon be welcomed by the sights of spring, for the fall of the House of Feanor was simply just the beginning.

###

The Sezorin Sisterhood watched from the bridge of the airship as they were together stooped in prophecy. They had hope for Van as he was also the super-being that would take down the House of Feanor once and for all. With the resonance guiding them, they had the ability to foresee the events that went on and beyond as they were staring at the clouds in the window. The Reverend Mother was leading the pack as she was also there to see the battle through the end.

"My fellow sisters," she said. "The time has come for the Spring Resurrection. The time of the House of Feanor has come to an end. A new age is dawning in the form of a male Sezorin that remained hidden over the centuries. Eomer's reign of terror over this land that was once Tir Andurinar has begun to slip. The House of Feanor is already broken, but there are two defectors that are slowly working their way into bringing this reign down. There is also another vision that Van will have no choice but to take the Water of Life and be reborn anew. That is the will of this planet and the sister homeworld of the Rohirrim, Shai-Hulud."

The Reverend Mother's words of prophecy had rang true as she was eager to see it out when the real battle was already put into motion. She was aware that the fall of the House of Feanor was happening the moment the omens appeared. Sooner or later, there would be an all-out war brewing when the rebels would be going up against the House of Feanor's feared Elite. The time of a new beginning was at hand as the renewed House of Telfer would take the throne from the ones that occupied it for many centuries. This was a time for a new king to protect his kingdom, for the House of Telfer was already rising from the ashes and into the Lost Region.

###

Van was leading the way as he was on his way towards the palace of the Caliph. Everyone in tow had followed him as they were at the palace gates at last. When they opened up, they found that the inside of the palace was extremely spectacular as it was decorated from head to toe. To Van's surprise, he saw the airship parked onto the palace landing area as he saw Edoras and the other crew members being escorted by the palace guards. He had never expected everyone to get the royal treatment as he, too, was also being escorted away. He was taken to a bathhouse in the palace as he was about to get cleaned up and presentable. With his clothes stripped, he was tossed into one of the bathtubs as he smelled the scent of sandalwood and exotic flowers. He had never expected to get the royal treatment before, but he got it anyway as he was being scrubbed thoroughly by some of the servants that were on hand to keep him clean.

"I take it that you guys have your work cut out for you," he said.

"This is what is called a bath for the ages," said Dulkas as he was sitting in another tub.

"I take it that this is a 'men's only' bathhouse."

"The bathhouses aren't exactly co-ed. Around in this terrain, these bathhouses are separate for both genders: one for the men and boys and one for the women and girls."

"So, Wendy's with the women, I take it."

"Women are forbidden to come in the men's bathhouse unless that they are being accompanied by a eunuch."

"I'll be with Wendy later. Right now, I wanna be in this bath for as long as I live."

"Watch out, you'll end up being a prune if you're in there for too long."

Van sighed as he was finished being cleaned up. He had never been accustomed to being cleaned up by servants before, but this was a first for him as he was led out when the water drained from the tub. Even Dulkas followed suit as he got out and went straight to the warm pool that was simply heaven. It wasn't long until Van went into the hot pool as he was sitting down. He was relieved that he was clean as he was just lounging around for a little bit. He was also aware that this bliss wouldn't last as he was being carted away by the servants with a towel wrapped around him. Even Dulkas was carted the same way as he followed Van out of the bathhouse. Both men were taken into separate dressing rooms as they were getting dressed in formal clothes.

When they got out of there, they were dressed up in the finest clothes that were tailored to the style of the terrain. It wasn't long until they saw Wendy and Nancy standing in front of them as they were also dressed in formal attire. They all had many exotic forms of colors on them as it suited them very well. With Van wearing black and Wendy wearing white, they were elegant as they saw Nancy and Dulkas wear blue and navy. They all joined up with the rest of the crew as they were all together in one fell swoop.

It was that time when everyone was ready to see the Caliph in all his glory as Ghazim was home to see his family for the first time. He had been away for a while, but he was in good company as he was glad to have them here in the Lost Region. Like Dulkas and Guofeng, he was also against the House of Feanor's cruel tyranny as he was most likely to liberate his people from their wrath. To everyone's shock, they saw Edoras standing in front of the throne of the Caliph as he was dressed in black and white. He was grateful that everyone had made it in one piece as they were standing in the presence of royalty.

"You made it, but you're late," he said as he saw Van and Wendy dressed in their new clothes. "I guess it's better late than never."

"You and your airship have a lot in common," said Van.

"The Caliph has been expecting you for quite some time. He's also one of the descendants from the House of Moria just like Ghazim."

"It's an honor, my Lord," Van kneels as he shows some modesty to the Caliph. "We've travelled as far as Evergreen to get here. Now, we all arrived and are ready to stop the House of Feanor."

"My Lord Eovanuus," said the Caliph. "There's no need to bow before me. It is said that you have arrived with your folk that is willing to protect you and the future queen along with the little prince and princess. _Allah_ is pleased that my son has brought you here and have come to this court. It is also your destiny to bring down the House of Feanor once and for all."

"Father, Van is a valiant man and a righteous man of honor," said Ghazim. "He and his wife had been chosen to aid the Spring Resurrection the moment they came here."

"I take it that you're still a lot ambitious than ever. By the way, did you also seek your future bride yet? You know, the one with the Telfer crest on her thigh?"

"What is he talking about?" asked Van.

"It's me," said Undomiel as she ran in front of the crew. "I take it that you're Ghazim's dad, aren't you? It's an honor to meet you, sir."

"'Dad?' Young lady, I take it that you will turn seventeen in five months. My son will also have a birthday in that month of June just like you."

"We've been through the House of Feanor's tyranny long before we crossed here. We've even liberated the border cities that were near this area. I've travelled with Van and Wendy quite a few times and we've been through a lot just to get here. After we get the drop on the House of Feanor, I'll be more than obliged into marrying your son if you want."

Van and the others were stunned by Undomiel's willingness into marrying Ghazim as she was still too young for now. Even though she was about to turn seventeen in June, she didn't hear no complaints from her siblings as they were simply happy to have another union. As for Van, however, he was still in the company of the Caliph as he was most likely to do the most drastic thing that would become fatal if he wasn't careful. He was most likely to drink the Water of Life as he would also be ready to awaken in such a strange way in order to bring down the House of Feanor. Right now, he was glad to be in good company as he was next to Wendy's side. The Spring Resurrection has already begun, for the Lost Region was simply melting away from the eternal snow that covered it for so long.

**To be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11: With Love Like This

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 11: With Love Like This**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword _because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Van was in the men's bathhouses as he was relaxing in the warm pool. After staying here for a day, he was most likely to be in there as he was also about to perform a crucial ceremony later on in the afternoon. The stay here in this terrain had reminded him of the island that he stayed in while he was travelling with Wendy at the time as they were on a journey to stop the Claw nearly six years ago. In the present, he was there in the Lost Region as he was in the humble presence of the Caliph, who was one of the descendants from the House of Moria. As the last heir of the House of Telfer, Van was home as he was there to bring out an standard alliance when it came to stopping the House of Feanor once and for all.

The hot water made him feel calm as he was still in the nude soaking in the water that smelled of sandalwood. To his surprise, he saw Edoras soaking in the pool as he was recently cleaned up from one of the bathtubs. He had something on his mind as he was also in a bit of a pickle. Just yesterday, he had given away his youngest sibling to the rebels who liberated Zetsuei as she was not seventeen yet. He was aware that she was too young for marriage, but he cemented the deal with the Caliph as it was about to happen tomorrow.

"So, what's on your mind?" asked Van.

"Undomiel's getting married," answered Edoras.

"She's almost seventeen and it seems that she's even fully developed. I've been looking at the rules of marriage here in the royal court. For the women, it's seventeen. For the men, it's nineteen. Both of them are aware of this due to destiny. There's no if's, ands, or buts about it."

"I see... It's quite ironic that I saw Tinuviel being unified with that Rohirrim, Kalanar. Now, it's Undomiel's turn to get hitched. The only sibling left is Ithilien, but he still doesn't want to acknowledge Marta as his girlfriend."

"He'll get the chance the moment he connects with her. As for now, we've got a wedding to perform tomorrow."

"As long as there isn't any cold feet, we're good."

"As the future king, I'll be performing the ceremony just to return the favor. Tomorrow will be a good wedding and another one that is feasible."

"That's very comforting. By the way, this terrain may have thriving oases, fertile land, and a bustling city, but there's a patch of desert that remains untouched. Not even grass can grow nor water can cool the soil in it. I take it that it's the place that you need to get to in order to drink that Water of Life."

"The Water of Life..."

Van still had a dread of it as he would soon be going to where he needed to go. He was a super-being that was also a male Sezorin as he would also go up against Eomer who was waiting in his frozen throne. It would only be a matter of time before he would awaken as he was also aware of what was yet to come in the Spring Resurrection ahead. When he got out of the pool, he draped himself in a robe as he left the bathhouse and onward toward his room. He saw Wendy tending to the twins as she put them down for a nap. Their room was simply a taste of heaven as they were also guests of the Caliph. To Van, it was something to savor as he sat down on the bed. He was happy to be in such luxury, but it wouldn't last the moment they set off towards the further depths of the Lost Region.

"It's gonna be one long day," he said.

"We've never been treated like royalty before until now," said Wendy.

"After leaving Evergreen, we have no other home to go to other than this vast place."

"It really is a Land of Eternal Winter, but this patch of terrain has the sway of generators running in it. It's a paradise, but our journey will take a lot longer."

"I see what you mean."

Van removed his robe as he exposed his nakedness to Wendy. She saw him more rejuvenated as she found him to be quite attractive in such a long time. The long journey had waned them as they hadn't even gotten a chance to get it on. It was such a godsend that Wendy saved a few condoms in her purse as she got one out just to entice Van to sexual pleasure. He smelled the scent of lavender on her after she was cleaned and dressed as he saw her in that elegant teal nightgown that she had on. The sight of her made him want more of her as he sat beside her and kissed her soft lips. He was feeling at her as she was being caressed by his gentle kisses. When he saw the condom in her hand, he took it from her as he set it aside. It wasn't long until he hiked up her dress and removed her bloomers as he spread her legs wide open.

With his member roaring with excitement, he tore open the condom as he put it on. He was ready for Wendy as he simply entered deep inside of her. The feel of him had enticed her as she felt his hands touch at her breasts. She felt his member thrusting inward and outward as she was moaning with excitement. She felt him all over as he couldn't get enough of her. He was gaining momentum with the prowess that he had after holding it in for so long. He was all over Wendy as he was giving her such ecstasy in such a blissful way. She felt him all over as her heart started pounding wildly. He was giving her such beautiful desire as they were about to reach the peak of their climax. By the time they finally entered into their orgasm, they became tired as they were still looking at each other. They still had it as they were starting to get a little drowsy.

When Van pulled out of her, he removed the condom as he put it away in the wastebasket. His body was more than just one to procreate and give pleasure as he laid back down next to Wendy. He was staring at her as she had a smile on her face. He was happy to have her as they would also be celebrating their first year as a married couple. He loved her with all of his heart as he also had the twins in his life as well. He had a family at last as he was also the future king and the last survivor of the House of Telfer, but he wasn't alone. He had Wendy and the twins as there was also a future planned in the wings. This was the will of the Endless Illusion as it was most likely to be in turmoil once again.

###

The next morning, Undomiel was busy wandering the halls of the palace as she was most likely to be engaged to Ghazim. It was at first sight that she saw him while she was in Zetsuei as she noticed him to be quite a handsome man. Although she was about to turn seventeen, she was also a budding sexologist as she had a hand in enhancing Van and Wendy's sex life. Sooner or later, she would be experiencing the same thing the moment she is married to her new husband as she was most likely to be seeing how close the couples in the group really are. She had recently seen Tinuviel become bonded to Kalanar as they were more than just a couple that had been through danger. She had also seen Dulkas and Nancy become hitched thanks to Van's meddling as they had also became more closer than ever the moment they resolved their conflict. There was even the wedding between Van and Wendy as they were beautiful together when they had it in Gloria. Undomiel had seen couples come and go, but she had also seen the "shotgun wedding" that happened between Edoras and Priscilla since the fall of the Claw nearly six years ago.

She had witnessed them courting together since they first met during the first match that Brownie had won. Now, after such a strange coincidence and two children, they were more closer than ever as they were the first couple to marry within the Zolti family. She had also witnessed Tinuviel cuddling up to Kalanar as they were the oddest couple of them all. Sooner or later, it would be her turn to marry, even though she will turn seventeen in June, as she went towards one of the guest quarters. When she went in, she sat down on a set of comfortable pillows as she was in heaven with the palace's interior design. It would also be the ideal place to be when the time came for her to lose her virginity to the man she was destined to marry.

"I guess that I've got a lot on my mind," she said.

Undomiel was more of the sexologist in the family as she read about the inner workings of the human body and how it can be useful for pleasure. Her budding intellect had been quite a handful as she would soon learn the pain from her first time when she loses it. She would feel the virgin blood flow the moment she feels a man's seed inside of her when she gets the chance, for it was pure destiny that intervened when she saw Ghazim while she was in Zetsuei at the time. It wasn't long until she saw a strange man enter her room as he had guards surrounding him. What did he want anyway? Was it that he was related to Ghazim and the Caliph? She had to know anyway as she got up from the set of pillows.

"So, you are the beautiful Undomiel, aren't you?" said the man. "My little brother should have chosen a better suitor as his wife, but it was _Allah's_ will just to pick you."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Nawaf al-Hamun. I am the older brother of Ghazim."

"By the look of it, you have the same blue eyes like him."

"I am also a descendant of the House of Moria like my father and brother, but I am also a married man as well."

"So, you have a wife. I wonder what business you have besides having children?"

"That is none of your business and we follow under the strict rules that the matter or sex can be only made to procreating and having children."

"That is a very close-minded approach to this 'sexless' marriage. You could at least deliver sex for pleasure in the form of contraception and condoms, you know."

"My wife and I have never used them before, but at least your sense will bring about change here in this terrain. My father's advisors also believe that sex for pleasure in the form of contraception and condoms would make a person infertile and not have children."

"That is a very huge myth. My brother and sister-in-law use condoms and they turn out fine. You shouldn't be stuck under the thumb of some stuffy advisors and besides, you and your wife would also benefit from the pleasure in the bedroom in the future."

"You can talk about this intellect at a later time. My father awaits you to marry my brother."

Undomiel was shocked to hear this coming from Nawaf as she was following him to a room where many servants were waiting for her to be cleaned and ready for the upcoming wedding. When she was led into the women's bathhouse, she had her clothes stripped as her long green hair was taken out of its ponytail. Her body was the most beautiful of all as she stepped into the bathtub to get cleaned. Something was going on real quick as she was about to be married in such a strange way that never happened to her before. After she was finished, she got out of there as she was wrapped in a long towel that covered her body. It wasn't long until the servants whisked her away into one of the dressing rooms as she was about to wear beautiful wedding attire that was typical of the traditional top and harem pants complete with gold shoes, white veil, and lots of gold jewelry. She was like a princess as she also had her hair brushed and complemented with gold jewelry along with some makeup on her face. She had never had makeup on before as she was also a tomboy who also looked after the well-being of everyone's health and sex life.

When she exited the dressing room, she saw Van standing in front of her as he was ready to escort her down to the main hall. Even Edoras was standing in front of her as he was ready to give away his youngest sibling to a man who became part of the resistance against the House of Feanor's deadly wrath. Undomiel was about to be married to Ghazim on the spot as she was ready to go. This wasn't the first time that a wedding took place as Van and Wendy married while they were in Gloria at the time. Now, it was Undomiel's turn as she was slowly walking down the hall to where the main area stood.

"You've come a long way, kid," said Van.

"I'm kind of nervous," said Undomiel.

"It's normal for a bride and groom to have cold feet before the ceremony," said Edoras.

"Yeah, like you chased Priscilla down before she went into Brownie."

"Very funny; before _that_ ever happened, she once pined for Van before he left after the fall of the Claw. I knew that he would go to Wendy sooner or later, but he's also the future king of this whole land."

"As for Van, he's got Wendy after a long wait for her to grow up into the woman she is now."

"It'll be a year since I married her," said Van. "I'm hoping that you have a much graceful wedding the moment you see your future husband."

"He really is handsome."

"Yeah, like you blushed when you saw him the first time back in Zetsuei," said Edoras.

"Big Brother, you're such a dork."

"That 'dork' is the one who will escort you down the aisle."

And so, Van and Edoras escorted Undomiel into the main hall as the Caliph was waiting to welcome his future daughter-in-law. Even Nawaf and his wife were seeing her for the first time in her wedding garb as she was about to be wedded to Ghazim, who was dressed in a bright blue groom outfit that befitted him so nicely. Undomiel saw Ghazim dressed from head to toe as she saw him to be more handsome than ever. It wasn't long until Van stood in front of the new couple as he was about to deliver a speech in front of the Caliph. It was a glorious ceremony that was ready to be performed in the front of the crew as both the bride and groom were about to be married in holy wedlock.

"My fellow citizens," said the Caliph as he sat in his throne. "I am humbled and honored to see the crew of the future king and queen of this entire land here as I am also here to see the sacred union between my son, Ghazim, and the beautiful Undomiel Zolti. May their joy and blessing be praised for many years to come, for they are the promising future for all of the fallen Noble Houses who fell to the House of Feanor centuries ago. The darkest hour is upon us in our hour of need, for the future will have a silver lining and a golden age to prosper forth."

"People of Izdihar," said Van as he stood in front of the bride and groom. "As your future king, I will ensure this holy union in which is the first time in centuries that a king did so. Ghazim, son of the Caliph, Faisal al-Hamun, take this woman, Undomiel to be your lawfully wedded wife; for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and till death do you part for as long as you live?"

"I do," he answered as he looked at Undomiel.

"And do you, Undomiel Zolti, youngest daughter of Theoden and Sayoko Zolti, take this man, Ghazim al-Hamun, to be your lawfully wedded husband; for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and till death do you part for as long as you live?"

"I do," she answered.

"Then, as in the power invested in both me and the Caliph by the future of the Lost Region, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And so, Ghazim lifted the veil above Undomiel as he kissed her lips. The people and the crew clapped and applauded as they were grateful to see them happy in each other's arms. It was also a joyous celebration to savor as both the bride and groom were dancing to the music that was played by the musicians. There was also a feast that happened as the crew and several of the palace residents were eating their fill of meat and seafood, kebabs, falafel, couscous, and merguez as it had some baklava and other sweets for dessert. Even tea and milk were served with the meals as Van was also happy that there wasn't any alcohol due to the low intolerance of it that he has.

With a tall glass of milk, he sat down next to Wendy as he saw her eating her fill of food. With a plate full of lamb kebabs and couscous, he was happy to have it as he didn't have to put any condiments on them. He loved the taste of the food as he was grateful that this was something to savor. The atmosphere of this palace was something to see for many years to come as he loved the sights of it. When the time was right to reclaim the throne, he would someday see this place once again as it had the descendants of the House of Moria living here. Soon, it would gain another member of the family as Undomiel was now Ghazim's wife. Even though she was now married to him, she would soon learn the aspects of lovemaking that she always talked about as she was now about to consummate her marriage to him on their wedding night.

"This moment is something that'll keep me going," she said.

"_Allah _be praised," said Ghazim as he cupped her hand in his.

###

Thessaline was sitting outside of the palace as she was staring at the sky. She had never expected to see the generators here keep this terrain going in the veil of winter as they were there for centuries during the time that the House of Moria once ruled. She continued to eat another piece of baklava that she had in her hands as she later noticed some ominous clouds in the sky. There was something wrong as she had to tell Van and the others immediately. To her shock, she saw several Armors coming into the terrain as they were flying over the city. She had to warn everyone as she went back inside of the palace where the wedding took place.

"Everyone, listen up!" she yelled. "The House of Feanor sent in some Armors into the city! We need to evacuate the palace!"

"This is absurd," said Nawaf defensively. "How do you know all this?"

"I saw what I saw. You have to get the civilians to safety."

"Is it the House of Feanor?" asked Van.

"No doubt about it."

"I see that the House of Feanor has crashed this special day," said Ghazim.

"I guess that I'm gonna have to go and defend this turf," said Undomiel as she drew out her kunai.

"Are you sure about this?"

"We can't let the House of Feanor crash this wedding, you know."

"Let's go," said Van as he drew out his sword. "We can't let them have their way, you know."

And so, he left the palace as Thessaline and Undomiel followed him outside. They saw the Armors approaching as they were firing their weapons at the people and the city. There was terror in the terrain as Van summoned Dann once again. He had to protect the terrain as he saw Dann come down from the sky when he got into it. With Thessaline summoning Galadriel, she accompanied Van as it also came from the sky. They had to defend the terrain with their lives as Undomiel summoned Evenstar with her kunai. When her Armor fell from the sky, it was waiting for her as she got inside of it. She had to protect everyone, including Ghazim as she piloted Evenstar into battle.

"No one crashes my wedding," she said.

"You can savor the leftovers later," said Thessaline as she piloted Galadriel towards one of the Armors. "Right now, the civilians and this terrain need our protection."

"We need to focus on the task at hand," said Van as he was piloting Dann.

"I'm coming, too!" yelled Edoras as he was piloting Armos on the sidelines. "The citizens here are in harm's way and the House of Feanor has gone too far!"

And so, all four Armors were on the battlefield as they were up against the enemies that were sent in by the House of Feanor. The enemy Armors were firing their weapons as every civilian was heading for cover and safety. Van and his group were attacking the invaders as they had found that there were only ten as they were also part of the Armor Armada that once tried to destroy Zetsuei. Van was the future king of this vast land that also housed the terrain that remained untouched by winter as he was there to protect the people that were oppressed by so much danger. He had to get at the helm as he was piloting Dann in order to destroy the invading enemy Armors.

When Evenstar and Galadriel stepping in, they used their power to stop some of the enemy Armors that were doing some serious damage. Both Armors were powerful as they took out the front ones. With only a few remaining, the enemy Armors were ready to take out some of the infrastructure as several more innocent civilians were running for cover. As for Van, however, he stepped in at the helm as he was ready to take out the rest of the enemy Armors. He was in the territory of the Lost Region as he was there in the front line. He had to protect the people who were also part of the five Noble Families as he was determined to stop the House of Feanor, regardless of the situation at hand.

Just as Van was about to carry out another attack, he noticed that Armos was ready to collide with Dann once again as they became one huge weapon again. Both Undomiel and Thessaline were astonished to see them combine into one huge Armor that was powerful enough to take out a whole platoon of robots. With just one blast, the combined Armor destroyed the invading enemies as they were blown to pieces. The enemy Armors were obliterated as they were no match for the future king, who was there for the people that were in the Lost Region. When the combined Armor reverted back to Dann and Armos, Van and Edoras jumped out of them as they saw them leave to their satellites. Even Undomiel and Thessaline climbed out of their own as they saw them leave back into space.

"This attack is no ordinary one," said Van.

"Well, at least we stopped the wedding crashers," said Undomiel.

"Undomiel!" cried Ghazim as he was running into the front where the others were. "Are you alright, my love?"

"I'm fine. As for Van and Edoras, their Armors combined and took out the rest of the ones that crashed the party."

"You're one beautiful warrior, Undomiel."

"Hey, 'beautiful warrior,'" said Edoras. "You need to spend a little time with your husband now. Van and I will do the cleanup."

"Come on, Edoras..."

"Hey, it would be a shame if you didn't lose your virginity on your wedding night," said Thessaline as she was standing next to the rubble of fallen robots. "Besides, didn't you marry the man that you were blushing for?"

"Well, yes..."

Undomiel blushed as she saw Ghazim standing in front of her. He was worried for her safety as he held her in his arms. Even though the wedding went on smoothly before the attack, the battle was simply just a piece of the action as both newlyweds were intact and ready to rebuild the terrain. As for Edoras, however, he was concerned for the wounded as he was on hand to tend to whoever was injured while fleeing to safety. As a medical doctor, he had to be on call as he saw the medical staff from the crew on hand carrying the people to the hospital. It wasn't long until he saw Shinichiro with his horses as they were pulling a cart full of people that were wounded while getting to safety. It was going to be a long day that was about to be a long evening as everyone was ready to do their part in repairing Izdihar and the rest of the terrain here inside of the Lost Region.

###

Night had settled in as the evening swelled after all the excitement that went on in battle. It was when Undomiel was all cleaned up as she was in a beautiful violet nightgown. Laying in what was about to become a marriage bed, she wanted to prepare herself as she was waiting for Ghazim to arrive. It wasn't long until she saw him standing next to the bed as he was dressed in a black silk robe after getting himself cleaned. He was also a virgin as he was fully prepared to consummate the marriage between him and Undomiel before the night was over. When he saw her, she was stunning as her long green hair wasn't in a ponytail as it was long and beautiful just like her hazel eyes. Tonight was their wedding night as they had to consummate their marriage as soon as possible, for it was something that was about to be done in the most possible way.

"I take it that you were waiting for me, my love," said Ghazim.

"You sure look more handsome than ever," said Undomiel.

"I also see that you're prepared into losing your virginity, I see."

"I looked up in some of the sex books that it hurts the first time. I may not look it, but I'm not afraid of losing my virginity to you."

"You have a strong will and a patient heart just like your oldest brother. That is so like the late Theoden Zolti of Original Point. As for your other brother and older sister, they are like their late mother, Sayoko."

"They may be stubborn, but they mean well when it comes to going into battle. As for me, I'm the third sibling just to get hitched to-"

And so, Ghazim took off his robe as he exposed his nakedness to Undomiel. He was muscular as he was simply stunning to her as she stared at him while she blushed. Sooner or later she would reveal her own body to him as she took off her nightgown and revealed all to him. She had curves as she wasn't afraid to show them off when she had large breasts that were quite stunning. Even Ghazim was shocked to see her in with such a "va-va-va-voom" body as he wanted to take her right away. Pulling the blankets back, Undomiel was there to take precautions as she felt Ghazim's lips touch her own.

His kisses had sent her into a tailspin as he was simply giving her such pleasure. She was still blushing after she felt him kiss at her neck as he was simply fondling at her large breasts. She was a girl that had a body that many women would envy for as she felt Ghazim's hands touch at her nipples. She was brought into a state of ecstasy as she laid down on her back in the bed. Ghazim was still probing at her as she had a nice set of hips that were suitable for childbearing. He was even examining her lower domain as she felt his fingers touch at the soft area where it was moist and ready for the taking. With his member hardened, he was ready to do his duty as he was both scared and excited at the same time.

He began to spread Undomiel's legs as he was eager to lose himself for this wedding night. This was also Undomiel's first time as she was ready to lose her virginity. With Ghazim's member poised and at the ready, it found its way towards the lower domain as it breached the gates inside of Undomiel. She didn't flinch as she felt the sting of his hot member coarsing inside of her as she was starting to get a taste of pleasure for the first time. She was moaning in such beautiful desire as she held onto Ghazim. He was a natural for someone who has lost his own virginity as he buried himself in Undomiel's soft large breasts. The pain of pleasure had filled the both of them as they still making love to each other. It was a new thing for them as they were about to reach the peak of their climax.

Undomiel still felt Ghazim's member still thrusting in and out of her as she was starting to enjoy the feel of it. She was enjoying her first time as she wasn't afraid when she felt the pain. Her body was accustomed to her new husband as she was moaning and yelling in such sensual desire. By the time they finally reached their orgasm, they were tired as they became spent from their first night together. Undomiel became fully sated with Ghazim as she felt his seed entering into her body. She had endured her first sexual experience as she felt Ghazim's member pull out of her. He was aware that she was bleeding as he saw her virgin blood flowing beneath her legs along with some semen. It was also tradition that the husband cleans up the new wife on their wedding night as he picked Undomiel up and carted her into a private bathroom where a bathtub stood.

With some hot water filled, Ghazim put Undomiel in as she felt it warming her entirely. Even though she was no longer a virgin, she endured her first time without fear as she had become aware of what would happen in the later future. She felt a soapy sponge clean at her lower domain between her legs as Ghazim was tending to her very gently while he entered into the tub. After he finished cleaning up, he laid down beside her as he turned off the water. He finally fulfilled the destiny of making Undomiel his wife as he was still fondling at those large breasts of hers. He viewed them as a vital thing to suckle his future children as he would get a chance to help create them in the long run ahead. He loved Undomiel's body as it would become the envy of every woman here in the terrain, for she was also someone who would bring on more heirs to the fallen House of Moria.

"You weren't afraid of what I did to you," said Ghazim.

"I knew that it was gonna happen because it hurts for the first time," said Undomiel.

"You know your sexual anatomy very well. By the way, do you also know the anatomy of childbirth?"

"I do because I've been on hand delivering my nephew and niece. Also, there can also be complications if we're not careful."

"How come you say that?"

"My mother, Sayoko, died when she gave birth to me. She looked beautiful, but I only saw pictures of her with Dad. Even Tinuviel acts like her along with Ithilien, but they are my siblings after all. I also have a feeling that I would end up the same way like my mom, but-"

"You shouldn't worry about such things, my love. It is also in _Allah's_ will that you would bear many heirs and heiresses to this terrain. The House of Moria is broken, but its descendants still live on. We are a noble house for our bright blue eyes, but we also have our ability to see into the future from within. There is nothing to fear, my beloved Undomiel."

Undomiel was calmed by Ghazim's words as they remained in the bathtub for a little bit longer. They were now a couple at last as they were comforting each other in their arms. Sooner or later, they would be on their way in their journey into the Lost Region as the battle against the House of Feanor still continued. The battle within was just the beginning as the Spring Resurrection was in full swing. Sooner or later, Van and the others would be on guard, for the war for the Lost Region has begun.

**To be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12: The Water of Life

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 12: The Water of Life**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Van was dreaming as he was in the void once again. He was simply dreaming of many shadows as they were closing in on him. He tried to fight them as they were about to torture him with such intensity. He couldn't shake them as they were trying to pull him into the darkness. He was sinking in a quicksand of blackness until he woke up shaking and covered in sweat. He was having a nightmare as he felt his heart pounding too fast. His breathing had become intense as he was scared to the extreme. The time of taking the Water of Life was near as he was dreading it really badly. He remembered the patch of terrain that he needed to go to as it had no vegetation or water in it. It was a rough patch that no one has awakened as Van was most likely to be going there later on.

Sitting up in bed, he was staring at Wendy as she was still asleep. He was glad that she was safe as he was stroking her long hair. He loved her as he was grateful to have her, even if she was asleep. He decided to leave her like as he didn't want to wake her up. It was the beginning of dawn as he got up and checked up on the twins. They were safe in their little bed as they were still asleep. Van also wanted to keep it that way as he didn't want to wake them up yet. He later went straight to the bathroom as he decided to relieve himself. After he finished doing his business, he flushed the toilet as he went to the sink to wash his hands. When he finished up that, he was also brushing his teeth as he was getting ready to start the day ahead.

With his teeth cleaned, he left the bathroom as he was still in the nude. When he returned to the bed, he laid beside Wendy as he saw her still sleeping in the silk covers. He was staring at her as she was also in the nude as well. Her body had matured after all since that day that they first met in Evergreen nearly six years ago as she was just a girl of thirteen at the time. Their companionship had blossomed into something more as a long absence had brought them together again. When they married, they also consummated their union as they also expected twins and a future kingdom to reclaim. Now, that they were in the Lost Region, they also had to go up against the House of Feanor in such a dangerous move that would shake the entire land to its core. The Spring Resurrection was coming as it already made its move the moment that Van and his crew arrived, for there was also the concern for the rough patch.

He remembered the conversation that he had with Edoras as he talked about the rough patch in the terrain. It was a place that was untouched by vegetation and water as it had been like that for centuries. It was also a place where he must consume the Water of Life before sunset as he had to do so in order to awaken from what state he was in now. It was only a matter of time before the House of Feanor attacks again as they weren't the type that could pack up and leave so quietly. The time had finally come when Van was about to be prepared for such a strange ritual that would change his life forever. He was the male Sezorin, the super-being, the drifter, and the future king as he was about to challenge the rule of the House of Feanor and oust them from power one way or the other.

###

Thessaline was up and early as she was still staring at the sky outside. She was aware of the House of Feanor's presence as it was nothing more than a scourge that hungered for more power as they were also the ones that have the power of winter at their fingertips. She became part of the cause along with her brother, Tzippio, as they had witnessed tragedy that forced them to grow up quick. Both of their parents died when they were still young as they went on to become thieves for a cause. They were also part of the Imperium Twelve as they were ready to lay their lives on the line to protect the future king and queen. Now that they were in the Lost Region, they were there on the battlefield as they had a simple grudge against the House of Feanor, for its days of ruthlessness were starting to be numbered in such epic proportions. Thessaline still watched at the sky as she heard footsteps approaching. Turning around, she saw Tzippio standing behind her as he had a plate of pastries in his hand. It was dawn and breakfast was in full swing as it was also time to start the day. Even Thessaline wanted some of the pastries that were being baked as she was starting to get hungry when her stomach growled.

"Here, sis," said Tzippio as he handed Thessaline a pastry. "There's a lot more where that came from."

"Thanks," she said. "By the way, the sky is still ominous since yesterday."

"The House of Feanor sure don't let up when they leave for another attack."

"This isn't like the battles of the past when they attack from outside their borders. Now that we all made it here inside these borders, they won't buckle to anyone from the outside."

"That is the dark business of the House of Feanor," said Kalanen as she was standing at the door to the balcony. "We may have made it this far, but this battle is far from over."

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday's attack not only had a tendency to scare the citizens, but to prevent Van from drinking the Water of Life."

"What _is_ this Water of Life?"

"It's an elixir that exists on my homeworld of Shai-Hulud, the sister planet of the Endless Illusion. They say that any man who has ingested it has met a fatal end. Only women survived and lived to tell the tale about it, including the Sezorin Sisterhood and the future queen."

"'Future queen?' That's Wendy!" cried Tzippio as he was concerned. "Are you saying that she took that stuff?!"

"She was made to do so after the fall of the Claw nearly six years ago. She lived, but she was known to be fine the moment she returned to Evergreen. As for Van, he will take the Water of Life at the untouched patch in this terrain, but there's a catch."

"What kind of catch?" asked Thessaline.

"Van has to be escorted by my brother and a member of the Sezorin in order to create the incantation to protect him from harm."

"Wait, are you saying that-"

"He must be in a funeral pyre to awaken further."

"This is insane! How can you be sure that Van will live through all of this?"

"There is an old folktale that I heard when I was young that a woman once drank the Water of Life while she was encased in a funeral pyre. By the time that the pyre burned out, she remained unscathed as she was reborn anew. If it can happen to that woman, it can happen to Van."

Kalanen's words rang truth as she was ready to see this moment before the House of Feanor stepped in. Time was at the essence as everyone was on a time table right now. Sooner or late, the House of Feanor would strike this terrain again in order to prevent Van from drinking the Water of Life as it wasn't backing down not one bit. The time had finally come as there was a ceremony to perform in the rough patch of the terrain. It was a time of testing as the Lost Region was about to be into a standstill of chaotic proportions.

###

Van was up and dressed as he was in the courtyard. He was dreading every minute of this upcoming ceremony as he felt the looming fear closing in on him. He had to do it in order to awaken into the next level as he was also there to face Eomer and his deadly scythe. Pacing back and forth, he was starting to get a little scared as he was almost ready to enter into foreign territory in the form of a rough patch. Just as he was about to return to the main hall, he saw Wendy standing in front of him as she was concerned for his mental well-being. This wasn't the first time that she saw him like this since his first run-in with Metsa as he was shaking like a leaf.

"It's all too much," he said as he was feeling scared.

"Van, listen to me," said Wendy as she was holding his hand. "I know that you have to ingest that awful stuff, but you're not alone here. I was forced to drink that stuff, too, you know."

"I see what you mean..." he sighs as he was starting to feel a little calm. "If I have to guzzle down this shit, then I'm gonna have to do it with my head up high."

"Van," said Thessaline as she was running into the courtyard. "Kalanen and Kalanar are waiting for you along with Carmen. You need to get going."

"Understood. I'll be right there. Anyway, what about the twins?"

"Priscilla and the others are keeping an eye on them," said Wendy. "Anyway, let's get going to the rough patch as planned."

"Yeah..."

Without hesitation, Van followed along as Wendy and Thessaline came along when they left the courtyard. The journey to the rough patch was considered to be a strange one as Van was most likely to ingest the Water of Life the moment he reaches it. With Wendy and Thessaline tagging along, they were accompanied by Carmen along with Kalanen and Kalanar. They were also on hand in escorting Van towards the rough patch as they had a pledge to protect him no matter what danger lies ahead. With Tzippio staying behind to hold the fort down, he saw them leave as they were on their way out into further territory. Just as the party was about to leave the palace, they heard footsteps approaching as they saw Tinuviel running towards them. She wanted to tag along as she wanted to stick with Kalanar of all people. She was also aware of the danger that awaits the party as she even wanted to protect Van and Wendy from the clutches of the House of Feanor. Even though Carmen was with the group, it didn't bother her as she viewed her to be too much of an asset. Tinuviel had matured since her bonding with Kalanar in the cave after saving his life. Now wasn't the time to complain as she was there to be a part of the Imperium Twelve, for she also wanted to put a stop to the House of Feanor as much as anybody.

"So, you're tagging along after all," said Carmen.

"I hate to break it to you, but I can't just sit on the sidelines anymore," said Tinuviel.

"So, you've finally matured. Last time, you wanted to go out to the front line instead of helping out in the delivery of the twins."

"I wanted to, but if I hadn't been forced to stay, Wendy would have died in childbirth. Yes, I still have a fear of blood, but I can't let it bother me forever."

"Let me guess, you got it on with our little alien friend, didn't you?"

"Kalanar's physiology is much more different than a human's. On his homeworld, there are people like him that end up being bonded with either sex due to the _moko_ tattoo that appears on one's ring finger." Tinuviel reveals the mark that she has as Carmen is stunned to see something like that. "This _moko_ tattoo also signifies the marriage between me and Kalanar. It came as a shock, but if I hadn't saved him, he would have fallen to his death."

"Does any of his own kind know about this union between the two?"

"No, but back in the cave that we spent the night in, he was simply using his fingers at my sides in order to stimulate everything that I had. When I felt him the first time, it hurt, but I was in such ecstasy that I even-"

"Hey, it's nothing to be ashamed about. It was your first time after all."

"Yeah... I'm here for you, Kalanar..."

Tinuviel stared at Kalanar as he was in front of her. She had never expected to have feelings for him until now as she found him to be quite a man with that came from another world. Their relationship had became a mutual one since their time in the cave as they were also part of the crew that was made to protect Van and Wendy from the clutches from the House of Feanor. As for Van, however, he was dreading the upcoming ceremony that was about to be performed at the rough patch the moment he gets there. Sooner or later, he would have to ingest the Water of Life, for he also had to deal with it as well.

###

The remaining Armor Armada had been on standby as they were poised to attack the city again. In the front of this group of hulking machinery, there was a tall, lanky man standing proudly as he was dressed in a leather vest and blue trousers. He was armed with mainly whipping weapons as he was considered to be a sadist in his line of work. He was also one of the top dogs that bowed before the Elite as they are still maintaining their hold on power. After getting chewed out by Eomer, he was still reeling from Michael Garret's escape nearly five years ago. He had a new job in hand as he was about to use the remainder of the Armor Armada to wipe out the terrain and the generators that were powering it. This was Eomer's wrath that appeared in the form of a robot army as it was ready to wreak its wintry havoc on the terrain and its people.

"I take it that you're still there," said Eowyn as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Well, well; if it isn't Eomer's sister... and perhaps lover," answered the man in charge.

"You shouldn't say too much, Grishnak. Eomer and I have been close for a long time now..., even for many centuries. As for _you_, your first failure in doing away with Van before taking the Water of Life is on _your_ head. It is _your _job to finish it."

"There's also been some growing dissent with the Caliph due to the Feanor tax burden. I just simply went in and crashed a wedding that went on. That pampered old geezer thinks he can ally with that punk in the tuxedo just because he wanted to form an alliance between the House of Telfer and the House of Moria. He's been itching to instigate a rebellion, so I had to do something about it. His citizens are already running for cover like rats until that freak showed up."

"Van is a threat to our beloved Lord Eomer. He was even hailed as a hero in destroying the plans of our late relative, Kroo Kring Koo."

"Eomer is a hell of a lot better than that old geezer. Sooner or later, we'll have Van out of the way, even if it means killing a bunch of innocents along the way."

"Make it soon... Eomer's patience is growing thin day after day..."

With that, Eowyn disappeared as Grishnak was left with the remainder of the Armor Armada that was on standby. He had to finish the job at hand as he was itching to do another torture job in the terrain. The dissent between the terrain and the House of Feanor was nothing new as it was just a territory of the Lost Region that is slowly bowing to the future king. It would only be a matter of time before Grishnak would make another move to strike, for the Land of Eternal Winter was slowly starting to melt one second at a time...

###

Edoras was busy checking up on the patients in the hospital as he was on call after yesterday's big problem during Undomiel and Ghazim's wedding. Somehow, he had help as he saw Libby taking care of the wounded that were hit by the blasts from the Armor Armada. Even Nancy and Dulkas were on hand in tending to the women and children as they were being cared for intensively. The business of the medical experts had packed a wallop as all four were watching over the patients that were being taken care of. It may have been a long day, but they certainly had their work cut out for them.

"This is one huge day here," said Edoras as he was bandaging up one of the patients.

"Tell me about it," said Dulkas as he was tending to another patient. "Some of them have severe injuries."

"It may be quite ironic, but yesterday's attack was simply not only preventing Van from drinking the Water of Life, but to attack the people directly due to the public dissent that occurred the moment we arrived."

"We should also watch our backs around here," said Libby cautiously. "We're in the Lost Region's borders now. Whatever we do here, we're caught in the crosshairs of the House of Feanor."

"Libby's right," said Nancy as she was taking care of another wounded patient. "The House of Feanor may have did damage outside these borders, but they have plenty of authority here in the form of their nasty little Armor Armada."

"I see what you mean," said Edoras. "Earlier, I sent Yutaka over there to the rough patch with some firewood and some papers. No one here knows what's going on, but I know that today's the day that Van drinks the Water of Life in the rough patch."

"Isn't that stuff dangerous?" asked Libby.

"Some say that only women tried it and lived. But if a man ingested it, he would meet a fatal end. That's the real truth of the Rohirrim's Water of Life so far, but Van can't shake this notion about this matter whatsoever."

Edoras was right about one thing as he was also concerned for Van's life. He was well aware that the future king had been a target of the House of Feanor since the fall of the Claw nearly six years ago as he was about to endure a risky undertaking. As for the current situation, Edoras didn't have the time to worry about anything right now as he was on his way into one of the wards where the women and children were tended to. To his shock, he heard the sound of screaming in one of the beds as he saw the wife of Nawaf in pain. He found her to be going into labor as her husband was standing next to her. The situation had gotten a little more complicated as Edoras was about to make a delivery in order to save both the woman and her unborn child.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nawaf furiously. "No other man can touch my wife!"

"Your wife's gonna need some help," answered Edoras as he was not budging from the patient in need. "I know that she's going into labor and if she doesn't geet any help from us, she'll die along with your unborn child that is in her body."

"The laws here are different in this terrain! The women here can-"

"-Not deliver the baby by themselves," said Undomiel as she was there in the ward.

"You're that girl who married my brother! How is it that _you_ of all people know how to do this job?!"

"Because I helped in the deliveries of my brother's children _and_ the delivery of Van and Wendy's twins. I may not look it, but I've been reading medical books all my life and if I were you, I suggest that you let us do our job!"

Undomiel's words rang clear as she decided to help out in the labor of Nawaf's wife. Washing her hands in a sink with soap and iodine, she was ready to go as she saw Edoras doing the same. Both siblings were ready to do this job as they later saw Ghazim standing in awe of how they have come through in the footsteps of their father. This notion had made him realize that he wanted to help out with the laboring and wounded as he decided to wash his hands in soap and iodine in the sink. After he rinsed his hands off, he was ready into assisting his new wife and brother-in-law by delivering the baby that Nawaf's wife had in her womb. It wasn't long until some hot water and towels were brought in by Pavel as he was also helping out in the effort of tending to the needy.

"Looks like we've got another delivery," he said.

"It seems that a little one such as you knows how to do something like this," said Ghazim.

"What are you talking about? This is my second delivery."

"_Allah_ has chosen well of the people here to take care of the sick and wounded. It seems that He wanted you all here after all."

"Hey, didn't _you_ choose me to be your wife?" said Undomiel as she blushed.

"I did and it seemed that I have chosen wisely."

"Hey, you can go to the casbah later," said Edoras. "Right now, we have to deliver this baby."

And so, the people in the ward have helped out as Nawaf's wife was being cared for while Undomiel was on hand in catching the baby the moment it comes out. This was the second team effort that was in play since the birth of Van and Wendy's twins as Nawaf's wife was screaming in pain. With plenty of encouragement coming from the medical team, the woman felt the head of the baby coming out as Undomiel was ready to gently carry it out. With one final push, she caught the baby in the towel as it cried its lungs out. With the umbilical cord cut and tied, the baby was crying loudly as Nawaf was grateful to see it into the world for the first time.

"Hey, Nawaf," said Undomiel as she held the baby in the towel. "You're a new father now."

"I can't believe you did this," he said as he had tears in his eyes.

"It's a boy and he has the same blue Moria eyes just like you."

"I give you my humble blessing, Lady Undomiel." He is given his newborn son by Undomiel as he held him up high. "I name my new son, Theoden, after the father of Lady Undomiel. May _Allah_ the merciful give him as many blessings that are yet to come."

The people in the ward had cheered as Nawaf was grateful that his son was healthy and brought into the world safely. Undomiel had been such a huge influence in the ward as she was there to help not only dabbling in sexology, but to become a midwife as well. Even Edoras, Pavel, and Ghazim were impressed that someone like Undomiel would be taking charge in tending to those who were needy as she cared about the health of the patient that was at hand. Sooner or later, she would also endure pregnancy and childbirth, but not for a while as she was still too young right now. Even Ghazim was blessed that she was there as she was also his wife as well.

After the expulsion of the afterbirth and the cleanup, everyone was exhausted after the long day tending to the needy as it was starting to go into the afternoon. As for Undomiel, however, she was starting to get exhausted as she saw Ghazim pick her up and carry her out of the hospital. The day may have been long, but it proved useful as the newlyweds were walking back to the palace. When they returned to their room, they entered into the bathroom as they stripped off their clothes and turned on the hot water in the bathtub. The sight of Undomiel's body had made Ghazim feel humble to have her as he watched her step into the bathtub that had some hot water and plenty of bubbles. It wasn't long until he stepped into the bathtub as he turned off the water.

He wanted a lot more of her as he saw the suds all over her body. It had been their first romantic interlude together since their wedding night as they were relaxing in the bathtub full of soapy suds. They stayed in there as they were in each other's arms. The warmth of the hot water had enticed them to do more than just have a bubble bath as Undomiel felt Ghazim's hands touch at her large breasts. He loved the feel of them as they would be the ideal catalyst in suckling his future children. He wanted to give her more pleasure as she was being aroused by his touch. She wanted to explore him very well as she touched at his member and pouch. She loved the feel of them as she found them to be quite a useful pair to create life from within. After that long bath, they got out of the bathtub as they drained the water and suds while they wrapped in towels. When they got to their bed, they were still naked together as there was a box of condoms on the nightstand.

"You've prepared us, didn't you?" asked Ghazim as he grabbed the box of condoms and opened them up. "It seems that you know more about how these things work."

"Hey, everyone uses condoms," said Undomiel. "If put on properly, they prevent pregnancy as well as sexually transmitted diseases."

"Your body..., it is ideal for both pleasure and bearing children. As for now, I will give you more than just pleasure by fondling those large breasts of yours."

"Hey, don't _you_ of all people have a big cock to breach at?"

Once again, Undomiel found herself lying on her back as she felt Ghazim's fingers touching at her lower domain. He loved the feel of her as he wanted to give her more pleasure since their wedding night. He wanted to give her more desire as he decided to take out one of the condoms and unwrap it very quickly. When he put it on his hardened member, he spread Undomiel's legs wide open as he entered deep inside of her once again. She felt him taking her as she felt his hot member pulsing with passion. He was more powerful as he was sucking on one of her nipples when he heard her moan with such intensity. He felt her lower domain throbbing with excitement as his member was thrusting in and out of her. The more he plowed into her, the more she became one with him as he was fondling at her large breasts. By the time they reached the peak of orgasm, they were tired as they were in each other's arms. Undomiel became more aroused as she simply gushed after Ghazim pulled out of her. He had never been so powerful as a lover before after he removed the spent condom and threw it away in the wastebasket. Returning to bed, he was laying next to Undomiel as she was fully sated with him after that interlude. She loved him and he loved her as they were meant to be together until they part from this world.

"I've never experience something like this until now," said Undomiel.

"No one around here in this terrain has a body like you," said Ghazim.

"To each our own..."

Undomiel giggled as she snuggled in Ghazim's arms. She loved the warmth of him as she still blushes sometimes, but not too much. Somehow, she got herself a man that not only has nobility, but he was a descendant of the House of Moria as well when she would also bear children that have his bright blue eyes in the future..., but not yet.

###

Van and the rest of his party arrived at the rough patch that didn't grow. The place beneath the terrain was a patch that was devoid of plant and animal life as it didn't didn't even have any water in it. The party had never seen anything like it as they were walking in a bone-dry area that had no life in it. This was also the place where the ritual was about to take place in which he has to ingest the Water of Life after all. Van was here to accept both his destiny and his fate as he was scoping out the rough patch. There was once a castle there as the rough patch had been large enough to fill it up. Van was also interested in searching for more clues about the rough patch as he found a small hole in the center. Where did it come from? How did a small hole appear in such a rough part of the terrain? It was a strange thing that was there indeed as it remained there for many centuries. It was only a matter of time before something strange was about to happen.

"What's with the hole?" asked Wendy as she was standing next to Van.

"It's where a castle once stood," he said.

"Or we're standing on an inactive volcano."

"There is no volcano here," said Kalanen. "This was where Moria Keep once stood in the middle of a vast lake that is now the rough patch that you see today. According to several Rohirrim scholars, Moria Keep was destroyed by the House of Feanor after the slaughter of the House of Telfer centuries ago."

"Wait, are you telling us that we're standing in the middle of a lake that was dried up?" asked Tinuviel. "This is totally impossible to have a lake here after being a rough patch and all."

"This rough patch was once a stronghold of the once mighty House of Moria long ago," said Kalanar as he was studying the hole. "After the downfall, most of the House of Moria's bloodline fell to ruin as the descendants now occupy this terrain today."

"Looks like the House of Moria once dominated the southern part of the Lost Region back in the day," said Thessaline as she was examining the hole. "They were part of the Five Noble Families that dominated this place, but looks like that there's a comeback brewing."

"I know..." said Van as he was feeling troubled.

The ceremony was already well underway as he saw the cart with Shinichiro and his horses coming. Yutaka was riding shotgun with the retainer as he was there with the firewood and gasoline that was made for this ceremony. Even Wendy and the others were stunned to see them as they were here at last when they got out of the cart. As for Shinichiro, however, he was disappointed that he didn't get a chance to fall in love with Tinuviel, who was now married to Kalanar, as he was simply pining for Thessaline, who was more gorgeous with her shoulder-length blond hair and brown eyes, but she was older than him. As a retainer, he was simply just a typical weakling as he also had his horses with him, but he still had to get to work on the upcoming ceremony at the rough patch.

"It sucks that I can't get a date," he said as he was busy getting out the firewood and gasoline.

"Whoa, little man; let me help you there," said Thessaline as she picked up some of the firewood that dropped out of Shinichiro's hands. "I take it that you're the same bumbling retainer that clings to his horses."

"It's a shame that Miss Tinuviel got with that alien guy."

"Hey, some girls like the cool guys. I also take it that you're about to turn seventeen in a couple of months."

"Yeah, but I just wished that I still went with Miss Tinuviel." He sighs heavily until he gets a bright idea forming. "I have it! If I get with either Miss Libby or perhaps Miss Zira, I'll marry and have children just to form an alliance with Miss Tinuviel's future offspring! It's perfect!"

"I think that you should go with Zira. She's about to turn sixteen in September and you can dig her sexy cat ears that she wears."

Shinichiro was elated that he finally has a reason to fall in love instead of being a weakling. Unfortunately, now wasn't the time to be worrying about love troubles as he was still doing his job by helping Thessaline gather up the rest of the firewood and gasoline for the ritual at hand. As for Van, however, he was still staring at the hole in the middle as he later saw the firewood and gasoline being set up very nicely. It was starting to become a funeral pyre as it was being set up that way along with some stones that formed a circle around it. With several strips of paper being written with Rohirrim incantations by Kalanar, they were being shoved into the wood as the gasoline was being poured over it. The pyre was ready as there wasn't much time left before the sun sets.

Van was now prepared as he saw Kalanen fish out the crystal flask as it contained the Water of Life. This was the first time that he saw it on hand as it was glowing with such intensity. He gulped fearfully as he felt his heart pounding sharply beneath his ribs. This was the moment of truth as he had dreaded this moment since he left for this place. With Wendy and the others standing in front of him, they were both worried and hopeful that he would pull through as he took the flask and opened it up. He was ready to fulfill this ceremony as he saw the sun about to go down in the afternoon. He had to do it quickly as he was ready to do so.

"Van, be careful," said Carmen cautiously. "This isn't like those tall glasses of milk that you order."

"I know," he said. "I better get this over with before the sun goes down."

"Van," said Wendy as she was right by his side holding his hand. "Please be alright." She kisses him on his lips. "I love you..., Eovanuus."

"I love you too, Wendy..."

And so, Van drank the flask as he had finally ingested the Water of Life as planned. Laying down, he was starting to feel pain in his stomach. He was experiencing the effects of the Water of Life as he was seething in pain. This wasn't the first time that he was facing dire consequences as he once had to deal with the destruction of Dann's satellite at the time. Now, he was suffering from the effects that the Water of Life has as he wasn't able to contain his pain any longer. It wasn't long until he let out a loud piercing scream as it shook the entire planet. It was a scream like no other as it rattled the Lost Region and the rest of the Endless Illusion to its very core. He was starting to fall into a dreamlike state as he was losing consciousness rapidly. He was the first man to drink the Water of Life as his fate was uncertain, for it would also become a turning point in taking out the House of Feanor once and for all.

###

The sound of Van's piercing scream was heard all over the place as it even reached the sleepy town of Gloria. The three surviving members of the El Dorado Five were still at the Pink Amigo as they were talking about the good old days. They remembered the victory over the Claw very clearly as they saw the picture of the original heroes on the wall. Those were the days back the, but the three members of the El Dorado Five were getting much older by the day as they still remembered their late colleagues, Chizuru and Carlos as well.

"It's about to become six years since we tackled the Claw's dastardly plans," said Nero as he was taking a swig of tequila. "It reminds us of that Van guy."

"That picture on the wall _always_ reminds you of Van," said Jose as he was looking at the empty chair. "If only Carlos were still alive..."

"Don't worry about a thing," said Barrio as he was staring at the wall of many pictures. "I'm sure that Van and Wendy are okay."

"What about that scream out there?" asked Nero as he heard it from outside. "That damn thing's pretty loud, I can tell you that."

"You sure aren't getting wiser for your age," said Jose.

"I may not be wiser, but that scream isn't normal around here."

"That scream must have came from the Lost Region," said Barrio. "Strange things happen there, but this one's different."

All three old men were stunned as they were still reeling from hearing that loud scream from the Lost Region. Just as they were about to resume their reminiscing, they saw a young girl enter into the restaurant as she was all dressed in black. She was a young girl that was about ten years old as she had blood coming from her nose and mouth. She was a Sezorin in training as she even had the old men and the rest of the customers worried about her. It wasn't long until Josh came back from the general store as he saw the girl collapse onto the floor. He had to do something quick as he set down his groceries and grabbed several napkins in order to wipe the blood from her face.

"Hang in there," he said as he cradled the girl in his arms. "You're gonna be fine. I'll go and get a doctor for you."

"Josh, what's wrong?" asked Yukiko as she was holding little Chizuru in her arms.

"This girl's in bad shape. We need to get her to a doctor now!"

"Oh, no..."

"Hey, hang in there!" he was still wiping away the blood from the girl's nose and mouth. "What is going on here?"

"It's... Van," said the girl as she was coughing up blood. "He has drank the Water of Life that the Rohirrim had given him..."

"Van? Wait! That scream that I heard earlier! It _had_ to be him! I know it!"

Josh had finally realized that the scream that he heard earlier had been Van all along. It had been seven months since Van and Wendy's wedding as Josh was certain that something was happening in the Lost Region. Unfortunately, the hero who defeated the Claw was far away, but his scream had shaken the Endless Illusion to its infrastructure as everyone here had heard it very clearly. It wasn't long until a doctor came is as he carted the young girl away while Josh was still stunned about what happened everywhere. The loud scream was an omen of what's yet to come as the time of the House of Feanor was slowly coming to an end.

###

Van was slowly fading into unconsciousness as he felt blood trickle from his nose and eyes. He had drank the Water of Life as his fate still remained uncertain at the time. Everyone around was worried for him as the scream had did a lot more than shake the core of the Endless Illusion. Even Carmen was coughing up blood as it was a sign that Van had ingested the Water of Life. She was not only an information broker, but she was also a member of the Sezorin Sisterhood as well when she still felt blood trickle from her mouth.

"Are you alright?" asked Yutaka as he caught Carmen just as she was about to collapse.

"Van, why did you do this?" she asked.

"It was his destiny, but we have to act quickly and get him to the pyre immediately. Shinichiro, get a stretcher from the cart."

"Right away, Master," he said.

And so, Shinichiro went towards the cart as he grabbed the stretcher in order to cart Van into the pyre. With a little help from Kalanen, Kalanar, and Thessaline, they carried Van into it as they carted him towards the stack of wood and papers that smelled of gasoline. Getting out of the way, they waited for Wendy and Tinuviel to light the fire as they had a wick that was shoved into the fire. Getting out her gun, Wendy used the flint end to light it as the pile of logs and paper incantations were set ablaze when she and Tinuviel got out of the way. The fire was already set as it was blazing brightly in the middle of the rough patch. It was also Van's destiny to survive the fire as he was about to be reborn anew...

"I hope that he makes it," said Tinuviel.

"Van's survived much worse," said Wendy. "I know that he can make it in the end."

_BOOM! CRASH!_

"What's going on?!" cried Shinichiro worriedly.

"The Armor Armada is coming," said Kelanen as she got out her spear. "We need to stand our ground and protect the funeral pyre!"

"Then we have to do it!" yelled Tinuviel. "It's a matter of life and death out there!"

The sounds of approaching Armors was coming a bit closer as the sky was darkening. There was danger in the air, for the House of Feanor was back with a vengeance. The party that travelled with Van had to protect him as he was in the funeral pyre since he drank the Water of Life. With the battle at a critical point, they had no other choice but to fight the Armor Armada before they triumphed over the terrain and the rest of the Lost Region.

**To be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13: Assault on the Funeral Pyre

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 13: Assault on the Funeral Pyre**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

A young boy had hidden in the patch of rocks as he was armed with only with a camera and the equipment that accompanied it along with his laptop in his longstrap bag. The boy, who was nearing sixteen, was a descendant from the House of Tolkien as he had the yellow eyes to prove it. With purple hair, he was someone that had a hint of curiosity on him as he had a passion for photography. With his digital camera at the ready, he was on hand in taking a picture of a strange thing that was burning in the rough patch. What was going on, exactly? Was it a bonfire or was it something else? To his shock, he saw an Armor appear as it landed right behind him. Could it be one of the Original Seven Armors or was it something else.

The boy's curiosity had gotten a lot worse as he saw Tzippio jump out of the Armor. He didn't know what to think as he was about to pee his pants from all that excitement that went around here. He was scared to death as he was caught in the crossfire as the looming sounds of clanking metal were drawing near. Gathering his camera and laptop, he had to get away as he was struggling for cover in the line of fire, for there was danger coming as the House of Feanor's Armor Armada was getting closer.

"Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Oh, crap! Oh, crap!" he cried as he was running out of the way.

"Hey, you shouldn't be here," said Tzippio as he spotted the boy on the spot.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tzippio Kiriakos and I pilot this Armor standing in front of you, Faramir of November."

"My name... is... Guthrie Sylvaine. I am a descendant of the House of Tolkien. P-please, I-I didn't mean to intrude..."

"You've gotten yourself in the wrong place at the wrong time. This rough patch is about to be invaded by those House of Feanor scum. I was sent here by Edoras just to watch over the party guarding the funeral pyre."

"Funeral pyre? What are you talking about?"

"There's an incantation in the funeral pyre that's burning right now. The House of Feanor are aware of this situation, so if I were you, I suggest that you get to safety immediately."

Guthrie did as he was told as he stayed hidden in the pile of rocks that were near the rough patch. When he watched Tzippio go into Faramir, he remained on standby as he was seeing the rest of the Armor Armada getting ready to attack in full force. This was a battle that was never going to end until the victor went out on top as the fate of the future king remained uncertain for the time being.

###

Wendy watched the funeral pyre burning brightly as she saw Van's unconscious body in such a troubling state in it. She was concerned for him as she was hoping for a happier outcome in the end. To her shock, she heard his voice calling her name as she was starting to feel alarmed by it. It was coming from the funeral pyre as she was starting to walk slowly towards it as if she was in a strange trance. It wasn't long until Carmen spotted her as she was desperate to stop her from going into the pyre. She was concerned for Wendy's safety as she was about to step into the flames.

"What the hell are you doing?!" she cried as she saw Wendy near the burning wood and billowing smoke. "You know that you can't go in there!"

"I'll be alright," she answered. "It'll be fine. There is nothing to fear"

"No, I won't let you go in there and throw your life away! This is madness!"

"Let me go. I must go to Van right now."

"No, wait! WENDY!"

Carmen saw her go straight into the flames as she was being consumed by the fire and smoke of the funeral pyre. This was not supposed to happen, but it did as Wendy reunited with Van at last in the flames when Carmen wept. She was screaming at the top of her lungs as she failed to keep the future queen from going into the pyre as tears streamed from her eyes. To her shock, she saw a cloud forming as it was glowing blue in the dusking sky. It was the resonance once again as it was shining all over the rough patch. The terrain was glowing with such wonder as the rough patch was starting to gain something that it hadn't been there before. There was vegetation growing in the rough patch as it was being restored with such full force.

"What's going on?" asked Tinuviel as she saw the vegetation appearing out of nowhere.

"Wendy...," sobbed Carmen as she was staring at the funeral pyre.

"Don't tell me..."

"She went in there when the fire was going. This wasn't her fight to begin with."

"That's enough!" Tinuviel slapped Carmen's face as she fell to the ground. "How can you be so pessimistic about something like that?! It's not only Van's awakening, but Wendy's as well!"

"How do you know about this when you're so stubborn all the time?!"

"Who's acting stubborn? Kalanar told me all about it after we did it in the cave. When we waited for help, he was simply telling me about the tale about the woman who drank the water of life and entered into her own funeral pyre while living to tell the tale. We have to have a lot of faith in both Van and Wendy, and besides, weren't _you_ one of the heroes that put a stop in the Claw's evil plans nearly six years ago?"

Carmen got up as she felt anguish in losing Van and Wendy. She watched the fire billowing in the stone circle as the flames became a bright blue with the resonance that blended into the pyre. It wasn't long until Kalanar and Kalanen ran to the situation as they saw the funeral pyre burning bright with blue flames. Even Yutaka and Thessaline were there as they had a job in protecting the rough patch from the upcoming Armor Armada that was coming this way. They had to secure the perimeter as soon possible, for the House of Feanor wasn't letting up in this battle.

"This isn't looking good," said Thessaline.

"Is it the Armor Armada?" asked Shinichiro.

"It is, but whoever's running this dog-and-pony show, they're not slowing down one bit."

"Then we have to get on the defensive," said Yutaka. "Shinichiro, I want you to protect the funeral pyre at all cost. Carmen and our two alien friends will also be there as well. By the way, where's Wendy?"

"She went into the flames," said Carmen.

"That means that she is the catalyst in awakening Van in this incantation," said Kalanen.

"So, that's why the flames changed to blue...," said Thessaline as she saw the flames in the funeral pyre. "Anyway, we have to get going. The Armor Armada has a reputation just to crash everything that they get their hands on."

"I'm going, too," said Tinuviel.

"Tinuviel...," said Kalanar as he was thinking about her very dearly.

"Don't worry; I'll be back soon."

"I'll be waiting, my love."

"Hey, someone has to go in and kick some ass."

With that, Tinuviel smiled as she kissed Kalanar on the lips. She was more confident than ever as she used her fan to summon Nenya when it came down from the sky. Yutaka and Thessaline did the same as both Isildur and Galadriel fell down from the sky as well. All three were on the front lines as they were waiting for the correct time to strike. Little did they know was that there was help along the way as it came from an unexpected source. It was Tzippio as he was piloting Faramir on the barren battlefield when he was there on hand in going up against the House of Feanor's wicked forces. Today was going to be a strange one, but the battle to protect the funeral pyre was about to get a little ugly when it came to the House of Feanor attacking things in all directions.

###

There had been soldiers from the House of Feanor coming into the city as they were looking for people to kill. With Grishnak away, the soldiers were busy tearing up the businesses there as they were also ransacking the market square. They had no sympathy or remorse as they even shot people on sight. It was hell all over as Ghazim had to protect his people from death. With his scimitar in his hand, he was ready to attack as he ran towards one of the soldiers while slicing an awning from one of the bazaar shops. He used the awning as he draped it on one of the soldiers while he threw him straight into a cart where lots of manure was. It may have been a stinky trap, but it was one to put a soldier in his place as Ghazim saw some of the palace sentries come forth and take the ruffian away.

He was in a war zone as he later saw three more soldiers standing in front of him. He had to act quickly until he saw a huge Armor appear and grabbed the soldiers up and placed them into a cage. Ghazim had never seen anything like this before until now as he later saw a familiar face come out of the Armor. It was Dawood as he loved his Armor just as much as Hawa when he was glad to be of service to Ghazim, who was simply most likely to be a successor to the House of Moria altogether.

"I suggest that _Allah_ called you out here in that contraption," he said.

"Unforgivable!" yelled Dawood. "I have saved your life just now!"

"Your Armor is a powerful one and-"

"I call it Gyoza and it is powerful like the Armors that come from the sky. I am just simply trying to be more like Lady Undomiel, who pilots one of the sky Armors that come down when summoned."

"My beloved's Armor is called Evenstar of June. It is hers and hers alone. As for you, your Armor should take dancing lessons first."

Dawood laughed at that sentiment as he really needed to beef up Gyoza. As for Ghazim, however, he noticed several people that are wounded as he later saw Dawood get back into Gyoza and scoop them up and take them back to the hospital. He also had to check up on Undomiel as she was nowhere to be found. It wasn't long until he saw Evenstar standing in front of him as it picked him up and carted him inside of the cockpit. He saw the interior of Evenstar's cockpit for the first time as he saw Undomiel at the controls. He was happy to have her as he loved the confidence that she had. She was not only a wife, great lover, and midwife, but she was also a great Armor pilot as he couldn't wait to take her again when the worst is over.

"How do you like Evenstar so far?" asked Undomiel.

"She looks stunning," answered Ghazim.

"At least that you're safe from harm's way so far. Anyway, we should get to safety as soon as possible."

"Oh, Undomiel, you're _my_ kind of woman!"

Evenstar was still standing as it was ready to help out with the city. With most of the soldiers rounded up and scooped into cages, they were heavily guarded by the sentries as they were sent into the local jail. With more Feanor soldiers still at large, it was going to be hard for everyone to catch them all as there was one agenda that was started by the one who instigated it in the first place. It would only be a matter of time before someone like that would discover where Van was and eliminate him, but he or she would also be in for a real shock whenever that happened.

###

Pavel was running out of the palace as he had his medical bag with him. It may have been rough for him to stay on the sidelines, but he had to go and help Van and the others in the rough patch. To his shock, he saw several soldiers from the House of Feanor invading the rest of the city as they had guns in their hands. He had to get out of sight as he didn't want to get caught by the invaders. He had to get out of there quick as he found the gate that lead to the exit. Just as he was about to flee, he saw a soldier pull a gun on him as he was ready to fire at him. Pavel had to get away fast without getting shot as he saw the soldier getting ready to pull the trigger. To his surprise, he saw a bamboo rod knock the gun out of the soldier's hands as it fell onto the ground. It wasn't long until he saw a familiar face appear out of nowhere.

"Looks like that this place is in a standstill," he said as he picked up his bamboo rod.

"Dr. Yue...," said Pavel. "What are you doing here?"

"I take it that you're here in this place as well."

"How come you're here in the Lost Region of all places?"

"I received a letter from some of Van's friends in Missoghi." He fishes out a piece of paper from his robe. "The scientists around there had some information that concerns the current state of the House of Feanor." He sees the soldier from earlier getting ready to charge as he kicks him into the air. "There's been an unusual weather pattern in this area of the Lost Region due to the changes of the climate." He sees the soldier falling into a cart full of manure. "Come to think of it, Van has came through in this time of crisis, didn't he. Also, there's been some wounded patients here, hasn't there? I guess that Edoras has his hands full. As for Van, he's most likely to be here of all places. Speaking of Van, do you know where to find him?"

"Wait, I know where he is! He went to some rough patch that's been devoid of all vegetation and water. He's over there with Wendy and some of the crew. I have to get over there right away!"

"Take it easy, going off alone is dangerous. I suggest that you get some backup first."

"Like what?"

"Like _me_!" yelled Dana as he had his backpack on him. "You're not going anywhere like this. I take it that you got some backup from outside help."

"Dana, this is Dr. Yue. He's from Jade Creek, but he's got some business here in tending to the wounded."

"I'll handle it from here," he said as he had his bamboo rod on hand. "Get going. Van needs you right away."

Pavel was confident as he left the city with Dana following him. He had a lot of courage as he was ready to go over to the rough patch in order to help Van and the others. It was only a matter of time before the Armor Armada would catch up to the party that came to the rough spot, but Pavel and Dana had to hurry up before it was too late. When they were on the trail of the rough patch, they saw various Armors as they were attacking the rough patch while they were dealing with the Armors that were guarding the party that were protecting Van and Wendy.

With Pavel summoning Gil-Galad, he saw it coming down from the sky as he jumped inside of it. Dana was on hand as he used his watch to activate Donut when it came up from the surface. Both Armors were out as they were ready to assist the forces that were at the rough patch. To their surprise, they saw Ithilien, Marta, Josie, Rajiv, and Zira all in their Armors as they were out to help on the battlefield. This is a battle that was about to get even uglier as all seven Armor pilots were rushing into the rough patch in order to stop the Armor Armada from doing more damage.

"It sure is nice to have our Armors," said Josie as she was piloting Cupcake.

"We have to get over there right away," said Pavel as he was piloting Gil-Galad.

"What about Mr. Van?" asked Rajiv worriedly while piloting Anarion.

"He's over there in the rough patch, but why did he go over there?" said Dana.

"It's because of the Water of Life," said Ithilien as he was piloting Artros. "If Van drank that stuff, then-"

"Quit your bellyaching," yelled Marta as she was piloting Custard. "We have a job to do!"

"I hope that nothing bad happens," said Zira as she was piloting Este.

"We're not pulling any punches here until we get on the battlefield," said Pavel.

"Let's do this," said Dana.

And so, the group of seven were on their way as they finally made it onto the battlefield where Van and the others were at. The four Armor pilots that were fighting some of the enemy robots were relieved that the reinforcements were there to take out the first wave. With Donut destroying some of the Armors that were attacking at the rough patch, there was the upper hand of victory looming as the enemy Armors were being crushed one by one. With Cupcake and Custard on hand in attacking the front forces, Artros, Gil-Galad, Anarion, and Este were in full swing as they were taking out the rest. They were putting their lives on the line as they didn't buckle not one bit. The Armor Armada was no match for the reinforcements until the rough patch started to fill up with water unexpectedly. The rough patch that was once devoid of vegetation and water has become filled with life after many centuries of being a derelict. It was a miracle that occurred as the water was filling up rapidly.

"I thought that this was a rough patch," said Marta as she piloted Custard out to dry land.

"It was, but something's not quite right about it," said Ithilien as he piloted Artros from the water.

"The middle's got dry land," said Thessaline over the radio. "You guys head over there immediately."

And so, the reinforcements made it to dry land as planned as the water was finally filled up. With the rest of the Armor Armada still attacking the main forces, Nenya, Isildur, Galadriel, and Faramir were battling them as they were destroying them while throwing them into the lake. It was a victory as all eleven Armor pilots were there to aid the party that was protecting the funeral pyre. With the eight Imperium Twelve pilots getting out of their Armors, they saw them return to their satellites as they were back in space once again. Only Cupcake, Custard, and Donut remained as their pilots got out of them. It was a victory as the Armor Armada was gone from the terrain. The crew had came through as they all made it to the vast dry land in the middle. It was indeed a savored triumph as everyone was elated to see that everyone was safe from harm.

"Looks like we kicked some butt out there," said Josie.

"If only it didn't fill up with so much water," said Dana as he was sitting on top of Donut.

"The House of Feanor's got some nerve in trying to put out the flames of the funeral pyre, but we can't ignore them forever," said Thessaline. "We may have gotten far but-"

There was a sense of dread that appeared near the shore of the lake as Thessaline and Dana went off to see what it was. To their shock, they saw the true culprit that sent the Armor Armada in the first place as he was standing on top of a rock. He had the grin of the Cheshire Cat as he was not pleased with the outcome of the battle that took place earlier. From the clothes and hair, he was from the House of Feanor as he was itching to kill whoever foiled his plans. He was itching to kill as he wanted to see pain in front of him, for he loved the excitement of it as well.

"You destroyed my little army, didn't you?" he said with an evil grin on his face.

"Who are you?" asked Thessaline as she drew out her chakram.

"My name's Grishnak and I was the one who sent the Armor Armada out to teach the Caliph and his people a lesson."

"You guys have been going at it since the Caliph rebelled from the House of Feanor, didn't you?"

"I couldn't let those people rise up against the powerful Lord Eomer, now would I? He of all people is the most powerful of all men and no one will ever stop him."

"You're too sick in the head!" yelled Dana as he was starting to get angry.

"And you're still in the territory of Lord Eomer. Anyway, I'm about to show my fangs to the world!"

"I like to see you try it, dumb-ass!"

Grishnak drew out his crossbow as he was about to target Dana front and center. He always wanted to duel with another man in battle as he was ready to fire an arrow at him. When he fired off the arrow, he noticed that Thessaline shoved Dana out of the way as she took it in his stead. Blood seeped from her clothes as it pierced her left shoulder. She was reeling from her injury as she saw Grishnak rubbing at his crotch. He enjoyed the pain just as much as a certain member of the Elite as he was about to fire off another arrow from his crossbow. Just as he was about to do so, he heard footsteps approaching as he disappeared out of sight. He hated failure as he left the terrain entirely, but from what mode?

"That dickhead!" yelled Dana as he was itching to attack. "I'll go and clean his clock the next time I see his sorry ass!"

"So, that is Grishnak," said Thessaline as she removed the arrow from her shoulder. "That guy's a lunatic!" She winces in pain while clutching at her shoulder. "He even gets off on pain and torture the moment he sees misery."

"Take it easy! You're in no position to move right now!"

"Thessaline," said Pavel as he was standing from behind. "Are you alright?"

"She's bleeding badly. We need to get her out of here!"

"I've got some gauze pads and medicine to clean the wound. I just hope that she-"

_BOOM!_

Pavel and Dana heard the sound of an explosion as it came from the funeral pyre. They wanted to check it out, but they had to watch over Thessaline so she wouldn't bleed to death. To their shock, they saw a naked woman emerge out of nowhere as she had long silver hair that was down to her feet. Even though she was in the nude, both Pavel and Dana had noticed that the face stayed the same as they found that it was none other than Wendy who was all covered in dirt. When she noticed that Thessaline was injured, she stood as she went towards the shore of the lake and scooped up some water. When she poured it on Thessaline's shoulder wound, she used her healing powers to stop the bleeding and heal it entirely. Even Thessaline herself was astonished to see Wendy have healing powers as she was healed from the injury that she had. This was different than the Wendy that once had light orange hair, as it was now silver like starlight, but her green eyes still remained the same. This new transformation of her had been different as she felt different the moment that she stepped into the flames. Sooner or later, she would see Van once again, for the time has come to reveal him when he was there to return from the ashes.

"You must get to the funeral pyre," said Wendy.

"What's in the funeral pyre?" asked Pavel.

"Van is waiting for you..."

"Hey, I hate to break it to you, but you need to get some clothes on," said Dana.

Pavel followed Wendy as she led him towards a winding stair that was growing from the rough patch. Dana later scooped up Thessaline in his arms as he followed them along. They were eager to find out what was going on, but the most strange secret was about to be revealed the moment the flames of the funeral pyre die out.

###

Undomiel and Ghazim were on their way to the palace as they were on their way to help the wounded and needy that were waiting at the hospital. Little did they know was that there were still a few Feanor soldiers at large as they were standing in front of the fountain in the market square. They were surrounded by the soldiers as they had their guns pointed at them. There was nowhere to run as they were outnumbered by their presence. Just as they were about to be detained, they saw a mysterious figure dressed in armor as he was riding on a black horse. The figure drew out a sword as he slashed the soldiers to pieces when they lay dead on the ground. The rest of the soldiers fled the market square as they were fleeing the wrath of the mysterious invader that killed their comrades, but it caught up to them and slaughtered them with no mercy. Undomiel and Ghazim didn't know what to think when they saw the dead bodies of the Feanor soldiers littered in the market square as they stared at the mysterious figure face-to-face.

"This is incredible," said Ghazim as he was stunned to see the figure still standing.

"The House of Feanor will be destroyed; make no mistake about _that_!" yelled the figure as he was on his horse. "I will cleanse them from this land so that no other evil will harm the Lost Region again."

"Wait! Who are you?" asked Undomiel.

"I am... the Redeemer. I will kill anyone who harms the innocent. I will cleanse this land from the House of Feanor once and for all because their frozen reign has come to an end. Remember that!"

The mysterious figure known as the Redeemer fled the scene on his horse as he left the city entirely. Both Ghazim and Undomiel were shocked to see someone like him appear out of nowhere and slaughter the rest of the Feanor soldiers that appeared here. It may have been a victory for those who are protecting the terrain, but there was a huge consequence that appeared in the form of an executioner who finished off the invading soldiers with one fell swoop. Both Undomiel and Ghazim had no time to stand around as they were on their way to tend to the wounded that were filling up in the hospital, for there would also be a time to rebuild this city as well.

###

Guthrie was surrounded by water as he was sitting on a large rock. He had never expected anything like this before, but he was literally screwed by the aspect that this rough patch had now become a vast lake with a large castle in the middle. He had never seen anything like it before, but he couldn't find a boat anywhere until he was decided to test the water in the lake. Just staring in the water didn't do him any good as he noticed that it was very deep below. He was scared to death as he had to stand on the rock with his laptop and camera in tow. He only hoped that there would be someone coming as he spotted a yellow raft in the lake. He noticed someone rowing as it was none other than Tzippio taking the reins of the raft while wearing a lifejacket. He was saved as he had a savior in the man that piloted the Armor in the sky.

"Get in!" yelled Tzippio.

"Okay, I'll do that," said Guthrie as he jumped into the raft.

"You know, you should at least be a little more prepared besides carting that laptop and camera along." He continues to row as he was on his way towards the growing castle. "Water and electricity don't mix and you should at least bring a raft with you. Also, to be on the safe side, you should wear one of these." He gives Guthrie a lifejacket as he watches him put it on. "Anyway, we should get back because it's almost dark and the sun is setting."

"I can't believe that this place used to be a derelict that was devoid of all life until now... It's weird, but who could have made it happen?"

Both Tzippio and Guthrie rowed in the raft as they made it to shore. When they got to dry land, they saw the castle that was finished as it was bearing a different crest on the front. It was the crest of the House of Moria that stood out as it was etched into the front entrance. Getting out of the raft, Tzippio and Guthrie ran towards the entrance of the castle as they saw it to be something different in a terrain that was surrounded by winter. By the time they got there, they saw Dana carrying Thessaline in his arms as she was injured in a battle. Pavel was also there as he was standing at the now extinguished funeral pyre.

"What's going on here?" cried Tzippio frantically. "What happened to Sis?!"

"Take it easy, kid," said Dana as he set down Thessaline. "Your sister's fine for now."

"Whoa..." said Guthrie as he saw the funeral pyre all extinguished from the flames that once stood. "Was there a funeral here or something?"

Everyone saw Wendy slowly walking in the nude as she was standing in front of the charred remains of the funeral pyre. The moment of truth was emerging as everyone saw something coming up from the ashes and charred remains of the wood that once burned in the stone circle. To their shock, they saw a hand appear as the rest of the body came up from the extinguished funeral pyre. It was Van as he was naked and covered in dirt while walking towards Wendy. He was different as he felt the resonance flowing all over his body. Ever since he drank the Water of Life, he changed, but he still had the same Telfer crest on his stomach. He had been reborn as he was now there to go up against the House of Feanor here in the Lost Region, for it was his destiny to do so.

"I... have... awakened," he said.

###

Dr. Yue entered the hospital as he saw Undomiel and Ghazim arrive at the scene. They were there to help the wounded and needy as they got there just in time to take care of the patients. It was the first time that Undomiel and Ghazim had seen Dr. Yue here as he was helping out with the patients that were in need of medical care. Even Primrose was on hand in feeding the patients as she was cooking up a storm while watching over them. It was a great deal of hospitality indeed as the hospital staff was hard at work while Undomiel and Ghazim also helped out in tending to the patients here as well.

"It seems that the prince and princess came back as expected," said Dr. Yue as he he was at a desk.

"I take it that you're a humble man that is concerned of the safety of the future king and queen," said Ghazim. "They also have two children to look after as well."

"We're already aware of it," said Primrose as she was pulling a cart full of food. "The twins are in excellent hands, but Iris keeps getting into their room even though she is told not to."

"Everyone loves the twins, even Big Brother and Priscilla," said Undomiel.

"By the way, I've been summoned here just to give Van a message from the scientists from Missoghi," said Dr. Yue. "It looks like that he's in a bigger pickle than expected."

"What bigger pickle?"

Undomiel went over to the window as she saw the sky glowing with the resonance that was shining all over the place. To her shock, she saw the rough patch in the distance as it became a castle in the middle of a lake. Something happened over there as the resonance gave out an omen that Van had succeeded in surviving after all, for it was the beginning of the bitter end of the House of Feanor.

**To be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14: The Changing Tide

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 14: The Changing Tide**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

"I... have... awakened!"

Van stood in front of the funeral pyre as he was naked without his clothes. Still covered in dirt, he looked at Wendy as she was also naked like him, but he noticed that her hair was silver due to the effects of the resonance. Even the four protectors of the funeral pyre were stunned to see them alive and unharmed as they were destined to be the once and future king and queen of the Lost Region. The Armor pilots that came in to help were also stunned to see Van and Wendy come up from the charred logs and lived as they found themselves in an area inside of a vast castle. The place itself was different as it had the Moria crest imprinted on the walls. It was nothing like it as even Guthrie was shocked to see the two destined ones appear out of nowhere. He also didn't expect the once mighty Moria Keep to emerge from the ground as it was once again surrounded by the vast lake.

"This is far out," he said.

"Moria Keep has been resurrected," said Kalanen. "It is also the turning point in stopping the House of Feanor once and for all."

"'Once and for all?' What are you talking about?" asked Thessaline as she was still in pain.

"The eternal winter that has covered the Lost Region is slowly melting away," said Kalanar.

"Are you serious?"

"All along, I thought that they would never make it," said Carmen. "After seeing them emerge from the funeral pyre, they have no burns on their-"

_THUD!_

"Van!" cried Dana. "What the hell's happened to you? Are you alright?!"

Van collapsed as he fell onto his back. With Wendy rushing to his side, she stayed next to him as everyone gathered around them. It wasn't long until everyone saw Armos appear as it landed right next to the funeral pyre. With Edoras getting out, he ran towards Van and Wendy as they were unharmed, but covered in dirt and soot. He noticed that Wendy was safe, but Van was unconscious as he needed medical attention right away. He also noticed that Dana was carrying Thessaline in his arms as he was concerned for her health. It was one long day, but the worst was yet to come when it came to going up against the House of Feanor. Time was at the essence as the time of the eternal winter was coming to an end, for the Spring Resurrection was still in full swing.

###

**Three days later...**

The city of Izdihar had been rebuilt as life had gotten back to normal. The crew had been busy as they were at work repairing the city to brand new. It was the first group effort since the restoration of Zetsuei as it had been a swift one. Even Edoras was impressed to see such cooperation coming from the crew as he later made his way to the palace to see the Caliph. Just as he got there, he noticed that the throne was empty as he saw Nawaf sitting there. What was going on, exactly? Where was the Caliph? Was there a change in the dynasty that stayed here in the Lost Region?

"It's you," said Edoras.

"Father has been taken ill," said Nawaf.

"Did something happen to him?"

"During the incident with the Armor Armada, he collapsed and has been taken to a private ward where no one is suppose to go in but the family and the physician."

"You could've taken him to us. At least you should've let us treat him, you know."

"It is against our policy to do so because no outside doctors are-"

"-Not allowed to touch the Caliph?" said Dr. Yue as he was standing right behind Edoras.

"Who are you, sir?"

"My name is Dr. Yue. I'm a physician from Jade Creek. As I recall, a famous patient is here, but he's currently resting right now. Now, I see that your father is in dire need of an examination in order what is ailing his physiology. Now then, Acting Caliph, shall we get started on finding what ails your father?"

"You'll find the private ward near the commons by the garden."

"Now, that's something that I wanted to hear."

"Dr. Yue," said Edoras cautiously. "I hate to burst your bubble, but the laws are different here in this terrain. I suggest that you be careful if I were you."

And so, Edoras and Dr. Yue left the main hall as they went towards the commons. When they stopped at the private ward, they came inside as it was quite a sophisticated one. With a sterile environment perfuming the area, it was a place that was more like a hospital than a ward as both Edoras and Dr. Yue walked into one of the rooms that were on hand. It wasn't long until they found the Caliph in his bed as he was coughing up a storm. Without delay, Dr. Yue quickly examined the Caliph as he grabbed his wrist to feel what was going on with him. This wasn't good as he noticed that the Caliph was suffering from a fatal illness in which there is no cure for him. It was dire news indeed, for the walls were closing on him fast.

"I take it that you're not from around here," said the Caliph as he was coughing.

"You have terminal cancer," said Dr. Yue gravely.

"I never told either of my sons because I didn't want them to worry. We descendants from the House of Moria had not the ability to heal and to foresee, but to hide our aura because I didn't want them to feel concerned for me at this moment."

"Your son's been at your throne because of what he saw through you," said Edoras. "By the way, does Ghazim know?"

"No, I never told him, but I also know that mighty Moria Keep has been resurrected after being destroyed centuries ago by the House of Feanor. I also strongly hope that Ghazim would become the one who would rule that place." He continues to cough. "Before I depart to the next life, I have a confession to tell you."

"What kind of confession? Spill it out!"

"My ancestors had been persecuted by the House of Feanor because of our loyalty to the House of Telfer over the years. Some of us had fled this land just to be away from them, but the ones that were left behind were forced to obey them and pay tribute to them. We had even dropped our surname just to stay alive, but it is one of my greatest regrets that I have ever had in my life."

"You dropped your name?"

"We had no other choice in the matter but to do so, but I have sincerely hoped that Ghazim would forgive me in the end..." He coughs continuously until blood came from his lips. "I... beg of... you..., you must tell Ghazim of his true birthright in which that he is the Castellan of Moria Keep. He is part of the chosen court because he will one day... aid... the future... king... in this darkest hour..."

"No, don't die on me!"

"It's too late," said Dr. Yue as he closes the Caliph's eyes. "He's dead. The terminal cancer had been onto him for a long time now. It also seems that he wanted his younger son to succeed him as Caliph."

"He wanted him to be the Caliph, but he has a higher purpose now."

"And what is it?"

"He's the future Castellan of Moria Keep. I see that now when old man foresaw the union between his son and my youngest sister. It was a higher purpose that seals the deal when it came to allying both Noble Houses against the House of Feanor. We now know that there is still an advantage in defeating them and restoring the Lost Region."

Edoras was finally right on the money as he now realized that the destiny of stopping the House of Feanor had gotten more complex. He was also aware of the Spring Resurrection that was at hand as the time of eternal winter was over. After seeing the attendants picking up the body of the deceased Caliph, he left the room as he was wandering the hall of the private ward. To his surprise, he saw a door open in one of the empty sterile rooms as he entered inside. It wasn't long until he saw Van in a hospital bed as he was alive and fully awake. He even noticed that his sword was there as it was set next to a chair. It was a fleeting moment for Van to remain in bed as he was still reeling from the effects of the Water of Life. He was dazed, but alive as he was feeling nauseous from ingesting the nearly fatal substance.

"Looks like a bus hit you," said Edoras.

"It sucks to stay in bed after guzzling that shit," said Van.

"It's a good thing that you were moved here of all places after what you went through."

"Look, I've been in bed for three whole days so my condition can be monitored. Hell, I still feel nauseous so bad that I can't keep anything down."

"If you thought that you had it bad, you should see Dana in the hospital."

"He's not injured, you know."

"How did you guess?"

"He's a guy that has a passion for cooking and caring. He's also in that same hospital room where Thessaline is."

"I heard about that. After she was wounded, Wendy healed her up with her healing powers. The bad news is that she's been suffering from a fever that won't go down."

"The resonance..., after I drank the Water of Life and let out that piercing scream, I blacked out and when I was taken to the funeral pyre, I lived through the flames."

"According to Shinichiro, you said that you had awakened while you stood up. It was also a godsend that your sword didn't melt otherwise you would never be able to summon Dann again. Furthermore, both you and Wendy were in the nude when you came out of that funeral pyre, but you seem to gain more power. As for Wendy, her hair is different as it's gone from light orange to silver. You should see her. She looks beautiful."

"I know..."

Van felt his stomach churning as if he was about ready to vomit. The nausea wasn't doing him any good as he stood up out of his bed and slowly went towards the bathroom where the toilet was. When he reached it, he lifted up the seat as he vomited straight into it. He wasn't feeling well as he was sick to the gills. This was a side effect in his awakening after drinking the Water of Life and emerging from the funeral pyre as he finished up and flushed the toilet. Getting out of the bathroom, he was about to collapse as he was being helped up by Edoras, who escorted him to his bed. He was in bad shape as he was still reeling from the nausea that he had. It was hell for him as he was still weak from the ailment that he had.

"I guess that the nausea got the better of you," said Edoras.

"It's a real kicker, isn't it?" said Van.

"When was the last time you ate something?"

"I only had a piece of toast, that's all"

"I guess that it's time to bring out the big guns." Edoras brought out his medical bag as he opened it up. "It seems that you're gonna need an examination after all."

"Wait just a minute!" Van sees Edoras getting out his medical tools. "This is a sterile room, you know!" He notices four familiar faces crawling out of the medical bag. "Not the stepchildren again!"

"Sorry, but they had to come along. These four turtles are a real handful, but they sure know how to brighten a mood."

"Well, I never liked turtles, but they saved my life once."

"Anyway, let's have a look at you."

Without any further argument, Van stayed still in his bed as he had a thermometer shoved into his mouth. Being in this hospital bed had made him antsy as he wanted to move around for a while. It wasn't long until Edoras took the thermometer out of Van's mouth as it read a temperature of 101.6. He did have the onset of fever after having that nausea for the last three days. No matter how many times he protested, he had to undergo standard procedure before he even got up out of bed as he felt the blood pressure cuff wrap around his arm. He was getting his blood pressure checked as he felt the stethoscope touch at his arm. He hated the fact that he had to get examined as he saw Edoras put away his blood pressure cuff. With his eyes and ears examined, Van was starting to get a little impatient as he was feeling confined in his hospital bed. Finally, he had to endure the auscultation as he felt the stethoscope touching at his chest.

"Your heartbeat's a little off," said Edoras as he continued to listen to the sounds in Van's body. "It's kind of erratic lately."

"That's because I've been nauseous," he said.

"It's a real pain that you can't keep anything down. Anyway, I need you to take a deep breath." Van breathes in as he starts to cough. "Whoa, take it easy. Just stay calm so I can finish the auscultation."

"Having fever and nausea's a real pain in the ass. I should have never drank that awful crap. It was hell for me, but I did it."

"If you haven't did that, you would have never restored Moria Keep."

"Moria Keep?"

"It's the castle that was in the middle of the rough patch. Don't you remember?"

"Right after I came out of that pile of burnt logs, I later fainted the moment I stood out of it."

"According to Dana and Thessaline, you said something before you blacked out. The words were, 'I have awakened.' What do these words mean?"

"They mean something to me, but the moment I remain quiet, the more visions I have in my head. Ever since I returned to Evergreen to see Wendy, I had those nightmares about her losing her life, but she is safe along with the twins. Oh, what the hell am I doing in this hospital bed?! I need to be a good husband and father to my family! I can't just sit there and do-"

"Van!" said Wendy as she came into the hospital room. "You shouldn't worry too much. Edoras, his siblings, the Sezorin Sisterhood, and the rest of the crew are here to watch over the twins. You can't do things by yourself, you know."

"Wendy..."

He saw her fully clothed as she was dressed in a bright blue dress complete with elegant jewelry. Her silver hair was shining like a bunch of stars as Van found her to be radiant to see. Although he wanted to take her the moment he recovers, but he had to stay in bed a little longer as he was still feeling the effects of the Water of Life. It was going to be more hell for him, but he had no other choice but to do so.

"This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me," he said as he tried to get out of bed.

"Sorry, Van, but you're not going anywhere," said Edoras sternly as he put away his stethoscope. "I've finished up the auscultation and you're still in bad shape. From the sound of your lungs by coughing, you might have gotten some fluid in them."

"What should happen to me?"

"You're gonna have to go back to the sickbay in the airship. It's the least I can diagnose for you."

And so, Van continued to cough as he was feeling sicker to the gills. He wanted to get up despite the fact that he had to stay in bed, he was fighting to get up as he fell back. Beads of sweat appeared on his face as he wasn't feeling too well. He was still out of it as he was shaking from the ailment that he had in his body. It was all too much for him as he felt his head pounding as if he was suffering from a migraine. He couldn't take it as he was still weak from all that fever and nausea, for it was starting to get to him very badly.

"Calm down, Van," said Wendy. "You need to get more rest."

"How can I calm down if I can't be more responsible?" said Van.

"Why, indeed?" asked Dr. Yue as he came into the hospital room. "You may be suffering from illness, but you're also suffering from stress as well."

"Long time, no see, Doc. I take it that you have business here. Does the Caliph know about this?"

"Van, the Caliph's dead. I recently had clearance to do an autopsy on the corpse in which there were signs of terminal cancer."

"But he was fine during the wedding. How can it be that possible?"

"He showed signs of it, but he didn't notify his family about it. It also seems that the city here is in a complete uproar when his passing was announced. His oldest son is poised to be the next Caliph, but his younger son's about to inherit something else than this city alone."

"Is it Moria Keep?"

"You have a sharp mind there. I take it that you found out."

"I've been there." Van groans as he closes his eyes. "It's bigger than this palace."

"Don't try to strain yourself. We'll talk about this later after you rested enough."

Van saw Edoras and Dr. Yue leave as only Wendy stayed in the room. She was aware of his weakened condition as he was starting to fall asleep in his hospital bed. He was changing slowly as he was undergoing a drastic aspect in his condition. He was feeling the effects of being a super-being as he was about to take charge of the Lost Region the moment the House of Feanor is defeated.

###

Thessaline was in a hospital room as she was tossing and turning in her sleep. It had been three days since she took the arrow in Dana's stead as she felt her shoulder hurt even though it was healed. When she woke up, she had a wet cloth on her forehead as she slowly sat up. To her surprise, she saw Dana sitting next to her hospital bed as he didn't want to leave her side. He remained there as he was clasping her hand, for she saved him from getting killed by Grishnak in the rough patch. It had been an awkward moment for them, but their friendship was starting to become more mutual.

"It's about time you woke up," said Dana.

"I had a dream about her," said Thessaline as she was still clutching at her shoulder.

"You mean Wendy. Even though her appearance changed, she _did_ heal you otherwise, you would have bled to death."

"I know, but recovery's a total pain. By the way, how _did_ she acquire those powers?"

"I have no idea, but I know _this_: Wendy's a descendant from the House of Sindar of all places. The Noble House are known for their keen green eyes, which represents earth, and their healing powers. There's also another legend that if a Telfer heir marries a Sindar female, her hair turns into silver in which is denoted to either nobility or perhaps-"

"Wendy's the future queen of this place and the other Noble Houses might even revere her to that title."

"It makes sense now... I guess that Van got the right girl after all when he married Wendy, but those House of Feanor sickos are still at large just to do away with them."

"I'm no stranger to dealing to them. Hell, I went up against Lorbenia of all people back in Sajinar. I even fought her with my Armor, Galadriel of August. Those Feanor scum... They bully everyone throughout this entire planet while they hide here in this blanket of winter. Even my own parents were killed because of them." Thessaline tries to get up as she winces in pain. "My father and mother were both engineers until they got killed. That was when Tzippio and I ventured to stop the House of Feanor from further extending beyond their borders. It was also known that we even bore the Telfer crest on our bodies: I had one on my left leg and Tzippio had one on his back. We've known all along that our destinies were set in stone the moment we received those Armors. Fate can be a total bitch, but it was also our calling card as well."

Thessaline made her point clear as she slowly sat up in her hospital bed. Dana had only worry for her as he stayed at her bedside. With her fever slowly going away, she was starting to feel better at a slow pace as she had a resolve of her own. After being healed by Wendy at the rough patch, she had felt the gaze of fate clinging to her as she was lucky to be alive after all. Furthermore, she was now aware of the man nearly killed her as he was also a member of the House of Feanor as well. Grishnak was the worst of the lot since Lorbenia and Brego as he was also known as the Wolf of the South by those who knew of his cruelty.

Thessaline herself lived because Grishnak originally targeted Dana while taking the arrow in his stead. Even though she is about to turn twenty in August, she had a lot more to go in her budding adult life as she noticed that Dana was obviously good-looking despite the fact that he is the angry chef in the crew. She even noticed that he was slightly muscular because of his build as he was more of the commom man in the culinary department. It was something that was different as she was starting to fall in love with him. Unfortunately, now wasn't the time to be fully immersed with the trivial matter of love as both Dana and Thessaline heard the sound of a loud prayer being overheard across the city. What was going on? Why has this city become somber all of a sudden?

"This isn't good," said Dana.

"What is it?" asked Thessaline.

"Looks like that the Caliph's bought the farm."

"That's impossible! The Caliph was in fine health the moment we got here!"

"Sorry, but he wasn't," said Dulkas as he walked into the hospital room with a somber look on his face. "According to the autopsy, he was suffering from terminal cancer and not informed his family right away."

"Damn it!" yelled Dana. "He should've told everyone about this sooner! By the way, does Ghazim know?"

"He knows, but it doesn't mean that he's in the running to be the next Caliph."

"Who's gonna be the next Caliph now?" asked Thessaline.

"Nawaf's in charge now, but he still wants Ghazim to take over as Caliph.

It was somber news to hear the Caliph's passing as everyone in the room had now known about what happened to him. The day has become a tragic one indeed, for there would also be a funeral coming to the city of Izdihar as the people here were most likely to mourn and pay their last respects to the man who defied the House of Feanor to the bitter end.

###

Van woke up from a long healing sleep as he was starting to feel much better. With his fever broken, he noticed that Wendy wasn't there as he got up from his hospital bed. He also noticed that he wasn't feeling nauseous anymore as he felt his stomach growling. This has never happened before as he grabbed his sword and went into the bathroom to get dressed. It was a godsend that there were clothes on hand as they were sitting on the sink counter. It wasn't long until he removed his hospital gown as he was stepping into the shower. Turning on the water, he was relieved that he was getting cleaned since his hospitalization three days ago as he was scrubbing himself off with the soap that was in the shower. He was feeling clean after rinsing off and turning off the shower as he stepped out and dried himself with a towel. After cleaning himself in the shower, he put the towel in the hamper as he was getting dressed in the clothes that he had.

The clothes themselves were black as they were the same ones that he bought at the tailor ship during his stay here. With his sword wrapped around his waist, he was good to go as he left the bathroom and out of the hospital room. He simply became aware of the Caliph's passing as he was also ready to pay his last respects as well. He was aware of death as it claimed many lives, including Elena. He remembered Elena clearly as he even saw the presence of Ray and Shino while they were standing next to her. The ghosts of death were waiting for the Caliph to join them as they were a mortal reminder that there was a higher power that sheltered those who have passed on. To his surprise, he saw another ghost appear as it was none other than the Caliph's late wife, who died before Ghazim left to join the resistance. She was beautiful in her youth as she was waiting for the Caliph to join her once again. Van had never seen ghosts before, but he was now aware that they meant be an omen as they were also the ones who watch over the living.

"Don't worry, he'll be here," he said.

He was on his way into the main hall as he saw the Caliph's body wrapped up in a white shroud. Today was a day of mourning as he saw Ghazim sitting next to the body on display. He was in tears as he found about his father's passing as he found it to be hard to bear. It was all too much for him as he was about to lose it. He didn't want his father to die, but after hearing about the terminal cancer that did away with him, it was more than enough to bear as he was grieving for him.

"Father..." he said as he became more distraught. "Why haven't you told me about this? You could have sought treatment but-"

"Hey, that isn't a way for the future Castellan of Moria Keep to act," said Van.

"If only I knew about this, but Father shielded his aura from us the whole time."

"He didn't want anyone to worry, but he was also bearing such a heavy burden that he even dropped your family's true surname."

"Surname?"

"Your true family name was actually Moria. For centuries after the fall of the House of Telfer, the House of Feanor had oppressed the four remaining Noble Families just because they had loyalty to the latter. I may have not heard the conversation between Edoras, Dr. Yue, and your father, but I have felt it lingering in my mind. As for your true birthright, I suggest that you man up and take charge. You _are_ the future Castellan after all."

"I do not understand, but-" Ghazim begins to foresee something that he never saw before as he lifted up his sleeve. "What is this?"

"That's the Moria crest tattooed on your left arm. You're the first one to be fated by destiny in your family because of your righteousness. Hell, you've even helped us out in kicking out Brego back in Zetsuei three months ago."

"I see that, but if only Father saw my efforts a little sooner."

"Death comes to all of us." said Undomiel as she came into the main hall. "You're not the only one who lost someone."

"Undomiel..."

"I not only lost my mother, but my father was killed by that man with the chainsaw. That maniac came from the House of Feanor of all places, but the rest of them are not gonna hold onto power forever."

"I see what you mean..."

Ghazim saw Undomiel walk closer to him as she wiped the tears away from his face. She was aware that he was suffering the loss of his father as he was mourning for him on this somber day. Even Van was mourning the Caliph as he was also sure that the people in the afterlife would welcome him up to heaven. There was nothing to fear, for the funeral was going to be one that allows safe passage up to the afterlife as well.

###

The city of Izdihar was in mourning as the people were paying tribute and last respects to the fallen Caliph. Even the crew were paying their last respects as they also went and laid flowers on the white shroud before it was about to be put into the ground. The sound of the booming prayer had filled the city as everyone saw the shroud hoisted into the hole that was dug up. When the final prayers were said, the white shroud was buried as the undertakers used their shovels to fill the hole up with the dirt. The funeral was a smooth one as Van saw the image of the Caliph in the form of a young man. He was on his way to heaven to reunite with his wife as she was being accompanied by the fallen souls of Elena, Ray, and Shino. Van had seen them go with the Caliph as they entered back to the afterlife. He also knew that the god of the House of Moria would watch over the fallen Caliph as he left the cemeterey. It wasn't long until he saw the four turtles sitting next to a bench as they were staring at him. Although, he still didn't like turtles, but he found them to be both a nuisance and a blessing as he scooped all four of them up in his hands.

"You know, it's nice to have comfort.," he said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Wendy as she was standing behind him.

"It's these turtles. They're a handful, but they're efficient. They are also a symbol for good health, too."

"It's ironic that you never liked turtles, but you've got yourself some keepers, Van."

"Come on, let's get back to the palace."

And so, Van and Wendy left the cemeterey with the turtles in tow. They were still in a place that was trapped in eternal winter as it was slowing melting away. The turn of the tide has already begun, for the Lost Region was about to undergo a transformation of its own.

###

Ghazim sat in the courtyard as he saw the Sezorin Sisterhood walk by. He had seen them before in the airship as they were still on hand in watching over the future king and queen. Life returned to normal as he got up and went towards the garden. It wasn't long until he saw Undomiel standing there as she was more beautiful than ever. Even though that she was about to turn seventeen in July, she was still learning about herself and her new husband as she noticed the mark on his left arm. It was something that she never seen before, but it was very new as it was a sign that could never be ignored.

"What is that?" she asked.

"It's the Moria crest," said Ghazim. "I am also to be the new Castellan of Moria Keep as well."

"I thought that your older brother was going to rule. He _is_ the new Caliph after all."

"Nawaf may be the next Caliph, but he still wants me to rule."

"You're afraid of turning out like the House of Feanor, aren't you?"

"I may have the gift of foresight, but I will always be fated in ruling in the shadow of them."

"Van thought the same way when he was told that he was the future king of this entire land, but he was proved wrong after what he's been through."

"I see... It all boils down to the House of Feanor's fall. I also see that they are waiting for us to enter into their frozen territory in order to strike us down. It'll only be a matter of time before they make their move."

"There's also that guy in the armor suit. He looked like a knight when he rode on his horse, but he bears a simple grudge against the House of Feanor just like the rest of us."

"That man hides his aura very well, but he calls himself the Redeemer because he is determined to not only cut down those who serve the House of Feanor, but to redeem himself of his past sins."

"Whoever he is, I hope that he's on our side at least."

"Well, I have _you_ on _my_ side."

Undomiel giggled as she blushed at Ghazim. She loved him just as much as he loved her when they both left the courtyard. Little did they know was that Guthrie was watching in the bushes as he was eager to see everyone and everything in sight. Just as he was about to follow them, he turned around as he saw Kalanen standing right behind him as she was suspicious about his moves. Even though that he was still a kid, he didn't get past the Rohirrim woman as she was staying put right behind him. He was very intimidated by her appearance as he found her to be slightly menacing. It was all too much for him as he was shaking with his equipment in tow.

"Didn't anyone tell you that it's rude to spy on people?" asked Kalanen.

"Um, I-I-I wasn't sp-spying on them," said Guthrie as he was shaking.

"You're a descendant from the House of Tolkien, I presume? Your ancestors were also information brokers and gatherers due to their aspect in their place among the Noble Families."

"I'm too young to be an information broker. I'm just a photographer."

"Is that so? It would be such a shame that you don't honor your ancestors very well."

"Okay, I get the point, but ever since the House of Feanor came in here centuries ago, most of us were barred from gathering and brokering information, so some of were executed for it."

"Executed?... It's as I feared... The House of Feanor had a reason to silence those who have a voice in their sources, but their power is slowly slipping away since the Spring Resurrection."

"By the way, what is the Spring Resurrection?"

"It is an event that would oust the House of Feanor from power. It is also a time for the future king to return to his throne."

"Wait, that naked guy that came out of that pile of ashes is the king of this place?"

"He is Eovanuus Telfer and is the last of an ancient bloodline. Now that he has married Wendy, he also has a set of twins in tow. They are also the future of the Lost Region, for the House of Feanor will wane into memory after eight hundred years of ruling Tir Andurinar."

"But this place is the Lost Region. It'll always remain that way for all eternity."

"Not all eternity..."

Guthrie saw a row of flowers blooming as they were blue as the eyes of the once mighty House of Moria. He had never seen anything like it before as it was proved to be another omen in the making. Even Kalanen was aware of the omen as it was a sign that the House of Feanor was losing control of the south part of the Lost Region. Guthrie had never expected anything like it before as he was also ready to join up with Van and Wendy in the future. It would be a matter of time before the future king and queen would venture further into Telfer Keep, but there would also be a time that the House of Feanor would waiting for him to enter into the frozen territory from within.

**To be continued...**


	15. Chapter 15: A Slight Detour

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 15: A Slight Detour**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been a long day since the funeral as Van was out and about. He had the twins in tow as he was strolling them throughout the path that lead to the rough patch. Everything had changed as the generators that once worked to keep this place from freezing were destroyed as the damage had gotten a lot more severe than normal. He was also aware that a miracle occurred when he noticed that there wasn't any snow falling around the terrain. He was in Moria territory as the climate was getting to be a little bit more hotter. Luckily, he had Wendy following him as she was on hand to feed the twins just in case that they were hungry. It was their first outing as a family since their stop in Gujran as they were walking on the path to the lake was. They wanted to see Moria Keep as it was still standing in the middle of the lake that the rough patch once stood. They also wanted to check out the castle itself, but they needed a boat first as they saw it gleaming in the middle of the sparkling lake. It was a beautiful sight to see as it was also a symbol of solidarity for all who lived in the Lost Region.

"It's been a while since that thing showed up," said Van.

"This place is different since we last came here," said Wendy.

"I know. Sooner or later, Ghazim will take the reigns as the Castellan of Moria Keep. As for the rest of this terrain, it'll emerge from the frozen tomb as it would put a further damper on the House of Feanor's tyranny."

"I feel sorry for Ghazim. He's lost his father, but he has doubts about ruling as Castellan."

"I once felt the same way when I was told that I was part of this extinct bloodline that ruled this place. After being reminded that I rule the roost around here, I'll make sure that I protect my subjects and the rest of the people who came from the five Noble Families."

Van was confident that he was able to be a real king here in the Lost Region as he was grateful to take this long journey. He was simply on a roll in restoring the Telfer Dynasty to its former glory as he was here to put the House of Feanor in its place. Just as he was about to go back to the palace in Izdihar, he saw an airship approaching as it made its way down while landing on the path. This airship was different as it was from Rohirrim technology. Van was suspicious as he drew out his sword when he noticed the doors opening to the ship. To his shock, he saw a Rohirrim woman emerge as she was dressed in modest clothing. She was different than Kalanen as she had teal eyes with black sclera around them. She meant business as she was being accompanied by several women in bathing suits. It wasn't long until they snatched up Van and his family as they were being escorted into the ship. Furious and angry, Van didn't like the fact that he was being kidnapped as he was being carried away from the Lost Region entirely.

"What the hell's all this?!" he cried. "I want a damn explanation about this?"

"Sorry about the invasion, but I've been following orders from Dr. Nakata from Missoghi," said the Rohirrim woman. "I take it that you're Van, I presume? According to the scientists from Missoghi, they have been studying a unique weather pattern here in the Lost Region."

"Wait, how come you're kidnapping us?" asked Wendy.

"We're not kidnapping you, but you're only being taken to Missoghi as planned."

"Damn it! We're far away from the Lost Region!" yelled Van.

"You can return to the Lost Region when you finish up your little conversation with Dr. Nakata. As I recall, wasn't it your wife and the other heroes that infiltrated that city and reunited the scientist with the man that wears her signature underwear?"

Van was blushing as he didn't know what to think. He remembered the time at Missoghi very well when Wendy and the other women were in there to stop the Claw's forces from stealing material there at the time. After nearly six years, it had been quite an adventure as the ship touched down to where it is. The place itself was different than last time as it even had a science facility that sees weather patterns and other things. The only thing that hasn't changed was that most of the women still wear swimsuits while over here.

###

Tinuviel was at the end of her rope as she was looking for Van, Wendy, and the twins. They were nowhere in the palace as she was desperately looking for them everywhere. When she got to the rough patch, she noticed footprints as they were different along with a huge imprint where a ship once stood. She had the assumption that Van and his family had been kidnapped as she decided to summon her Armor to catch them. Just as she was about to do so, she was stopped by Kalanar as he had a suspicion about the ship that abducted Van and his family.

"Hey, this isn't time for romance, you know," said Tinuviel.

"You shouldn't jump into conclusions like that," said Kalanar cautiously.

"Someone has kidnapped Van, Wendy, and the twins. I can't just sit there and do nothing, you know!"

"Rhaenys has been here."

"Who's Rhaenys?"

"She's one of the Rohirrim that was taken into slavery by the House of Feanor. After her escape, she fled straight towards Missoghi for protection. She may jump the gun a little bit, but she's also a great engineer."

"If she's such a 'great engineer,' then how come she came all this way to kidnap Van and his family?"

"She was sent by the legendary scientist, Dr. Catherine Nakata."

"Nakata? Wait, that name rings a bell. Dr. Catherine Nakata was a scientist that specialized in special polymers that were suitable for machines and clothing. She even made some special underwear for men, too."

"That's not all. Your brother was also in on sending Rhaenys over here to collect Van for that reason to go back to Missoghi. That's all I know so far."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!"

Tinuviel was angry at Edoras as she wanted to wring his neck. She wasn't too happy with him as she wanted to bring him and his family back here to the Lost Region. She wanted to punch the life out of him after hearing about what happened earlier. With Kalanar following her, she went back towards the palace as she saw Edoras walking into the garden. She wanted to beat him up so badly as she was poised to attack him the moment he appears at close range. This time, she wanted to put him in his place for sure after that little stunt as she had her fan in her hand.

"There you are!" she cried.

"Orders are orders, Tinuviel," said Edoras. "By the way, you shouldn't worry too much about Van and his family at this moment and besides-"

Tinuviel runs at him as she punches him in the face. "What were you thinking?! Do you know that if Van's out of the Lost Region, the House of Feanor will surely follow him?!"

"You shouldn't jump into conclusions, you know." He rubbed his cheek as it had a bruise on it. "I called for Rhaenys to get here because the scientists in Missoghi were waiting for him. Also, the ship that she pilots, the _Blumspew_, can travel faster than the airship. Anyway, she's also a great friend of the scientist that patented the kinky underwear over there."

"If only you told me sooner..."

"Your brother had many reasons to dispatch Rhaenys over here to fetch Van and his family," said Kalanar. "You of all people should have a lot more faith in the decisions that are made."

"Kalanar..."

Tinuviel was embarrassed as she also saw that there was a reason to have Van shipped off to Missoghi after all. There was also another reason that the weather patterns around the Lost Region were a huge concern after all, for there was a threat looming that was far greater than the Claw's genocidal plot nearly six years ago. It was also a time for worry as the very same trouble was about to happen once again if the House of Feanor had their way in the end.

###

The ship that Rhaenys piloted, the _Blumspew_, had landed at a landing bay as it made it safe and sound. With Van, Wendy, and the twins getting out of the ship, they were in familiar territory as it was in the winter season still. Even though it was still in the middle of January, the temperature in Missoghi stood at a hot ninety degrees thanks to a generator that was installed long ago. Van had never seen anything like this since his last visit as he saw some of the women in swimsuits stare at Wendy. Some of them had remembered her beating everyone at the obstacle course back then as they even revered her for her beauty thanks to her silver hair. They even noticed the twins as they were more beautiful like their parents. Last, but not least, there was Van as he was the only man in the bunch that came out of the _Blumspew_. Although, he wasn't appreciated here in Missoghi, he noticed that Wendy had stood next to him as he was more comfortable with the hospitality here.

"Once again, this place is still full of women," he said.

"No way!" said a familiar face as she was dressed in a wetsuit. "Van, Wendy; is that you?"

"Odette! Long time, no see," said Wendy as she was happy to see her.

"When did you guys get here to Missoghi? I thought you guys were supposed to get to the Lost Region."

"We were until the captain of this boat dragged us along," said Van.

"Rhaenys has been here since the fall of the Claw and has stayed here ever since."

"By the way, how's Vida?"

"Well, we're expecting our first baby, but the _san-kataoya_ was in the form of frozen semen."

"How far along is she?"

"You don't wanna know," said Vida as she was heavy with child. "No way!" She notices the twins as they were in their stroller. "They look like you and Wendy."

"I know... Anyway, we have to see some old friends. You take it easy."

And so, Van and his family were off as they were on their way to the facility. With Odette and Vida following, they were sure to keep up with the family as they were inside. The place was a sterile environment as it had so many labs to test with. There was also a meteorological department that catered and specialized in patterns in the weather as everyone was going inside to check things out. It was something that was meaningful to science as it was the typical round-the-clock weather report. Even Van was impressed to see such technology appear as it was busy monitoring the weather pattern in the Lost Region.

"This is incredible," he said as he saw the weather pattern surfacing on screen.

"I take it that you noticed this very well," said a familiar face as she was dressed in a bikini and white labcoat. "It's been a long time, Van."

"Dr. Nakata... It's been nearly six years since the Claw fell."

"After that dirty dealing, I would never again associate with someone who has ties to the House of Feanor again."

"I'm aware of that, but I have to make this visit brief."

"Going so soon? That's not very nice."

"Sorry, but there are prior engagements that I have to attend to after this."

"I see what you mean there when I saw those women travel up to where they needed to go. Anyway, let's get down to discussing this pattern." She walks forward towards the screen as it showed an image of the Lost Region. "The southern area has been experiencing an increase in temperature lately and it's _not_ due to the generators that power the terrain. What we've got so far is that the weather pattern is slowly shifting upward which means that it's the resonance that is doing all the work complete with a conduit. I take it that this conduit is _you_, isn't it, Van?"

Van didn't know what to think as he was still watching the weather pattern on screen shift upward. It was starting to be a quick turn of the tide as the weather was slowly returning to the Lost Region. Van now had a purpose after all as he was ready to use his responsibilities wisely. Even Wendy was impressed as she was seeing the fruit of the future king's labor appearing in a vast pattern that would shake the entire Endless Illusion. It was a new beginning as the House of Telfer was resurfacing to its former glory as planned. The wheels of fate were already set into motion, for the time for a new golden age was already waiting to be awakened.

After seeing the science department for a long time, Van, Wendy, and the twins were on their way out as they had Vida and Odette following them. It may have been a long time since they parted company back in Vulcanus, but there was a prior engagement that had to be met back in the Lost Region. It wasn't long until Van had a great idea as he took the twins with him while he went towards a store that catered to swimsuits. It had been a long time since Wendy wore one, but she was still young at the time as Van decided to find one for her. Normally, he wouldn't have a clue about what size that Wendy wore, but he knew that she wasn't a size zero. Anyway, he purchased seven bikinis just for her as he paid for them when he was on his way out.

When he rejoined Wendy with the twins in tow, he noticed that his slight detour had turned into a speed bump as he saw Vida sitting on the ground in pain. The baby inside of her had grown rapidly in her body as she was feeling the pinch of labor. Van didn't know what to do as he saw Vida being escorted by Wendy and Odette as they made their way into a hotel lobby where the _Blumspew_ was parked at. They had to do something fast as they needed to help Vida quickly before she and her baby would never make it in time.

"Out of the way," said Odette.

"We need to get a doctor for this woman," said Van.

"It's a matter of life or death," said Wendy.

"I can feel its head coming out!" cried Vida as she was being laid down on the lobby floor.

Van took no punches as he saw Wendy take over the stroller with the twins in it. He may have missed the birth of his son and daughter, but he didn't want to miss the birth of the baby that Vida had inside of her. Removing his coat, he set it on the floor in between Vida's legs as he later removed his shirt to catch the baby when it came out. Even Odette was concerned as she got out her bag and opened it up. She had to help Vida with all she could as she had her surgical scissors at the ready along with some towels. When she removed her partner's underwear, she was ready to help deliver the baby into the world as she saw her crying out in pain.

"It'll be okay, Vida; don't die on me," said Van as he was concerned for both the health of the mother and baby. "I see the head clearly now. Odette, whatever you do, I suggest that you stay by your partner's side."

"I'll do that," she said.

"Hurry up!" cried Vida as she was feeling the head of the baby emerge even further.

Van saw the head of the baby come out as he gently caught it with his shirt. With one final push, the baby was out as it was crying loudly. Even Wendy was impressed to see Van help out Vida and Odette as they were glad to see the baby out and into the world. With the umbilical cord cut and tied, the baby was wrapped in Van's shirt and into Vida's arms as she was excited to see her new baby for the first time.

"You've did good," said Van.

"What did I have?" asked Vida.

"From the look of it, you've got yourself a healthy baby boy."

"You had a boy?" asked Odette.

"Yeah; he looks like me, but this little guy wanted to get out quickly," answered Vida.

"'Get out quickly?'" said Van as he was shocked to hear this. "Wait, that frozen semen that you used, did it have a name?"

"No, but it had a strange crest on it," said Odette. "I was the one who discovered it when we were still in Vulcanus. That was when we got our nursing and marriage licences at the time. We found it to be intact from its frozen compartment, but we wanted to make good use of it whenever we wanted to get a chance to start a family. There are five frozen vials left of it, but it seems that we got our wish when it became potent after so long."

"Hold it!" said Rhaenys as she ran into the hotel lobby. "Before we get into the clear, I need to examine the health of the baby first."

And so, Van handed Vida's baby to Rhaenys as she took him out of the hotel lobby and into the _Blumspew's_ sickbay. With everyone following her, they were awaiting the fate of the baby as he was undergoing some tests to see if he was healthy or not. To her shock, Rhaenys discovered that the newborn baby boy was another Telfer heir that was born into this world since the birth as it was said that the father of him was a fallen one that lost his life when the House of Feanor took over the Lost Region long ago.

"So, what's the verdict?" asked Van.

"It may come to a shock to you, but the father of Vida's baby is none other than Radulfus Telfer, the younger brother of Siegfried."

"Radulfus? Then, that would mean-"

"-That he's Van's cousin," said Wendy as she saw the baby being examined in an incubator.

"Odette, Vida; I want you to promise me that you keep the frozen vials of the Telfer legacy with you at all times. You have a _san-kataoya _that had his wild oats sown in the form of a potent seed before he was killed by the House of Feanor. There is also greatness with the two of you when you have the means of nurturing the life that was given into the world. I advise to use it well in the future."

"Van..." said Odette.

"Hey, as the future king of the Lost Region, what name will you give my baby?" asked Vida.

"His name will be Hithlain," said Van. "It's a tricky name, but it's a name that means strength."

"Thank you."

And so, Van, who was shirtless, bade the two women and their new baby goodbye as they left the _Blumspew_ with their new baby in tow along with some medics that took them to a local hospital. He had a smile on his face as he was staring at Wendy and the twins when the ship closed up and took off. He was elated when he was ready to go back to the Lost Region as he and his family were leaving Missoghi. When the ship warped back to the terrain where Izdihar was, it landed at the same spot as it was next to the lake. It wasn't long until Van and his family stepped out of the ship as they were on their way back to the palace with a bag of swimsuits in tow.

"I take it that you're leaving," he said.

"I have to get back to Missoghi anyway," said Rhaenys.

"Have a safe journey," said Wendy.

"Both of you, take care of your twins, for they are the future of the Lost Region."

"Be careful. Also, please look after Vida and Odette."

"I will..., for they carry the new Telfer heir that will rise up against the House of Feanor when he comes of age just like your children."

And so, they saw Rhaenys went back into the _Blumspew _as it took off without a trace. They had a great deal with dealing with the weather patterns that are forming, for they are the key into bringing down the House of Feanor to its knees once and for all.

###

Catherine was still monitoring the weather pattern as it was shifting even further. She was aware of the changing tide in the Lost Region as she had high hopes for Van and his family. Just as she was about to call it a day, she heard the door open as she saw Manson fully dressed in the latest patent of men's underwear. The sight of him made her want more of him as he was bearing the family jewels in style. It had been a moment of renewal since they got back together nearly six years ago as they dabbled in more than just kinky novelty underwear, for there was something that was about to be announced sooner or later.

"So, what did I miss?" asked Manson.

"Van was here and he brought along the wife and kids," answered Catherine.

"I take it that the Armor pilot who finished off the Claw has already settled down. Those Sezorin women weren't lying."

"Van finally saw the weather pattern after all. It's a sign that the land itself is changing..." she feels at the lower part of her stomach. "...and so am I..."

"Are you serious?" Catherine nods. "Oh, this is even better than the kinky underwear! There's a bun in that oven and we're gonna celebrate!"

"Oh, Manson!"

And so, Catherine hugged Manson as she kissed him on the lips. The announcement of her pregnancy had set off more fireworks than normal as she had to put the experiment in kinky underwear on hold for a while. Sooner or later, they would meet with the future king once again, but for now, they had to plan on becoming parents to their future child for the time being...

###

Edoras was still reeling from that punch as he had an ice pack on his face. Tinuviel's punch was something that wasn't expected of her in a long time as Edoras later saw Van and his family come straight into the garden in the courtyard. It had been a long detour, but it didn't stop the future king and queen from returning to the Lost Region as planned. With night settling in, the weather here in the terrain was still warm as it was a sign of change in the Spring Resurrection. As usual, it was an awkward moment for Edoras to see Van and everyone back home as they were tired from their long day. Little did he knew was that there was a bag full of swimsuits that was brought back here from Missoghi as they were on sale and came in some elegant colors as well.

"I take it that you've been on a wild ride," he said.

"And I take it that you got beat up," said Van.

"Van," scolded Wendy.

"So, I now know of a link between the weather pattern and the resonance that I harness within me."

"And why is that?" asked Edoras.

"The resonance is getting stronger the moment we step into further territory of this place. By the way, do you know of a Radulfus Telfer?"

"I saw him in the history books once. He was the wild one of all the Telfer siblings who did nothing but 'waste his time and seed.' He was also killed when the House of Feanor took over the Lost Region. He was also known as 'Randy Radulfus' because of his flirtations towards the ladies by day while he jacked off at night. He had a reason to do so when it came to enabling a 'fail-safe' whenever danger is present."

"Those two lesbians from Vulcanus had obtained an old sample of his DNA in the form of frozen semen that was found intact. As for the result of it, one of them gave birth to a one of Radulfus' wild oats, which was a baby boy. All along, I thought that I was the last one of the House of Telfer, but with my son and daughter born into the world as well as that boy, we are now coming up from the ashes as we speak. That is more than enough to bring down the House of Feanor the moment it starts to show its teeth."

"It may be more than enough, but they are still small right now. By the way, while you trotted on your little escapade, there's some trouble in the neighboring city of Parsilan. Our old foe, Grishnak, is the watchdog over there, so I suggest that you watch your back.

Van was now aware of Edoras' warning as he had to liberate another city from the House of Feanor's frozen grip. Sooner or later, he would have to go there as he would face the man who nearly killed Thessaline back at the rough patch. There was going to be a rough obstacle ahead as the journey to reclaim the throne of the Lost Region was starting to get a little bit more intense in the long run. The time to leave Izdihar had been set as the crew were there to stop the House of Feanor before more danger occurs ahead.

###

Nighttime had settled in as Tinuviel saw Van and his family in the distance. She was glad that they returned as they were going to their room for the night. Tomorrow was the last day here in the terrain as the next city there was in peril. Tinuviel was getting to go to her room as she was clean and dressed in a white nightgown. It wasn't long until she saw Kalanar sitting up in the bed as he was simply waiting for her to lay next to him. After today's embarrassment, he didn't mind Tinuviel's behavior as it reminded him of the stories of Sayoko the Great long ago. She was a warrior, but she was also a mother and one who reminded everyone to take care of themselves just as much as everyone else. Kalanar also wanted to feel at Tinuviel's body once again as he was given a condom earlier.

He saw her breasts exposed through her nightgown as he wanted to take her before departing Izdihar. When he saw her climb into bed next to him, he noticed that she felt guilty for slugging Edoras earlier. As usual, she was someone that was feisty as she had her mother's temper. She was now worried for Van and his family as she didn't want to lose sight of them again. It was her duty as a member of the Imperium Twelve to protect the future king and queen as she refused to shirk her duties again.

"Not tonight," she said as she felt Kalanar's hand lift up her nightgown.

"It is your duty to submit to pleasure," he said.

"I don't deserve it due to bad behavior."

"Tinuviel, you may become feisty with a fire in your heart, but _I_ will be the one to subdue it."

"But, Kalanar, I-"

She felt his lips touch her own as he wanted to ease the fire that she had in her. She felt his hand touch at her nipples beneath her nightgown as she gasped in shock. She was now aware that he wanted to take her as he hiked up her nightgown a bit more. She wasn't wearing anything as she felt her entire body succumbing to the passion of Kalanar. She felt her lower domain throbbing as if it wanted Kalanar to enter inside really badly. She couldn't fight his lovemaking as he grabbed the condom and removed it from its wrapper. He was finally ready to take her as he placed the condom on his swollen alien member. It wasn't long until he spread her legs open and went inside of her again. She was expecting his member to enter as she felt him thrusting in and out of her.

Her body felt as if it was on fire as she felt the pleasure engulfing her due to Kalanar's passionate lovemaking. He was touching at her as she felt more yielding to his touch. She was wanting more of him as she exposed her breasts to him. He simply starting to massage at them as he heard her moan more erotically than ever. He was aware that she was starting to enjoy the pleasure that came forth as he took one of her breasts into his mouth. She yelped at the excitement that she had as she felt his tongue massaging her nipple. Soon, they were on the brink of climax as they were still going at it. Tinuviel was still clinging to Kalanar as she felt her heart pounding in full force. When they were finally tired, they held each other in their arms as they were ready to go to bed soon.

It wasn't long until Kalanar pulled out of Tinuviel as he removed the spent condom from his member and threw it away in the wastebasket. Laying back down with her, he felt her heart as it was still pounding from all that pleasure. He had to be a little bit more careful as he calmed her down. For a normal Rohirrim female, sex was enjoyable and in synch, but for a human, it was different as Tinuviel's physiology had finally accepted Kalanar's member not only for pleasure, but for breeding as well.

"It was something that I will still have with me," said Tinuviel.

"Your body..., it is wild, but is suitable for offspring," said Kalanar.

"It'll have to wait until we defeat the House of Feanor first... This sensual experience was more different that it even made me feel more alive. Oh, I love it..."

"You may be yielding, but your heartbeat was even wilder."

"I know... Yes, I fly off the deep end, but I inherited my temper from my mother, too."

"Your mother..., Sayoko..., she died in childbirth, didn't she?"

"Yeah, it was right after she gave birth to Undomiel."

"I heard stories of the legendary Sayoko the Great from my teachers. They even say that she had a feisty temper and a will of iron to match. After her adventures, she accepted no proposal from any men until she met Theoden Zolti. He was smitten for her, but when he decided to marry her, he managed to tame the fire inside of her due to his kind heart, hard work, and patience."

"Edoras and Undomiel were the patient ones while Ithilien and I were the ones that fly off the handle. Perhaps that-"

Kalanar put a finger to her lips as he didn't want to hear any more negative feelings about herself. He wanted her to be focusing on the nature within her as he held her in her arms. The night was still active as it would begin a tomorrow that would start off with leaving for the city of Parsilan, where Grishnak would be waiting. It would only be a matter of time before the crew set off as they would be on their way the moment they leave in the morning. Sooner or later, everyone would face off against the House of Feanor again, but not tonight, for the stars were shining in the sky in the middle of frozen clouds.

###

The next morning, Van woke up as he was tired from that long day. As usual, he saw Wendy asleep as he was stroking her long hair. He loved her with all his heart along with the twins as he was full of many responsibilities to bear. When he laid back down again, he was still tired as he was looking at Wendy's face. Even though her hair had changed color, she had the same face as she was still beautiful with that likeness that would make everyone stand on end. After that long journey to Missoghi, Van was exhausted as he didn't want to get out of bed. Just as he was about to close his eyes, he heard a rooster crowing in the distance as he decided to get up anyway. It wasn't long until he felt Wendy's hand touch at his own as she didn't want him to leave the room yet. She was up as she opened up her eyes. She smiled at him as she was aware that he still had a job to do in taking out the House of Feanor. He couldn't help it as he was staring at her with such calmness in his eyes. He not only had her by his side, but the twins as well when they were a huge part of their lives. Van had a family unit to up hold, for they were the greatest asset of them all.

"Hey," he said.

"Today's the day we leave the terrain," said Wendy.

"I know that. The sooner we get to Parsilan, the better we take out Grishnak."

"The House of Feanor still has a hold on power, doesn't it?"

"They do, but they're power is slipping right away."

"Hey, before you ramble on about more situations, I suggest that you get some breakfast first."

"Wendy..."

Van smiled at her as he clasped her hand gently. As usual, he had a job to do as he still had to overthrow the House of Feanor one slow step at a time. The southern part of the Lost Region had been slowly melting, for the Spring Resurrection was still going and ready to aid the future in its darkest hour.

**To be continued...**


	16. Chapter 16: The Rising Current

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 16: The Rising Current**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Van made his way to Moria Keep as he decided to scope out the place. It was a very beautiful keep as it had the Moria crest etched on the front entrance and the walls. This was the future home of the House of Moria as it was also the new turn for Ghazim to be the next Castellan of Moria Keep. When Van went into the main hall, it was beautiful as it had many tapestries draped onto the walls and ceiling. To his surprise, he saw Ghazim sitting on the new throne as Undomiel was also sitting next to him. They were the ideal couple that were poised to rule the rest of the terrain, but now wasn't the time to do that right now, for it was time to go to their next destination.

"Good morning, Van," said Ghazim. "I take it that you have spent such a long day yesterday."

"Tell me about it," he said. "The weather here in this southern terrain's changing despite the facts that the generators outside have been severely damaged."

"The weather?"

"Yes. The House of Feanor, during their rise to power had cast this land into a wave of winter. They even have the abilities to survive the bitter cold, even in sub-zero temperatures. All they need to worry about is the weather changing around them."

"Looks like the weather's in tune with the resonance here," said Undomiel.

"It's more than that."

"Wait, don't tell us that-"

"_I _am in tune with the resonance."

Both Ghazim and Undomiel were shocked to hear something from Van as they were further acknowledging him as someone that is highly capable in bringing down the House of Feanor once and for all. After today, there would be another journey ahead as the next city was in peril under the oppression of Grishnak, the man who tried to attack the funeral pyre before the resurrection of Moria Keep. It was going to be a much troublesome journey, but it was a mission that had to be fulfilled in order to liberate the rest of the southern part of the Lost Region.

When he went into the garden, he saw the Sezorin Sisterhood as they were helping Wendy watch over the twins. Although, he wanted to help, he also needed the extra help from the crew as he found them to be reliable. It wasn't long as he walked a little closer to them as he picked up Hamana as she was starting to grow a little bit big. She was a lot like him as she had his black hair and red eyes. He loved his little daughter as she was simply resting over his shoulder. He didn't know what to think as he simply touched at the black hair on her head. She was beautiful to him as she was simply yawning from all that long feeding and changing. When he set little Hamana down, she was asleep as she was comfortable with her eyes closed. It was a moment of tenderness as Van watched his daughter sleep comfortably next to her brother as they were a godsend to both him and Wendy. He was a man that would watch over his family and the people around him as they would be off onto their next mission later on.

###

Grishnak was in his mansion as he was overseeing the city of Parsilan with such malice. It was his charge to keep the city under control as he saw it slowly melting. He always loved the cold as it reminded him of the rest of the House of Feanor. He was also on his wit's end as he was still reeling from stopping the funeral pyre from activating the lake and resurrecting Moria Keep. He had to preserve the hold of the House of Feanor's power before it was too late as he was seeing the omens coming true at every step of the way. He didn't want that to happen as he was itching to torture anyone who tried to oppose him.

"It all boils down to this," he said.

"What all 'boils down to this?'" asked a woman dressed in black clothing.

"Those rebels are coming to trash our reputation. It is the will of Lord Eomer that this shouldn't happen at all."

"As I recall, you went into Izdihar without any regard for the situation at hand. Also, there was that strange knight that went and killed our soldiers back there."

"The Redeemeer... This guy's bad news already. We need to watch our backs if that nutjob ever shows up on our doorstep."

"He already showed up on the doorstep of Izdihar. To my assumptions, our shady knight keeps his true identity a secret, but he's been executing a personal vendetta against this house for far too long."

"Alcmene, I have been the torturer of the House of Feanor as I see things go my way here in this frozen territory. I cannot let those heathens invade my territory, for I will defend it for the sake of Lord Eomer."

Grishnak meant what he said as he was waiting for the right moment to strike. He didn't tolerate any failure this time as he was ready to strike out at any time. He had to prove himself to Lord Eomer that he was capable in preserving the wintry blanket that covered the Lost Region.

###

Van was ready to go as he was about to be briefed on a mission that concerned the city of Parsilan. Sitting in a room that was in Moria Keep, he wouldn't sit still as he had to accept the mission that was given to him. Even though that the crew was ready to leave today, there had been a setback as they couldn't abandon Izdihar and Moria Keep just yet. The mission had to be minimal as Van had to be given a team to manage in order to infiltrate the city without delay. Somehow, his team was about to be chosen anyway, but he had to wait for Edoras to get in and call out the lineup right away.

"Okay, let's begin," he said to himself.

"Van, I have your team set up," said Edoras as he entered into the room.

"Who's it this time?"

"Your team consists of Ithilien, Marta, Dana, and Thessaline. These four are your backup and they will also protect you the moment that Grishnak tends to strike."

"Backup? They have poor skills for this mission. The only people that I want are you and Thessaline."

"Don't be too judgmental. As I recall, Ithilien went into Zetsuei with a team with him while your own were in harm's way at the time. Don't forget; if the latter three of your team didn't go in, then the city itself would have been still controlled by Brego."

"I see..." Van sighs. "Well, shall we get going?"

He left the room as he was on his way out into the courtyard of Moria Keep. The lineup for his team had been a poor selection, but he had to deal with them because they were on a mission to liberate Parsilan from the House of Feanor. When he saw them assembled, he was sure to have them as they were his backup after all. It was a difficult task for him to take, but he had to make due with the problem at hand as he was off to begin his mission. Just as he was about to leave, he saw Wendy standing in his way as she was worried about him. There was danger on this mission as there would also be the point of liberating the periled city as well. It was a risky undertaking, but Van had to do it, regardless of the situation at hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," he said.

"There's something that I have for you," said Wendy as she was holding a picnic basket in her hands.

"What's that?"

"I kind of went to the kitchen this morning and decided to bake this apple pie for you earlier. I wished that you didn't go right now..."

"I'll be fine. I won't die and I won't leave either you or the twins. You're everything to me and I also want to hold onto the future that we all have."

"I see..." Wendy sets down the picnic basket as she hugs Van. "Be careful out there."

"I will..."

Van kissed Wendy on her lips as he grabbed the picnic basket and went to the gates of the castle. He was ready to undertake another mission as he had the four selected team members waiting for him. They were ready to go as they had to liberate the city of Parsilan from Feanor rule once and for all. Time was at the essence as all five were about to enter into frozen territory once again. With Dana and Marta getting into their Armors, Van, Ithilien, and Thessaline summoned their own as they emerged from the sky. All five were on the move as they were ready to go. They had a mission to complete as they were off towards their destination ahead.

###

The area to where Parsilan was sitting at was freezing as the five team members were all bundled up in arctic gear. Van was the first to land as he set Dann on some firm ground. Getting out of his Armor, he jumped down as he saw the area really carefully. It wasn't long until he saw the others jump down as they were on the case to free Parsilan from its oppressors. With Van taking the lead, he was cautious as he was making sure that nothing had gotten in their way. To his surprise, he saw the resonance gathering in the sky as there was going to be another wave coming. This was something out of the ordinary as Van and his team were on the move while they infiltrated the city undetected. It may have been a bold move, but they had to watch their backs while going up against Grishnak of all people.

"So, this is the place that Grishnak sits his ass on," said Dana as he was looking throughout the city.

"We need to be careful," said Van. "This lunatic has the means to torture people who don't bow down and kiss his ass."

"There's a pedestal in the middle of the square," said Marta as she spotted a strange object that was made of obsidian. "Just look at the size of it. It's as if it was made for someone."

"Now is not the time to be looking at fountain ornaments," said Ithilien. "We have to get going before we get caught."

"Our main focus is to not only liberating the people and the city, but to be stopping Grishnak," said Thessaline. "He tried to disrupt the funeral pyre where Moria Keep stood, but he's expecting us to come forward at his doorstep."

"Let's do it," said Van.

And so, the team members decided to investigate the city even further as they were scoping out the old buildings that hadn't been used in years. The city itself was a derelict as there was no lively bustle going on here. Van had a bad feeling about this as he later found a basement door that was opened up. With the rest of the team following him, they were in a sterile environment that was similar to the one in Zetsuei as there was something wrong here. It wasn't long until Ithilien heard something that was grinding in the distance. Without hesitation, he ran to the sound of the grinding as he found several slaves being chained to a wheel. It was the most barbaric thing that he ever saw as he wanted to free them from their oppression. He had to act quickly, but he had to wait for Van and the others to catch up before something bad happens.

"Hang in there," he said as he drew out his short sword.

"Hold it," said Van. "You're not charging in there just yet."

"Those people need our help! We can't abandon them, you know!"

"Ithilien's right," said Marta. "The people come first."

"Speaking of which...," said Dana as he brought out his backpack full of explosives. "Let's do this thing!"

"We're here to save the people here _and_ put Grishnak in his place," said Thessaline as she got out her chakram. "Now, let's shake things up for a change."

The rescue effort had gone into fruition as Thessaline threw her chakram at the wheel. With all of the chains removed from the slaves that were bound to it, they were set free as the chakram returned to Thessaline once again. The squallid conditions here in this sterile environment were completely unbearable to the people that were captive there as they were tasting freedom for the first time in a while. It was a small victory as Van and his team had freed the people that were captive as they were grateful of their heroics.

"There's nothing more to fear here," he said.

"You're all free from the oppression that is harming this town," said Thessaline.

"Freedom is the only goal you have, so use it wisely," said Marta.

"Yeah, but don't get your hopes up because that crazy bastard that's running this place is still at large," said Dana.

"Anyway, now's not the time to focus on one thing right now," said Ithilien.

"And what is that?" asked Marta.

"Earlier, there was that pedestal in the middle of the square."

"What about it?"

"That pedestal's made entirely of obsidian," said Thessaline. "Come to think of it, that object was glowing the moment that we arrived."

"We can worry about that later," said Van. "Right now, we have to find Grishnak before he finds us, so let's go."

And so, Van and his team left the basement as they emerged back to the surface. Once again, all five team members were on the move once again as they were busy investigating the town in such a very frozen state. It was just like Zetsuei as it was very much being like a dismal place due to the slavery that was going on here. Van heard the cries of pain and torture in the air as he felt their pleas for help in his mind. What was happening to him? Why was he hearing those things? He couldn't ignore those terrible cries for help as he was staring at the object that was standing in the middle of the square. He noticed the handprint that was etched in there as he decided to place his hand in it. Without warning, he felt the pain after touching the obsidian pedestal as it was burning his hand. He noticed that it was glowing as a beam of light had shot up into the sky. The rest of the team were shocked to see something react to Van's touch as the beam of light had became in synch with the resonance up above.

"Van, are you alright?" cried Marta.

"Get back!" he yelled. "You don't wanna get burned, do you?"

"I'm getting him out of there," said Dana with concern.

"No, this obsidian pedestal is a conduit point," said Thessaline. "There had been a few from outside of the Lost Region's borders, but this one's intact for some reason."

"This is a major sign of what's yet to come," said Ithilien. "Sooner or later, we'll stop this Grishnak before he does any more harm."

"Let's rescue the hostages first," said Van as he let go of the obsidian pedestal. "We'll deal with Grishnak later."

And so, Van, along with Ithilien and Marta took off as Dana and Thessaline elected to stay behind in order to flush out Grishnak. This frozen city was empty as a tomb as the two Armor pilots were still trying to scope out where he could be. Just as they were about to find out more clues, they heard cackling from a loudspeaker as they heard Grishnak from a bank building. He was very exuberant in going up against the two Armor pilots that spotted him back in the rough patch as he was itching to fire off his crossbow.

"Well, well," said Grishnak as he was clapping his hands while standing on top of the bank building. "I see that you've found that little toy in the square."

"I know who you are; you're the guy who tried to kill Dana back-"

"-And you took the arrow in his stead. How charming of you to do so. I take it that you brought back Van with you just to ruin my plans even further. I won't let you do that this time, so I'm about to call out my own little toy." He uses his crossbow to summon his Armor. "Arise, Batiatus!"

And so, the battle was already beginning as an Armor fell down from the sky. The Armor itself, Batiatus, was something new as it was ready to crush everything here in Parsilan. It wasn't long until Thessaline summoned Galadriel momentarily as it flew to her aid. She had a score to settle with Grishnak after wounding her back at the rough patch, as she was ready to fight him to the bitter end. Both Armors were duking it out as they were attacking with full force. With Batiatus getting the upper hand, it used its whip to tangle Galadriel as it was pinned to the ground. Thessaline was trapped in the crossfire as she was being electrocuted by Batiatus' whip while being inside of Galadriel.

"You sure know how to pin down your opponents, don't you?" she said as she was in pain.

"Oh, I just love to see you in pain like this," said Grishnak. "All this torture's making me want to give it to you with my little friend there!"

"You're sick! As for your little friend there, I bet that it's all shriveled up by now!"

"How dare you make fun of me! As for that... I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

_BOOM!_

Thessaline heard a sound from a short distance as she saw Batiatus being taken out by a missile. When she piloted Galadriel to get back up, she saw Donut attacking Batiatus as it was firing missiles at its opponent. Dana, who was piloting it, was furious at Grishnak and his Armor as he used his all to take him out. With Galadriel getting up, it used its chakram to slice Batiatus in half as it blew itself into pieces. It was a grand victory as Dana and Thessaline got out of their Armors and saw the charred remains of Batiatus. Even though they defeated it, they noticed that Grishnak came out of the wreckage as he was injured in his left hip. He wasn't done with Dana and Thessaline as he got out his crossbow and was ready to fire at them. He was furious at them as he wanted to kill them for interfering with his plans, for the House of Feanor was watching at all times.

"You think that you've won, didn't you?!" he shrieked in pain.

"You're finished in a nutshell," said Dana.

"If you think that you came out in victory smelling like a rose, then you're mistaken!"

"This city's winter is slowly melting," said Thessaline as she noticed the warm weather coming in full force. "The time of the eternal winter is over. The Lost Region is slowly changing, can't you see that?"

"The House of Feanor will always rule the Lost Region and Lord Eomer will still rule as king! Your so-called king can rot for all I care because-"

Without warning, Grishnak saw the mysterious knight, known as the Redeemer, appear as he was riding on his horse. Even Dana and Thessaline had noticed that the knight had a personal vendetta against the House of Feanor as he was dismounted from his horse and drawing out his sword. They had never seen him before, but he always wore a mask to cover his true identity as he was walking closer to Grishnak. The fallen Feanor member was shaking as he saw the knight coming closer to him as he was ready to pass judgment on him. The time of winter was slowly coming to an end in the Lost Region, for it was also a time to take out anyone who sides with the House of Feanor entirely.

"It's you again!" shrieked Grishnak as he was still clutching at his hip. "You're the one who took out my men back in Izdihar!"

"It's been a long time, Grishnak," said the Redeemer. "Have you forgotten me already?!"

"Who are you?!"

"I'm more than your worst nightmare come to life because I will erase the House of Feanor from the Endless Illusion. As for _you_, your days as a watchdog for this once vibrant city are numbered and the Lost Region will return with its true name! Your oh-so-precious Lord Eomer has ruled this land with his icy grip for too long and his time will be running out when the future king takes the throne."

"Lord Eomer rules this place and you will have to answer to-"

Without hesitation, the Redeemer seized Grishnak by the hair as he was ready to deliver the fatal blow to him with his sword. No matter how many times that he pleaded, his fate was finally sealed when the Redeemer sliced off his head as the body crumpled to the floor. Dana and Thessaline were shocked to see something like this from the mysterious knight as they watched him dangle Grishnak's head up high. It was a stark reminder that there are those who were against the House of Feanor's cruel tyranny as they were waiting to end eight hundred years of eternal winter once and for all. When the Redeemer sheathed his sword, he got back onto his horse as he rode off into parts unknown. It may have been an awkward moment, but Dana and Thessaline had seen the resistance come into play as the righteous ones were further cementing their stakes into the Lost Region.

"What the hell's going on?" asked Van as he had several rescued people in tow when he came out into the open. "What happened to Grishnak?"

"There was this knight that appeared out of nowhere," said Dana.

"Wait! Was that knight the Redeemer?"

"It was the same guy that Ghazim and Undomiel were talking about when he showed up in Izdihar," said Marta. "According to them, that man showed up out of nowhere."

"Whoever he is, he might not be taken lightly," said Ithilien. "He could be working for the House of Feanor for all I care."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but the Redeemer is against the House of Feanor," said Thessaline.

"You can talk about this knight later," said Van. "All we need to do now is to free the remaining hostages and return this city to normal."

And so, the team decided to help the city as it was slowly melting away from its long wintry slumber. The city of Parsilan was returning to its former glory as everyone was glad to be free from Grishnak's cruel tyranny once and for all. Little did everyone know was that Alcmene was fleeing the city as she feared that she may be the next one to go as she ran away out of sight. The death of Grishnak was more than enough to bear as she later ventured to where the wreckage was and collected his dismembered remains and placed them in a body bag. When she finally left the city entirely, she carried the remains of Grishnak as she was riding on a snowmobile back to Telfer Keep. Sooner or later, she would take revenge against the knight who killed him, but not yet as she was far away from the rising spring that took over the entire south of the Lost Region. It was a slow end to the House of Feanor, but there would be those that bide their time in the later future just to strike their prey...

###

The city of Parsilan was fully restored as everyone was grateful of Van and his team when they helped clean up and rebuild it. The warmth was returning to the city after a long wintry absence as it melted the snow and welcomed the signs of spring. Even Van was grateful that the southern part of the Lost Region was slowly returning to normal as the warmth was an omen that signaled the fall of the House of Feanor. He was happy as he saw several children playing with a ball while they dressed in proper clothing. It was his greatest accomplishment with the help of his team as he became more thankful that life was coming into full swing here. Sooner or later, he would be off as he would be on his way towards other parts of the Lost Region, for the future king was ready to reclaim the throne.

"It's sure nice to see life come back here again," he said to himself as he had that picnic basket in his hand. "If only Wendy were here with me on this mission..."

"Van!" cried Thessaline as she was running towards him with Dana in tow. "There's something down there!"

"What's down there?"

"We've got something to show you," said Dana.

"Okay, let's check it out."

And so, Van followed Dana and Thessaline as they were heading towards the basement where the grinding wheel was found at. When they reached in a little bit further, they found themselves in a room that had a mural on the wall. It was an old painting as it had Van's parents drawn on it. He had never thought to see them again, but he was happy to see the legacy of his family preserved for many centuries to come. To his surprise, he saw a small engraving in the middle of a wall as it had the Telfer crest etched onto it. This was very strange to him as he studied the whole thing carefully. There had to be something here as he wanted to study it a bit more. He also felt an air current from beneath the wall as it was a sign that something was there. He had to find more clues to it as he wanted to see more of the legacy that he left behind.

"Looks like you've found something," said Dana.

"From this etching, I take it that there was a key to open it up," said Van.

"Key?" said Thessaline as she later dug into her pouch. "By the way, Undomiel told me to give this to you." She shows Van the necklace that was found in Zetsuei. "This might work because it has the Telfer crest on it."

"Let's give it a shot."

And so, Van took the necklace from Thessaline's hand as he used it to fit directly into the hole that was etched into the wall. To his shock, he saw the wall open up as it revealed a secret passageway from within. He had never expected to see anything like it before as it was something that had traces of obsidian and resonance all over it. With Dana and Thessaline following him, they were on the path of something strange as they saw another obsidian pedestal that was similar to the one in the square. They had never seen anything like it before as it was glowing with a blue light emanating from it. It wasn't long until Van walked a little bit closer as he saw an etching of a handprint that was similar to the one that was in the square. By the time he touched it, he felt the resonance reacting as the pedestal was shooting a huge beam of light upward as it tore a hole in the ceiling. The resonance was too much for him as he was screaming out in pain. He couldn't handle it as it was all causing him to feel more pain than normal.

"Van, get away from it!" yelled Dana.

"The resonance could kill you!" yelled Thessaline.

"No! I've got to hold on!" cried Van as he was gasping in pain. "This is my destiny! I can't let the Lost Region stay a wintry wasteland forever! I've got to-"

Without warning, Van screamed in agony as another beam of resonance shot up as it was clearing up everything else in Parsilan. The pain was too much for him as the resonance did its work. Panting and shaking, he was breaking out in a cold sweat as he collapsed onto the ground. He was tired from all that resonance as he felt his heartbeat quicken up. It was a long day for him as he saw Dana and Thessaline help him up onto his feet. Looking back at the obsidian pedestal, he saw it glowing as it brought more life to the southern part of the Lost Region. He was happy that he fulfilled part of his destiny as he was starting to feel faint. He was exhausted as he was in dire need of a doctor as he was being escorted out of the secret passageway. It wasn't long until Dana and Thessaline set him down on the concrete floor as he was starting to feel very ill. The resonance did a toll on him as he felt his body aching in pain. He had to get somewhere, for his illness was starting to catch up to him after unleashing the power of the resonance from within the pedestals.

###

Van woke up as he was in the airship's sickbay. He found himself in a bed as he had some electrodes stuck onto him in order to have his vitals checked. Still weak, he wanted to get up out of bed as he saw Edoras at work while he was at his desk. It was a godsend that he was brought here, but he had to stay in the most familiar place that still didn't sit well with him as he was feeling exhausted. He wasn't in fine health as he was also starting to get another fever while being in bed. In a attempt to sit up, he was trying to be more stable as he noticed that the necklace that opened the passageway in Parsilan was around his neck. How did it get there? Who put it on him? Whatever the reasons, he decided to keep it around his neck as it reminded him of the destiny that was at hand for him.

"I take it that you're awake," said Edoras as he was walking towards Van's bed.

"How long was I out?" he asked as he was shaking.

"You've been in here since yesterday. Also, you nearly went into shock when you were brought in here, so don't push yourself."

"The city... What happened to it?"

"When those resonance waves reached the sky, the people in Parsilan deemed them to be a sign of God in which the future king has returned here to the Lost Region."

"I take it that you've had a party." Van notices the party hat on Edoras' head. "Speaking of which, today's your birthday."

"Mine's not the only one. It's also Lemuel's as well."

"Let me guess, you and Priscilla set it off, got married, and had your firstborn, didn't you?"

"Originally, Lemuel was supposed to be born in February, but he didn't want to wait anymore. So, he was there right on my birthday when I got the biggest present of all."

"The twins were born in September. I was happy to see them, but I was in battle at the time."

"You nearly died when you were brought in. Luckily, you were saved by the same serum that prolonged your life just in case that you didn't hook up with Dann long enough, but your body's changing due to the ingestion of the Water of Life and the power of the resonance, too."

Van sighed as he was still exhausted from unleashing that power back in Parsilan. Sitting up, he noticed that the picnic basket was there as it was unopened. Staggering to get out of bed, he slowly picked up the picnic basket as he opened it up. To his shock, he noticed that the apple pie that Wendy had made for him was gone as he saw four familiar freeloaders in there. The turtles were all covered in apple filling and crust as they ate the whole thing. He wanted that pie so badly as his stomach growled with hunger. He was itching to turn the four freeloaders into turtle soup as he was starting to get angry with them.

"Why you little stinkers!" he yelled. "That was _my_ pie!"

"So, there's always time to make another one," said Edoras.

"Oh, really?! That pie was Wendy's handiwork and those four little pests ate it up!"

"They sure take after Kameo, that's for sure."

"If only there was another one... As for _you_, you little shits, you're gonna wish that you've never eaten that apple pie!"

"Van!" scolded Wendy as she came into the sickbay. "That's quite enough out of you!"

"But those little stinkers ate my..." He notices the wrappers in the picnic basket as they were soaked with apple filling and crust. "Oh, no... They got the wrong pie..."

"Hibiscus is really bad about opening things up things and those were for Edoras' lunch."

"And what about the real pie?"

"It's in the fridge. Anyway, I take it that you're getting a little hungry."

Van saw Edoras go towards the counter as he picked up the real apple pie that Wendy had given to him. With only one slice left, he had dibs on that one as he wanted to get it before it was gone. When he received the slice, he started to eat at it as it was such a comfort to eat Wendy's cooking. He loved the pie as he finally got the last slice all to himself without the turtles getting into it. To his surprise, he saw the four turtles getting out of the basket as they were staring at him with their puppy-dog eyes. They wanted to get his apple pie, but they were no match for him as they only stared at him. This was Van's victory as he was happy to get his slice of pie without delay, for he was very lucky to have it.

"Back off!" he yelled at the turtles. "That's _my_ pie!"

**To be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17: The Science of Love

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 17: The Science of Love**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Pavel was busy wandering the halls of Moria Keep as he was scoping out the place very carefully. He had never seen so much architecture being decorated at a wide scale before as he saw the Moria crest on the stained glass window near the cloisters. He was still seeing the results that bore fruit as he later went towards the kitchen. It was then that Primrose was busy cooking up some dumplings and dim sum for lunch as she noticed Pavel looking around in this vast place that had a lot of stuff in it. He was safe as he didn't want to attract any attention as he wanted to keep a safe distance from trouble. With his stomach growling, he wanted to get one of those dumplings as he was about to snag one from the plate on the counter.

"Not now, Pavel," said Primrose.

"Come on, I'm starving," he said.

"You can get some whenever lunch is done."

"It's been a while since I tried some of your dumplings."

"The filling that is used in them is chicken because this area's parts has a religion that forbids the consumption of pork."

"That's not fair. You used to make them with pork before when we came here to visit you and Dr. Yue."

"I know, but Izdihar's religion forbids pork because it is an unclean meat."

"There goes the ham sandwiches..."

"Beggars can't be choosers, but Dr. Yue has tried the dumplings with chicken before."

"What did he think?"

"He couldn't get enough of them. He always loves my cooking. If you find yourself a wife someday, you'll be appreciated with her skill to cook a nice meal sooner or later."

"I'm still just a kid and besides, I've still-"

"PAVEL!"

He heard the loud voice of a certain familiar face as he saw her zooming straight into the kitchen. It was Iris as she missed him so badly when she hugged him very tightly. Pavel had never seen someone so affectionate like this as he was struggling to get away. It was all too much for him as he left the kitchen with Iris holding onto him. It had been a long time since she last saw him in Jade Creek as she still wanted to be his wife when she got older. No matter how he fought her off, he couldn't shake her off as he ran towards the courtyard, only to see Van sitting on a bench while dressed up in a hospital gown and robe. Even though that he was still weak from the resonance, he wanted to get some fresh air for a while when he saw Pavel being chased by Iris.

"Looks like your girlfriend's caught up to you," he said.

"Hey, I'm too young to date!" cried Pavel.

"No, you're not!" cried Iris as she caught up to him.

"Let me go!" He couldn't get away from her as she tugged at his leg. "Van, help me out here!"

"Sorry, kid, I'm still incapacitated right now," he said.

"Van!"

"You're on your own with this one and _that_ one's a keeper, too."

"So, you're throwing me out to the wolves?! You're no help!"

"Sometimes, you have to let yourself go in times like this."

Pavel was no match for Iris as she wanted him all to herself. He never dated girls before as he still had a lot to learn when it came to relationships. With all the tumble going on, he was relieved as he saw Dr. Yue come forth and took her away as it was time for lunch anyway. He was also hungry as he couldn't wait to get some of those dumplings that were out for everyone to eat. When he was about to go into the kitchen, he was stopped by Priscilla as she was guarding the lunch for everyone. She was sharp when it came to keeping everyone out of the kitchen as she didn't want Pavel to grab at the dumplings just yet.

"What are you doing?" she asked. "You know that lunch isn't done yet."

"I just got a little reprieve from Iris earlier," answered Pavel.

"Lunch is still not done right now because we have to have some dessert to go with it."

"What kind of dessert?"

"Just some pie and cake. If anyone finishes up their lunch, they'll get some dessert."

Pavel was happy to hear something good about the lunch as he wanted to get into that pie after lunch. He even loved the smell of dim sum and dumplings as he wanted to grab a few of them before everyone else did. As for his "girl troubles," however, he still had no way in keeping Iris away as he was still dreading the fact that he had to face puberty the moment he understands the aspect of girls. As of now, he wanted to focus on the goals about how relationships worked as he ran out of the kitchen and into the library. It was a quiet place to be in as it had so many books in store. Even though he was a bookworm when it came to medical books, he wanted to put his knowledge to good use as his role as Dr. Leverton's apprentice was ready to pay off. Just as he was about to get out a medical book, he saw Undomiel coming into the library as she was about to look up some books that were feasible for medical reasons.

"Pavel, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I wanted to get some peace and quiet around here," he answered.

"Peace and quiet? You plan on staying here in this library, don't you?"

"It's better than being chased by Iris. By the way, what does it take to have the answers to relationships so far?"

"In some, absence makes the heart grow fonder, but for you, you've got a long way to go whenever you reach manhood."

"I'm about to turn twelve in May and I still have a lot to learn about girls. Hell, I've read about our systems and how we work while training under Dr. Leverton, but it's hard for me to have a relationship of my own right now when I have so much to do."

"Perhaps _this_ should do the trick." Undomiel pulled out a book that had some exotic drawings on the front. "Here's the _Kama Sutra_, the holy grail of sexual intimacy with a lot of tricky positions to pull off."

"I'm still a kid right now! I can't just read about something that isn't in my reading range!"

"You're almost reaching puberty and it's about time that you know more about sex ed and the truth about relationships before you lose all that information."

"By the way, about you and Ghazim..., do you guys just... do it?"

"We do, but when I see him, I blush. He's so handsome that I can't just keep my eyes off of him."

"It's the opposite of me; every time I see Iris, I cringe."

"It'll pass. Anyway, there should be more ways in dealing with relationships that can last forever, even in times of trouble. My brother always had a crush on Priscilla ever since they were kids, but when they got together, they were more than just a couple of kids who had a shotgun wedding, but they were soulmates as well. Perhaps it's time to tell you about how they got together in the first place."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure. I'm a sexologist as well as a midwife, but when it's time for me to bear children, I want my friends and family to be at my side when the time comes."

Pavel was eager to know more about the true intent of love as he wanted to find out more in a lot of details. Even though he was about to turn twelve, he was still kept in the dark about the aspect of relationships as he was struggling to find out more about the ones that were in the crew. He had to find out more as he wanted to plan his future ahead.

###

**1. Edoras and Priscilla**

1. The Aftermath

It had been a week since the fall of the Claw as Priscilla was waiting for Van to return. Even though she wanted a rematch with him, she still had the hots for him as she had the picture of him and her in her hands. When she returned to the orphanage, she was ready to activate Brownie again as she was about to go back into the Armor fighting ring. The latest opponent was a dangerous one as Brownie fought with all its might and crushed it in one fell swoop. The crowd cheered as they saw Brownie being revered as a symbol of all Armors. It was a huge swelling relief as Priscilla climbed out of her Armor and returned to the orphanage. The children were happy that she won the prize money as it became more than enough to sustain the orphanage for a while. It was a real godsend for her as her sister, Joanna, was still worried for her after all that time in the ring.

"Don't you ever put up that Armor?" she asked.

"Come on; I use it just to fight and win," answered Priscilla.

"Sometimes, you still refuse to listen, so I've come up with a Plan B."

"What is 'Plan B?'"

"It seems that I'm Plan B," said a familiar face as he was standing in the doorway.

"You?! Why did it have to be you, Edoras? I thought that you had to go back to medical school."

"Sorry, but I've graduated medical school long ago. By the way, I've got a proposal for you just to keep you on your toes."

"What kind of proposal?"

"I want to marry you, Priscilla."

She was stunned to hear those words as she didn't want to put up with Edoras not one bit. She wanted to get away from him, but she was stopped by Joanna as she wanted what was best for her. All along, she was against Priscilla for fighting in the ring with Brownie as she wanted her to marry right away. It was such a hard proposal for her to bear as she was facing Edoras, the medical student and child prodigy, who wanted her hand in marriage. She didn't want to part with Van so soon as she wanted to wait for him to return soon, but seeing Edoras after a long time apart was starting to get a little complicated for her. Holding up the picture, she was staring at it one last time as she saw Joanna take it away and tore it up.

"Hey, that's not fair!" she cried.

"You need to stop fantasizing about relationships that will never work," said Joanna.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" asked Edoras.

"No, it's a little motivating when it comes to bringing someone closer to the one she loves."

"Yeah, but did you have to tear up the picture?"

"I want you to make my sister happy, Edoras. I've known you and your siblings since you were small. Even the Zolti family fortune has made us rich in sustaining the orphanage for a while. So, aren't you gonna marry him, Priscilla? Well, you can't depend on Brownie forever, you know, so you better make up your mind right now."

"I'll do it," she said as she was feeling sad.

And so, Edoras whisked Priscilla off as they were on their way to the chapel next to the ring. When they went inside, they were met by a preacher that was full of hope as he was eager to perform the union between them. It was going to be a shotgun wedding, but it wasn't a fancy one as they were about to get hitched on the spot.

"Long time, no see, Edoras," said the preacher. "What brings you here?"

"I've come to get married, sir," he said.

"But you're only nineteen and Miss Priscilla just turned seventeen three days ago. Why are you doing this now?"

"It's Joanna's persuasion that Priscilla didn't use Brownie anymore."

"Anyway, let's begin. Do you, Edoras Zolti, take Miss Priscilla to be your lawfully wedded wife; for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and till death do you part for as long as you live?"

"I do."

"Do you, Miss Priscilla, take Edoras Zolti, to be your lawfully wedded husband; for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and till death do you part for as long as you live?"

"I-I... Alright, I'll take him!" she yelled.

"With these rings, you are bound in holy matrimony," He places the rings on their fingers. "And with the power invested in me by the rest of the Endless Illusion, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride, kind sir."

Edoras kissed Priscilla as he finally had her at last. He loved her so much that he wanted her with him as he also had an idea to store Brownie in the airship. Drawing out his sword, he summoned Armos as it fell from the sky. When he got in it, he carried Priscilla in it as they were in the cockpit. She had never seen the interior of the Armor before as she watched it carry Brownie into the airship. She couldn't believe her eyes as the airship was bigger on the inside and smaller on the outside. She had never seen anything like it before as she got out of Armos with Edoras escorting her into the airship. When they saw Armos return to space, they were in the airship at last as it was going to be their home forever.

"So, what do you think?" asked Edoras.

"It's beautiful," answered Priscilla.

"You know, I still have _this_." He fishes out a Brownie keychain from his labcoat pocket. "I've kept that for a while now."

"I can't believe that you didn't get rid of that thing..."

"We've known each other since we were kids. I couldn't let you get away that easily. As of tonight, we'll be doing it to lose our virginity together."

"Wait, I heard Van say that he was a virgin, but I know what that means now."

"A virgin is someone that is pure and unscathed. It's also our duties to lose our virginal coil tonight anyway. As for Van, he's already got someone in mind and if you stuck with him, he'd break your heart."

"That's a shame..."

Both Edoras and Priscilla were on their way to the bridge as the airship was taking off for many adventures yet to come. It was a crew that consisted of just Edoras' three siblings as they saw Priscilla come here with him. Undomiel, who was the baby, had been reading up on relationships as she knew about how the human body worked and such. Ithilien and Tinuviel weren't convincing as they saw Priscilla to be a threat, but they had to respect their brother's wishes sooner or later. It was going to be one long day, but everyone had to pull through in order to adjust with the newest member on board.

"How come he took Priscilla of all people?" said Tinuviel as she was manning the controls of the airship. "Big Brother has some nerve to do that."

"Edoras is the oldest and the best of the medical profession," said Ithilien. "It may not be like him to get hitched right away, but Joanna wanted Priscilla to slow down and have a family herself."

"I can't believe I have to put up with Priscilla. She doesn't even know how to cook."

"She does," said Undomiel defensively. "Remember that time that were in the orphanage? Priscilla cooked in the kitchen for everybody. The food tasted great and it's a godsend that she's here to cook for us again. I can't wait to try out her cooking!"

Undomiel had a point there as she was ready to have her new sister-in-law to join the ranks of the family. When she saw Edoras carting Priscilla away from the bridge, she was aware that they were so much in love, but it had to be set into motion sooner or later...

###

2. The Consummation

Edoras was all cleaned up as he was out of the shower. He saw Priscilla all cleaned up as well when she was dressed up in a blue nightgown. She had never experienced any sexual activity before as she was about to get a taste of it in the form of intimate desire. Sitting on the bed, she was waiting for him as she was expecting him to deflower her on their wedding night. She was scared of it as she saw him inch next to her. Even though he was naked under that towel, he took it off as Priscilla saw his physique that resembled a swimmer's. She was even shocked to see the tattoo on his right shoulder as it was a symbol of a destiny that he couldn't shake off. To her surprise, she saw his member as it was poised to be used for sexual intimacy sooner or later.

"I've never seen you so beautiful before," she said.

"You look great with your pink hair," said Edoras.

"Are we gonna do it right now?"

"We are, so don't be afraid."

Priscilla felt Edoras kiss her lips again as he was probing her body. Her breasts were still developing as she felt his hands touch at them. He didn't mind the size as he felt her yielding to his touch. She was starting to understand the meaning of intercourse as she saw Edoras hike up her nightgown where her lower domain was. Even though she wasn't wearing anything underneath, she was bracing for it as she felt Edoras' hand touch at her lower area. The feel of her made him more ready to take her as he spread her legs wide open. He was ready to take the plunge as he gulped fearfully. He had to take it like a man as he felt his member harden up. He was willing to do it as he wasn't going back on it.

Finally he made it in as he breached Priscilla's defenses and burrowed inside of her. The pain of this first experience made her gasp in pain as she felt his member plunge in even further. She had never felt this before until now as she felt him thrusting in and out of her. Her body was accepting him as she felt his hands touch at her breasts. She was wanting more of it as she felt his patient touch run its course all over her. He was giving her his all as he was even stroking her long pink hair while making love to her. The moment had made them whole with each other until they reached the peak of climax. When they began to tire out, they were fully sated with each other as Priscilla felt Edoras' seed entering inside of her. She had never felt like this before as she was feeling the reward from the pain that she endured. It was her first time after all as she felt Edoras withdraw from her. There was blood and semen between her legs as Edoras picked her up and took her straight towards the bathroom while he stripped off her nightgown.

"Looks like you need to get cleaned up," he said as he set Priscilla down in the bathtub.

"It hurts," she said as she was feeling at her lower domain. "I'm afraid that it'll hurt if we do it again."

"Actually, it hurts the first time, but when you do it again, it'll be wonderful."

"Really?" She hears the water turn on as it was filling up the bathtub. "Thank goodness... I bet that _you_ were scared, too."

"You're not the only one who was a virgin. I was shaking like a leaf when I dove right in."

"You were scared, too?"

"Yep, but it'll subside when we are no longer afraid to do what we did. The first time is always the one full of fear and pain, but in the meantime, it'll be a time for both pleasure and procreation. _That's_ the true miracle of sex, no doubt about it."

Priscilla was relieved to hear those words as she saw him pick up a soapy sponge and clean her off. She later realized that he was a patient young man as he was also a child prodigy that excelled in the medical profession. She may have been suckered in by her sister for this "shotgun wedding," but it proved to be something more for her as she was happy to be Edoras' soulmate at last.

###

**Meanwhile...**

Pavel was astonished that the relationship between Edoras and Priscilla have gotten a lot more advanced as they were also made for each other. As for him, he was still grasping at the fact that he was still trying to cultivate a relationship of his own as he wanted to know more about how they work in and out of the bedroom. Even though that he was still a kid, he wanted to figure out the true intentions and science about the mystery of love and all its glory. Somehow, it was a strange puzzle to figure out for him, but he wanted to test himself with a lot more than just the later steps.

"Sorry, but this one's mainly for mature readers," said Undomiel as she took away a mature book from him. "You may be a little kid, but you're way too young to read that right now."

"Hey, if I want to know more about these relationships, I have to know how to see what is in those types of books."  
"I hate to break it to you, but you have a long way to go before you reach puberty. Besides, you still need to grow a little bit more."

"Undomiel, I know how the human body works, but sex ed is way out of my league. Anyway, there's no way in hell that I can do it as an adult."

"Van and Wendy do it, but they also have time just to tend to chores and taking care of the twins. Balance is key, but it'll be a tricky one if you can't get it right. As for the point of doing it, you're gonna have to wait until you get to that adult stage."

"Now you tell me..."

Pavel was stunned to hear such talk from Undomiel as he was eager to hear about it from the point of sexual discovery. He was ready to know more about what makes the relationship endure as he left the library and set out towards the courtyard. It wasn't long until he saw Van sitting on the bench as he was holding Haleth in his arms. He had never expected him to hold his son in his lap as he was staring at the butterflies that were fluttering in the sky. Pavel had found that bond between father and son to be the most endearing as it was a signal of mature guidance. He would also want that with his future family as he was still thinking about how the impact of relationships brought fruition into bringing children into the world one step at a time. When he left the courtyard, he saw Wendy carrying Hamana in her arms as they were ready to meet up with Van and Haleth. He always loved the aspect of family as he had one in the crew. He was happy as he had a lot of friends with him, for there would also be a relationship appearing in front of him...

"PAVEL!"

Once again, he couldn't get away from Iris as she was zooming towards him. He couldn't shake her this time as she was tugging at him by the leg. She wouldn't leave him alone this time as she wanted him to be her husband when he reached manhood. This was a very difficult day for him as he wanted to break free from Iris' grip. Sooner or later, he would be happy to have her as he simply smiled at her. He found himself a girl that liked him as she was also the ideal mate for him in the future, for it was going to be a while before he made it into an adult.

"Oh, I can't let you go; not this time," said Iris.

"I know..." said Pavel. "I have no idea why you continue to pick me."

"It's because of-"

"-Fate by chance?" said Dr. Yue as he was carrying a container full of dim sum. "Iris has taken a liking to you because you have a lot of guts to stay in the game."

"That's right, Daddy!"

"Dr. Yue...," said Pavel. "Is it lunch time already?"

"Primrose just finished up the dumplings," he said. "It seems that you worked up an appetite there."

"Boy, am I hungry." Pavel hears his stomach growl. "I guess that I've got no choice here."

And so, he saw Dr. Yue set down the container of dim sum on a table as he saw Iris let go of Pavel's leg. Lunch was already set as everyone got a hold of the dim sum that was there. Today may have been a long day for Pavel, but he was learning about things that were beyond his comprehension as he wanted to learn more in the future. At first, he wanted to come along for the journey to the Lost Region as he was eager to help Van and Wendy along the way, but fate had intervened for the better. To his surprise, he noticed that Iris was taking down her hair as she had one of her hairpins in her hand. It was a pink flower design as it had a beautiful gemstone in the middle of it. She wanted to give it to him as she also wanted to promise her not to forget about her when they met again. When she finally gave it to him, she placed it in his hand as she closed it up as a token of affection.

"I take it that you want me to have this," said Pavel as he was blushing.

"It's for good luck," said Iris as she was fixing her hair.

"Thank you..."

"Don't forget; promise me that you marry me when we get older, okay?"

"I promise..."

Pavel had made the greatest effort that he could ever muster as he was glad that he finally had someone to love. Even though he and Iris were still kids, they still had a long way to go as they were simply more than just friends that come and go. They had a future as they were still waiting for it to come into fruition, but it was just a long time right now. Speaking of Pavel..., he was still in his research as he also saw Van and Wendy catching up to the smell of dim sum. With the twins in tow, they were there to enjoy the day as they were starting to get hungry just like the rest of them...

###

**2. Van and Wendy**

1. A Matter of Embarrassment

Van and Wendy were getting out of the rain as they were on their way towards the next town. Harbor Parade was on the strip of the sea as it was only five miles away. After that fiasco with the twins, along with Carmen and Ray, they resumed their search in finding the Claw and rescuing Wendy's brother, Michael, as they were still on their journey. When they reached a bus stop, they sat down on an old bench as they were watching the rain pour down. Van was used to such weather as Wendy was feeling annoyed about it. She didn't have a coat in her luggage as she decided to huddle next to Van, who was still bearing a grudge against the man who murdered his bride many years ago.

"It's one hell of a downpour," he said.

"It's been three whole days since the rain fell," said Wendy as she was starting to feel annoyed.

"Sometimes, we have to have rain."

"Oh, really?!" She notices a familiar spot beneath her shorts as she was feeling very moody. "I can't take it anymore!" She sobs. "I only came along with you because I wanted to get my brother back!" She gets up from the bench as Van notices a patch on blood that stained the old bench. "I just wished that the rain stopped."

"Hey, kid; I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"

"To the store. By the way, your moodiness and blood spatter have triggered your time of the month right now."

Van dug into his pockets as he had a little bit of money that was saved for a rainy day. He decided to do something for Wendy as he found that she was menstruating really badly. When he went towards the store, he decided to go towards the sections that were vital as he decided to pick up some feminine pads and a bottle of menstrual medicine just for Wendy. When he was about to pay for them, he was starting to feel embarrassed as he was in the store paying for feminine products. It may have been awkward, but he had to pay for them as he went out of the store. When he stopped by a soda machine, he used some money to get some drinks as he later returned to the bus stop. He noticed that Wendy was in pain as he gave her two pills of menstrual medicine and a bottle of orange soda to help wash it down with.

"You better take this so it can ease the pain," he said as he watched Wendy open up the bottle of soda. "I nearly died of embarrassment in there, so I take it that we're even. There's also some of those feminine pads for you, but at least that you're good to go."

"You did this just for me?" she said.

"Back in the cave, you watched over me when I became overwhelmed with a fever. Now, I'm returning the favor in making sure that you don't bleed to death."

"Van, I wasn't bleeding to death. It's just that I had it since I was eleven."

"And how old are you now?"

"I'm thirteen, but I'll always have this time of the month, no matter what till I reach my forties."

"You're still young, but you have a lot to learn... and you're still gonna be my bride?"

"I _will _be your bride because you never age. And when I'm older, I'll still marry you."

"Oh, for God's sakes! Let me remind you that I'm still a virgin, you know!"

Van blushed as he was forced to face the embarrassment head on. After a night of searching for feminine pads and menstrual medicine, he was tired as he was seeing the rain falling down from the sky on a dreary evening. Somehow, his chivalry had gotten the better of him as he was thinking about Wendy's needs due to the fact that she had to have something to help her when her time of the month comes along.

###

2. A Matter of Mutual Admiration

It had been five years since the fall of the Claw as Van and everyone was still working on the cleanup effort in Zetsuei. With Brego gone, life in Zetsuei had gotten back to normal as everyone was ready to decorate in time for Thanksgiving. The fall days were getting colder as the leaves were falling on the ground. As for Van and Wendy, however, they were still taking care of the twins as they were nearly exhausted from all that work into keeping them cared for while being in the airship. It was the hours of constant diaper duty and feedings that kept them on edge until they were stopped by Undomiel, who wanted to take over the duty of feeding and caring for the twins. Van and Wendy didn't know what to think as they still had to watch over their children during the fall days. Even though that Thanksgiving was on the corner, they didn't have time to do other things as they were tending to the twins right and left.

"Hey, let me watch over them for a while," said Undomiel as she had a baby stroller in tow.

"But watching over the twins is our duty," said Van as he was starting to show signs of stress.

"I'm relieving you and Wendy so you can have a day to yourselves for a while."

"But it's our job to take care of them," said Wendy.

"So? You guys need a break for a while. If you get so wrapped up on too much work, it'll make you fall apart."

"Undomiel..."

"So, I've got some coupons for a free night at the spa next to the _teppanyaki_ restaurant." She fishes out two of them as she gave them to Van and Wendy. "You guys _need _to have a day off and besides, you can't do this all by yourselves, you know."

"Thanks, Undomiel," said Van.

And so, both Van and Wendy handed the twins over to Undomiel as they were secure in the stroller. It was a major relief that they had help at the last minute as they were on their way to their little date night. When they stopped at the _teppanyaki_ restaurant, they decided to have a little dinner and a show as they were there to enjoy the artistry of the chefs that worked there. It was a reprieve from the stress that they went through as they were seeing the stacks of onions being lit with fire and oil. It was also the dinner and a show that made them feel grateful that they had a night to themselves for a while.

"Leave it to the onion volcano to steal the show," said Van as he saw the flames coming out of it.

"There's also the steak that's being served into _sukiyaki_," said Wendy as she smelled the scent of food. "You should try it, but you can't put any condiments on it."

"I know..." Van sighs as he sees the cabbage and carrots being served next to the steak. "I guess that there's no need for condiments after all. The smell of that soy sauce, garlic, and sesame oil sure has the power to flavor the food here."

"I see what you mean, but I hope that Undomiel takes great care of the twins."

"Don't worry; that girl's very patient like her oldest brother. She was with you when you gave birth to them, so I suggest that you leave the tending up to her while we have a night to ourselves."

Wendy smiled at him as she saw the food coming at their plates. They enjoyed the plate full of _sukiyaki_ as they were happy to have the night to themselves for a while. After paying their bill and leaving the _teppanyaki_ restaurant, they were on their way to the spa next door as they used the coupons that Undomiel gave to them. The place inside was a cavalcade full of massages and hot springs as both Van and Wendy entered into the spa. With their clothes stripped, they got themselves cleaned as they were going into a hot spring. The water was soothing as they were relaxing in it during their night to themselves. They were having a good time together as they were glad to get away from the stress for a while.

"It sure is worth it," said Van.

"I know," said Wendy.

"After all this, we're gonna have to go back to the lion's den sooner or later."

"We may be parents, but we also have a reason to treat ourselves every once in a while."

"It's like that time when Undomiel trapped us in the boiler room. Oh, I acted like an ass that time, but if it wasn't for those condoms and all that excitement, we would have been a sexless couple for the rest of our lives. Being trapped in there with you was the best damn thing that ever happened to me and it proved to me that I will always love you, no matter what."

Wendy was touched by Van's words as she smiled at him. She was also developing a sense of yearning for him as she was feeling more close to him. She wanted him to take her in the spa house as she was eager to let him fondle her body. After spending a long moment in the hot spring, they got out of the room as they were covered in robes. The atmosphere here in the spa was so calming that they were ready to spend the night thanks to the coupons that Undomiel had given to them. When they went to their room, they were laying down on the large futon on the _tatami_ floor as they were simply tired from their little rendezvous. Sooner or later, they would be back to work as usual as they would watch over the twins once again. Sitting up, Van noticed that there was an adult novelty package here in the room as it had some condoms in it. He was happy to see them as he took one out of the novelty box.

He was ready to get it on as he saw Wendy snuggling under the blankets. She was tired from soaking in the hot spring as she was ready to fall asleep. Somehow, a passion was starting to ignite inside of her as she wanted to have her way with Van. She basically got her wish as she felt his lips touch her own. Her body was starting to want him even more as she felt his hands touch at her breasts. He wanted her all to herself as he was simply pulling the blankets back and revealed her in full force. With her robe open, she was glorious as he wanted to touch at her once more. He loved her body as she was yielding to him with such desire. She even let out a moan when she felt Van's hand touch at her lower domain. She loved the feel of his touch as he was simply feeling at the flesh between her legs. With his member hardened, he took the condom from the package as he tore it open. When he covered his hardened member, he spread Wendy's legs open as he dove in deep inside of her.

He was giving her pleasure as he thrusted back and forth. She felt him moving back and forth as he was touching at her body. The heat of excitement had stirred from within them as they were still feeling the desire that was once dormant. They loved each other so much as they became close to one another on this night of ecstasy and erotic desire. Van continued to give Wendy more pleasure than what he gave her as he was continuing to move inward and outward inside of her. The sight of her body was more than enough for him as his coarsing member throbbed with such fierceness. She was wanting a lot more of him as she didn't want him to stop. She enjoyed the feel of him as she was holding onto him for dear life. She loved him so much as he kissed her lips.

When the peak of climax arrived, they were starting to get tired as they felt the heat of desire overwhelming them. After all that sexual energy, they were spent as they were calling it a night. Van was satisfied to give Wendy pleasure as he pulled out of her. Removing the condom from his spent member and throwing it away in the wastebasket, he climbed into the futon as he covered Wendy up in the heavy blanket. He was snuggling next to her as he was stroking her long hair. He loved her so much as he was grateful to have her. After having such a grand interlude together, they fell asleep in each other's arms as they were happy to have this night to themselves for a while. After all this, they had to brace for tomorrow as they would have to get back to work while tending to the twins and other chores. It was a beautiful night, but there would be other things in the morning as the road to the Lost Region was about to be a treacherous one...

###

**Meanwhile..., again...!**

Van was in the sickbay as he was still recovering from the effects of resonance sickness. After having a day of fresh air, he was returned to the sickbay as he was resting in one of the beds. He was tired from all that excitement that happened in Moria Keep as he wanted to get some more sleep. To his surprise, he saw Edoras come into the sickbay as he was going towards his desk. Even though he had work to do, he had to make sure that Van didn't get out of bed right away as he saw him huddling up in the blankets. It was also the first time that he didn't escape the sickbay as he was too tired to even do anything right now.

"Looks like you've been up for hours," said Edoras.

"I've been through worse," said Van as he yawned. "Hell, I've even told the kid about that night Wendy and I had while we were back in Zetsuei at the time."

"Look, I hate to burst your bubble, but you're still not in the clear from your illness."

"I was afraid of that..." He continues to yawn as he was starting to become sleepy.

"Your vitals are still out of whack, but sleep is the best bet right now."

"That obsidian pedestal..." Van begins to sweat as he was still under the pull of the resonance sickness. "It was the a power core just to melt the ice..."

"Don't try to strain yourself. You may be tired, but you still have an onset of a fever."

"That's one big pain in the ass."

"By the way, the next rendezvous point is in the west. That's Sindar territory."

"Sindar?"

"The whole area has been fighting the House of Feanor's soldiers for a while, but when the people there find out that the queen has resurfaced to her rightful place with the future king, they'll be no match for Eomer and his cronies."

"Looks like we've got work to do..."

Van closed his eyes as he was still in no mood to be waking up. Rest was something that was important to him as he was fast asleep in the infirmary bed. Even though he was still reeling from activating the pedestal back in Parsilan, he had a lot more to go as the House of Feanor was simply ready to attack the moment that the Spring Resurrection draws near one step at a time.

**To be continued...**


	18. Chapter 18: The Folly of Lovers

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 18: The Folly of Lovers**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

"_Let yourself be silently drawn by the strange pull of what you_

_really love. It will not lead you astray."_

-Rumi

Van was up as he was receiving some acupuncture therapy while recovering in the sickbay. This wasn't the first time that he received this as he remembered the needles very well. Even though he was still weakened from activating the resonance from within the obsidian pedestals, he still endured the treatment of Dr. Yue's traditional medicine as he was relieved that most of the problems in his body were gone. It was by coincidence that he would meet Dr. Yue once again as he was there on hand to help Edoras and the rest of the medical staff here while in the Lost Region. Somehow, there would be another mission on hand as he had to endure the journey the rest of the way.

"It's been four days since you were out of commission," said Dr. Yue as he removed the needles from Van's body. "For a man like you, you seem to be tolerant of the resonance, but it can also have a taxing effect on you."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Doc," he said as he sat up.

"You may be in the clear, but it doesn't mean that you're fully discharged yet."

"Yeah, I know. By the way, the next rendezvous point will be up in the west. It's the same place where the House of Sindar once stood."

"It's been said that the House of Sindar were the wisest ones that were the natural caretakers and healers of those who were injured or ill. There was also a rumor that most of the descendants have fled persecution and torture from the House of Feanor that they established themselves in parts all over the Endless Illusion. The last of the Sindar blood resided in Evergreen of all places, but there is a queen of all of them who is married to a familiar person here."

"Wendy... She has Sindar blood in her veins, but she even has healing powers, too."

Van was still yawning as he was feeling tired again. With the acupuncture therapy doing much for him, he heard his stomach growl as he smelled the scent of beef wafting in the air. When he was up on his feet, he left the sickbay as he was still dressed in his hospital gown while putting on a robe. When he made it to the kitchen, he saw Ithilien helping out with Wendy and Priscilla as they were preparing a nice pot roast for dinner. The smell of beef, complete with potatoes and carrots, was more than enough to bring him to his knees as he couldn't wait forever. Just as he was about to take a look of what was in the oven, he was being dragged away from the kitchen as Dana hauled him back into the sickbay of all places.

"Dinner's not ready right now," he said.

"I kind of figured that," said Van.

"Look, I know that you're hungry like the rest of us, but we simply just have to wait till the roast gets done."

"It's ironic that we've got some new arrivals on this airship."

"Yeah, it's also strange that this thing's bigger on the inside than on the outside. Pretty sweet, huh?"

"I take it that Dr. Yue and his family are here along with that kid who stumbled on the funeral pyre."

"As usual, Edoras wanted some extra help on this ship. Before we left Izdihar, we had the go-ahead from Nawaf, who's the new Caliph in charge, when we set off to the west. As for Ghazim, he came with us again because he even swore that he will assume the title as Castellan when we beat the House of Feanor."

"We all have a stake in this journey. It's a damn good reason why we've made it this far in the first place."

"Speaking of which, I've hearing some rumors about Ithilien and Marta. I wonder if they are in love or something. It's ironic that they'll end up going in denial about their relationship."

Van was beginning to wonder about the relationship in question as he viewed Ithilien and Marta to be more than just part of the crew. He brought together Nancy and Dulkas during that time that they fought against that parasite long ago, but he was in for one rough challenge ahead. When Dana dropped him off into the sickbay, he was back in his bed as he still needed to get some more rest. The sight of pot roast made his stomach growl even more as he wanted to get a hold of it really bad. Even though he was hungry, he also wanted to bring Ithilien and Marta together in a marriage pact as he viewed them to be a vital part in the future of what was yet to come.

###

Ithilien had finished up with the side dishes as he was on his way out of the kitchen. Even though he was on his break, he was distancing himself from Marta entirely as he didn't want to get involved in a relationship altogether. All along, he was trying to be the only one to be without a relationship as he was the only one to be celibate for all the wrong reasons. Although, he tolerated Marta, he didn't want to fall in love with her as he was still the consummate purist of all four Zolti siblings. He never wanted to be tied down to marriage or children as he viewed them to be obstacles in his way. After he got over his break, he went back to the kitchen as he continued to help out with the rest of the dinner. He had Wendy and Priscilla to thank for as he viewed them as people who live out their lives with their spouses. He had no girlfriend or spouse to think about as he was still trying to keep his purity intact. He viewed his celibacy to be the greatest thing that ever happened to him as he vowed not to get into a relationship, no matter what the danger.

"Hey, Ithilien," said Priscilla. "Dinner's almost done, so I suggest that we get the plates set up in the mess hall."

"I'll see to that," he said.

"By the way, have you seen Marta?" asked Wendy.

"Not that I know of. Besides, she's not my girlfriend, you know."

"She could be, but she's part of the crew and you should care about _her_ just as much as she cares about _you_."

"To tell you the truth, I'd rather hang onto my celibacy than be saddled with an unwanted burden."

"Is it a rumor about your relationship with Marta?" asked Priscilla.

"Oh, for God's sake!"

With that, Ithilien stormed out of the kitchen as he went towards the hangar where the spare Armors were kept. He saw Marta's Armor, Custard, as it was sitting in the docking area all cleaned and repaired. He was aware that he was about to be in the hot seat as he was still hiding the fact that he was trying to be as celibate as possible. He couldn't take any more of what was dished out to him as he began to hide behind one of the crates. He later saw Marta coming as he viewed her to be a threat to his own celibacy. When he saw her repairing Custard, he felt himself shake as he was trying real hard to maintain his purity. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she was there fixing up Custard up to par. When he saw her body covered in that skin-tight bodysuit, he was being tempted by the sight of her as he couldn't leave well enough alone.

"Oh, Marta..." he said to himself.

With one pinch of himself, Ithilien snapped out of his infatuation for Marta as he watched her leave the hangar. When he came out of his hiding place, he noticed that the airship was landing in another winter patch as it was making a perfect touchdown. The airship was in the western part of the Lost Region as it landed on a hard piece of ground that was covered in snow. Ithilien ran to the stockpile as he grabbed some arctic clothes and put them on. He was ready to investigate the snowy ground as he opened up the airlock and went outside. The weather outside was starting to get even worsse as a blizzard was starting to form. Unfortunately, it didn't stop Ithilien as he was walking towards a mountain that hadn't been inhabited for centuries. He wanted to find out more about the surroundings of the airship as he was walking further into the path of the mountain. Just as he was about to take another step, he saw Marta dressed in arctic gear as she was following him to where he was. She was worried about him, but he still didn't view her to be his girlfriend as he wanted to be alone and celibate.

"What are you doing out here?" asked Ithilien. "This isn't fine weather for a date, you know."

"Wendy and the others are worried about you," said Marta.

"I'll come back when I feel like it. Besides, the airship's not too far away."

"You just want to be alone, don't you?"

"I don't want to be in a relationship because I'll always remain-"

_CRASH!_

Without warning, the snowy ground collapsed beneath Ithilien and Marta as they were falling down into a deep hole. Wherever they went, they were hurtling downward into the unknown where danger was lurking from below...

###

Van was all dressed up as he was in his arctic gear. He had a feeling that Ithilien and Marta hadn't come back as he was carrying his sword around his waist. It wasn't long until he gathered up a bag of venison jerky that he made as he was ready to go off and find the wayward crew members. When he made it to the airlock in the hangar, it opened up as he was ready to set off and find Ithilien and Marta before the snowstorm arrived. It would only be a matter of time before the evening was upon the Lost Region, but Van had to find the two crew members before ot was too late. Just as he was about to head on out, he heard footsteps as he turned around and saw Wendy with a picnic basket full of food in her hands.

"Wait, Van," she said as she was catching her breath. "Don't forget _this_!"

"What's in there?" he asked.

"It's some pot roast with vegetables just enough for you and the others out there. I've even baked you an apple pie just to take with you, so be careful outside."

"Thanks, Wendy..."

And so, Van walked towards her as he kissed her on the lips. He was still thinking about her and the twins as he would come back in one piece after this rescue. Picking up the picnic basket, he left the airship as he was outside in the cold weather. Walking towards the path of the mountain, he stopped as he saw a large hole in the middle. There were footprints where Ithilien and Marta were as Van viewed them very carefully. He finally assumed that they fell into the hole that was once a block of ice as it was shattered from being weakened by the changing weather. With the picnic basket and bag of extra venison jerky in tow, he decided to jump down there as he used his sword to grapple onto some protruding rocks that were in the hole. With one leap after another, he finally made it down there as it was simply just rock that was formed before the long winter. He later found more footprints as they were leading towards something that was never seen before. He had to find Ithilien and Marta before it was too late as he simply followed the trail that was there. The long cold was not too far away, for the upcoming blizzard was picking up speed from within...

###

Ithilien was limping after taking a huge fall from falling into the hole along with Marta. It was by chance that he had his short sword handy as he used it to grapple onto the protruding rocks that stuck out while catching Marta. Both of them were cold as they found the weather to be very unbearable to stay in. The cold was starting to pick up steam as the blizzard had already begun. This was never a good day for either Ithilien or Marta as they were slowly walking through the cave that was in the hole. In this time of need, they had no choice but to huddle to each other for warmth when the cold came.

"Well, this is a very awkward moment," said Marta as she was not too happy with Ithilien.

"You just _had_ to come along, didn't you?" he said angrily as he was clutching at his right leg.

"It wasn't my fault that I came along with you, but you're the one who started it?"

"That hole formed the moment we stepped onto the ice. It may be deep, but at least we made it down here before falling to our deaths."

"Okay, smart-ass, how are we suppose to get back up?!"

"We can climb back up again, but with the blizzard going, there's no way we can get warm without any campfires."

"I can huddle with _you_."

"Don't even think of it! I won't accept the fact that we have to be close to one another for warmth! As for the rumors around the airship, I am never gonna have a relationship for as long as I live. I was born to be celibate until the day I die."

Marta was stunned to hear such cold words coming from Ithilien as she was starting to get angry with him. At first, she wanted to punch him, but he was injured after taking that fall from going down here in the hole. She was also saddened that the man that was part of the Zolti family was the only one that will always remain celibate as he vowed to keep it that way. His harsh words had also reminded her of the time that she lost her parents and _san-kataoya_ at the hands of the House of Feanor as she was once captured by Alcmene at the time. She remembered the emotional scars that she suffered as she felt the sting of Alcmene's whip after being captured. After that horrific nightmare, she fled with Zira as they were ready to go up against the House of Feanor in order to end their tyranny over the Lost Region.

The scars reminded her that no one would ever love her as she had tears running down her cheeks. She wanted to be without anyone as she had her sister to watch over, but she was stuck in this cave with Ithilien of all people. She wanted to tell him of the terror that she endured as she was also poised to cure him of himself before it was too late for him. Celibacy was a double-edged sword as it proved to be more of a curse than a blessing. As for their little predicament, both Ithilien and Marta were out of luck as they were both cold and hungry when they saw some snow falling from up above.

"It's about to get a little colder," said Marta.

"If only there is some firewood...," said Ithilien as he was warming up his hands.

"There _is_ none. All we've got is this snow."

"That's just peachy. If only you hadn't come with me..."

"If I hadn't come with you, you would have been lying there without any help."

Both of them were still in a foul mood after that fiasco as they were shivering from the weather. Somehow, they had no other choice but to huddle with each other for warmth as they comforted themselves while battling the cold. They had never made anything like this before, but they had to stay warm before help arrived. It wasn't long until they were on their feet as Ithilien was helped up by Marta. Wherever they went, they had to find shelter before the blizzard got worse, for the eternal winter was harsh from the inside and out...

###

Van was searching for clues to where Ithilien and Marta were at as he was following the footprints even further. Somewhere along the way, he noticed that one of the sets of footprints had a staggering pattern as if one of them was injured. He had to find out where the trail went to as he continue to look for more clues. Somehow, he was feeling the vision of someone else's memories as he found himself in a forest where a lake stood. To his shock, he saw a younger image of Ithilien as he was hiding in the bushes while having his back turned. He found that the young teen was embarrassed as he saw a woman swimming in the lake naked when he vomited in the bushes. Van was eager to follow him where he went until he saw several men attack him. Ithilien was being threatened by them as they beat him with sticks and accused him of being a fornicator and a peeping tom. The attacks continued until one of them pulled out a gun.

"What's the matter, little boy?"said one of the men. "You had enough fun looking at my girl?"

"It was an honest mistake," said Ithilien as he was cowering to his knees. "I didn't know that she was naked while swimming!"

"My daughter told me that you tried to grope at her earlier."

"It's all a lie! I don't know anything about a girl's nature whatsoever!"

"Anyway, I'm gonna shoot you twice: once in your pecker and again in your head!"

Van saw the man getting ready to pull the trigger at Ithilien as he was still only in a vision after all. Just as he was about to see the man do away with the boy, he saw himself appear out of nowhere as he repelled the gun bullets with his sword. It seemed that he saved Ithilien's life back then as he attacked the men while they were being sent flying into the trees. The vision brought back memories of him as he came in to help save Ithilien from harm. It was also a reason why he wanted to remain celibate for the rest of his days as it was a memory that further scarred the young man back then.

"Where the hell are you, Ithilien?" Van said to himself.

He was back in the present as he continued to follow the trail to where Ithilien and Marta were. The pattering of footprints were more than enough to have him search into an area that was hidden in the hole above the ice. It was like no other thing that he had seen before as he noticed a village that was abandoned for centuries. He had to find Ithilien and Marta as he was still carrying the food in his hands. Somehow, he knew that they would be there as the footprints had entered into the village. The resonance was guiding him to where they were as he later found signs of life from within one of the houses in it. He finally found them as he was grateful that his search for them was not in vain.

"Hang in there just for a little longer..." he said to himself.

Just as he was about to venture even further, he found himself in another vision as he was in a dungeon that was in an outpost outside the Lost Region. The place was dark and cold as he heard the sound of a whip cracking. There were sounds of anguish as he ran towards the incident really quickly. To his shock, he saw Marta all chained up as she was being whipped by Alcmene, who was far more worse than Grishnak. The pain and torture were the tricks of the trade for her as she was harming Marta with such malice in her eyes. Earlier, she caught her as she was attempting to avenge the deaths of her parents and _san-kataoya_ at the hands of Brego. Now, she wanted to finish the job in delighting her own passions by torturing Marta with such misery. It was hell for her as she saw her torturer inflict heavy torture on her. She only wanted to die as she saw another woman come into the dungeon and stand next to Alcmene.

"I hear that the by-product's fully awake," said the woman as she was dressed in a Victorian dress.

"Pomelia of the House of Feanor, I presume?" said Marta as she was in pain. "I've seen you at work when Brego slaughtered my family, only to leave me and my sister alive."

"Oh, where is your sister? I've only wanted to see her die at the hands of Brego."

"Leave Zira alone! You will _never_ find her because she is safe from your putrid hands!"

"Don't play dumb!" yelled Alcmene as she siezed Marta by the scruff of her clothes. "We all know that your little sister's not only another bastard child of Elena, but she's one of the chosen pilots for the Imperium Twelve! If you tell us where she is, you won't end up like your dad or his butt-buddy."

"You heartless bitch!" Marta spits in Alcmene's face. "Your relative went in there and killed my fathers and _san-kataoya_ on that fateful night! We do nothing to you, but all you people do is kill those who are different than you."

"You got that right, girly. Anyway, I don't think that your lovelife's gonna be easy because you might be a she-male under those skin-tight clothes."

"I am a girl who will stop the House of Feanor!"

"Poor little Marta Montrose," said Pomelia with a cold chill in her voice. "It's such a shame that you and your sister were the by-products of in-vitro. I feel sorry for you, but the men who find you beautiful will turn you away because of the parentage that you and Zira had. In the bitter end, no one will ever love you..."

Rage boiled within Marta as she broke free from her chains and kicked Pomelia in the stomach. Alcmene attemped to subdue her as she used her whip to tangle her up. It wasn't long until Marta finally ran away from the chamber of horrors as she ran towards the old warehouse where an Armor once stood. She found it to be in perfect condition as she wanted to test it out. The Armor, Custard, was a sturdy one as Marta went inside of it and turned it on. Soon, she heard the sound of her pursuers coming as they were breaking down the doors. Unfortunately, they were no match for her and Custard as they escaped from the place that was once her home. She and her Armor were finally free from the captors that tortured her as Van watched close by in the vision that he had.

When he returned back to the present, he was now aware that he viewed both Ithilien and Marta's bad memories were a sign that proved to be a complicated one. He only had one shot to remind them of a love that needed to be awakened as he resumed his search for them in the village in the ice. It was only a matter of time before he found them, but the real test was about to begin...

###

Ithilien was set down on a sturdy cot as he saw Marta searching for wood in order to light a fire. The cold was getting to them as the wintry weather was getting even worse. Both Ithilien and Marta were here in this old house in the village as they were seeking refuge from the fierce cold. When Marta finally found some firewood, she grabbed a few logs as she placed them into the fireplace. Finding a few matches and a small bottle of kerosene, she dripped some of it onto the firewood as she set it down onto the floor. With a match lit, she threw it into the fireplace as it ignited the flame over the firewood. There was warmth at last as it came in the form of a roaring fire. Ithilien was thankful of it as he was still aching from the limp in his leg. The pain was all too much for him as he was suffering from a fever. Sweat dripped down his face as he was still reeling from the fall that he took. Somehow, he wanted to thank Marta for taking care of him, but he was still too stubborn due to his celibacy. It would only take just a little release for him to admit defeat, but it wouldn't be easy.

He couldn't take the pain as the fever in his body had gotten a little worse. With a damp cloth on his forehead, he was shaking as he wanted to fight it. Marta, who watched over him, was concerned for him as she wanted to keep him safe from the harsh weather. To her shock, she heard footsteps approaching as she was on alert just to protect Ithilien. With her sidepack of weapons at the ready, she was there to stop whoever was pursuing her and Ithilien as she saw the door open. Just as she was about to attack, she saw Van enter inside as he had the picnic basket of food with him. It was a sight of luck for him to find them as he was aware that they needed dire attention as soon as possible.

"It's about goddamn time I found you guys!" he yelled as he set down the picnic basket.

"Van," said Marta as she was shocked to see him in person. "How did you find us?"

"I followed the trail that you left behind. Anyway, I take it that Ithilien needs medical attention."

"He does because his leg's been sprained. He's also got a bit of a fever, too."

"I already know about it. By the way, Wendy was sure kind enough to give some of this food to me so I can help feed the two of you here. There's also a fact that the both of you should have paid more attention to opening up more than relying on your constant stupidity that got you in here in the first place."

"Look, I tried to stop Ithilien, but-"

"I already know about what you've been through, Marta. Those Feanor scum tortured you since the slaughter of your parents and _san-kataoya_. It was a miracle that you hid Zira away from harm before you were caught. Call me crazy, but I had a vision of what happened to you when you were tortured by the House of Feanor. They even say that no one will ever love you because of the fact that you had two dads and a _san-kataoya_ for a family. Well, you're wrong at that because you already have someone that loves you, but he doesn't want to show it."

"But Ithilien still wants-"

"-To be celibate?" Van scoffs. "Yeah, right. All along, he's been running from his destiny to fall in love because of what nearly happened to him long ago. Yeah, I saw a vision of him getting his ass kicked after he stumbled upon seeing a girl naked, only to be lied to and nearly killed. The girl's father even went too far into trying to shoot him in both his family jewels and in his head."

"Wait, how did you know that?" asked Ithilien as he was shaking from the effects of the fever.

"It's because I saved your sorry ass nearly eight years ago. It was a vague memory, but it came back to me when I sent those arrogant bastards flying back then. You are about to turn twenty-two in March and you still haven't committed to Marta yet. I know this because the both of you were meant for each other in the end."

"No, it can't be...!"

"You keep putting yourself in denial that Marta isn't your girlfriend, but she is. She was made for you because of the pain that _she_ had after hearing the same words, 'no one will ever love you,' over and over again. You only want to hide your true affections because of an incident that scared you away from your true purpose." Van fishes out a document from his coat. "As of now, both you and Marta are officially wed by proxy. As my job as the future king here, I suggest that you take your marriage to each other to heart because you won't get a second chance the next time."

Ithilien had finally admitted defeat as he was no match for Van's words of advice. All along, he wanted to be celibate after that horrible memory as he wanted to avoid everything that happened to him. Now that he has Marta, he also wanted to thank her for taking care of him as he saw her sitting by the fireplace. Sitting up, he saw Van bring out a bowl of pot roast and vegetables as he handed it over to him complete with a fork to eat it with. The sight of food made him feel more comfortable as he didn't complain about the hunger from here on out. Even Marta got some food as she saw Van get his fill, but there weren't no condiments in the picnic basket. The taste of the pot roast was enough for them to savor Wendy's cooking as they were full from such a splendid dinner. The empty house became more lively as all three were warming thems by the fire. It would only be a matter of time before help arrived, but for now, they had to wait it out for the rest of the night until the weather cleared.

###

A few hours later, all three were sleeping in the empty house as the fire was about to die out. With Van sleeping in the upstairs room, Ithilien and Marta pretty much occupied the downstairs living room as the fire had been renewed with a few fore sticks put in the fireplace. Ithilien's fever continued to worsen throughout the night as he was tossing and turning in his sleep. Marta watched over him as she sponged off the sweat from his body. The sight of Ithilien didn't make her cringe as she only had pity for him. After seeing the document that Van had in marrying them by proxy, she wanted to make Ithilien see her in his potential as she removed her coat and revealed the rest of her bodysuit. She had never made love to a man before as she was about to seduce the wayward husband that avoided his own troubles for so long.

Unzipping the top part of her bodysuit, Marta revealed the her breasts as she wanted to entice Ithilien's senses to the core. When she saw his eyes open, he was still under the fever's grip as he felt Marta's hand touch his own. She pressed his hand to her breasts as she felt more alive than normal. Removing her gloves, she took off the top part of her bodysuit as she revealed the full extent of her body to Ithilien. He saw her breasts exposed for the first time as he didn't look away. He found her to be quite beautiful as he noticed that her breasts were quite larger than they were before hiding in that skin-tight bodysuit. He was scared of what would happen next as he felt her hands unzip at his pants. She wanted to make him see his full potential as she took off the rest of her bodysuit and boots.

She was naked as she had a few scars on her back where the whip had inflicted pain on her long ago. She was ready to seduce Ithilien as she was kissing his lips for the first time. He watched her dig into his pants as she exposed his member out in the open. He wanted to fight this feeling, but he was no match for his new wife as he felt his member harden after being stroked a few times. It wasn't long until he saw her topple on top of him as his member breached the defenses of her lower domain. Her body felt pain as she was riding him like a horse. The excitement had made her feel more erotic as she was giving Ithilien more pleasure than he could handle. The fear was subsiding as he wasn't afraid of the consequences that crippled him before. He was feeling such an insatiable pleasure from such an experience as his member was crying out for more.

The feel of her riding all over his member was more than enough to bring him to orgasm as he felt his entire senses coming to life. When they were both moving to their climax, they became tired as Marta welcomed Ithilien's seed after all that sexual activity. With his virginity taken, he felt more relieved that his fever had broken as he felt Marta withdrawing from him. He was shocked to find blood and semen in between her legs as he was scared to death for her. It wasn't long until he got up and limped in front of her as she went straight into the bathroom, where it was intact after all this time in the frozen weather. When he followed her, he noticed that she was cleaning herself off with a nozzle while in the shower as she rinsed off the blood and semen from between her legs. Stripping off his clothes, he decided to clean himself off as he went into the shower and cleaned himself off along with Marta. Even though that they were clean, they were happy to have a working bathroom as they later dried themselves with some towels that were hanging on a rack.

"I've never expected to do something like this," said Ithilien.

"I couldn't let you become celibate forever, you know," answered Marta.

"That body of yours..., it's all covered with the scars on your back."

"Ithilien, all along, I've been called a by-product and a she-male, but you've got a taste of me when I forced myself on top of you, even at the cost of losing my own virginity."

_BAM! BAM! BAM!_

"Open up!" said a familiar voice from outside. "We're coming in!"

"Edoras!" said Ithilien as he wrapped the towel around his waist.

The sound of Edoras banging on the front door rattled Ithilien and Marta as they left the bathroom and went straight to the living room. Putting back on their clothes, they were ready to go as they picked up the dirty dishes and placed them back into the picnic basket. It wasn't long until they saw Van come downstairs as he answered the door. When Edoras came in, he was being accompanied by Dulkas and Nancy as they had a stretcher on hand. Luck came in at the last minute as Van, Ithilien, and Marta were glad to be rescued.

"Long time, no see," said Van.

"It took us long enough to find you guys," said Edoras.

"Ithilien needs medical attention immediately. His right foot's sprained."

"I hate to break it to you, but you and Marta should also be checked out," said Nancy.

"Ithilien's the only one that you need to worry about," said Marta.

"Marta, even though that he's injured, there is also concerned for you and Van due to the exposure of the cold."

"Let me guess, a warm bath is necessary, isn't it?" asked Ithilien.

"It's a hell of a lot better than catching pneumonia," said Dulkas.

"The only thing that I have is a sprained foot and a fever."

"So? Anyway, we need to get back to the airship. You guys can talk about your little folly later."

And so, Ithilien was carted away in a stretcher as Van picked up the picnic basket on his way out. With Marta helping out with the three rescuers, she was happy to watch over Ithilien as they all left the empty village and went straight back to where the hole above was. With sheer thinking, there was a lift that was working as Van and the others were inside as it went back up to the surface. When the lift finally reached the top, everyone left to the airship as morning was already settling in. Dawn was approaching as the sun was shining in a blanket of clouds. As for the folly between Ithilien and Marta, it was finally settled thanks to Van's meddling as they were now a pair that made their relationship clear for the first time. It was one long evening, but it came out happy in the end as everyone was back in the airship safe and sound.

###

Ithilien was in the sickbay as he had his foot in a cast. He later noticed that Marta was nowhere to be found due to the crew chores that went on there. He was beginning to smile as he was grateful that the woman who became his wife by proxy had saved him from himself. It wasn't long until he saw Van in the sickbay as he was put in there by Wendy after searching in the harsh cold. The weather did a number on him as he was being treated for a slight cold. With a runny nose, he kept blowing his nose with some tissues as he was coming down with the same cold that incapacitated him in the first place. It was a long night for him, but he accomplished his goal into bringing Ithilien and Marta together for the rest of their lives at least.

"I take it that Wendy made you go here to the sickbay," said Ithilien.

"I also take it that you look like shit," said Van as he saw the cast on Ithilien's foot.

"Van, last night's folly had changed me when Marta seduced me. I felt more alive than being put on the spinster's shelf for all eternity."

"Hey, I had my reasons to wed you to Marta by proxy because of your connection with her."

"I got my point across when you told me about how you saved me from those men nearly eight years ago. You've also taught me that I should rely on opening up instead of my own stupidity. I get that now because of what you said to us."

"I mainly did it because of the compatibility that you had. This is also the second marriage that I performed by proxy due to what was best for some."

"I guess that you're both a matchmaker and a man that utilizes marriage unions more frequently."

"There was something that dealt in marriage one time when I saved a couple from getting killed at the time."

"You saved a couple before?"

"Nearly six years ago, when Wendy and I were still on the trail of the Claw, we encountered a couple that were going after Dann only to sell him to get a marriage licence."

"It's a sacrilege to sell an Armor from the House of Telfer."

"At least they didn't sell Dann at the end. The couple, Honey-Cherry and Sweet Grapes, nearly got snuffed by the girl's father, who was a gangster, but I came in at the end to save them at the last minute."

"It sounds like the backwards folly of what Marta and I had went through. I guess that God has a lot of things up his sleeve in the end."

Van sneezed as he coughed and later blew his nose with a tissue. Ithilien was still seeing him there as he also became thankful of him when he saved him from himself. Sooner or later, he would be back on his feet when he meets up with Marta again as he was happy that Van intervened in the matters of love in their life. In the bitter cold, there was true warmth in the heart as there would also be a fire to ignite the passion from within...

**To be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19: The Longest Test

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 19: The Longest Test**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Van was up as he was sipping a hot cup of coffee. After being incapacitated with a cold, he was up on his feet again after linking up with Dann earlier. He had work to do as everyone in the airship was interested in searching for more clues in the village that was found while searching for Ithilien and Marta. There were signs of the upcoming resonance wave approaching as the airship was up on safe ground on a mountain cliff. Van had to find out more about the village that he found as he was ready to go out and find out more clues. The next rendezvous point was several miles away, but it would only be revealed as there would be another pedestal waiting to be activated soon enough.

When he returned to his room he saw Wendy staring at the twins while they were sleeping. He smiled at them as he also wanted to hold them when they woke up. He even wanted to hold Wendy as she looked more beautiful than ever since her hair turned silver. Even though he wanted to spend time with his family, he wasn't expecting the "stepchildren" in the room as they were staring at him with their puppy-dog eyes. Once again, he had to contend with the four turtles as they wouldn't go away just yet. Anyway, he didn't seem to mind them as he was sitting on the bed. He simply couldn't refuse them as he picked up the turtles and sat them down in his lap. Although he never cared for turtles that much, he let the four "stepchildren" sit in his lap as they were curled up and relaxing. Even Wendy had noticed him taking in the turtles as they were laying there in his lap.

"I've never seen you like this with the turtles before," she said.

"They started it," said Van.

"Normally, you can't stand turtles, but why the change of heart?"

"In some cases, turtles are also a symbol of health and good luck. Speaking of which, the stepchildren's father saved you when you were attacked by the Wild Bunch long ago. It was sheer luck that Kameo's shell took the bullet, but at least that you're alive."

"Sometimes, I miss Kameo, but I hope that he and Bluebell are alright..."

"It's ironic that God put these things on this planet, but they are certainly a lifesaver, though."

_KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Come in," said Wendy.

"Van, you're needed in the sickbay," said Edoras as he came into the room.

"I'm not sick, you know," he said.

"It's not that, but you need to be evaluated."

"I'm better, but I won't-"

"Van, do as he says," said Wendy as she gathered up the turtles.

"You all know that I'm not sick."

"So, it's better to get a physical before jumping the gun."

Van sighed as he got up and followed Edoras into the sickbay. He didn't want to get checked out just yet as he had no other choice but to lay down on the examination table. With his body scanned from top to bottom, he saw the image of his own body as it was glowing with traces of the resonance inside of him. Luckily, he didn't suffer from resonance sickness this time as he was starting to understand a lot more of himself. Even Edoras was stunned to see the results of what would become of Van as he noticed the brain activity racing on screen. It was nothing like he had ever seen before as it was something that was a first for Van, who was starting to advance and surpass his limits as a super-being.

"Your thoughts have a lot of intel when it comes to your brain activity," said Edoras.

"When did I wind up being a guinea pig?" said Van as he sighed.

"Your body's changing so badly that you could go long periods of time without linking up to Dann all the time."

"I may be changing, but I still have to patch up with my Armor every once in a while."

"Van, you've been through a lot. You suffered fevers, bouts of resonance sickness, injurues, and even surgery. You've even drank the Water of Life and lived to tell the tale. Something tells me that you're more than just the future king of the Lost Region."

"I already get your point, but I've still got a lot of stuff to do before going up against the House of Feanor. As I recall, wasn't there a rendezvous point over here in this area?"

"There is, but due to the dire weather outside, there's gonna be another blizzard coming."

"Then I'm going back to the empty village that Ithilien and Marta found."

"You're not going anywhere right now. Besides, you have to stay put in order to have your brain activity monitored."

Van groaned as he was forced to stay put on the examination table. He hated the fact that he had to stay put in the sickbay to undergo some tests about his entire body. All he wanted to do today was to check out the rest of the empty village as he wanted to see a lot more of it. Unfortunately, he had to stay put as he was still watching his entire body on screen. Somehow, he had to get out of the sickbay and investigate even further in the empty village as he sat up on the examination table. He was still ready to search for more clues as he was starting to get a little irritated from this physical that he was getting. With Edoras leaving the sickbay to get himself some more coffee, Van was ready to pull off his escape as he got off of the examination and went towards the doors to the sickbay.

"I can't let this little delay get me pinned up," he said.

And so, he left the sickbay as he ran towards the airlock in front. Just as he was about to leave, he was spotted by the Sezorin Sisterhood group as the Reverend Mother took charge into sending him back to the sickbay. They couldn't let him get away as they seized him by the arms and returned him to where he belonged. He didn't want to stay in the sickbay all day, but he was tossed back in there as he saw them standing in front of him.

"What the hell's going on?!" he cried. "You know I won't be kept in here forever!"

"You need to be quite patient here, Eovanuus," said the Reverend Mother.

"Look, I _was _supposed to go back down to the empty village, but I was sidetracked due to this piss-poor examination."

"Edoras will be very cross at you if he finds you out of here, so I suggest that you stay there until he comes back."

"Fine, I'll stay put, okay?"

With that, Van laid back down on the examination table as he saw the Sezorin Sisterhood leave the sickbay. He hated being in there as he continued to watch the scan on his body on screen. The minutes of boredom had gone by quickly as he was starting to yawn. He was getting tired of being in the sickbay as he still had a lot of stuff to do. The doldrums were getting difficult for him as he only watched the screen that displayed the vital signs of his entire body. Somehow, he would see that his body was very much unique as the rest of the crew as he was considered to be a super-being after all.

###

Ithilien was busy taking care of the chores as he was hard at work cleaning up the kitchen. With his right foot still in a cast, he was put on light duty as he was washing the dishes. As usual, he mainly complained at such work all over the airship as he was now being calm and collective about the most unusual things about what he went through. He even remembered the strange tryst that he had with Marta as they consummated their marriage together on their wedding night. He was still thinking about her as he later saw her helping out with picking up the mess hall with Zira following her. He saw them hard at work as they finished cleaning up the tables and the floors. It was something to be unexpected of him to see them here as he only had eyes for Marta alone.

"I see that the mess hall's clean," he said.

"I take it that you're on light duty," said Marta.

"As soon as I can walk properly, I can get through the day faster."

"Marta told me that you fell down a hole," said Zira.

"Wrong, we both fell down that hole. There was also a village that was there. For the record, one of the houses that we found even had a working bathroom as it was in good condition. It was as if the village hadn't been used in years. After I do all these chores, I'm going back down there to search for more clues."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but the weather's been getting worse right now," said Marta.

"That's just wrong. I guess that going back to the empty village is gonna have to wait until the weather clears."

Ithilien was disappointed that there was another blizzard coming as he hobbled his way out of the kitchen. When he was in the mess hall, he only had his eyes set on Marta as he wanted her all to himself, but Zira was watching their moves very carefully. Even though she was about to turn sixteen in October, she still didn't know how relationships can work as she was still too young to understand the aspect of it all the way. Somehow, she was there just to observe the behavior of both Ithilien and Marta as they would later have their time alone just to do what they did back in the village. It may have been a complicated time, but the results of the union between Ithilien and Marta had bore fruit at last.

###

Van was fast asleep as he was still in the sickbay. The hours of boredom had tired him out as he was sleeping while being monitored on the examination table. He was tired after being kept for four hours straight due to the testing that he went through. When he heard the door to the sickbay open, he opened his eyes as he sat up and yawned. To his surprise, he saw Wendy coming into the sickbay as she brought him a cup of tea with lemon and sugar. She was aware that he had to be the guinea pig only for today as he took the cup from her and sipped it slowly. He also felt the yearning for Wendy as he couldn't get enough of her silver hair. She was even beautiful than ever as she had such a remarkable body after giving birth to his children. He was equipped with the future at hand as he even wanted to have more children the moment he seizes the throne from the House of Feanor.

"You have such a beautiful body," he said.

"Van, don't be vulgar," said Wendy cautiously.

"Well, you do! Even after going through childbirth, you still maintained a lot more than just breastmilk and baby fat. Your hair has turned into silver and it makes me wild to have you."

"Van, you're getting a little carried away here. Besides, we can't make love in the sickbay, you know!"

"I still find you more beautiful than anything. You once started out as a kid that was already developing. After that long absence, I returned to you because you wanted to be my wife. It's ironic, but God aged you gracefully for some reason. Come to think of it, you also have the blood of the House of Sindar in your veins. I am forever humbled to keep you because you changed me."

"Van..."

It wasn't long until Van and Wendy saw Edoras return into the sickbay as he was still dead set on performing some more tests. He was still scanning Van's brain activity as he was still amazed to see the fruitful results that appeared on screen. After four hours of constant work, including taking care of his kids and Priscilla, he was not out of the game yet as he had a much better proposal at hand. It was something that he never thought of before as he was eager to get so far into accomplishing it. He decided to have Van and Wendy make love to each other while in the exo-scanner as it was a great improvement just to benefit in his years of being a child prodigy in medical school. He was ready to commence the test as soon as possible when he was eager to give his knowledge an upgrade.

"It's about damn time that you came back," said Van as he yawned.

"It's a proposal that I have in mind," said Edoras.

"What kind of proposal?" asked Wendy.

"I've been thinking about how the two of you are changing since we left Izdihar. Your connection with the resonance is more than just guzzling down the Water of Life and watching over the twins."

"What kind of connection is it?" asked Van.

"Van, even though you have a low tolerance of alcohol, a connection of the resonance, and all those times that you link up with Dann, I've noticed that something's missing in my research about you."

"And what is _that_, pray tell?"

"I hate to be a pervert, but I want to do a scan on you and Wendy in the exo-scanner."

"Exo-scanner? What are you talking about?" asked Wendy.

"I've been wanting you guys to do it in there so I can find out more about this connection between you and the resonance."

"Isn't that a little perverse?"

"You're out of your damn mind, Edoras!" yelled Van. "Mine and Wendy's business is done in private, _not _in the sickbay!"

"Sorry, but it's doctor's orders," he said. "Don't forget, we're in the borders of the Lost Region and the resonance is coming on swift. It won't be long until the Eomer gets out of his little hiding place and attacks us in full force. He not only fears you and Wendy due to the addition of the twins, but he views you as a constant threat to his hold on power. We all know that the House of Feanor's power is dwindling, but they won't back down without a fight in store. So, are you in for further scanning?"

"Yeah, I'll join in."

"And _you_?" Edoras was staring at Wendy as she remained by Van's side.

"We'll do it," she said.

"Good, but I suggest that you get cleaned up first before we commence this test."

Van and Wendy had no choice but to comply with Edoras' request as he watched them leave into the bathing area. It was a very awkward moment for them to clean themselves up before enduring a test in the exo-scanner as they had their clothes stripped down while getting ready to clean themselves up. Stepping into the bathtub, they had the water turned on as they were simply staring at each other. They had never agreed to something so trivial like this before as they were cleaning each other up while the water was turned off. They continued to scrub at each other with the soap on hand as they were full of the lather that made them clean. They were in such an awkward moment together as they were about to be put into a demonstration of their lives.

"I can't believe that we're doing this right now," said Van.

"Hey, at least we can do it after going through all that trouble," said Wendy.

"Come to think of it, your body's right for the taking and I'll be bringing it to you hard." He was touching at Wendy's breasts as they were soapy from the lather. "It's something that has me going the moment I see you with that long hair. Even after breastfeeding the twins, you still look amazing the moment we both get a break for ourselves every once in a while. And for that, I'll always love you until the day we die."

"Van..." She rinses herself off as she begins to touch at his member. "You're not like any other human, but every time we make love to each other, I feel a sense of welcoming when I feel at what you have down there."

"Is that so?"

Van rinses himself off as he kisses Wendy's lips. He loved the sight of her beauty as he was even stroking at her silver hair. He even wanted to be the luckiest man alive as he had someone that was far more beautiful than any other woman here throughout the Endless Illusion. With the water draining from the bathtub, both Van and Wendy got out of there as they were dried off with some towels. When they later dressed into some robes, they stepped out of the bathing area as they saw Edoras, along with Nancy and Dulkas, standing in the main room of the sickbay. They had a test to go through as they were simply ready to enter into the room where the exo-scanner was. It was a sterile room as it had the exo-scanner fully intact and ready to go. The contraption itself was something that was similar to the ones that were used to scan cancer tumors and help with chemotherapy as it was also used to project x-rays for possible diagnosis for other maladies in the body. Both Van and Wendy were still ready to get this test underway as they saw Edoras get out a condom from his labcoat.

"You're gonna need this," he said as he set the condom down on a counter near the exo-scanner.

"I take it that you're still gonna be watching medical porn," said Van.

"Don't get the wrong idea," said Nancy. "This theory has to prove something before jumping the gun."

"If you don't mind, we'd like to have some privacy."

"We're _not_ gonna see you and Wendy do it in front of us," said Dulkas. "Besides, we'll be out of the room before you get started."

"So, shall we get started?" Van looked at Wendy with such passionate desire burning in his loins.

"If you insist..." she said.

"Everyone, let's clear out," said Edoras as he left the room with Nancy and Dulkas following him.

With the medical staff leaving the sterile room, the door was closed behind them as Van and Wendy were alone for the time being. They had never made love in the sterile room before as they were about to endure such a fateful test that was about to commence at any moment. With Van starting off as expected, he began to kiss at Wendy's lips as he was stroking her long silver hair. He wanted a lot more of her as he took off her robe and exposed her breasts out in the open. He even took off his own robe as he was ready to give Wendy a lot more pleasure than ever. He was probing her body as he even touched at her lower domain. The touch from Van's hand had made Wendy feel more aroused than ever as she didn't want him to stop just yet.

Van was also starting to become aroused by the sight of Wendy's body as he carried her to the bed part that was connected to the exo-scanner. Grabbing the condom, he was ready to take it out of the wrapper when his member hardened up quickly. With the condom placed on his member, he was on top of Wendy as he made his way inside of her. With the bed part moving, they were inside of the exo-scanner as they were being monitored by the scans that appeared on screen. This was a very risque' move for them, but they had to endure it, regardless of what was in store for them.

###

Edoras was watching the screens of the exo-scanner very carefully as he was looking at the readings that appeared. His experiment with Van and Wendy had bore fruit as there were traces of the resonance appearing on the screens. It was like nothing that ever appeared before as the missing research that eluded Edoras had finally shown up in the form of sexual intercourse. This was the missing link between Van and his link with the resonance as it became more than just a theory to prove in the matters of science and medicine.

"This is far beyond what we expected," he said.

"Seeing Van and Wendy do it in the exo-scanner has gotten more awkward than normal," said Dulkas as he saw traces of blue glowing on one of the screens. "This is the trace of the resonance so far. Somehow, it's the same type of energy that restored the rough patch where Moria Keep stood."

"Hey, I brought you some lunch," said Priscilla as she came into the sickbay. "Hey, what's that blue aura on the screen?"

"It's research," said Edoras sheepishly.

"Research? It's more like medical porn to me."

"This 'medical porn' is the only useful evidence for research," said Nancy. "The screens point out more than everything that goes on in Van and Wendy. It's not about their sexual prowess that we're looking into, it's their vital signs as well."

"Vital signs? Are they undergoing a medical scan?"

"They are, but this one's different," said Edoras.

And so, they all continued to watch the screens of the exo-scanner flicker as they were continuing to show more signs of the resonance forming from within. It was no ordinary scan for Van and Wendy as the results from it were there in such a grand force. They were one with the resonance and the resonance was one with it, for the longest test was a fruitful one that got more results like no other.

###

Van and Wendy were inside the exo-scanner as they were still one with one another. The feel of their bodies were simply in tune as they were looking at each other with their eyes. Van continued to slowly thrust in and out of Wendy as she was moaning with such arousal and desire. He couldn't get enough of her as he was even stroking at her long silver hair. He loved her body and beauty as he was simply touching all over her. He was still at his hardest as he gave her his all with his blazing hot member. He made her feel erotic all over as he was even touching at her breasts. He loved the feel fo them as he buried his face in them. He felt her body aching with passion and desire as she felt the sensual desires that emanating from her lower domain.

Her body was Van's temple as he was giving her more pleasure than normal. He was all over her as he was bringing her to more desire. When the time of climax appeared, they were starting to get tired as their bodies were still in tune with one another. The pleasure of lovemaking had made them more connected than ever before. It had been a whole new level for them as they finally reached their peak with their orgasm. Their bodies were spent as they were ready to get out of the exo-scanner. When the bed part moved, they were out of there as they were simply tired from their little interlude in there. Van was tired but sated as he pulled out of Wendy. With the condom removed from his spent member, he threw it away in the wastebasket as he was happy and grinning. When Wendy got up, she was extremely sated with Van's touch as she got up from the bed part of the exo-scanner and stood up on her feet. When they both got on their robes, they heard the doors to the sickbay open as they saw Edoras and the others come in to see them. They were there for the results of this scientific experimentation as they even found Van and Wendy to be more in tune with none other like never before.

"I take it that you enjoyed the show," said Van.

"I saw your results from that little endeavor," said Edoras.

"So, our little experiment bore fruit, didn't it?"

"It did more than bear fruit," said Nancy. "Your results have indicated that the both of you are in tune with the resonance."

"Are you serious?" asked Wendy.

"Both you and Van are not only the future king and queen of this region, but a primal power that has the House of Feanor on edge lately."

"That's one point cleared," said Dulkas.

"By the way, there's some dessert in the kitchen," said Priscilla.

"What kind of dessert?" asked Van.

"It's cherry pie. Apple pie has gotten boring, but Edoras also loves—"

"Mommy! Daddy!" cried Lemuel as he ran into the sickbay. "The snow's melted outside!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah; the snow's all gone and it's starting to get a little warm out there."

The signs of melting snow had alarmed Edoras as he ran out of the sickbay and into the main hangar. When he opened up the door, he noticed that the snow was slowly melting away as he saw new grass sprouting up from the ground. Even though it was the start of February, there was no groundhog to predict the weather as the winter was slowly melting away one step at a time. It wasn't long until Van and the others went outside as they saw the unique weather forming as the snow and ice that formed to make the deep hole to the empty village was gone. The Spring Resurrection had gone to much further lengths to aid in the weather patterns as it also had help from an unlikely source.

"Is it springtime already?" asked Van.

"It's ironic that there isn't a groundhog to predict the weather," said Dulkas.

"There _was_ to be a blizzard, but a certain _duo_ helped into using the resonance wave to clear the weather before it even happened," said Edoras. "Still, we should continue to investigate the village that was found when Ithilien and Marta stumbled upon it."

"There was a village down there?" asked Priscilla.

"Are there any people down there, Daddy?" asked Lemuel.

"There weren't any when I went to find Ithilien and Marta," said Van.

"I wonder what happened to the people that lived there...," said Wendy.

"No one knows, but we need to find out more clues before we jump the gun," said Nancy.

"There's no telling what will happen down there, but we should watch out for the House of Feanor," said Edoras. "With the Spring Resurrection heading towards further territory, the head honcho there would surely get the drop on anyone who opposes him."

The reminder was more than enough for Van and Wendy to think a little bit more about the House of Feanor's dangerous network as the time was almost near to reclaim the throne. With the eternal winter slowly melting away, there was the sign of love in the form of a drifter and a young traveller as they were destined to rule the Lost Region into a golden age. Van and Wendy not only had the twins in tow, but the crew who would protect them as they would later venture towards Eomer's domain to their final battle to save the Lost Region from the eternal winter that remained for centuries. It was the time for a rebellion in the form of spring, for the power that the House of Feanor had over the centuries was melting away very slowly...

###

Ithilien looked up in the sky as he was outside of the airship. The sky was no longer a dark grey as it was filled with a bit of warmth. The ground where the airship was standing on was a mountain as the path that was ice was melting away at a fast pace. Ithilien had never seen anything like it before as he wanted to go and investigate the empty village once again. It wasn't long until he dropped his crutch and summoned Artros as it fell down from the sky. When he picked up his crutch again, he was about to get in until he saw Marta standing in front of him. She was starting to worry about him as she was aware of the fact that he was about to go into further danger again.

"I take it that you're going to that empty village," she said.

"I want to look a little bit further," said Ithilien.

"We already knew what was down there, so why go back?"

"There could be signs that life is returning to the Lost Region at a slow pace."

"You really are a stubborn man, you know that?"

"This part of the Lost Region is considered to be Sindar territory, right? If we discovered the empty village below, then we can discover a lot more that was lost. Anyway, are you and Custard up to it?"

"Well, if you insist..."

And so, Marta summoned up custard with her watch as it came out slowly of the airship's hangar. When she climbed in, she was waiting for Ithilien to go into his own Armor as he jumped inside. Both Armors were ready to go as they were about to venture into the unknown once again...

**To be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20: The Empty Village

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 20: The Empty Village**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword _because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Alcmene was standing at the edge of a cliff as she saw the resonance wave over the rest of the western area. She became aware that the future king and queen were there in Sindar territory as they were a constant threat to the rest of the House of Feanor. She also remembered the brutal slaying of Grishnak back in Parsilan as she vowed to get revenge for his death. With an army of soldiers at her disposal, she would go towards the remaining places in the western area as she even had Shelob and Horumo accompanying her to the location of the empty village. Little did she know was that the two accomplices were secretly treacherous to the rest of the House of Feanor as they were aware of the omens that were at hand. It would only be a matter of time before Van's crew would venture forth into such a dangerous territory once again, but they had to make a cautious move before anything happened on the battlefield.

"This western area has been frozen since the fall of the House of Sindar," said Alcmene.

"You do such a marvelous job in keeping in the cold," said Horumo.

"Look, I know that you didn't want to come along, but it was Lord Eomer's orders, is that understood?"

"My brother's killers are also there," said Shelob. "Unfortunately, he was reckless in letting things out before finding a solution to his problems."

"Your brother was a brave man, and one that would be able to do things just to put a damper on Van's plans like that parasite that he found at the old place where Gadoved worked. It would have worked like a charm just to kill off Elena's offspring, but Van got in the way just to stop our plans as usual."

"Van is a real threat, but the man who calls himself the Redeemer is a much bigger threat," said Horumo. "As I recall, was it he that chopped off Grishnak's head back there in Parsilan?"

"Stop reminding me of that!" Alcmene was starting to get angry as she drew out her whip. "If Grishnak would have lived, then _you_ would have found the Redeemer and took him out!"

"The Redeemer's hard to find, but he has been dealing a swift kill to those who side with our House of all things."

"You're so full of it!" Alcmene drew out a knife as she pointed it at Horumo. "I will make Lord Eomer proud and I will make damn sure that the House of Telfer would never advance to Telfer Keep; make no mistake about _that_!"

Alcmene put away her knife as she was ready to lead her soldiers into the empty village. All along, she wanted ot get back at the future king and queen as she was still mourning the loss of Grishnak at the hands of the mysterious Redeemer. When she went further into the bottom where the empty village was, Shelob and Horumo saw her in the distance as they were still on the prowl of plotting to overthrow Eomer and his cronies once and for all. For the most part, they have gotten tired of the cruel tyranny that went on there for centuries as they were seeing the omens come true in the form of the resonance. Sooner or later, they would turn against their masters, for the house that they belonged to was losing hold on power day after day.

"Sooner or later, the real king will come and overthrow you, Eomer," said Shelob.

"As for those who think badly about the House of Feanor, not all of us agree to our lord's hold on power." said Horumo.

###

Van was dressed as he was out of the shower. When he saw the real motives being brought into fruition, he finally realized that it was his past interludes with Wendy that did the trick as he was also a man who would take her again the moment he comes back from his mission. He smiled at the fact that he would have her to herself after she finished taking care of the twins. He would soon be held to that as he smiled to himself. It wasn't long until he saw Wendy putting the twins down for a nap as they were sleeping in their bassinet. He even noticed that she had her silver hair decorated with braids and hairpins as she was dressed in a dark green dress. He found her to be beautiful as he couldn't get enough of her graceful beauty, but he had to go on the mission anyway.

"You truly look elegant to me," he said.

"You always say that to me," said Wendy.

"You really do; the resonance made you so beautiful that you're aren't the gawdy thirteen-year-old I once knew back then. You're almost nineteen and a woman because you're a hell of a lot more good-looking than anyone on the airship."

"Van..." She blushes as she saw him take at her hand. "You're going to the empty village, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I will come back to you. I always do, don't I?"

"Be careful, okay?"

With that, Van felt Wendy hug him as he hugged her back. He was ready to go as he later kissed her lips and left the room. By the time he went towards the hangar, he saw Zira running all over the place as she was searching for Marta. She was very concerned for her older sister's safety as she even wanted to take Este out there where the empty village was. Even though she wasn't naïve about the fact that Marta took off without telling anyone, she was determined to find her before the House of Feanor made their move. It was a time to find more about the western area as the territory that once belonged to the House of Sindar was about to be invaded once again by the House of Feanor. Zira pulled no punches as she was eager to follow Van along on his mission.

"Hey, I'm going solo this time," he said.

"But Marta's missing," said Zira desperately.

"What?! Don't tell me that she went off to the empty village again, did she?"

"You know about it?"

"The empty village is about to become a war zone. I also find that Ithilien is also missing, but he's with your sister in which they would find danger coming from our sworn enemy. Anyway, I'll be off now, but I'll be back with Ithilien and Marta in tow."

And so, Van left the airship as he went outside. When he summoned Dann, he was ready to go as he saw it fall down from the sky. When he jumped into Dann's cockpit, he took control as he was ready to go all the way down to the empty village. Little did he know was that Zira was watching from the sidelines as she was ready to summon Este and follow him to where he was. With her weapon claws ready to summon her Armor, she saw it fly down from the sky as she was ready to go. Zira was inside of Este as she was about to embark on a mission to find Marta and Ithilien before they became prisoners of the House of Feanor for good.

"Don't worry, sis; I'm coming to save you," she said.

###

Ithilien was out of Artros as he was finally healed from the injury that he suffered from. With Marta following, she landed Custard on firm ground as she got out of it. Once again, they returned to the place that they had their little tryst as they were on the right path to the empty village. Somehow, there was something not quite right as they saw several soldiers standing in the middle of the pathway. There was also Alcmene, who fled from the wrath of the Redeemer as she was in charge of the group that was invading the empty village. Even though Ithilien had never seen her before, but Marta has as she could never forget a face since the deaths of her parents and _san-kataoya_. It was a moment of thinking about revenge, but she didn't want to get caught as she remained hidden behind of the rocks.

"Alcmene..." she said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I take it that you know that woman," said Ithilien.

"I never forget a face because she was the one that tortured me after I hid Zira away from harm."

"I know that the House of Feanor wanted to maintain order by intimidation, but there was no reason for them to harm your sister."

"They feared her not only that she was a by-product, but she was also part of the Imperium Twelve. I couldn't let them take her away, so I had her placed in the care of the Bannerjee Family. Instead, they captured me and belittled me because I was born from in-vitro to a gay couple and a _san-kataoya_ to carry me with. I was called the name, 'she-male' because they even believed that I had a boy's genitalia."

"But you didn't. When I saw you, your body was covered in whip scars, but when you made me realize my potential, I always knew that you were a woman that lived and breathed. All along, we were in the same boat, but at least that we pulled through in the end."

"Ithilien..."

And so, both Ithilien and Marta continued to watch the soldiers as they were blocking the path. It was going to be a tough assignment for them to pull off, but they had never expected some company coming. To their shock, they saw the mysterious knight known as the Redeemer come into the open as he drew out his sword and killed the soldiers that blocked the path. It was the same one that ended Grishnak's life during the mission to Parsilan as they saw his standing with his sword dripping with the soldiers' blood. This was the third time that the Redeemer had shown up as he was still on a quest to end the reign of the House of Feanor once and for all. Both Ithilien and Marta were stunned to see him go further as he removed his helmet for the first time. They were aware that the Redeemer was none other than Michael Garret, Wendy's brother, as he was on a crusade to destroy the House of Feanor. When they saw him put back on the helmet, he departed further into the pathway as he was ready to do away with the rest of the battle party that accompanied Alcmene to the empty village.

"That man," said Marta. "Who is he?"

"The Redeemer's real name is Michael Garret," said Ithilien. "He's also Wendy's brother, but he sided with the late Kroo Kring Koo of all people. Even though he lost the battle, he and his lover, Fasalina fled to Gohma to start a new life from their past sins."

"I take it that they were Kroo Kring Koo's lackeys to the end, weren't they?"

"Michael Garret and Fasalina were also targeted by Eomer when he invaded their home. Unfortunately, Fasalina was killed by his hand, but he had Michael taken away when his sons were still babies. Somehow, he is fully redeeming himself for his past sins while he's going after his torturers. It made sense when he chopped off Grishnak's head."

"I heard from Kalanen that he betrayed Wendy by siding with this Kroo Kring Koo. She also said that he even tried to kill her, too."

"Wendy was lucky that that turtle was there to save her twice: once from a bullet and again from her brother's rage. Van also told me that he blew up Dann's satellite with his own Armor, Saudade of Sunday. It appears that he's desperate enough to redeem himself of all the past sins that he committed when he became in league with the Claw, who killed your donor mother."

"I see..., but we all have to redeem ourselves in the end. As for my tormentor, she won't be lucky when she sees me for the first time in a while."

And so, Ithilien and Marta came out of hiding as they were on the trail to the empty village. With several dead bodies littering the area, they were aware of the Redeemer's wrath as they were on their way to the place that they spent their first night together. When they finally reached the village, they noticed that there were dead soldiers all over the place as the Redeemer made his slaughter clearly. Somehow, they had to watch out for more danger as they saw Horumo and Shelob out in the open. It was a very awkward moment to meet two members of the House of Feanor as they had their weapons at the ready, for there was going to be a battle brewing.

"I take it that you're with that bitch, Alcmene," said Marta.

"Who wants to know?" said Shelob.

"Your soldiers met a horrific death," said Ithilien as he had his short sword in his hand.

"We know and we don't really care," said Horumo.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Marta suspiciously. "I thought you showed loyalty for the same Noble House that ruled here for eight hundred years."

"We don't," said Shelob. "Anyway, Alcmene's on her way to the facility just to destroy the obsidian pedestal that is the key to restoring this part of the Lost Region. To tell you the truth, Horumo and I are hoping for the House of Feanor's destruction after what they were doing to the people that they kidnapped from the rest of the Endless Illusion. Hell, we even freed Michael of all people just to operate on the sidelines."

"Wait, are you telling me that you're against your own Noble House?" asked Ithilien.

"Eomer's ruled here for eight long centuries since he usurped the throne from the House of Telfer," said Horumo. "Year after year, he's depended on the eternal winter to sustain him, but with the imminent rise in the weather, he's slipping slowly. It'll be a while before he discovers mine and Shelob's plans to topple his rule, but we will always pledge our loyalty to the true king of the Lost Region."

_CRASH! BOOM!_

An explosion had occurred as Ithilien and Marta saw another member of the House of Feanor come out of hiding. It was another one of Marta's tormentors as she was smiling with a hint of coldness. She even had a lot of contempt towards her as well as Alcmene when she wanted to fight her head on. Rage boiled in her as she was digging out her explosives from her pouch. She remembered the days of torture from both her tormentors as she wanted to get revenge against them, for the time was about now in this empty village.

"It's been a long time, Marta," said the tormentor.

"Pomelia, long time, no see," she answered.

"I take it that the Feanor traitors are with you, aren't they? Should I go back and tell Lord Eomer about their treacherous activities that they do in secret?"

"How dare you, Pomelia!" yelled Shelob.

"No, Shelob, you and your lover have been targeted for execution by none other than Lord Eothain, who is simply touching himself just to rev up his chainsaw."

"I've had enough of this!" cried Marta.

With that, she attacked Pomelia as she was punching her face like a boxer punching on a piece of meat. Marta wanted to take her down after the terrible torture that she endured as she simply knocked her down onto the ground. She was starting to get out of control as Ithilien saw her pummel her tormentor to a pulp. She wanted more than just revenge as she was about to stomp her tormentor into the dirt. Just as she was about to do so, she was stopped by Van as he held her arms and took her away from the scene altogether. With Shelob staring at Pomelia, she was eager to take her out as she drew out her knife and slashed her throat. Blood seeped from Pomelia's throat as she was gurgling for her last breath. With one final blow, Shelob stomped on her neck as she was already dead from blood loss and various punches. It was another death in the House of Feanor's tally, but it was somethng that was unexpected to appear as the two defectors were ready to stop Alcmene before it was too late.

"Why did you stop me?!" cried Marta.

"Because it's not like you to kill someone," said Van.

"Instead of leaving it to me, it had to go to _her_!"

"I hate to break it to you, but I wouldn't let you take your revenge like this," said Shelob.

"Why do you care?"

"It's because Pomelia aided and abetted in the murder of your family. I couldn't let this slide when I also heard of my brother's cruelty towards the future king. I even tried to kill those people that were on the trail due to his death, but I knew the truth about him when he did a lot more than just pursue you."

"It concerned the murder of Marta's family, wasn't it?" said Ithilien.

"On that day, my brother went in with his Mirror Piercer move and killed your parents and _san-kataoya_ when Pomelia was on the hunt into killing young Zira. The avoidance of the omens at hand had costed the lives of the people around them, but Horumo and I have followed the omens very well when our Noble House was about to fall from power."

"These omens, what are they?" asked Van.

"Lord Eomer saw the first one in the form of a tree that grows back the moment it gets cut down," said Horumo. "The others are a warning for him not to stay on the throne much longer."

"And you're hoping that he falls, don't you?"

"The time of the old king is drawing to and end and this reality will be realized the moment we put Lord Eomer in his place."

"So, I take it that you're pulling the strings into his downfall, don't you?"

"Lord Eovanuus," said Shelob. "Even though that Horumo and I are from the House of Feanor, we have no intentions on holding onto power much longer. More and more, the omens appear out of nowhere, but we cannot avoid them. It is also said that you are the true king of this land after so long, for you will restore it from its wintry state."

_BOOM!_

The sound of a blast had shaken the empty village as an Armor came out of nowhere. The Armor itself resembled the form of a tiger as it was ready to incinerate the empty village once and for all. Van was aware of the danger as he ran quickly back towards Dann, who was waiting for him behind the rocks. He was also followed by Ithilien and Marta as they ran towards Artros and Custard. When they piloted them to aid Dann, they saw the tiger Armor rampaging towards Shelob and Horumo. The two defectors were aware of the backlash that they had for their treachery against Eomer as they attempted to run for cover. To their shock, they saw Alcmene as she was with several soldiers at her disposal. It was then that she found out about their treachery against Eomer as she got out her whip. When she used it on a couple of rocks, they fell as they were falling everywhere.

"Well, well," she said as she was standing on a piece of scaffolding. "It seems that I needed help from good ol' Van after all when he led me to _you_."

"Alcmene," said Horumo. "What is the meaning of all this?!"

"Did you actually think that I can trust you and Shelob to come with me to the empty village just to eliminate it? Think again! Lord Eomer has seen through you, so I was given a task just to wreck your whole day!"

"You knew all along, didn't you?" said Shelob. "You had this planned right from the start just to kill us. Now that you got your wish, there's no wish for us to return to Lord Eomer's services!"

"Fools! You and your lover are eternally bound to the House of Feanor and you will obey Lord Eomer's wishes!"

"Our ties to the House of Feanor are officially severed as of now! We have seen our Noble House usurp the throne of the true rulers in which winter has once stood! Now that our power is slipping, we can't hold on to this eternal winter forever!"

"We'll see about that!"

Alcmene drew out a gun as she fired directly into Shelob's right shoulder. When she saw the tiger Armor duking it out with Van's group, she smiled at the upcoming outcome as she fled the scene with the soldiers that came along with her. Meanwhile, Horumo ran towards Shelob as he found her in pain from the wound that she took. Blood seeped from her tunic as she was feeling dizzy from the gunshot wound that she took. Horumo was scared for her safety as he was guarding her from harm. He couldn't let anyone hurt her until he saw Edoras arriving to where the empty village was. Accompanied by Ghazim, Undomiel, and Dr. Yue, he saw the two Feanor defectors backed against the corner as they were awaiting their fate.

"What's going on here?" asked Undomiel.

"It seems that we have two prisoners here," said Edoras.

"They may be our prisoners, but they have severed their ties to their Noble House," said Ghazim.

"One of them's in dire need of medical attention," said Dr. Yue as he noticed Shelob clutching at her shoulder. "You there..." He sees Horumo as he was guarding Shelob. "We need to get your friend back to the airship immediately."

"How come you view us as prisoners the first time and allies the next?" asked Horumo.

"Look, you and your friend may be from the House of Feanor, but it seems that your superiors turned on you," said Edoras. "As for your friend, however, she needs to be carted out of this messy situation before she bleeds to death."

"I understand..." Horumo looks at Shelob as she was still clutching to her shoulder. "Don't worry; these people will not hurt us."

"Horumo..." she said as she winced in pain.

And so, Edoras pulled out the stretcher as he set it on the ground. With Horumo placing Shelob onto it, he helped the medical team carry her away from the messy scene as they were on their way back to the airship. It was a godsend that both Feanor defectors had help from an unlikely ally that was considered to be their enemy as they were on their way out of harm's way. Somehow, the defectors were saved at the last minute, for their former House was most likely to be ready to attack at any time...

###

Van and his group were facing the tiger Armor as they were no match for it. The Armor itself was invincible as it had plating that protected it from all damage. When it was ready to attack again, it seized Artros by the arm as it flunged it towards Dann. Little did it know was that another merging was about to take place as both Dann and Artros became one being. It was like nothing that ever appeared on the Endless Illusion before as the combined power of Dann and Artros was more than enough to destroy the tiger Armor's plating. With one final blow, the combined Armor destroyed its opponent as it blew into pieces. It was a fleeting victory as the combined Armor reverted back into Dann and Artros once again. Even Marta was impressed that Ithilien was ready to combine with Van and Dann as she watched from Custard's cockpit.

"That's so amazing," she said. "I can't believe that you pulled it off!"

"It was a slim chance that we did so," said Ithilien.

"Well done! It was well worth it!"

"Sister!" yelled Zira as she was piloting Este over to the sight of the battle. "I finally found you!"

"Zira, what the hell are you doing here?"

"She kind of followed me here," said Van as he was in Dann's cockpit.

"It's a godsend that you combined with Ithilien's Armor."

"I heard that," said Ithilien.

"You did good out there."

"We know, but first, we have to clean up the empty village first."

"Great idea!" yelled Zira.

And so, all four standing Armors decided to rebuild the village as they had their work cut out for them. It was no easy task, but they had to get it done as they were busy picking up the mess that was made. House after house, longhouse after longhouse, and building after building, the village was fixed up as it was brand new once again. It was a group effort, but it was well worth it as the empty village was cleaned up and good to go. With the dead soldiers buried in a cemetery, they were put into a grave that was made for a mass one. With Van and his group getting out of their Armors, they paid their respects to the fallen soldiers who lost their lives to the Redeemer as they would find themselves in the Elysian Fields in the afterlife.

"It seems that those poor clowns were nothing but pawns in the House of Feanor's little chess game," said Van. "As for our friend, the Redeemer, he's still taking out anyone who sides with the enemy."

"Van, I know who the Redeemer truly is," said Ithilien.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes; the true identity of the Redeemer is none other than Michael Garret."

"What?!" Van was both angry and puzzled at the same time. "I can't believe that this ratbag's still alive after associating with the Claw almost six years ago. Also, he's got some sins to answer for after what he pulled."

"What kind of sins?" asked Marta.

"Michael Garret is also Wendy's brother and one of the conspirators who sided with the Claw back then. He's got a hell of a lot to answer for. He betrayed his own living kin, he sided with the man who raised hell, and blew up Dann's satellite. Anyway, I can't bear a grudge against him anymore after what he's been going through since the death of Fasalina. Soon, he'll take another wife and go straight to the Rohirrim's home planet of Shai-Hulud to fight the unknown there."

"What about his sons?" asked Ithilien. "Does he think about _them_?"

"He doesn't know that they are still alive after all these years of capture and torture. He's also a descendant from the House of Sindar, which makes him part of the Noble House that once ruled this area in the west."

"Still, he did wrong, but he's trying so hard to make things right by slaying as many loyalists who side with the House of Feanor," said Marta.

That point proved to be the smoking gun in the judgment of the man who was the Redeemer as everyone had resolved their actions and moved forward. In the long run, Van was hoping that the turn of the tide would be in his favor as he had two new allies in his quest to take back the throne. In his sense of honor, he had to put his trace for the Redeemer on hold for now as he was ready to get back to the airship with the rest of the crew. Sooner or later, he would also have to face Eomer's wrath the moment he gets to Telfer Keep and seizes the throne in the Lost Region as time was moving in synch with the Spring Resurrection.

**To be continued...**


	21. Chapter 21: A Matter of Judgment

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 21: A Matter of Judgment**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

"_Sometimes, me think, 'What is friend?' and then me say, 'Friend is_

_someone to share the last cookie with.'"_

-Cookie Monster

Shelob was carted into the airship as she was lead directly into the sickbay. She has lost a lot of blood after being wounded by Alcmene as she was being put onto the examination table. She was on the brink of death as she was being watched by Edoras and the rest of the medical crew. She was also wondering where Horumo was as she noticed that he was waiting outside of the sickbay. Somehow, she was in luck when she was about to undergo a blood transfusion as it consisted that her blood type was AB and the rarest one of all. It was also a bust when Edoras was trying to look for a suitable donor to help save Shelob's life as he was going through the directory of possible donors in the crew.

"We have to find Van," said Edoras as he was concerned.

"But he's still in the empty village with Ithilien," said Undomiel.

"We have to get him back here immediately."

"What is exactly going on here?"

"This Feanor defector's blood type is AB. I even went through the crew directory and found out that there are two donors with the same blood type in which Van is one of them."

"Then who's the other one?"

"Our mother had type AB blood, but our dad's was type O. You, Ithilien, and I have our dad's blood type, but Tinuviel has our mom's."

"I don't think that she can cooperate with someone from the House of Feanor that easily."

"Wanna bet?"

###

Tinuviel was getting dressed into clean clothes after taking a nice shower. With some clean pajamas, she was ready for the evening until she heard the emergency call on the screen. It was the same one that demanded her to come to the sickbay as she was certain that Edoras was busy tending to something in there. When she saw Kalanar standing there next to the door of her quarters, he was still sated with her as he was itching to give her his all again, but not now due to an emergency. It was a time when the wounded was about to be tended to as they were on their way to the sickbay as planned. To their surprise, they saw Van and the rest of his team as they were inside after cleaning up the empty village. They were tired from their mission as they were about to get a bite to eat and take a shower later on. With the team going without him, Van stayed put as he saw Tinuviel and Kalanar responding to an emergency in the sickbay.

"I take it that Shelob's in the sickbay already," he said.

"I know who she is," said Kalanar. "She was also the one who tried to kill me during our trip to the first rendezvous point, but I believe that she didn't want to."

"Wait, are you telling me that the one who tried to kill you is on board?" asked Tinuviel.

"She is, but she's on a mission to overthrow her own Noble House."

"No way! All Feanor members are nothing but scum"

"Not all of them," said Van. "While I was over there, their commanding officer, Alcmene, turned on them after discovering their secret plans for a _coup d'etat_ against Eomer. The woman in question, Shelob, has been injured and is in dire need of medical attention."

"Does Wendy know?"

"Now is not the time to be asking questions," said Kalanar. "It seems that the woman has a rare human blood type that is forever scarce. If any of you have that key blood type, then we can save this woman from death."

Kalanar's point was clear as Van and Tinuviel followed him into the sickbay. Even though that Shelob tried to kill him on the cliff path, he had no other grudges against her as he now knew that she was plotting to stop the rest of the House of Feanor once and for all. It was a very awkward moment to have those who were once enemies to the crew, but the emergency had to be expected in times of danger, no matter what.

###

Eomer was pacing all over the main hall as he was seething with anger. After hearing of the treason from Shelob and Horumo, he was itching to sign a death warrant for the both of them for plotting a _coup d'etat_ against him. He was the king on his frozen throne, but his powers were slipping at an alarming rate. He saw the omen of the cherry tree as it was growing larger than normal. He hated that tree as he wanted to tear it from the roots. He even wanted to kill Shelob and Horumo for their treachery as they were now enemies of the state in the Lost Region. It wasn't long until he saw a herald come into the main hall as he had a document that was wrapped with a white ribbon.

"Here's the document, my Lord," he said as he handed it to Eomer.

"Excellent," he said as he unwrapped the white ribbon and unrolled it. "'Hear ye of thine Losteth Region.'" He read aloud. "The traitors, Shelob Ulliaro and Horumo Katrionis are to be hereby executed by the state. Their crimes will not go unpunished, nor will they be pardoned. This warrant is permanent until their death are made a reality. May their blood be spilt the moment that they are caught. May their heads be removed and put on spikes to remind the rest of this Noble House that treason and secrecy will never be tolerated. It is the will of Lord Eomer and the rest of the Lost Region, for he is Lord. Long Liveth Lord Eomer.'"

"What do you think, sire?"

"I will enact the death warrant as planned."

With that, Eomer took out a stamp as he used it to imprint his seal on the document that was the death warrant. He was out for blood, but there would be a time when someone else was out for his own. Speaking of which, he was concerned about the distance of Van as he was drawing near in the west. The Lost Region was changing every single day as Eomer was dreading it. He didn't want the eternal winter to end as he was striving to maintain a strong choking hand on power, even if he had to keep the crown on his burdened head once more.

"I am lord here, not Eovanuus," he said as he got out his scythe.

"Lord Eomer," said Alcmene over the radio. "We are unable to find and destroy the pedestal due to Van's meddling."

"Alcmene, inform the troops to return back to Telfer Keep immediately."

"But what about the traitors, Shelob and Horumo?"

"I've washed my hands clean of them, so we'll just wait until one of us hunts them down and kill them."

"As you wish, Lord Eomer..."

Eomer remained in the main hall a little bit longer as he was holding his scythe defiantly. He was waiting for the right moment to strike as the news of Van's crusade against him has picked up a little bit more momentum. Time was short, but he didn't want the eternal winter to melt as he was desperately trying to maintain his hold on power here in this thawing land which was the Lost Region.

###

Van, Tinuviel, and Kalanar got to the sickbay as they saw Shelob being tended to. With her wounds cleaned and bandaged, she was still weak from the loss of blood as she was feeling dizzy. With Nancy and Libby taking over the operation to safeguard Shelob, they were ready to start the blood transfusion that was needed to save her life as she saw Van and Tinuviel standing next to the examination table. Even though that they viewed the defector as an enemy, they had to help her out, regardless of the outcome at hand.

"Where's Edoras?" asked Van.

"He's on his break," said Libby.

"It seems that she lost a lot of blood," said Tinuviel as she was staring at Shelob.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but our patient's blood type is AB," said Nancy.

"Are there any possible donors here?" asked Van.

"You and Tinuviel _are_ the donors."

"I was dreading that, but let's do this."

"You had better do it in order to save Shelob's life," said Kalanar.

And so, Van and Tinuviel cooperated without any problems as they were about to donate blood to save Shelob's life. With Van removing his jacket, he lifted up his shirt sleeve as he saw Libby getting out a needle and tube in order to transfuse the blood in need. Even Tinuviel was ready to donate her blood as she felt a needle pierce her vein. It wasn't long until Van also had a needle inserted into his vein as he saw his blood flowing from the tube that was attached to it. He had never donated blood before, but it was a first as he was saving the life of a person that was part of the House of Feanor.

When they saw the bags of blood fill up, Van and Tinuviel were ready to go after they had the needles taken out of their veins with their arms bandaged up. With the old ones thrown away, Nancy and Libby were on hand to get some new needles to attach to the tubes of blood. When they inserted the needles into Shelob's arms, they had the blood set up for her as it helped into saving her life. She was thankful that the people that were once her enemies had the gall to keep her alive as she was stabilized from her injuries. She was even elated that the ones that viewed her as scum would go out of their way to save her from death. She couldn't refuse as she even had tears in her eyes. It was the best that was given to her as she even wanted to thank the crew for helping her and Horumo out in the most awkward way.

"Welcome back," said Van as he saw Shelob still laying on the examination table.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're safe here; that's all that matters. After getting that blood to save your life, I suggest that all three of you take a breather for now."

"What do you mean all three?" asked Libby. "Last time I checked, there was only Shelob and Horumo that arrived here in the airship." She stares at the screen as she detects another presence of something in the wounded defector's body. "Van, you were right all along." She looks at Shelob as she finds that she has a scared look on her face. "Hey, are you okay? You're gonna be fine."

"I'm pregnant," she said as she saw the image on the scanning screen. "How could this happen at a time like this?" She winces in pain. "As of now, I'm carrying Horumo's unborn child inside of me."

"It's a miracle that you lived, but it's a greater miracle that you're expecting something more precious than anything," said Nancy.

"What am I gonna tell Horumo? His baby inside me was also in danger when Alcmene shot me."

"It could have been worse, but at least we saved you in time. You know, there is also the phrase: 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend,' that is put into play. If we hadn't gotten to you in time, you sure as hell would have bled to death."

"This baby... Will it be okay?"

"There's nothing to fear because if anything happens, we'll watch over it," said Tinuviel.

"Do any of you know about the concept of children?"

"There are Van and Wendy's offspring here along with Edoras and Priscilla's," said Kalanar. "You and your unborn child are very lucky that you lived through the ordeal and the blood transfusion. You should be eternally grateful that Van and Tinuviel gave their blood to save you."

"Horumo... I should tell him about our child."

"Not right now," said Nancy. "We need to let you rest for a while."

Shelob closed her eyes as she was tired from her ordeal. With Van, Kalanar, and Tinuviel leaving the sickbay, only Nancy and Libby remained as they monitored the vital signs of the Feanor defector in tow. Even though she survived a murder attempt on her life, she was also carrying Horumo's unborn child in her womb as she was saved by the kindness of what was thought to be her enemies of all people. It was a sign that the rejection from her former Noble House was something to be both feared and savored when it was ready to trigger another cataclism of restoration to the Lost Region.

###

Van was in the mess hall as he was busy eating some cookies that Wendy baked for him. The smell of apples and cinnamon was more than enough for him to savor them as he was having them with a glass of milk. He loved Wendy's cooking more than anyone as he simply ate the cookies that he had with him while drinking down the glass of milk. After donating blood to save Shelob, he was slightly dizzy until he got some milk and cookies in the end. He was even joined by Tinuviel and Kalanar as they also enjoyed the taste of the apple and cinnamon cookies that Wendy baked up. They were also poised into welcoming the Feanor defectors into the crew as they were a part of Van's group as well.

"I've never seen anyone from the House of Feanor come to our side before," said Tinuviel.

"No matter how much we can bitch about them, they're here to stay," said Van.

"It's ironic that one from such an enemy had come to our side," said Kalanar.

"Shelob and her lover have now severed their ties to the Noble House that they were born into. There is also a death warrant out for them the moment that they part company with us."

"Are you serious?" asked Tinuviel.

"Soon, anyone from the House of Feanor will track them down and execute them in plain sight. We have no other choice but to protect them from Eomer's wrath."

"The House of Feanor had stooped to a new low just to hunt them down," said Kalanar. "It also seems that the only logical solution is to protect them at all costs."

"There's still the fact that the empty village still has a few nooks that are in need to be investigated."

"I take it that you still have to find more clues there."

"I'm going back out there" Van gets up from the table. "By the way, tell Wendy that the cookies were great."

With that, Van left the mess hall as he later went into the hangar. The racing thoughts of the empty village remained into play as he left the airship. Once again, he returned to the sight where the icy hole once stood. With his sword in his hand, he was ready to go until he heard footsteps coming from behind. Turning around, he saw Horumo as he had his own sword in his hand. As a Feanor defector, he was there as he even wanted to pledge his loyalty to Van, who was the rightful heir to the Lost Region's throne. This was the first time that he had backup in someone who once followed the House of Feanor, but he also had his reasons to protect the defector from harm due to the impending death warrant that was issued.

"Lord Eovanuus," said Horumo. "I take it that you're going back down to the empty village again."

"There's something that I need to find down there," said Van.

"Alcmene was looking for the obsidian pedestal, but was delayed due to the Armor that showed up a couple of hours ago."

"That pedestal's in the heart of that village, but it's also in Sindar territory."

"Lord Eovanuus, I know that there are still-"

"Please, call me Van. Everyone else does at least."

"It is immoral and disrespectful not to call you Lord Eovanuus. It is something that must be addressed properly."

"Well,... Sir Horumo, shall we get started again?"

Van walked towards the cliff as he used his sword to grapple onto the protruding rocks. With Horumo following him, he caught up to him as he saw him land down on safe ground. Both men were in the same area where the empty village stood. When they returned to the place, they found it to be still empty as it wasn't disturbed at all. Somehow, there was something not quite right when Van saw some footprints in the dirt. There was someone here as he decided to investigate whoever was in this village. To his shock, he saw a young boy emerge from a crate as he had a bamboo rod in his hands. The boy himself was itching to fight as he was considered to be a kung-fu fighter due to the stance that he displayed. With the same queue hairstyle like Dr. Yue, the boy was dressed in a dark green robe and trousers as he wore black shoes and white socks. To Van's curiosity, he noticed that the boy had the same green eyes as Wendy as he turned out to be another descendant from the House of Sindar. It may have been an awkward meeting, but the matter had to be resolved before something bad happened.

"Who are you?!" yelled the boy as he had his rod in his hands. "Are you from the House of Feanor?! I know that your friend is because of his clothes!"

"How dare you point your weapon at Lord Eovanuus, the true king of this land!" yelled Horumo as he pulled out his sword. "Have you no respect for your elders at all?!"

"Weren't you with that woman, Alcmene?"

"I have no further business with her _or_ the rest of the House of Feanor, for Shelob and I have severed ties with them."

"I don't believe you! You're lying and I can see it! You can't fool me, for I am Jiang Fei-Hung, a student from the Emerald Dragon School! My family and master were killed by those Feanor scum who still bring their wrath here! I will battle you to the death!"

With that, the boy used his bamboo rod to attack Horumo in the eyes as he dropped his sword. The boy was quick, but he was no match for Van as he used his sword to slice his rod in half. Unfortunately, he was unable to subdue the boy as he used his broken rod pieces as weapons. The boy was good at his art, but he wasn't going to last for long as Van used his sword to slice his rod pieces into quarters. He didn't want to get into a fight with the adversary, but he maintained his cool as he put away his sword. The boy stood defiant as he showed no fear when he even saw Horumo regain his sight and picked up his sword. He was defeated as he was at the mercy of both Van and the Feanor defector in front of him, for he was about to put his will to the test.

"You attack us without just cause," said Horumo.

"Oh yeah? Your buddies came here just to bust up the place, especially that clown in the knight suit," said Fei-Hung.

"The Redeemer was here only to kill the soldiers and the higher-ups in the House of Feanor. It was such a shame that they knew about mine and Shelob's plans to orchestrate a _coup d'etat_ against the false king, Lord Eomer."

"And you expect me to believe that?"

"He's telling the truth," said Van. "As for _you_, you shouldn't act on impulse because you were taught in the style of the Shaolin. And another thing, don't be too quick to judge others that prove no threat to you. I also take it that you are a descendant from the House of Sindar."

"I'm no relative of that extinct group of sad sacks. They either fled or died out a long time ago. I've heard stories about them with their healing powers, but it's all just a big fat myth."

"There is _one _with healing powers and _that_ one happens to be my wife. More and more, you keep denying your true heritage, the more you allow yourself to kiss the House of Feanor's ass. Furthermore, you need to think on your feet and your heart as well as your brain because Eomer and all his cronies won't spare anyone, especially little kids!"

Fei-Hung fell to his knees as he was defeated not only by Van's sword, but his words as well. All along, he had denied his own heritage as a descendant from the House of Sindar as he was trying not to get killed by the House of Feanor's forces. To Van's surprise, he saw a strange symbol that was tattoed on the boy's left arm as it was none other than the Sindar crest. Somehow, he had to watch over the boy as the turn of the tide has already begun. Fei-Hung had never expected himself to get involved in the ongoing journey, but he had no choice but to tag along just to stay on the safe side and away from the House of Feanor's cronies. The addition to new allies was just another day for Van as he was about to continue his investigation into finding what he was looking for until he saw something glowing from that large tree.

He went forward to the tree as he found it to be long dead with an obsidian pillar embedded into it. There was also a handprint that was etched into it as he placed his hand onto it. The pillar glowed as a beam of light shot up into the air. It was a shot of light as it became in tune with the resonance. Van was feeling the effects of the power itself as he felt the pain surging all over his body. The valley where the empty village had stood was thawing out even quicker as the snow and ice melted away. There was life emerging from the harshness of the eternal winter as warmth returned to the western area, for it was a new day for a new era of springtime.

When the light faded, Van collapsed as he was coughing up blood. The shock and pain of the resonance had taken a lot out of him as he was feeling exhausted. The effects of giving blood had also worn him out as he was being carted away by Horumo with Fei-Hung following him. He was in dire need of medical attention himself as he felt the pain overwhelm him. He had to get back to the airship before it was too late, for he had to get there right away.

"Hang in there, Lord Eovanuus," said Horumo.

###

Van was dreaming as he was still in the frozen wasteland. He was still in the frozen hall as he was facing Eomer and his scythe. The battle between both men had gotten intense as they were at a standstill. With Van gaining the upper hand, he knocked the scythe out of Eomer's hands as he was about to finish him off. Just as he was about to do so, he saw a shadow of a familiar figure that was long dead as he had his right hand dripping with blood. It was the Claw as he was smiling a cold grin as he slashed him in his back. Van was seeing his own death as the Claw was standing in front of him with Eomer at his side. He was dying as he couldn't do anything about it, for the eternal winter would stay in the Lost Region forever.

"You know, I really liked you..." said the Claw as he dealt the final blow.

When that happened, Van woke up as he was in the sickbay once again. He had another nightmare as he was panting harshly with his heart pounding at an alarming rate. He was safe as he was also exhausted from unlocking the power from the obsidian pillar that he found in the tree. He was also suffering from another fever as he also had to get some rest. Sitting up, he noticed that the time was two in the morning as he was in one of the infirmary beds. To his surprise, he saw Horumo as he was sitting across the set of infirmary beds on the floor. He was on watch as he was now bound to serve the future king of the Lost Region along with Shelob. To Van's surprise, he saw a _moko_ tattoo on Horumo's left ring finger as it signifies to be a marriage bond between him and Shelob. He had seen the same _moko_ tattoo on Tinuviel's and Kalanar's fingers, but the one on Horumo was different because of what he was born with while being in service of the House of Feanor.

"You have Rohirrim blood mixed in with your own human blood in your veins," said Van. "You are also bound to Shelob as your destined mate, I take it."

"You're finally awake, my Lord," said Horumo. "It was a long journey to bring you back here to the airship. It was also a godsend that one of the pilots that helped in saving Shelob knew where you were when she picked us up."

"Tinuviel found us?" Van felt dizzy as he laid back down. "I take it that Ithilien and Marta told her about the empty village."

"It's more than that, my Lord. Starting in a matter of hours, Edoras and a team are going down there to find out more clues to the empty village."

"Speaking of clues..., your mate's got a bun in the oven."

"Shelob's pregnant?"

"She's carrying your kid, even when she was wounded and had a blood transfusion required to save both her life and the baby inside of her."

"I see... Also, when we reach Telfer Keep, you are gonna need more than just an army to fight off Eomer. I've lived my life as a sentry there, but I know the secrets there more than anyone here."

"I hate to break it to you, but Eomer's not gonna let up on his stranglehold on power. Right now, the Moria and Sindar territories have been restored to normal, but-" Van groans in pain as he feels sweat pour down his face. "This resonance..."

"Try not to strain yourself, my Lord. The main doctor told me that you suffered from illness every once in a while."

"And every once in a while, I bounce back..."

Horumo found the strangest company of the rightful king as he was in the sickbay recovering from such a strain on his body. Somehow, the former sentry found a friend in him as he was also the one that can defeat Eomer and the rest of the House of Feanor in order to restore the Lost Region to its former glory. It would only be a matter of time, but there would also be more obstacles to overcome in the future ahead. When Horumo got up, he saw Shelob sitting in another infirmary bed as she had her arm in a sling. He was eternally grateful to the ones that were once sworn enemies when they saved Shelob from death as she was also carrying something special inside of her. She was carrying Horumo's child as she also vowed to raise it right in the court of the rightful king and queen instead of the wrathful Eomer. She even had the same _moko_ tattoo on her right ring finger as she was Horumo's mate and lover. It was ironic that she had joined forces along with him as they had severed their ties to the House of Feanor forever.

"I see that you're awake," said Horumo.

"Horumo...," said Shelob as she was clutching at her right shoulder.

"Right now, we will no longer be a part of the House of Feanor because of the eternal winter that fell on the Lost Region for centuries."

"Is it the Spring Resurrection?"

"Yes, but sooner or later, we will all go into Quenya territory in the north and finally, into Tolkien territory in the east. Eomer's days of his wintry hand are numbered, for the rightful king and queen will bring this land back into its former glory and lead it into a golden age."

"I forgot to tell you that I am carrying your child."

"No, Shelob, it is _our_ child, for he or she will grow up into a healthy land away from winter and further into spring."

Horumo was making his point clearly as he was eager to protect Shelob and the unborn child that they created. It wasn't long until they saw Wendy come into the sickbay with a bowl of water on a tray. When she set it down on a small table, she walked Shelob as she removed her bandages from her right shoulder. Dipping her hand into the water, Wendy used her power to heal the wound that Shelob sustained as it was fully healed from pain. Horumo was astonished to see her heal his mate as she was also the future queen of the Lost Region. Fate had made a drastic decision for the two Feanor defectors as they were now part of a crew that was eager to topple Eomer's frozen rule.

"I see that you can heal people with the touch of water," said Shelob. "It's also true that you're a descendant from the House of Sindar as well."

"That's only part of it, but my hair used to be a light orange," said Wendy.

"The legend is true that if a Sindar female is wed to a Telfer heir, then her hair turns silver."

"It turned silver the moment I stepped into the funeral pyre and lived. I heard Van call out to me and I followed into the flames. Back then, he drank the Water of Life and lived. That's the reason why he has come so far."

"My Lady," said Horumo. "You are a very brave woman who has beaten the odds in your travels. Is it also true that you nursed Lord Eovanuus back to health once?"

"It's true, but I was still on the trail of the Claw at the time," said Van as he sat up.

"Hey, you need to get some more rest," scolded Wendy. "At least you can stay in bed for once. No wonder you still have a fever."

"Hey, I took care of _you_ sometimes and even saved you constantly. It's ironic that we've been here this far. After this, we'll be on our way to the northern area, which is Quenya territory."

"My Lord," said Horumo. "The journey to the north will be a perilous one because of the dangers ahead. It also seems that you are not only a member of the House of Telfer, but you're also related to the House of Quenya due to the blood of your mother, Lady Arwen."

"I heard stories that anyone who was related to the House of Quenya had the fire in their blood to bring passion to their mates," said Shelob.

"You brought your fiery passion to _me_," said Wendy.

"Hey, at least I am fit enough to take you the moment I return from my missions," said Van.

There was a point that Van had made as he was grateful to have the blood of the House of Quenya mingling with the House of Telfer. He was also grateful that he had Wendy by his side as she was his ideal mate that healed those who were injured. It was a strange turn of events when two defectors from the House of Feanor had taken up ranks in the crew as they had a score to settle with their former masters. The _coup d'etat_ was already set in motion as Van was ready to go forth and restore the rest of the Lost Region one step at a time...

###

The next morning, Van was up and out of bed as he was ready to start the day. After having a nice shower, he got dressed as he was ready to go into the mess hall to get some breakfast. It wasn't long until he saw Wendy as she was busy taking care of the twins, who were about five months old now and growing. They were looking up all around as they were in their little bed. Even Van was astonished to see Hamana all dolled up as she was dressed into some new baby clothes along with having her little black hair put into pigtails. He viewed her to be someone beautiful as she was turning out to be an incarnation of his late mother, Arwen, every day. There was also the presence of Haleth as he was also dressed in his new baby clothes. He was turning out to be quite a handsome one as Van was starting to get a little bit envious, but he still loved his son.

"You're starting to get a lot more good-looking," said Van as he picked up Haleth.

"He's still just a baby," said Wendy.

"So? This little guy's gonna wind up becoming a target for the ladies, but he's too young right now."

"What about Hamana? She looks beautiful like a little doll."

"Sooner or later, it'll be that time when they get all over the place. They'll even start teething when they go into solid foods. It's been five months since these little stinkers came into the world, but they are very precious to us indeed."

He was right about that as he was there to be with his family. They were the royal family that sprang from the ashes as they were in the Lost Region at last. With the time of spring at hand, Van and his family were there to stay as the Lost Region itself was slowly melting from its eternal slumber of winter. Soon, they would reach Telfer Keep as the battle for the throne was drawing near day by day. When they were finished, they saw Shelob and Horumo enter into the mess hall as they had Fei-Hung following them with cookies in their hands. It was a new beginning as the dawn of the restoration of the throne was already setting into motion in the Lost Region.

**To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 22: Truffle Trouble

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 22: Truffle Trouble**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Wendy was already at work as she was doing the daily chores around the airship. It was a major spring cleaning that had to be done as she was busy washing up the clothes. Even though everyone else was busy, Wendy was hard at work as she finished up the last load that came out of the washer. Just as she was about to transfer the wet clothes into the dryer, she was stopped by Shelob as she was simply doing the daily chores around the airship as always. Wendy had never been stopped from doing work before, but the newest member of the crew was not going to let her finish up the chores that she had.

"Hey, I have to put those into the dryer," she said.

"I'll finish up your work," said Shelob as she switched the clothes over.

"I always did some of the chores since I've been here. I also have to tend to the twins as well."

"Lord Eovanuus told me about them. Also, I'm also expecting Horumo's child, so I can't do too much around here."

"As I recall, I overheard you talking about your pregnancy while you were in the sickbay. It's also ironic that I came and healed your injury, but I still can't believe that the House of Feanor turned on you and Horumo."

"We were secretly planning a _coup d'etat_ against the false king until news broke of our treason against him. I know that I've done wrong to you by following orders to stop you back in the south, but I know the true reason and omens now. You and Lord Eovanuus _are_ the true rulers of this land because of the way to change one's heart and this whole land that was once green."

"If it were greener, I'd be outside in my spring clothes, but there are parts that are still cold."

"And another thing, you mustn't do too much work because of your status as the future queen, my lady."

"And why not?"

"You're the true queen and you are the one in charge just like your husband. I know that you have a crew, but you should also be waited on like a real ruler does."

And so, Shelob turned on the dryer as she watched it spin around. She was eager to redeem herself of her past sins as she was also a target for extermination by the same Noble House that turned on both her and Horumo. It was also the start of a new reason to carry out the planned _coup d'etat_ against Eomer as planned as the two defectors were still ready to put their former master and his cronies in their place once and for all.

###

Pavel was up as he was followed by Iris and the four turtles on board. It was a strange thing for him to have someone like Iris around as she was there to tag along. To their curiosity, they noticed that the airship was bigger on the inside as it was small on the outside. The infinite number of halls and corridors had made the airship impossible to find their way in as both Pavel and Iris were looking for more things to do by finding more rooms there. It was a very bizarre thing for them to do as they found something that snaked through the door and vent. Whatever it was, it was strange to them as it was just a fungus that needed to be to be removed at once.

"What is that stuff?!" cried Iris as she tugged onto Pavel's shoulder.

"I have no idea, but we have to tell Van right away," he said.

"Hey, you kids need to get back to the mess hall for some lunch," said Dana as he caught up to them in the hall. "No way!" He sees the snaking fungus clinging to the wall of the vent. "It's the grey truffle!"

"Grey truffle?" said Iris.

"It's the real deal! It's a hybrid of black and white truffle species that grows mainly in climates that are in tune with the resonance. It was once a great delicacy, but it was very rare at the time."

"What do you mean 'rare?'" asked Pavel.

"Grey truffles have been the most exquisite of all truffles that one bite out of it will bring out a lot more than just the senses. These things are the most pungent of all truffles since they have the genetic makeup of the white with the sweetness of the black. It's a hybrid that has a lot of style in it."

"Is that snaking fungus edible?" asked Iris.

"It is, but it's also expensive."

"What are we waiting for? Let's get it off the walls and vents," said Pavel.

And so, Pavel, Iris, and Dana grabbed a piece of the snaking grey truffle as they were about to take it into the kitchen. After a long way into the changing halls and corridors, they finally made into the mess hall as they saw Van finishing up the cleaning. Even though he recovered from his illness, that didn't stop him from doing the chores in the mess hall as he stopped and noticed the piece of grey truffle that was brought in. It was nothing that he had ever seen before as he found it to be more of a nuisance than a discovery. After all that cleaning in the mess hall, he was not too happy to see the grey truffle in here as he wanted to get rid of it.

"What the hell is _that_ in the mess hall?!" he yelled.

"_This_ is the rare grey truffle," said Dana as he was sitting next to the fungus. "Pretty sweet, huh? The kids found it first, but there is a lot more where _that_ came from."

"That thing's atrocious. The damn thing's not even edible here."

"It's one of the rarest delicacies that ever appeared on the planet. If any chef here saw this, they would pay top dollar for _that_."

"Does Edoras know about it?"

"No, we never told him about it," said Pavel.

"Can you at least try a piece?" asked Iris.

Van tore off a piece as he was examining the bit of fungus very carefully. When he bit into it, he was tasting the grey truffle for the first time as he was savoring it very well. He loved the bit of truffle as it was simply edible and savory at the same time. He never had a delicacy before until now as he was glad that Pavel, Iris, and Dana found the snaking fungus spore in one of the rooms. This was a new discovery for everyone as it was also a very pricey one indeed. It would only be a matter of time before someone else finds the grey truffle out in the open, but for now, it was the discovery of a lifetime that can never occur again.

"THAT'S SO SAVORY!" Van yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Maybe we ought to change his name to Mikey," said Dana.

"He sure likes that truffle, that's for sure," said Iris.

"Leave it to Van to try something that could never be tried again," said Pavel.

"Bring on the grey truffle! We have it, so no one else would snatch it from us!"

###

Fei-Hung was busy as he was searching for a new bamboo rod after his old one got sliced into pieces. When he returned to the empty village, he was searching for another bamboo rod to replace it as he found one near a barrel. It was perfect for him as he was ready to join up with the rest of the crew back in the airship. Somehow, he was no match for Van after the battle that he had with him as he was determined to train harder than ever next time. When he left with his new bamboo rod, he saw something that caught his eye as it was behind the empty village. Running towards it, he noticed that there was a huge castle that was embedded in a mountain as it had the Sindar crest etched all over it. He had found Sindar Keep as he couldn't wait to tell Van and the others about it. The new discovery was something new to him as he also saw Wendy walking into the empty village all dressed in a navy medieval gown with her silver hair hanging down. He had never seen her dressed up before as she was even escorted by Horumo, whose new duty and services were to protect the future rulers at all costs.

"So, this is the empty village that Van talked about," said Wendy.

"Hey, aren't you Van's wife?" asked Fei-Hung.

"Yeah, and you must be Fei-Hung. I take it that you and I are related."

"Van told me that I was a descendant from the House of Sindar." He looks at the Sindar crest that was tattooed on his left arm. "I guess that it makes us related, huh? Anyway, there's this castle near the mountain that has the same crest as the birthmark on my arm."

"A castle? How could that be?"

"It must have been there after Van-"

"That's 'Lord Eovanuus' to _you_," said Horumo.

"How come I can't address him as Van? Everybody else does, at least."

"He is the future king of this land that was once a crown jewel in the Endless Illusion. The future queen will also addressed as Lady Guinderen, do you understand?"

"Okay, I get the point."

"Anyway, the crew are on their way here to investigate a little bit more, so I suggest that we get back immediately."

And so, Wendy, Horumo, and Fei-Hung left the empty village as they were ready to go back to the airship. They had found something more greater than the empty village as it was none other than Sindar Keep itself. Little did everyone know was that Fei-Hung was the future Castellan of the newly discovered castle that was embedded in the mountain behind the village as he was also a descendant from the House of Sindar like Wendy. With the afternoon drawing near, it was almost time for dinner as it was Van's turn to cook, but what can he cook up next?

###

A group of men were travelling into the western area as they were led by an old man dressed in a white robe. They were like the Sezorin Sisterhood, but they were known far and wide as the Hejira Brotherhood as they were stopping towards the airship. The old man, who was known as the Reverend Father, had a great sense of smell despite the fact that he has grown into his later years. He smelled the scent of the rare grey truffle as he was ready to snatch it up for himself. The rest of the Hejira Brotherhood were just an order that once fought alongside the Sezorin Sisterhood as they were also seers of the future. The Reverend Father, however, was still fixated on the smell of the grey truffle as he was armed with only a knife and fork to eat it with. He had seen the truffles once before, but he was itching to take it from the airship, regardless.

"This familiar scent rings a bell," said the Reverend Father.

"What kind of scent, Grandpa?" asked a young girl with violet hair.

"It's the scent of one of the rarest delicacies that ever appeared on the Endless Illusion," said a man with brown skin. "Speaking of rare... I take it that the famous information broker, Carmen 99 is on board."

"You're still pining for her after staying put with the rest of the order, aren't you, Jaqudar?"

"It's Jaqen 101 to you, Kitt. Besides, the old man's got a perfect sense of smell that can rival a wolf's."

"Now, now, Jaqadar; the airship near the cliff is the housing area to such a pungent smell of the rare grey truffle," said the Reverend Father. "Anyway..." He stares at the airship. "Let's do this!"

The old man didn't waste any time as he was ready to snatch up the grey truffle from the airship. The pungent smell was more than enough to bring him towards his destination as he couldn't get enough of it. The rest of the Hejira Brotherhood and Kitt ran after him as they were stopping at a resting point. It was one of the silliest expeditions that they ever encountered as they saw the airship in all its glory. To their surprise, they saw Fei-Hung arrive as he was ready to join the crew. With a new bamboo rod in his hand, he was ready to be going as he was surveying the ground. The dirt and rocks were firm as the winter was melted away. Fei-Hung was ready to go inside as he saw the hangar doors open. It wasn't long until he saw Carmen standing in front of the entrance as she saw the Hejira Brotherhood standing in the distance.

"Hey, I've got a new rod," said Fei-Hung.

"I hate to say this, kid, but there's trouble brewing," said Carmen.

"What kind of trouble? Is it House of Feanor?"

"No, it's _them_."

"Who's _them_?"

"They're called the Hejira Brotherhood. They're the male counterparts of the Sezorin Sisterhood and-"

"-They brought in that boring old fart," said Van as he was walking outside.

"Lord Eovanuus," said Fei-Hung. "You're up already?"

"The Hejira Brotherhood is only interested in the grey truffle that Dana and the kids found. From the look of it, I suspect that you have a rival there, Carmen."

"Jaqen 101," she said as she saw him standing next to the Reverend Father. "We go back a lot, but I haven't seen him in forever until now. Why is he called Jaqen 101? It's the size of his muscle mass complete with some gadgets of his own."

Without warning, Jaqen sprung out of nowhere as he was ready to fight. Carmen was well aware of him as he was fighting him with her own gadgets. It was a long time ago since she first fought alongside Jaqen, but now, they were at odds at each other in such a petty fight as they even sparred with one another. Fei-Hung decided to help out as he saw Kitt emerge in front of him. He had never fought a girl before as he was seeing her ready to go. With his bamboo rod at the ready, he was defending himself against this girl as she was also trained with the art of the Shaolin. The boy and girl continued to fight until Van stopped in the middle of it. He didn't want any conflict as he was calm and collective in this pickle.

"Van, what the hell are you doing?!" cried Carmen.

"This fight is meaningless, so I'm stopping this shit right now," said Van.

"Wait, Lord Eovanuus," said Fei-Hung. "How come you're stopping this fight?"

"Because it's petty and silly. Also, their head honcho's been itching to get his fair share of the grey truffle."

"You are quite correct..., Van of the Dawn," said Jaqen.

"I take it that you're a member of that ragtag group of travellers in white."

"My name's Jaqudar Hamzeh, also known as Jaqen 101. This female Hejira here is named Kitt Newmar."

"Jaqudar," she said as she was irritated with him.

"So, if you guys can stop your squabbling and battling, we'll etch out a deal, but the finders of the grey truffle won't take it lightly."

And so, everyone outside followed Van as they were inside the airship. Even the rest of the Hejira Brotherhood entered into the airship as they were astonished to see it made over due to the impact of the resonance. Sooner or later, Van would end up negotiating in a strange time like this as the grey truffle was the main prize that was sought for a while.

###

Edoras was on his way to the sickbay as he noticed the snaking grey truffle from one of the rooms. He had never seen anything like it before as it was also a rare delicacy in the culinary department. Even though that his curiosity had got the better of him, he decided to open up the door as he saw the whole blob of grey truffle as it was filling the entire room. He had never seen anything like it before until he saw several more truffle specimens nestling all over the walls. There was not only the grey truffle, but the black, white, burgundy, and desert truffles that were decorating the entire room. He had never expected to see a lot more truffles as they were growing in this only room. It was a gourmand's dream that came to life as all of them were there for the picking and selling. Somehow, the high price of the truffles would pay off as a deal would be set into motion.

"What's going on?" asked Priscilla as she walked into the room.

"Truffles...," said Edoras as he was stunned to see the specimens all over the room. "Why did it have to be truffles?"

"Aren't these fungi a pricey delicacy?"

"Let's find out..." Edoras digs into his pocket as he got out a pen-like device to scan the room. "These truffles are edible alright, but the grey one is very rare and a hybrid that is the rarest of all delicacies in the gourmet department."

"I bet that Dana would have a field day if he saw _this_."

"Dana would do anything to find rare food items because he's a chef."

"Perhaps he'll show off some gourmet skills in the kitchen."

"First, we have to harvest some of the truffles on the-"

The sound of footsteps were heard as Edoras and Priscilla turned around to see the Reverend Father in the doorway. He saw the grey truffle for the first time as he was itching to get some of it. After all these years of looking for this rare delicacy, he finally hit pay dirt as he was ready to dig into the elusive grey truffle at long last.

"Oh, goody!" said the Reverend Father. "I've been searching for this rare delicacy and now I've found it."

"Hey!" yelled Dana as he ran into the room. "You're _not_ getting your hands on that truffle! We found it first and-" He sees the rest of the colorful truffles as he saw them growing on the walls. "No frickin' way! There's a whole mess of truffles!"

"You can have all the ones on the ones, young lad, but the grey one's mine!"

"Pavel and Iris saw the truffle before _you_, you boring old fart!"

"Ha! I've staked my claim over this grey truffle and-"

"-I suggest that you put a sock in it!" yelled the Reverend Mother as she came into the room. "You sure know how to be like a kid in a candy store, Meriwether Newmar."

"Sybil, is that you? Oh, how the time flies when we are apart in our own orders."

"You old poot! Your truffle obsession has gotten you into trouble already, especially that grey one! Now, let's get out of here before you make even a much bigger fuss."

And so, the Reverend Mother dragged out the Reverend Father as he was done in by his own temptation from the grey truffle. Edoras, Priscilla, and Dana only stared at the old couple as they were very much alike, but apart due to the separate orders that they were in. With a sigh of relief, Dana was grateful that the Reverend Father didn't take the grey truffle as he saw the whole thing in one giant fungal mass. It was one of the most rare delicacies that he ever saw as it was also something that can also be used in gourmet cooking as well. Little did everyone know was that Wendy was standing outside of the room as she noticed the snaking fungus from the vents. Just as she was about to go inside to see what was going on, she was stopped by Horumo as he drew out his sword in order to block her from going inside.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"There are spores in that room, my Lady," answered Horumo.

"What kind of spores?"

"They're called truffles," said Pavel as he was walking in the hallway.

"Truffles?"

"Are they poisonous?" asked Horumo.

"No, but they're used in gourmet cooking due to their pungent smell and savory taste."

"I wonder what they look like..." said Wendy.

Without hesitation, she went into the room where the truffles were. She had never seen anything like it before as the colorful truffles were all over the walls. She even saw the grey truffle as it was a giant mass that filled the center of the room. She was also aware that Edoras and Priscilla were studying the specimens very carefully as they took some samples of the fungus that was on the walls. The truffles were decorating the room as there were so many specimens of them just for gourmet cooking. Wendy had never expected to see so much truffles in one before as it was another miracle from the resonance. When she saw Pavel walk into the room, he had noticed the place was filled with all sorts of truffles as he even wanted to sell some of them due to their costly potential on the market.

"This is so incredible," he said.

"I've scanned all of the spores that are growing on the walls and the rest fo this room," said Edoras as he had his pen-like scanner in his hand. "These guys are all edible, no doubt about it."

"These truffles of all many colors are a gourmand's dream come true. If anyone else found those things, we'd be making bank on them."

"Truffles always go at high prices," said Priscilla. "Looks like that we've hit the motherlode on them."

"So, can we keep some of them?" asked Pavel.

"We'll keep some of them, but the rest of them have to be sold off," said Edoras. "The truffles themselves are often pricey, but at least we can sell some of them just to keep the money in check for a lot of things."

"Hold on there!" yelled Dana. "There's no way in hell that I'm gonna fork over some of them yet! I can't let my culinary knowledge of these things go to waste!"

"Dana," said Pavel. "We'll keep some of them just to cook with, but the rest of them have to be sold and those truffles sell at a high price. If we sell them, we'll make bank and besides, it's something that can keep this airship afloat for a while."

"Okay, but I'm keeping most of them just to cook with."

The decision on selling most of the truffles was a great idea after all as it even proved to be a great boon in the revenue of the airship. It was also something that was even more greater than gold or diamonds as the fungus was a prize in the cooking world. When everyone left the room, they were led by Horumo as they were on their way in to the mess hall. To their surprise, they saw Van in the kitchen as he was busy preparing some dishes with part of the grey truffle that was found earlier. The smell of the truffle in the risotto was simply something to be savored as it was about to become tonight's dinner. There were even some meat patties that were on the grill as they were blended with the truffle that was used as the smell of them was more than enough to send the Reverend Father into a frenzy. He wanted to taste the grey truffle as he was being held down by the Reverend Mother, who wanted to keep him restrained before dinner was served.

"I have dibs on part of the grey truffle," said the Reverend Father.

"You are so full of yourself!" yelled the Reverend Mother.

"Come on, Sybil; be reasonable! I can't help myself when it comes to seeing such a delicacy as the grey truffle."

"I'm being reasonable, alright; I'm subduing you so you won't go and attack Eovanuus in the kitchen."

"What?! My Lord!" cried Horumo as he saw Van cooking with the truffle. "A kitchen is no place for a king!"

"Hey, I've got skills just to get these things down easy. Besides, it was Dana that wanted me to improve in my cooking."

"But you're the ruler of this land, not a backwards cook."

"This 'backwards cook' has got to do more than just rule a kingdom. I have to pull my weight just like everyone else." He goes back into the kitchen to bring out the truffle dish that was made earlier as he set it on the counter. "Here's the truffle risotto. The burgers are next."

"As long as there are condiments on hand," said Wendy.

"There's no condiments needed when it comes to these burgers. Besides, those grey truffles bring out the flavor in anything because they are the diamonds of culinary cuisine."

Van later went back into the kitchen as Horumo followed him in. He had never seen the future king hard at work as he was still cooking in the kitchen. It was by chance that Van memorized some recipes that weren't in any cookbook before, for his memory has improved since he ingested the Water of Life back at what was now Moria Keep. The further knowledge of many things have made him more useful to everyone as he was also a man who showed more than just his simple taste for condiments. He was starting to be both humble and regal at the same time. He was starting to act like a true ruler as he was the far opposite of the false one who ruled with the stretch of an eternal winter. He was starting to become more than just a lazy drifter in a tuxedo who loved condiments as he was about to face off against Eomer in the future.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked as he was finishing up the burgers.

"I've never expected you to cook even further, my Lord," said Horumo.

"Please, call me Van. Everyone else does, at least."

"So..., Van, this isn't the first time that you've cooked dinner for everyone."

"Back in Gujran, I cooked up some breakfast for everyone for the first time, but I when I first made the toast, I accidentally set off the smoke detectors."

"There's always try and try again, isn't there, Lord...Eo- I mean Van."

"When I got the hang of it, everyone loved my cooking very much until I heard Ithilien's nasty remarks. After that, I sort of gave up on cooking until I met Dana. He's the one who got me into a lot of cooking, even into the gourmet and ethnic ones. Every once in a while, I cook in the kitchen, but I also love Wendy's cooking. She may be the future queen, don't get me wrong, but she's also a great cook as well. Sooner or later, you'll provide more than enough for you, Shelob, and your unborn baby. It may be something out of the ordinary, starting up and having a family is the greatest thing in life that has ever graced upon this planet. Edoras has Priscilla and his kids along with his siblings while Wendy and I have our twins with us. As for you and Shelob, you have that future baby at hand because it's someone that is more precious than gold, diamonds, or perhaps even truffles. _That's_ what having a family is for."

Horumo had taken Van's words of wisdom to heart as he was thinking about Shelob and the unborn child that she was carrying. When he saw her sitting next to Wendy and the kids, they were simply waiting patiently for the meal to get done as the smell of burgers with truffle were wafting straight into the mess hall. Life in the airship was getting more interesting as the journey to free the Lost Region from its frozen slumber was still set into motion. It was an awkward time for the crew, but life was life, regardless of what went on in the airship.

###

Fei-Hung was in one of the new rooms as he was practicing with new bamboo rod. After enjoying a great dinner earlier, he was happy to use his bamboo rod, but there was no one to spar with. He continued to practice with his bamboo rod as he heard the door open. Turning around, he saw Pavel enter into the room as he remembered the style that was mainly used by Dr. Yue. The sight of seeing the descendant from the House of Sindar use the style of Shaolin. There was also something strange about Fei-Hung as he was more than likely to be someone who was destined to become the Castellan of Sindar Keep as well.

"You're pretty good at that bamboo rod," said Pavel.

"My father taught me when he was still teaching at the Emerald Dragon School," said Fei-Hung.

"Van told me that you're a descendant from the House of Sindar, aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm still trying to forget my title after what happened to my family and master."

"What really happened to them?"

"They were murdered by a guy with a chainsaw. He's with the House of Feanor, but all he gets out of the deaths of my family are a thrill and a hard-on."

"Look, you're not the only one who lost someone to him. Edoras and his siblings lost their father because of him. It's a miracle that they live, but they're in this just like everyone in this airhsip."

"All along, I've dealt bad luck. I even have such a stupid name, Fei-Hung. My dad said that it was a name of courage, but it's a curse to me along with that birthmark on my arm."

"Hold on! No name is deemed a curse, that's what Dr. Leverton told me. Speaking of the name, Fei-Hung, it's also the name of a legendary hero who helped crush the Qing Dynasty and restore honor to the Shaolin Society during the Earth days."

"Are you serious?"

"When I was young, my parents were killed in an explosion. I was only six years old at the time, but I was taken in by Dr. Leverton in order to be his apprentice. He once told me of the true inspiration of the man you were named after, the legendary Wong Fei-Hung. When the Earth still prospered, there was a country that was in the east called China. In the province of what was once called Chekiang, there was a man who worked as a doctor by day, but he was a masked thief by night. He was like the British legend, Robin Hood, when he stole from the wealthy to give to the poor, but he also had to contend with some of the Shaolin monks who were corrupt at the time, for he was simply called the Iron Monkey. Wong Fei-Hung had made a grand discovery that changed his life forever when he learned from the legendary Iron Monkey by standing to what was right."

"Just like you and that chef discovered those truffles in that one room. If anyone around here knows about them, they're gonna be pegged off at a higher price, especially when that old man tried to get his hands on the grey one."

"Anyway, we all have our talents, abilities, and destinies, but we also have to solve the problems around them as well."

Fei-Hung was happy to hear such words coming from Pavel as he wanted to train a little bit more. After the truffle debacle, he was ready to put it behind him until he saw Kitt standing right behind him. She was ready to spar with him as she had a bamboo rod of her own. With Pavel standing on the sidelines, he was eager to watch them practice with their rods as he was also proud of himself for finding a lot of things in the airship, especially the discovery of the truffles.

"So, who's on first?" he asked.

"I'm gonna be the one to come out on top," said Fei-Hung.

"In your dreams," said Kitt.

"PAVEL!" cried Iris as she tugged around him followed by the four turtles.

"Yep, this is something to be savored, after all," he said.

**To be continued...**


	23. Chapter 23: The Keep in the Mountain

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 23: The Keep in the Mountain**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

"_Having gifts that differ according to the grace given to us, let us use them: in_

_prophecy, in proportion to our faith;"_

-Romans 12:6

Fei-Hung was dreaming as he was back in the training hall of the Emerald Dragon school. As usual, he was busy training under his master as he was mastering the art of the bamboo rod. It was something that was common for him until he saw Eothain appear in the hall. The revving of the chainsaw became a frightening reminder of what happened to him that day as he saw his entire family murdered: his parents, his sister, and his younger brother. Blood decorated the halls as Eothain reveled in the terrible bloodbath that happened. The trauma of the incident horrified Fei-Hung as he was about to meet his death at the hands of Eothain. Just as he was about to meet his end, he saw his master stand in front of him as he was slaughtered by Eothain's brutal chainsaw. The scene was too much for him as he fled the training hall until he was stopped by the man who killed his family. The sound of the chainsaw was deafening for him as he was about to meet the same fate until he woke up.

He was back in the airship as he fell off the bed and hit his head on the floor. The nightmare jolted him fully awake as he was shaking from the terror that he witnessed. When he left his room, he went into the mess hall as he was reeling from the nightmare that he had. He wanted to put it all behind him as he failed to save his family from certain death. Even after taking the words of wisdom from Pavel, he was still feeling unworthy of his true destiny at hand. He was a descendant from the House of Sindar as he was there just to be a part of something that he didn't want to be a part of. Even though he was still in the mess hall, he didn't feel like having a snack as he was starting to feel depressed. Just as he was about to leave the mess hall, he heard footsteps approaching as he saw Pavel entering in there while dressed in his nightclothes. There was another lecture brewing, but there was also the concept of consoling one who has lost the way as the fate of the House of Sindar lied in the balance due to a shift of both destiny and responsibility.

"What are you still doing up?" asked Pavel.

"I had a bad dream," answered Fei-Hung.

"That's something we all have. It's quite normal, I can tell you that."

"This dream was about what happened to my family. I lost my parents, along with my sister and little brother. I even lost my master when he sacrificed himself to protect me. I know that the psycho who killed them is still at large, but I could never face my family again in the afterlife."

"How come you won't face them?"

"It's because I wasn't strong enough to protect them. I should have stopped that man with the chainsaw, but my master protected me and lost his life."

"Hey, if he were here right now, he would get very mad at you for not living up to your namesake as a descendant from the House of Sindar. You can't let everyone down just because of what happened to your family. Loss is both a tragedy and a consuming fire that won't go away. It can also cause you to take revenge on the one who did you wrong because of what happened. It is either justified or put in a neverending cycle that would never be satisfied."

"Has Lord Eovanuus lost someone just like me and the Zolti siblings?"

"A couple of years ago, he was ready to be married to this woman named Elena, but just when they were about to get hitched, something bad happened."

"Don't tell me that-"

"There was a man who was known as the Claw that crashed the wedding. He even killed Elena and nearly injured Van because of it. After what happened, he was operated on due to a special surgery that was concocted by the research from the Original Seven Armors. He lives, but he has to link up with his Armor every once in a while. It's ironic that the man who operated on him was the father of the Zolti siblings. Like your family and master, he was also killed by that psycho with the chainsaw. In a way, if it wasn't for that guy, Van wouldn't be alive today, but it's a simple fact that he doesn't age a single day, even when he hooks up to Dann."

"As for the Claw, did Lord Eovanuus get him?"

"He got him alright when he stopped his plans almost six years ago. It was also a means to avenge the death of Elena after what he went through."

"So, Lord Eovanuus stopped this Claw man nearly-"

"I suggest that you call him Van. Everyone else does."

Pavel and Fei-Hung left the mess hall as they were on their way back to their rooms. With the wee hours of the morning still appearing, there was also a reason for the crew to move forward in their journey in the Lost Region as the looming spring was coming like a juggernaut.

###

Van was up in the middle of the night as he finished up by putting the twins to bed. When he watched them sleeping, they were a lot bigger than their newborn selves as they were now grown up to five months. They resembled Van and Wendy very well as they were sleeping in their bassinet. They were also the greatest joy in their lives as they were the future for the House of Telfer as well. After spending a moment in looking after the twins, Van returned to bed as he saw Wendy sleeping. He was stroking her silver hair as it was such a pivotal comfort to him. Even though it was still late, he was laying next to her as he later saw her open up her eyes and simply stared at him. She was aware that he was tired from taking care of the twins after putting them to bed as he even wanted to fall asleep very badly. In her case, she didn't want Van to fall asleep right away as she was getting up to get a condom from the nightstand.

"What brings this on?" asked Van as he was barely staying awake.

"Tonight, it's my night to take you," answered Wendy.

"I love you..."

"I love you, too..."

She wanted to seduce him really badly as she stripped off her nightgown and climbed into bed beside him. She was naked as she was simply wanted to bring him toward her. He saw the complete glimpse of her as he saw her lift open his robe and was touching at his member. The feel of her hands made him more in tune with her as he felt aroused with such intensity. He was beginning to want her as he touched at her soft breasts. Unwrapping the condom, she placed it onto his swollen member as she toppled herself on top of him. He loved the feel of her as she was pressing against him. He felt her gliding up and down on top of his hardened member as he touched at her breasts. She was all over him as she even saw him stroke at her long silver hair that was more beautiful than ever. He felt more sated with her as his member was getting a lot of attention from her lower domain.

By the time they reached their climax, they were starting to get tired as they were spent from their little interlude. When Wendy removed herself from Van, she pulled the spent condom from his member and threw it away in the wastebasket as she climbed back into bed beside him. She loved him just as much as he loved her as they fell asleep in each other's arms for the rest of the night. They were more than just a couple who loved their children and friends as they were also the unlikely saviors of the Lost Region as well...

###

The next morning, Pavel was up as he got himself some pancakes for breakfast with a lot of blueberry filling. He was on a roll to go into the empty village as he was ready to find clues to the place that was below the airship. After finishing up his pancakes, he placed his tray and dishes into the sink as he left the mess hall. When he went into the hangar, he saw the doors open as he went outside. The ground was different as he walked towards a the cliff. He saw the rest of the mountains in the distance as they were the most beautiful of all, but seeing them would have to wait for a while. When he looked down from the mountain, he noticed that there was a flight of steps that led downwards as he decided to walk on them. The stairs below were simply leading down to where the empty village was as Pavel finally reached the bottom. The sight of the village was something that was strange to him as he decided to check out the empty houses that were vacant. It was a derelict place to live in as he noticed that there was something that wasn't even checked out before.

"It's a castle," he said as he saw the place that was embedded in the mountain.

Pavel continued his journey towards the place that was known as Sindar Keep as he left the boundary where the village was. Just as he was about to go forward, he was stopped by Tinuviel and Kalanar as they were there just to survey the ground here. There was something missing in this piece of the puzzle as the discovery of Sindar Keep hasn't been unearthed in such a long time. The place itself had emerged from it slumber just like Moria Keep as it was a symbol of the earth. Somehow, there was one more piece missing as it required the missing link to the House of Sindar altogether.

"So, this is Sindar Keep," said Kalanar.

"Is that what it's called?" asked Pavel.

"The House of Sindar has ruled here in this part in the west in their glory days. Now, it's been abandoned by the very same Noble Family that has been displaced since the House of Feanor took over."

"Hey, that symbol," said Tinuviel as she saw the Sindar crest etched on the front of the castle.

"It's like that tattoo that Fei-Hung has," said Pavel. "That could mean that-"

"-I'm the Castellan of Sindar Keep," said Fei-Hung as he was standing next to a withered tree.

"You should be happy about it."

"I'm not... After what I've been through when I lost my family and master, why should _I _be someone who does nothing but wield a stupid bamboo rod?"

"It is dishonorable to insult your own true birthright," said Kalanar. "As a descendant from the House of Sindar, you must answer the call to the Keep that is unearthed in front of you."

"It's not gonna make a difference anyway because of what happened to me. No matter how hard I try, I will never rule a castle."

With that, Fei-Hung left as he was about to leave the village. He never expected to be ruling a whole castle as it was all too much for him. Even after all that hard training from his master with the bamboo rod, he was still someone that was reeling from tragedy as he was afraid to enter into the castle that was in the mountain. He was fearful of his rightful purpose after witnessing the death of his master and family as he stayed away from the castle. Just as he was about to leave, he saw Van standing in front of him as he was ready to investigate the castle that was embedded in the mountain. He had never expected to run into him before, but he wanted to leave the empty village as soon as possible.

"What's your hurry, kid?" asked Van.

"What's it to you?" said Fei-Hung.

"You're trying to get away from your true calling, aren't you?"

"What do you know about me, anyway?! I'm just a gawky kid with a wooden rod."

"You're wrong! You're a descendant from the House of Sindar and the future Castellan of that castle over there! So, I suggest that you start manning up and take charge. Do you think I haven't heard of you talking about your problems in the mess hall, think again! I know that you lost your family and master, but wouldn't it make them disappointed if they saw you running away from your true birthright on the spot?"

"I'm not going to that place!"

"Too bad!" Van grabs Fei-Hung's hand as he pulls him along. "You're going over there where you like it or not!"

Fei-Hung was dragged back towards the way of the castle as Van refused to let him go. He hated to be pulled as he was struggling to get free from Van's grip. When they finally got there, they stopped at the castle as they made it inside. The place itself was vast as the mountain itself as it was part of the House of Sindar. The Sindar crest was carved all over the castle as it was even decorated in plenty of tapestries that were green and silver. It was the most beautiful castle of all as Van was admiring the structure that was similar to the fortress that was outside the border of the Lost Region. Even Fei-Hung was stunned to see the castle of his ancestry appear in its former glory as he saw the Sindar crest etched on a fountain. Still, he refused to rule a castle as it was meant just to be left alone. He never wanted any part of ruling it as the place was nothing more than a tomb itself.

"Do you see the real reason why you're meant to rule Sindar Keep?" asked Van.

"This place is a dump," said Fei-Hung.

_CH-CH! BOOM!_

The sound of a shotgun blast appeared out of nowhere as Van spotted a middle-aged man standing on top of a ledge. He meant business as he was armed with a shotgun. Van got out his sword as he was ready to withstand the next shot that was about to appear out of nowhere. When the middle-aged man fired another round from his shotgun, Van repelled the attack with his sword as he ran upwards and went after him. The middle-aged man was no match for him as he kicked the shotgun out of his hand when it landed onto the ground with a stray round firing off. Van was expecting a lot more investigations into Sindar Keep, but he didn't expect any squatters here as he saw the middle-aged man bleeding in his left abdomen.

"So, we've got ourselves a squatter, don't we?" said Van.

"This ain't your place, buddy!" said the middle-aged man as he was clutching at his side.

"What's going on?" asked Pavel as he ran up towards the ledge.

"This man's bleeding; he needs medical attention..." said Van. "By the way, I need Fei-Hung's assistance just as much as _yours_."

"Right;" Pavel spots Fei-Hung as he was standing next to the fountain. "Hey! Fei-Hung! Van needs you!"

"Are you nuts?!" he cried. "I'm no healer! I'm just a simple-"

"Who cares about the simple crap?! That man who shot at you guys is in bad shape and needs to be tended to."

"So? It serves him right for shooting at us in the first place and..." Fei-Hung turns around as he sees Tinuviel and Kalanar standing behind him. "Okay..., I'll help."

"We need to do it right away," said Kalanar.

"He could be bleeding to death if we don't save him," said Tinuviel.

And so, Fei-Hung followed Tinuviel and Kalanar up to a flight of stairs as it led to the ledge where the middle-aged man stood. When they got there, they saw Van and Pavel tending to his wound as they saw a shell casing lodged in his abdomen. With his medical bag on hand, Pavel dug out a pair of pliers as he took out the shell casing and dropped it onto the ground. The middle-aged man was yelling in pain as he was held down by Kalanar and Tinuviel when he felt the sting of a needle inject into the same side where the wound came from.

"That hurts!" he yelled.

"You're lucky that your wound is being treated," said Pavel. "It's also a good thing that Edoras let me have some hemostat medicine just to stop the internal bleeding in people.

"Look, kid, after this, I want all of you outta here!"

"We're not leaving," said Kalanar. "If you want to take up an issue, you're gonna have to talk to Van."

"Are you guys from the House of Feanor?!"

"No, but we're going to dethrone them," said Tinuviel.

"I only want to kill the prick who killed my wife and snatched up my daughter."

"Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Urzah Ulliaro. I was one of the civilians that went against the House of Feanor years-"

"Hey, old man, don't try to talk!" yelled Fei-Hung. "We're fixing you up right away!"

Without hesitation, Fei-Hung decided to do his part as he got out a water bottle from Pavel's medical bag. Opening it up, he poured water on Urzah's wound as the blood was rinsed off in order to be cleaned the rest of the way. To his surprise, he noticed that his hands were glowing as he was starting to heal the wound that was on Urzah's abdomen. Fei-Hung had never expected to be a healer before as he was also carrying the same Sindar blood in his veins. When he finished healing up the middle-aged man, he saw him get up as he was still reeling from the stray shot that nearly killed him. He had never expected someone to heal him after what he did as he felt grateful that he lived through the folly that he caused.

"Hey, kid," he said. "Those powers come from the Sindar blood, don't they?"

"I didn't want to do this in the first place," said Fei-Hung.

"Look, I'm sorry that I shot at you, but I thought that you and your friends were part of the House of Feanor."

"And you got a taste of your own medicine for it. Serves you right! And for these powers that I have, I should have never used them in the first place to begin with! Those lousy powers of mine are nothing but a curse! _That's_ how I lost my family when that maniac with the chainsaw came in and killed them!"

"Fei-Hung!" yelled Van. "I hate to break it to you, but you should never foresake the powers that were given to you! Your name and your blood, along with your healing powers, are a godsend to you, _not_ the other way around! I know that you're mad at that guy for that misunderstanding, but leaving him to die is _not_ a badge of honor! People who think about letting others suffer and die are nothing but scum! Are you scum, Fei-Hung?!" The boy shakes his head as he was hearing the onslaught of Van's words. "Are you a prized pet for Eomer to groom and beat on?!" Fei-Hung shakes his head again. "I'm just telling you this so you can have something to move forward! I know that there are doctors on board the airship, but there are healers here, too!"

"It still doesn't make a difference anyway since everyone's dying around you. Who cares about my lousy powers and my piss-poor namesake?"

"_I_ do! As I recall, there is another one like you _and _she's the future queen of this land! She's also my wife and the mother of my children because she has the same damn thing that is no curse! If I were you, I suggest that you give thanks to yourself that you lived to save another one's life! That gift of your healing powers has been with the House of Sindar since before you were born and it will never be a curse! Starting now, your surname will no longer be Jiang, for it will be the surname that graces this territory proudly, is that understood?"

Fei-Hung was speechless as he didn't know what to say next. All along, he had a gift that was once a blessing to the House of Sindar as he was ashamed to use it again. He vowed not to use them for the rest of his life as he wanted to be normal just like everyone else in the Emerald Dragon school. It was also then that he was beaten severely after he used his powers to save his master once. After suffering such humiliation, he only practiced his training in martial arts and weapons for the rest of his days as he even vowed never to use his "curse" ever again. It would later lead up to what would happen next when he lost his family and master on that night as he simply suppressed his healing powers and went on his way. That terrible memory still burned in his mind as he simply wanted to forget about it forever. With his healing powers resurfacing, he was about to find himself to be a target again until he saw Urzah standing in front of him as he was ready to thank him for saving his life.

"What do you want?" he said.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me back there, kid," said Urzah.

"All I did was pour water on your wound."

"You did more than that! All along, there wasn't any Sindar folk here with healing powers, but I was mistaken when I saw you help me."

"Those powers are a curse and I really hate them."

"Hey, you shouldn't say bad things about yourself," said Tinuviel. "Besides, it would be pointless just to bottle them up and not use them for helping people."

"I tried to help people, but all I get are snied remarks and a beatdown."

"Those talents you have are what make you special. There's no way that you can suppress them again."

"And why not?"

"You of all people should take Van's words to heart, Fei-Hung," said Kalanar. "Isn't your self-loathing and self-hatred a deliberate and vengeful act against Sulkar the All-Knowing? Was it He that made you in the image of the House of Sindar so you can use your healing talents to help people?"

"I've heard enough!" Fei-Hung runs off as he leaves the castle.

"Kid! Come back!" cried Urzah.

Fei-Hung left the castle as he ran away into the empty village. He was getting tired of being told to use his so-called curse as he didn't want to use it again. He didn't want to get beaten up again or be made a target as he saw footsteps following him. It was Kalanar who followed him as he finally caught him when he was about to leave. He had to bring him back to Sindar Keep as he saw him armed with his bamboo rod. He wanted to be alone as he was defending himself out in the open. He didn't want to face another bad cloud as he was still suppressing his healing powers.

"Fei-Hung!" yelled Kalanar. "Do not suppress your powers!"

"Go away!" he cried. "I don't want to be hurt anymore!"

Without warning, he heard footsteps coming as Fei-Hung turned around. He noticed Alcmene standing out in the open as she aimed her gun at him. What did she want? Why was she still here after her defeat in both Van and the Redeemer? He had to stay calm as he was still holding his bamboo rod in his hands.

"I take it that the future Castellan has come back," said Alcmene. "Too bad that he's gonna die really soon because no healer will live here as long as Lord Eomer rules this land."

"Don't bother because I'll never use my healing powers again," said Fei-Hung.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to die anyway!"

Fei-Hung was about to meet death from Alcmene's gun until Kalanar pushed him out of the way. The shot pierced his shoulder as he was bleeding from his wound. Blue blood seeped from the Rohirrim's left shoulder as Fei-Hung dragged him away from the danger. Unfortunately, he was no match for Alcmene as she summoned her own Armor, which was called Messalina as it fell down from the sky. She was craving the destruction of Sindar Keep as she was about to do away with the future Castellan of it. Just when all hope was lost, Van stepped in as he summoned Dann in order to protect the territory. He had to stop Alcmene before she trounced the Keep as he used Dann to attack her Armor, Messalina. It wasn't long until Tinuviel ran into the crossfire as she saw Kalanar being tended to by Fei-Hung.

"What happened?" she cried.

"Alcmene's back," said Kalanar as he was in pain.

"You have to get help," said Fei-Hung as he was putting pressure on Kalanar's wound. "It's the only way to do it."

"What about your healing powers, kid?!" cried Urzah as he ran towards everyone. "Can't ya use 'em just to save your friend?"

"And get beaten up? Not a chance!"

"Fei-Hung," said Tinuviel as she was worried for Kalanar. "You have to save him."

"Where are you going?!" he asked.

"I'm going to help Van protect this terrain. You do what you can, but please, don't hesitate to try."

And so, Tinuviel went out into the open to help Van and Dann as she summoned her own Armor, Nenya, when it came down from the sky. Fei-Hung saw her enter into the Armor as she went to join the battle to save the place that was once Sindar territory. With a stroke of luck, he saw a water spout next to a sink as he turned it on. There was water pouring from it as he cupped his hands with it. When he got back to Kalanar, he saw Pavel tending to his wound as he got the bullet out of his shoulder. The time had finally come as Fei-Hung splashed the water on Kalanar's wound. He used his powers a second time as he healed the Rohirrim from certain death. He may have not been proud of his healing powers, but he didn't want his new friend to die after saving his life. Even Pavel and Urzah were impressed at his abilities as he found that he didn't have to be hurt again. The so-called curse had become a blessing twice as Fei-Hung was proud to have his surname changed to what it is now. He was a descendant from the House of Sindar as he wanted to even become the next Castellan of the Keep in the mountain as well.

"I thought that you viewed your healing powers as a curse," said Pavel.

"I thought the same thing, but I can't run from my destiny anymore," said Fei-Hung.

"What kind of destiny?" asked Urzah.

"Lord Eovanuus was right all along. I _have _been running away from my true calling all because of what happened to my family and master. I'm not gonna run with my tail between my legs because anyone like that who let others suffer and die _are_ scum."

"You saved me from death, Jiang Fei-Hung," said Kalanar as he staggered up on his feet. "It seems that Sulkar is pleased to see you use your gift put to good use."

"Sorry, but that I can't use that surname anymore, for it is now Sindar. Sooner or later, I'll be called again just to help my friends."

"Wait, where are you going?!" cried Pavel.

"I'm going to help Van. As for your friend, get him to the Keep. I'll be there when I put that nasty lady in her place."

With that, Fei-Hung grabbed a cloth from Pavel's medical bag as he also took a water bottle with him. When he left for the battlefield, he was optimistic about the blessing that he has as he was ready to help Van stop the wrath of Alcmene once and for all...

###

Van piloted Dann to stop Messalina from destroying the empty village and Sindar Keep as he was dodging its attacks. The Armor was simply like Dahlia of Wednesday as it even had a set of whips in its hands. Dann was no match for Messalina's attacks as it was pinned down. It was a dreadful situation until Nenya stepped in and released Dann from its bonds. Getting up, Dann was ready to attack again until Messalina seized Nenya by the arm and flung it forward. It wasn't long until a new merging appeared as it was in the form of Dann and Nenya all combined into one. Alcmene had never seen anything like it before as she was no match for the combination of the two Armors.

"No, there's just no way!" she shrieked.

The combined warrior drew out a fan in one hand and a sword on the other as it slashed Messalina to pieces. When Alcmene got out of there, she was beaten as she saw the combination revert back to Dann and Nenya. With her arm bleeding, she was on the losing side as she saw Fei-Hung running in the distance with his bamboo rod in his hands complete with a cloth and a bottle of water in his pouch. Her vendetta wasn't justified just yet as she drew out her gun and pointed it directly at the boy. Just as she was about to pull the trigger, she saw Van shoving Fei-Hung out of the way as he took the bullet in his stead. Blood seeped from his arm as he took the bullet out of there. Even though Alcmene was still bent on killing Fei-Hung, she was stopped as saw his bamboo rod flying to her eyes. When she covered her eyes, she wasn't out of options just yet as she had a bomb device strapped around her waist. With the impending danger coming, Van grabbed Fei-Hung as he took him out of the crossfire when Alcmene blew herself up. With Tinuviel getting out of her Armor, she was shaken by the impact as she was sent flying towards a tree.

"Tinuviel!" cried Van as he ran to her aid. "Are you alright?! Talk to me!"

"Van," she said as she was clutching at her right leg. "Is Fei-Hung with you?" She sees blood seeping from her wound. "My leg... It's-"

"Don't try to talk," said Fei-Hung as he poured water on Tinuviel's wounded leg. "Let me help you, alright? If I can help Urzah and Kalanar, then I can help _you_."

With that, Fei-Hung poured the water on Tinuviel's leg as he healed it entirely. He was starting to get the hang of his healing powers as he was about to heal Van's arm. When he saw him take off his jacket and shirt, he noticed that his arm had the bullet wound still bleeding. He finally healed the future king with his powers as he was happy to accept them at last. Even though Van was a little harsh to him, he was on the verge of giving up until he realized his full potential at last. He was grateful to accept his healing powers as he can breathe easier now, for he was the next Castellan of Sindar Keep after all.

###

Kalanar was in a clean room as he was laying in a bed that was more elegant than anything. Sitting up, he had his arm in a sling as he was recovering from the wound that was now healed. To his shock, he saw Tinuviel sitting next to the bed as she was dressed in a beautiful green robe with her black hair down to her back. She was cleaned up after having a long bath as she saw him clean and refreshed after enduring such a folly like this. Like him, she was also wounded as she had her leg in a cast even after it was healed. They were glad to be alive as they were looking at each other after enduring such a folly. Somehow, they were thankful for Fei-Hung as he was finally moving forward into using his healing powers to help people at last.

"I take it that you were in worst shape than me," said Kalanar.

"At least we got Fei-Hung to come out of his shell," said Tinuviel.

"The boy has now been liberated from the burdens that were holding him back, for he now has a new outlook on life as we know it."

"I'm so grateful for that. I'm also grateful that he saved our lives as well."

"May Sulkar grant him happiness and give peace to his loved ones in the afterlife."

Kalanar was happy to see his mate smile at him as he even wanted to take her at any moment. When he got out of bed, he walked towards the window as he saw rain pour down from the sky. It was a sign that there was no snow as the rain poured all over the place, especially Sindar Keep. They were even holding hands together as they kissed each other's lips. They were happy to be alive as they were also there for one another, especially when it came to overthrowing the House of Feanor from power. It was another great day for everyone as the rain fell instead of the snow as the Spring Resurrection was still going on a February day. The turn of the tide was already shifting and the power of the House of Feanor was slipping even further as there was hope in the form of the resonance lingering on the sidelines.

"It seems that we've come a bit closer to stopping the House of Feanor," said Kalanar

"I know, but the fight's not over," said Tinuviel.

"The woman, Alcmene..., what became of her?"

"She's dead when she blew herself up. She was even equipped with an Armor, too. Also, it seems kind of weird, but my Armor combined with Van's on the battlefield. It may come to a shock to you, but-"

"Your Armor was made to combine with Dann just like the rest of the Imperium Twelve. It is also your destiny to have a successor for it as well."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I don't think that we can start a family right now due to the battle that's been going on here."

"You're right, but if we ever have a child, I want it to be a daughter so she can be the successor to Nenya of April."

"Kalanar..."

Both mates were aware of the future at hand as they continued to watch the rain pour down from outside. Their future plans were about to be set in stone, but they had to be put on hold as they still had a job to do when it came to stopping the House of Feanor. Somehow, fate would deal them a much better hand as both Tinuviel and Kalanar were most likely to have something planned the moment that they restore the Lost Region to its former glory. The journey to this thawing land was about to get more intense as the next point would be up north, but it would take a while to do so. It was also something to be savored as Kalanar was ready to take Tinuviel again.

He wanted to bring himself to her so badly as he kissed her lips again. He was exploring her all over as he was feeling at her breasts beneath that green robe. The feel of his hands touching at her had jolted her into such an erotic frenzy as she was being set down on the bed. With Kalanar removing the sling, he was stripping off his own robe as he was naked in front of Tinuviel. He wanted to take her once again as he had a condom in his hand. Somehow, he was hesitating to use it as he was also there to bring this notion of Nenya's successor into the fold one way or another. As a Rohirrim, his physiology was far more different than a human's as it was also his duty to bring life into the fold, especially when it came to producing something precious.

Kalanar decided not to use the condom after all as he was all over Tinuviel. When he opened up her robe, she was naked underneath as she was about to be taken on a rainy day. He was probing her as he felt his member harden up. He was ready to bring her to pleasure as he spread her legs open and entered deep inside of her. This moment was not of that when he first took her virginity as it was also the time of mating. He was slow, but steady as he was giving Tinuviel such pleasure with his hot member. She was moaning with desire as she felt Kalanar's hand touch at her lower abdomen. He was simply on the verge of mating as he was also in the throes of sensual overload. This moment was that of both pleasure and creating new life as both Kalanar and Tinuviel were feeling the insatiable heat of one another. Tinuviel wanted more of Kalanar as she felt him touch at her breasts. She was happy to have him as she wrapped her legs around him

The intense pleasure continued until the both of them were reaching their climax. They were one with one another as they became more than just a simple mating duo. When they tired out, they were sated with each other as the interlude was over. Tinuviel became more than just sated as she felt Kalanar's seed gushing into her. She was feeling much calmer as she was she enjoying the feel of Kalanar's alien member even after their climax. She loved him at last as she was also grateful that he was there to bring her out of her shell after all. When she felt him pull out of her, he was laying beside her as he was stroking her long black hair. It was fate that brought them together, but little did they know was that something else was planned as the alien seed was about to join with the human egg from within...

###

Van was in the main hall of Sindar Keep as he was looking at the infrastructure of it. The place itself was huge as he even noticed that Wendy was here. He saw her up close as she was dressed in a beautiful navy dress with her long silver hair flowing down. He even found her to be more beautiful than anyone here as he even wanted to take her before the day was over. He was fully sated with her entirely as she had become an even more elegant woman at the tender age of nineteen. After nearly six long years since the defeat of the Claw, they were both married and are parents to the twins as they were also there in the Lost Region to vanquish the eternal winter that held it prisoner.

"When did you get here?" asked Van.

"I've been taking the steps," said Wendy. "By the way, this place is huge. It's even bigger than Moria Keep."

"You're definitely looking at Sindar Keep. This is also the place of your ancestors with their green eyes that signify the earth. I bet that the people in Evergreen and Gloria would flip that you were descended from an old bloodline that once ruled this territory before the House of Feanor took over."

"I wonder if Josh and Yukiko know about this place?"

"They don't, but this whole place _is_ Sindar territory." He sees Fei-Hung enter into the main hall as he was dressed in a dark green robe with a hat on his head. "Speaking of which, the Keep's new Castellan has arrived to look at the place." Van notices that Fei-Hung has bowed down as he was more than humble to accept his destiny. "Why the formalities, kid?"

"I'm sorry that I've been so rude, Lord Eovanuus," he said.

"Please, call me Van. Everyone else does."

"It's gonna get a little hard to get used to, but I know that my family would be proud of me that I have a purpose after all."

"Fei-Hung," said Wendy. "You would make an excellent Castellan because you got over your fears and doubt of who and what you are. Even though you're just a kid, you're gonna have to have a wife in the future."

"If it's that girl from the Hejira Brotherhood, then-"

"-You'll marry her," said Van.

"Do I have to marry Kitt?!"

"Hey, the future queen wanted to marry _me_ almost six years ago, but she was thirteen years old at the time. After a long absence, she's a grown woman who is also the mother of my children. You should be happy to have someone that loves you when you come of age."

"But I turn twelve next month. Also, I'm still too young for girls, but I'll probably be stuck with Kitt anyway."

Fei-Hung had a whole lot of stuff ahead of him as he was also trying to grasp at the concept of finding a lot more here in Sindar Keep. When he saw the rain outside, he was happy to see it come down instead of snow as it was a sign that the future was coming in full force. He was happy to be in Sindar Keep as he was also grateful that Van showed him the way forward. Speaking of Van..., he saw two flowers in the dirt as it was an upcoming omen. With the colors of pink and blue, they were a sign that something has happened from within as they even signified a greater sign in the fold.

"What's with the flowers?" asked Fei-Hung as he saw them growing in the dirt.

"It's a sign," said Van.

"What kind of sign?"

"It's an omen of the future."

**To be continued...**


	24. Chapter 24: Atomic Caramel

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 24: Atomic Caramel**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

The fight in the arena was getting intense as the audience was cheering for an Armor that was the color of a bronzing gold. The Armor itself was battling in the ring with another one as it was tearing it to shreds. The crowd went wild as the Armor finished off its opponent with a swift attack. When the pilot of Armor came out of it, she was standing triumphantly as she was grateful to be alive. The young girl herself was tall as she had brown skin and black hair. The only feature of her that she had was the Hoveland blue eyes, which were a steely color that was feared all over the place. When she returned to her quarters, she was being accompanied by her mother and siblings as they were captured from their home outside the borders. She wanted to get free as she was trying very hard to build up a lot of prize money for the freedom of both her and her family. It would never be an easy one as there were Feanor guards circling all over the city where the Armor battles were held.

"There's only a fraction of time left now," said a woman with dark brown hair like Dana.

"We can't be staying here much longer, Senna, so I'm staying alive with Caramel just to get enough to set us free," said the Armor Pilot.

"The House of Feanor only cares about using people as breeding tools, Alma. Do they even _think_ about freedom?"

"I don't care about those scumbags because they're gonna get another thing coming to them."

"Shhh! Keep your voices down!" said a heavy-set woman with brown skin. "If those people hear you, they'll string you up and kill you just like your father!"

"I know that, Mama, but I won't give up on getting us out of here, one way or the other."

Alma was desperate to get her remaining family out of this city as she saw the snow melt away on the ground. She even found the changing weather a sign of the House of Feanor's slip on power as the Spring Resurrection was still in full swing. Sooner or later, the rest of the Lost Region would be free from the eternal winter that made it a frozen wasteland as the future king was on his way to take back the throne.

###

Van was in another room in Sindar Keep as it was a garden of sorts. There were many flowers blooming as it was still in the few days of February. With March coming next month, spring was already in motion as it was melting all the snow in the south and west. As for Van, he was fully in tune with himself, but the visions and cries for help were too much for him. He couldn't shake them as he was starting to feel nauseous. He couldn't take it anymore as he was starting to feel faint. It wasn't long until Pavel came in and helped hip out of the room. It had been a week since the airship landed in the western area as the upcoming weather was changing in full force. Even Van was aware of the weather as it signaled a sign of change in the air.

"I think that you need to get some rest right now," said Pavel as he hauled Van out into the corridor.

"I think that these visions are too much for me," he said.

"Maybe you need to get checked out just to be sure."

"I know, but there something wrong in the city that's in this terrain."

"Van, I think that you've worked too much on your duties so far. Give it a rest."

"How can I give it a rest when I feel and hear the cries for help?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard people in a city crying out for help. There was also an Armor pilot in there trying to get enough money to gain freedom to both her and her family."

"Hold on," said Urzah as he was standing in front of Van and Pavel. "I know what that you're talking about. The city that's been hosting Armor battles is called Gorshin. It's a place that deceives people to think that they're gonna be free." He scoffs. "What a croc! That place is nothin' but a people farm. All these bozos know are snatching up the kids just to be used for breeding more Feanor scum. They even snatched up my daughter so she can be bred to that bastard, Eomer. I bet ya he's gotten her pregnant with his kid."

"Urzah, your daughter is here with us, but the child she is carrying isn't Eomer's."

"Then who's the father?"

"It is Horumo who fathered her unborn child."

Urzah was stunned to hear something coming out of Van's mouth as he had never expected someone from the Katrionis family to beget a future heir. It was known that both the Ulliaro and Katrionis families were noble to the core as they were even married to one another just to preserve the alliance with each other. Even Van was aware that both families were about to gain a new blessing in the alliance as it was something that was savored to the extreme. It wasn't long until Van staggered to a window as he saw Shelob and Horumo coming towards Sindar Keep as they had Wendy and the twins in tow. He also saw Dana and Thessaline walking there as they were there to see the castle that was once a crown jewel in Sindar territory. There was company coming as he was ready to greet them.

Once again, he was feeling faint as he saw Urzah help him through the corridors with Pavel following them. When they finally got to the main hall, they saw the company as they were seeing the main hall with all its glory in check. It had been a long morning as everyone was awaiting the arrival of the new Castellan of Sindar Keep. When Fei-Hung showed up, he was dressed in a pastel green robe as he sat down in a chair that was in the center with the Sindar crest etched over it. He was starting to get used to his new surroundings as he saw some of the crew standing in front of him, for he had overcame his doubts and was ready to become who he is right now.

"I take it that some of you are here," he said.

"Good morning, Fei-Hung," said Wendy.

"My lady-"

"Please, call me Wendy."

"Okay..., Wendy; by the way, the House of Feanor's been up to no good and Gorshin is the epicenter of the Armor fighting around here."

"Gorshin..., that's where we met...," said Horumo.

"That place is hell," said Shelob. "It's also the epicenter where we are put into the Feanor family. It's true that Horumo and I were young when we were taken, but we were forced to live among them as family. We were even groomed to show respect for the ones that we call 'brothers' and 'sisters.' I was made to stay with Brego of all people when I was given a mirror shard as a token to keep sweet to him. It all changed when I reunited with Horumo and he told me of the true cruelty that the House of Feanor brings."

"Shelob...," said Urzah as he sees her out in the open. "I thought that I lost you for good."

"Father..."

"After so many years of fighting the House of Feanor, I've finally got a prayer answered to me from God Himself that you would come back to me..."

Shelob had never expect to see Urzah as he was happy that she was still alive. Another blessing had came in the form of Horumo's unborn child inside of her as she was clutching at her stomach vigilantly. The upcoming mission to shut down the "people farming" in Gorshin was going to be dangerous as Van had to select a team to go with him. With a limited selection, he had to pick them out at random as they would venture into far worse territory than ever. The mission itself wasn't going to be easy as there was also the shift in the weather over there in Gorshin. The time has now come to liberate the city from its heinous past as there would also be a battle waiting in the wings.

"Listen up, the team for the Gorshin mission will consist of Dana, Thessaline, Horumo, Pavel, and Kalanar," said Van. "According to Urzah's statement, the place itself is not only a venue for Armor battles, but a human mill where some of them wind up at the House of Feanor's selection. It might not be easy, but we have to save those people."

"I'm going with them," said Ghazim as he was ready for battle.

"Ghazim..."

"I'm going in there, too," said Undomiel as she was also ready for battle. "Besides, aren't _you _gonna come with us?"

"I'll do it, for we can save lives on this mission."

"Count me in," said Fei-Hung. "I won't run this time and I won't let the House of Feanor do as they please anymore."

"So be it..."

And so, the team of nine had left the main hall as they were getting ready to go on their next mission. Just as Kalanar was about ready to leave, he saw Tinuviel in front of him as she was dressed in a beautiful black _hwarot_ with her long hair decorated with white flower hairpins. She wanted to go along with the mission, but she had to stay put as her piloting days with Nenya were put on hold for a while. She stared at Kalanar as she was worried for him, for he was about to endure something else in the future.

"I take it that you're going to Gorshin," she said.

"There is injustice over there," said Kalanar.

"Kalanar, come back safe. Come back a lot safer than ever."

"And why is that?"

"You _know_ why..." She grabs Kalanar's hand as she presses it against her stomach.

"You're with child, aren't you?"

"Yes, but it's growing a lot quicker than expected. I consulted to Edoras about it and he finds out that this baby I have is in tune with the resonance just like Shelob. It's been a week since our last moment together, but it's ironic that my body's changing. If this baby comes out quicker than any normal baby, I hope that it's healthy. If it's a boy, we'll call him Noldorin."

"And if it's a girl, we'll call her Sayoko, after your mother."

Tinuviel kissed Kalanar's lips as she watched him be off with the rest of the team on their mission. When she saw them leave the gates of Sindar Keep, she was clutching at her stomach as she felt the unborn child stirring inside of her. All along, she had been stubborn and unyielding as she has now became a woman who was about to become a mother. When the moment of giving birth arrives, she wasn't alone as she saw Shelob standing next to her. She was also carrying something precious as she was also worried for Horumo's safety as well. Both expectant mothers were seeing the team off as they were also entwined with the double omen of two flowers that Van saw, for their pregnancies will become the most accelerated since Wendy's birth of the twins. Fate and future had already set into motion, for it was also a time when winter ends and spring begins.

###

Van and his team were out in the open in the changing terrain as they were near the city of Gorshin. With five of them riding their Armors, Van carried Horumo, Kalanar, and Fei-Hung along as they were riding in Dann's cockpit while Ghazim rode along in Evenstar's cockpit with Undomiel piloting it. The place itself was like a fortress as it was surrounded by rain instead of snow. When all eight came out into the open, they were in two groups and Van led one and Dana led the other one. The city of Gorshin was packed as everyone from all over the Endless Illusion had flocked to see the latest Armor battle going on. With Dana's group leading the first move, they found a poster that had the picture of an Armor by the name of Caramel on the front in a blazing background. To Dana's shock, he saw someone familiar that was on the poster as she was standing in front of Caramel. It was his younger sister, Alma, who was in the spotlight as he wanted to get her out of here as soon as possible.

"What's going on?" asked Thessaline.

"It's Alma...," said Dana.

"Who's Alma?" asked Fei-Hung.

"She's my sister. I have no idea why she's here in Gorshin, but she should have stayed put in Zonnet."

"I take it that you two are close," said Thessaline.

"Alma's the baby in the family, but she and I have our mama's temper."

"If you're so concerned for her, we should at least rescue her," said Fei-Hung.

"I have a feeling that it's not gonna be easy, but I want to rescue her as much as anyone."

"You care deeply about your sister, don't you?" asked Kalanar.

"Damn right I do! I love Alma and I'm _not_ gonna let her become one of the House of Feanor's prized pets to groom into their clan! Even though that she is naïve about getting her freedom, but I know a much darker side to this Armor tournament after being briefed about it."

"Dana, wait!" yelled Thessaline. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to save my sister!"

Dana made his point clear as he was ready to save his sister from the Armor fighting ring that was holding a ruse. When he was about to make his next move, he saw Alma walking towards the arena as she was ready to fight another opponent in her wake. As usual, she was still focused on winning more prize money as she was still desperate enough to save her family from the House of Feanor's clutches. Dana was so desperate to save his sister as he followed her to the front doors of the arena. Just as he was about to go in there, he was stopped by two bouncers who were on duty as he was trying to get free from them.

"Alma!" he yelled. "It's me, your big brother! Don't you recognize me?!"

"Dana..." she said as she saw being taken out of the front entrance. "Wait! Let him go!" She sees the bouncers release him. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were in Gujran."

"I've come to get you out of here. This place is dangerous."

"Are you kidding me?! Why am I fighting here? It's because that the slavers here have our family hostage and I'm trying to get them out! They already did away with Daddy, but we're next if we don't do as we're told!"

"What happened to Dad?!"

"Some guy took him out with a scythe. His name's Eomer and he own all of this land here. Do you see how much snow falls on the ground?"

"This whole place is filled with snow, but it's slowly melting. I also have friends that-"

_WHACK!_

Without warning, Dana was knocked out cold by one of the bouncers as he was being dragged into somewhere unknown to him. Alma was alarmed at the fact that her brother was set up by the promoter, who arrived at the scene, as he was brimming with excitement. With Thessaline, Kalanar, and Fei-Hung watching in the distance, they had to get Dana out of that arena at any costs as they were aware that Gorshin will always be a "people farm," regardless.

###

Dana woke up in a cell as he was being shackled in chains. The place itself was sterile as it was also kept clean on a daily basis. He was now a prisoner in the arena as he heard footsteps coming towards the place that he was in. When he looked out of the peephole, he saw Alma being escorted by the promoter as he was a part of the House of Feanor. Dana wanted to tear him apart as he saw him staring at Alma with such intensity as if he wanted to have his way of her. It wasn't long until Dana saw Alma slap the promoter in the face as she was being held down by the bouncer.

"You can't just falter just because your brother came in to save you," said the promoter.

"Viserys...," said Alma. "You of all people should keep your hands to yourself!"

"Now, now; as I recall, I was the one who is offering up freedom to you and your family, so don't act like your father due to his unfortunate 'accident.'"

"'Unfortunate accident?' You had Eomer here when he killed my dad."

"I simply have a taste in exquisite beauty. You're about to turn eighteen soon, but when that happens, you're mine."

"You're _not _taking me just like you did Senna. Did you even care when she was hurting from you? Hell, you even took her partner, who just had your baby."

"Your older sister had to be corrected just like her girlfriend because of their unnatural attraction to one another. I simply 'relieved' them of their temptation towards each other because of it."

"No you didn't! You raped Senna and the woman she fell in love with. Still, love knows no boundaries because it doesn't matter if you're gay _or_ straight."

"You're going back in your cell with your family! Guard, take her away!"

Alma was taken back to her own cell as Viserys and was exuberant of his decision. When Dana watched from his own cell, he was angry at the promoter as he wanted to strangle him out in the open. Even though he was powerless to make another move, he wanted to get out of there and rescue his family as they were being held against their will. He was in a dire situation as he was hoping that Van would get him free, but the mission to stop the "people farming" here in Gorshin.

"This sucks," he said to himself. "I wonder how Van and the others are doing..."

Dana was in the cell alone until he saw a young boy sitting against the wall. The boy himself was about to turn eight as he was dressed in up as a Shaolin monk, but he doesn't have his head shaved. Dana was astonished to see the boy here as he didn't feel fear due to the years of knowledge and training that he had. It was also a godsend that he wasn't alone here as he decided to interact with the boy up close. To his shock, he saw a middle-aged man sitting next to him as he was very protective of the boy.

"Hey, kid," he said. "You're far from your _dojo_, aren't you?"

"The boy can't talk much," said the middle-aged man.

"How come he can't?"

"He's been taken away from his sanctuary when the House of Feanor was looking for fresh children to groom into their ranks."

"Let me guess, these people are put here just to fight and breed in order to keep the House of Feanor's power going, isn't it?"

"You're right about that one. Viserys runs the show, but he isn't doing it for the thrills, but for breeding the female fighters in order to preserve his wild blood connection. After this upcoming Armor fight, there will be the slaughter of children in the arena with wolves tearing them at a roaring crowd."

"What?! Are you saying that this heinous bastard puts little kids in there to die by wolves?!"

"It can't be helped, but I'm also making sure that Rikiya doesn't end up like them."

"Rikiya? Is that the boy's name?"

"Years ago, his mother was murdered by a man with a clawed hand. All this time, he was cared for by the Red Lotus monastery until he was unable to see his father."

"What happened to his father?"

"He was killed in battle when the clawed man tried to destroy this planet nearly six years ago."

"Nearly six years ago? I know what you're talking about now. That man who died in battle was Ray Lundgren. He was one of the heroes that were going up against the Claw at the time, but Van finished the job. As for that boy..." Dana looks at Rikiya carefully as he was part of a familiar family. "I take it that he's Ray Lundgren's son. Looks like the Lundgren family hasn't died out after all entirely because the kid's aunt is with the crew on the airship. There is even Josh, who happens to be Ray and Josie's brother. It all make sense now! By the way, what's _your_ name, old man?"

"My name is Archimedes Katrionis. I was a member of the Lower Houses that stayed alongside the House of Telfer just like the Ulliaro family. It's a sad fact, that the Katrionis family is nearly extinct except for me and my only son, Horumo."

Dana was stunned to see that the middle-aged man, Archimedes, was Horumo's father after all as he was also part of the Lower Houses. Sadly, the Katrionis bloodline was dying out as there was only Archimedes and Horumo left. Dana had seen the true face of the tournament and its nasty practices as he wanted to break out everyone and shut the "people farm" down as soon as possible. His own family was also there as they were being held prisoner just like him. He couldn't take it much longer as he had to shut it down from the inside out, but the real danger was about to begin...

###

Van and his group were on the move as they were ready to infiltrate the arena. Somehow, he had a feeling that Dana was captured as he was expecting the worst in this mission. With the night settling in, he and his group found an inn to stay in as it was empty and without an innkeeper. It was a sad fate that no one was here to accompany the inn as Van and his group later saw Thessaline, Kalanar, and Fei-Hung here as they were sitting in the lobby. His assumptions rang true that Dana was taken prisoner as he was about to be eliminated in the arena tomorrow. It was a troubled time on this mission as Gorshin was nothing more than a prison with a sterile underground just like Zetsuei. Somehow, he had no other choice but to stop this insanity here as it was still being run by the House of Feanor, for the weather here in Gorshin was changing when the snow was melting on the ground.

"You have trouble, don't you?" asked Van.

"Dana's been captured," said Thessaline.

"Was it the promoter?"

"His name's Viserys," said Horumo. "He's not only the promoter of the ongoing fighting tournaments, but he's also a watchdog as well. He shows no sympathy to the combatants or his bastard children because he even fathers them to forced labor in order to be part of the bloodbath in the ring."

"You've seen this before, didn't you?" asked Ghazim.

"I know these dangers because Viserys still has my father held prisoner."

"You have a father?" asked Undomiel.

"He's been kept prisoner the moment he was taken away from his home."

"Then _Allah_ has blessed him to stay alive for some reason."

"We can't just sit around and do nothing," said Fei-Hung.

"I agree," said Pavel. "Whoever this Viserys guy is, he's up to no good." He finds a flyer on the floor as he reads the upcoming venue for tomorrow's Armor fight. "'Alma Hoveland and her fierce Armor, Caramel, versus Lucky Roulette?' Wait! I've heard of that guy! He's the one that took over Evergreen with his gang, the Wild Bunch! Looks like prison time isn't enough for this jackass."

"Who is this Lucky Roulette?" asked Kalanar.

"He was a gangster that took over Evergreen at the time," said Van. "He was also the leader of the Wild Bunch when he made his mark in that town. It was also then when I first met Wendy nearly six years ago. He had his Armor, but I defeated him the moment that he tried to decimate the town even further. It also turned that he had dealings with the Claw, but _he's_ in the ground sleeping with the worms."

"Lucky Roulette is in prison...or _was_ in prison," said Pavel. "He's in tomorrow's match-up between him and Alma."

"It's a setup, but we have to unveil a lot more if we want to succeed in the mission. Gorshin's a hotbed for their infamous breeding of humans and other things. All we need to do now is to stop the promoter's dealings before they escalate."

Van made his point clear as he was dead-set on stopping Viserys and his fighting tournaments. When he went upstairs, he entered into one of the empty rooms as he was tired from travelling. Even though night was settling in, he had to plan his next move as tomorrow's tournament was starting to worry him. He not only had to go up against the "people farming" here in Gorshin, but to rescue Dana as well as he was ready to face off against the watchdog that promoted the gruesome sport of fighting for profit and slavery. When he laid down on the bed, he was tired as he was starting to fall asleep. He was dreaming about Wendy and the twins as they were waiting for him back at Sindar Keep. He thought about them every night as he loved them so much. The thought of them safe from harm made him happy as he would see them once again after the mission was cleared, for tomorrow was the day of death in the arena.

###

Dana woke up in the middle of the night as he was staring at the moon. He was kept prisoner overnight as he was itching to stop Viserys and his insane tournaments before more terror brewed inwards. To his shock, he saw something standing next to the window from outside as it was a familiar face that came along with the heroes long ago. The familiar face was none other than Kameo as he still had his dented shell on him. Alongside him, there was Bluebell, his mate as she had the rest of her babies with her. The turtle family showing up in this thawing land was an omen as it was also a sign of good luck. Dana had never expected a family of turtles appear as two of the babies crept into the open window and landed onto the floor. They were boys as they had different colors on them. One of them was a burgundy colored one as the other was a dark blue. Dana was impressed to see them here as he saw the rest of the turtle family leave.

"Wait! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" he cried. "Can't you at least get me out of this shithole for once?!"

Dana was stuck with the two boy turtles as they were squawking at him. He had never expected to get them, but he was going to need all the luck he can get in order to save his sister and the rest of his family from certain death. It wasn't long until he saw the sun rising from below as dawn was setting in. There wasn't much time left as he was ready to make his next move, but it would be a long one indeed.

"It's gonna be hell," he said to himself.

"I see that you're awake," said Archimedes as he was up at first light.

"I've been awake before the sun rose up."

"Today's the day that the tournament starts. It starts off with an Armor fight, but the reigning champion is gonna have a tough challenge on her hands."

"Alma was always the tough one, but this challenge that she has must be famous."

"He is. His name's Lucky Roulette. It's been said that he was beaten by a guy in a tuxedo while he was once in charge of the his gang, the Wild Bunch at the time while staying in town of Evergreen. Word has it that the man who defeated him is the legendary immortal man who never ages, for he is the last Telfer heir that is living. It's also said that he's the rightful king of the Lost Region, but Eomer and his cronies still rule it with its wintry hand."

"Hey, that man who is the rightful heir is Van. He's also the one that can clean that Eomer prick's clock. It's ironic that he's lived for so long, but he's a man that can bring restoration to the Lost Region."

Dana noticed that Rikiya was also up as he was playing with the two turtles that came forth. The boy was alive for another day as he was seeing the two turtles who arrived in the face of danger. When the sun continued to rise, Dana and Archimedes heard footsteps coming to their cell as they saw the door open. To their shock, they saw Viserys as he was dressed in Feanor regalia while he was ready to collect more victims at today's tournament. He was staring at Rikiya as he saw him hiding behind Archimedes. There was also going to be a tournament of blood as the battle in the arena was going to be a bloodbath. He didn't want Viserys to snatch up Rikiya as he was trying to block the bouncer from taking him away.

"What do you want?" said Archimedes as he was being protective of Rikiya.

"I've come to add another sacrificial lamb to the slaughter," said Viserys.

"You wouldn't dare! He's just a kid! He's done nothing wrong to anyone!"

"You can't protect him forever, Archimedes. Anyway, I'm sending him to be reunited with his mommy and daddy again... in the afterlife!"

"No! You can't do this!" Archimedes was knocked aside as the bouncer snatched up Rikiya and took him away. "Ray, forgive me..."

"You arrogant bastard!" cried Dana. "How could you do something like that?!"

"It's because I can," said Viserys. "The House of Feanor demands a sacrifice and they will _see_ a sacrifice." He follows the bouncer out as he closes and locks the door behind him. "It's the will of Lord Eomer and no one will ever rule after him."

"Listen here, you arrogant piece of shit, Van is here in Gorshin and he'll stop at nothing to shut your ass down!"

The threat had reached deaf ears as Dana was desperate to break out of the cell. To his shock, he noticed that one of the turtles were missing as it was nowhere to be found. When he looked out of the peephole, he saw the missing turtle hidden in Rikiya's clothes as he was about to become a good luck charm to the endangered boy. When he looked out the window again, he saw Alma out in the open as she was dressed in her piloting outfit. She was looking forward to defending her title as champion as she was even desperate enough to save her family as well. Little did she know was that Viserys was harboring a dirty little secret in which he has plans to take her and her family away to Telfer Keep as the main event was starting in a number of hours. It would only be a matter of time before the real danger was set into motion, but there will always be hope coming forth in the form of the true heir to the throne.

###

Van woke up as he was starting to get a little hungry. Sitting up, he was finding it hard to get used to as he was in an empty inn. It was also very hard to find food as he didn't have time to pick up something to eat. It was also a godsend that he had some venison jerky on hand as he was chomping at it in order to tide him over before breakfast. When he got out of bed, he went downstairs as he was being accompanied by the rest of the team. All eight were up and ready as they were ready to tackle the mission to stop the Armor tournament and the "people farming" once and for all. The matter had to be settled as the mission had to be carried out as all in the team left the inn and went straight towards the arena. It was a much tougher job than expected as the team had to split up into two groups again. With Van's group going in first, they were in the arena as they made their sneak entry into it.

With Van, Ghazim, Undomiel, and Pavel in the front row, they were waiting for the main event to start as the opening ceremony commenced on schedule. Van, on the other hand, watched the bevy of female dancers all dressed in sexy outfits as they were ready to celebrate the latest match-up on hand. When the main event was ready, he noticed a familiar face appearing in the crowd with his Armor. It was Lucky Roulette of all people as he was getting ready for a battle against the reigning champion, Alma. Van remembered the battle against Lucky Roulette and his Wild Bunch when he first met Wendy back in Evergreen as he was watching him enter into the arena to challenge Alma into a fight to the death.

"There he is," said Van as he was watching the battle commencing.

"Is that Lucky Roulette?" asked Undomiel.

"In the flesh. For a while, he was doing prison time, but someone let him off early."

"That guy should have been locked away in prison a long time ago, but who let him out all of a sudden?" asked Pavel.

"It has to be that fight promoter sitting in the balcony. I also take it that we finally found Viserys up there."

"That man's got the arrogance of a jackal," said Ghazim.

"He's from the House of Feanor, but he's also dangerous. Anyway, I also hope that Thessaline and the others would make it safe into the inner workings of this place."

"You're worried about them, aren't you, my Lord?"

"Viserys is a dangerous man. There's no telling when or where he'll bring out the next contestant in his little charade."

_BAM! BOOM!_

The clanging of metal brought the crowd into a frenzy as the battle between Caramel and Lucky Roulette's Armor began to intensify. It was a rough one as both Armors were battling to the bitter end in the arena. The excitement was more dangerous as Caramel was no match for the Armor that Lucky Roulette had. There was also a warning sign that the opposing Armor could get out of control as it fired off its cannons all over the ground. Alma, however, didn't hesitate as she was about to put a stop to Lucky Roulette's Armor once and for all. She had to pull out her trump card as she used Caramel to activate the blasters that were on its shoulders.

"Oh, no; you're _not_ gonna pull out that trump card," said Lucky as he pulled out his own arsenal.

"Bring it on!" cried Alma.

"You _may _be the darling of the arena, but are you lucky to stay in here a lot longer?"

"You wanna bet, tough guy?!"

Alma pulled out all the stops as she piloted Caramel into another victory in the arena. With Lucky's Armor in tatters, he climbed out as he was being stopped by Viserys, who appeared out of nowhere. He was disappointed in the opponent as he drew out his sword and was aiming to kill the loser out in the arena. The crowd wanted swift action as they were cheering for Viserys to use his sword at the last minute, for it would also be the most merciless act of all in this tournament.

"That's the second time my luck ran out," said Lucky as he was staggering to his feet.

"I wanted you only to sabotage the champion, but you failed miserably," said Viserys.

"W-w-wait!" Lucky spots Van in the audience. "The guy who took my luck! He's here after all this time! I'm dying to get a rematch from this sucker, but-"

"Eovanuus Telfer will meet a tragic end in this tournament," He stabs Lucky in the chest. "But _not_ from _you_."

Lucky loses his life in the arena as his lifeless body falls to the ground. The crowd cheered as Viserys was twice as exuberant as ever when he was ready to congratulate Alma while she got out of Caramel. With another match under her belt, she was pleasing the crowd as she was standing next to Viserys, who was dressed in full regalia. Showers of cash and flowers poured into the arena as the crowd kept cheering for Alma's victory with Caramel.

"Thank you, everybody," she said. "It's a pleasure to have another win under my belt."

"Quite a pleasure indeed," said Viserys. "People in and out of Gorshin, you may have seen the main event between two fighting Armors, but the kid's fare is about to begin right now." The lower platform opened up as Alma saw Rikiya and several other children dressed in sheep suits appear out in the open. "And now, without further ado, let the entertainment commence not only with the kids, but something else in mind..." A curtained dolly appeared as it opened up to reveal Dana and Archimedes tied back to back together. "Here's two prisoners that were trying to break free from their cell before the event started. Now, they're part of the entertainment here. If anyone feels free to place their bets, now is the time to do it."

Alma is shocked to see several children, along with Rikiya, dressed in sheep costumes as they were surrounding Dana and Archimedes in the center. To her shock, she saw two doors open up as two different animals came out into the open: one tiger and one wolf. It was all too much for her as she wanted to help everyone there, for she was about to hear the truth from Viserys the moment he commences the dreadful entertainment at hand.

"What is this, Viserys?" she said. "How come you got out those kids in the arena and how come Archimedes and by brother are there, too?"

"Because they're part of the entertainment and so are _you_, my dear" he said. "Therefore... Let the slaughter begin!"

**To be continued...**


	25. Chapter 25: The Restoration of Gorshin

**Gun X Sword: The Lost Region**

**Chapter 25: The Restoration of Gorshin**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Gun X Sword_ because it belongs to the likes of Geneon and FUNimation. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for violence, adult content, and adult language.)

**Three Hours Earlier...**

Dana was getting desperate to get out of his cell as he was trying to formulate an escape plan. He wanted to rip into Viserys as he was trying to pick the lock in the cell. When he finally opened up the door, he was ready to get free as Archimedes freed his shackles along with his own. Both men were out in the open of the dungeon as they were ready to set everyone else free. Somehow, their findings in the dungeon had revealed a huge can of worms as they saw an open door being left ajar. When they went inside, they found themselves in a room as a horrifying secret was revealed. This was no ordinary human farm as Dana saw the dead bodies being modified into liquid in order to power up future drones in the Armor Armada. He had to tell Van about this before something else happens as he was also itching to strangle Viserys out in the arena.

"Those heinous bastards!" he yelled. "How could he do this to these people?!"

"It's the cruel irony to those who lose in the arena," said Archimedes.

"Yes, there's always this notion to try and try again, but to end up killed just for the amusement of a thousand roaring fans?!"

"Your sister's one of those Armor pilots who unknowingly took part in those tragic musings that happen here in this room. Don't forget, she's going up against the infamous Lucky Roulette of all people."

"The guy that took over Evergreen with his Wild Bunch cronies almost six years ago? Van did a number on him when he beat him and saved the town."

"He's been put in the arena just like the rest. Also, the match is rigged. If Lucky Roulette wins, then your sister will end up like those poor souls here in this chamber. It's a fate to those who end up in slavery to the House of Feanor, but everyone here also keeps talking about the future king coming here to restore this land to its greener glory."

"And if Alma wins?"

"Then she'll meet her fate the same way. Viserys is known to betray those who win at the top for too long, so he disposes of them by killing them with predatory animals, like tigers and wolves."

"This guy certainly gets off by watching a bloodbath in the ring. As for the rest of the prisoners, we'll get them out and rebel against this heinous son-of-a-bitch! Van has to know about this as well as Alma! Speaking of Alma, she'll end up the same way as those people here that are being turned into liquid soup! We're gonna stop thing before more people end up like the ones in this chamber before it escalates!"

"You will do no such thing," said Viserys as he was standing next to one of the tanks. "I take it that you found my dirty little secret.

"You! You won't get away with it because Van will come and gut you to pieces!"

"Oh, I beg to differ..., Dana Hoveland..., or is it one of the children of the fallen bride?"

"You keep your mouth shut! I may be born in-vitro, but I'm not a pushover!"

"It's such a shame that you and Archimedes will have to share the same fate with the sacrificial lambs to the slaughter after the main event." Several bouncers step in as they surround Dana and Archimedes. "Sieze them, for they will make great entertainment in the arena after the main event."

Both Dana and Archimedes were hauled away by the bouncers as Viserys watched with such exuberance. He loved the sight of new entertainment as he was also on hand to see such slaughter of innocents as well as the two escapees who discovered his dirty little secret. It would only be a matter of time, but there will be a reason in which he'll end up paying the piper the moment he faces off with the true king soon enough...

###

**What's happening right now...**

The crowd booed as they saw their champion being duped into being killed by the tiger and wolf in the arena. Alma felt betrayed by Viserys as she saw him leave the arena with the bouncers towing away Lucky Roulette's body. It was the most gruesome entertainment that ever graced here in Gorshin as several revelers threw trash at Viserys when he was standing in the arena defiantly. The growling of the wolf and the roaring of the tiger had intensified as they broke their chains and set their sights on the two escapees and the children in front of them. This was no ordinary tournament as it was something to resemble that of the deadly ones from Ancient Rome. Alma was scared as she saw the tiger and wolf run at the group in the center as they were ready to strike. She also saw that there were many children that were about to be caught in the deadly bloodbath as she even wanted to use her Armor to stop the vicious animals from harming them. She had to shield the children from the tiger and wolf as she got back in her Armor and was ready to stop them in their tracks.

It wasn't long until Van stepped in as he was standing in the middle of the arena when the tiger and wolf stopped and cowered in front of him. He was aware that the animals were being put here against their will as they were only to be killers for the crowd's amusement. Both tiger and wolf were also the victims of this ongoing form of slaughter as they were merely used for such grim amusement. Little did Van know was that Archimedes was free from his bonds as he had some help from a turtle when he got up and was ready to protect Rikiya from harm. To his shock, he saw the tiger and wolf coming towards Van as he noticed that they didn't back down until they saw the aura all over him.

"What's that guy doing?!" he yelled as he saw Van still standing in harm's way.

"He's gonna be chow if he doesn't get out of the way," said Dana as he was struggling to get free.

"Whoever that guy is, he's sure crazy to stand in front of a tiger and wolf."

"You guys have been brought here just to have people watch you tear into people," he said as he saw the tiger and wolf stop in front of him. "You're not alone here." He continues to feel an aura all over him as he uses it to free the dangerous animals from their bonds. "Go home. There's nothing more here is this sick form of entertainment for you to do anymore."

With that, the tiger and wolf left the arena as they went through the main entrance. Viserys was angry to see Van out in the open as he wanted to challenge him to a fight to the death. He was often told about the true king returning to his rightful place, but he was ready to fight alongside Eomer, no matter what outcome it would be. Meanwhile, Archimedes stood up as he had Rikiya standing next to him. He was grateful that Van stepped and forced the predatory animals to leave as he was still being filled with the same aura that was in the resonance. He wasn't afraid anymore as he was taking charge of the thawing land that he fled from centuries ago. Now, that he has returned, he was most likely to be taking charge in the struggle for power as he was aware that the House of Feanor still maintained control here in the Lost Region.

"Hey, Archimedes," said Alma as she got out of her Armor. "Are you alright down there?"

"Alma, take the rest of the children out of the arena right now," he said.

"That means Rikiya, too," She notices that he refused to leave Archimedes' side. "Well, I'll let that slide, but you better stay out of the way and behave yourself."

And so, Alma went inside of Caramel as she gathered all of the children, except Rikiya, as she got them out of harm's way. She was even grateful that Van stepped in as he shooed the tiger and wolf away before further danger awaited everyone in the arena. Sooner or later, there would be a battle looming as Alma saw the sky filling with a blue aura. There was another resonance wave coming as it proved to be a powerful one indeed. When she set the children down out of the arena, she stayed next to them as she was waiting for the rest of the prisoners to get free, including her family, for true freedom was in the hands of the righteous and just in the Lost Region...

###

Thessaline took charge of the infiltration as she made it past the bouncers. The interior of the arena was twice as vast as the upper ground as she saw several cells that housed many people in it. It was a hell for them as there were also family members inside. The infiltration proved to be more than she bargained for as she had Horumo, Kalanar, and Fei-Hung with her while looking for Dana in this unholy house of horrors. It wasn't long until she unveiled a dirty little secret in this dungeon as she saw a door that was open ajar. When she went into the room, she found herself in a much darker place than the cells that were keeping most of the townsfolk prisoner. It was a factory that was made for the Armor Armada as several people were being held in incubators in order to be liquefied into powering such machines. Thessaline was disgusted at the grim fact that most of those people that were kept in there were being used to activate the Armor Armada as she wanted to make sure that Dana wasn't in one of those incubators.

"This is... truly despicable," she said.

"This watchdog in charge is nothing but a sadistic monster," said Fei-Hung.

"This is Viserys' dirty work," said Horumo. "I've seen it before before I was taken away to Telfer Keep."

"I take it that you had family members here," said Kalanar.

"My family was once a great force in all the Lower Houses that served the House of Telfer loyally. Sadly, all I see now is death and extinction."

"Wait are you telling us that you're the last one left of your family?" asked Fei-Hung.

"I'm afraid so, but my father is also kept prisoner here as well. I'm hoping that he's still alive after all this time now."

"We'll find him _and_ Dana," said Thessaline. "But first, we need to shut down the Armor Armada program before more of them are created."

"It's the best way to do it because this Viserys guy's gonna get his ass kicked," said Fei-Hung.

And so, Thessaline was scanning the schematics as she found the central control. It was very complex as she was ready to shut down the program once and for all. The fact that the people in the incubators were being used as fuel for the Armor Armada had sicken her as she used her chakram to destroy the central control when it blew up into many pieces. An alarm system went off as a siren was blaring in the distance. It didn't take long for Horumo to use his sword to disable the alarm system as the siren was silenced. It was also mere luck that aided the group force as they freed the surviving prisoners from their incubation prison. There was plenty of thanks from the people as they hailed Thessaline and her group to be heroes. Even though that they shut down the incubation program for future fuel for the Armor Armada, they weren't done yet as they had so much to do in this mission. Just as they were about to continue their liberation of Gorshin, they found four disturbing tubes that were not opened up as two of them had already been into the liquefication process. It wasn't long until Fei-Hung took charge and opened up the other two tubes as the survivors were only two familiar children from Gohma.

"Thessaline," he said. "I found some kids in here."

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"These kids are from Gohma, but they kind of look like Wendy."

"I know those kids. It's Alistair and Adrian Garret."

"Where's uncle Friedrich?" asked one of the boys.

"They didn't make it," said Fei-Hung. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"What about Auntie Sonja?" asked the other boy.

"She's gone, kid," said Thessaline. "As for this hellhole, I hope that it gets demolished as soon as possible."

"Don't worry; it will," said Fei-Hung.

"First, we have to get out the remaining survivors in the prison cells," said Horumo. "As for my father, I'm hoping that he's still alive."

"Do not despair," said Kalanar. "We will find your father, but if we don't, he'll meet Van in the arena soon enough."

"What are we waiting for? We have to shut this place down," said Thessaline.

Thessaline and her group went back into the dungeon with the Garret boys in tow as they were ready to free the rest of the people that were being held prisoner. With Horumo searching desperately for his father, Kalanar and Fei-Hung were searching for the keys to unlock the doors to the cells until they saw Senna being held prisoner as she was nestling next to her partner and her new baby. The rest of the family were also being held prisoner as Alma's mother was waiting for the next moment to strike. She wanted to strangle Viserys for instigating the death of her husband while raping Senna and her partner as she wanted to even squish him for doing that. When she saw Kalanar picking at the lock, he saw it open up as he was ready to get the rest of Dana's family out of there.

"Okay, Viserys, you're getting another thing coming to you," said Dana's mama as she was ready to strike. "You've got both of my babies in that horrible arena and you want to kill them just like you did Dinsleigh!"

"Don't be afraid; we're here to help you," said Kalanar.

"Are you friends of Dana?" asked a woman with pink hair as she was holding a baby in her arms.

"We are, but we're getting you out of here as soon as possible," said Horumo.

"Say, aren't you with the House of Feanor?" asked Dana's mama.

"I was taken there, but I've severed ties with them because of their ongoing cruelty of this land. By the way, do you know where my father is?"

"They've taken him to the arena," said Senna. "You have to help him and that little boy he's protecting. Viserys is gonna kill them out in the open."

"This Viserys guy's bringing kids into the arena?!" cried Fei-Hung. "That's just wrong! We're not gonna let it continue because Van's not the only one that's fighting for the Lost Region's freedom!"

"Wait a minute," said Dana's mama. "You're from the fallen House of Sindar, aren't you? I knew that God answered our prayers when He sent you here with the true king."

"There's no time to be talking," said Thessaline. "We have to get out of here right now. This place is a death trap and we all need to leave. By the way, there was a man that was taken, but I suggest that he's been out in the arena."

"Viserys is _not_ gonna kill my babies like he did my husband! I'll clean his clock if he did that!"

And so, Thessaline and her group freed Dana's family as they were breathing fresh air in such a long time. With the rest of the prisoners freed by Kalanar, Horumo, and Fei-Hung, everyone, including Alistair and Adrian, was out after being kept for many cruel purposes as they all left towards the center of the arena in order to expose the terror that was going on for centuries. Just as everyone was about to leave that chamber of horrors, everyone was stopped by the bouncers as they refused to budge. They were intended to keep everyone that was free a prisoner once again as they were ready to attack. It wasn't long until Kalanar saw through them as he dug out two daggers and threw them at the bouncers' heads. When the bouncers fell, they were only cyborgs as they shorted out and fell to the ground. It was a bold move, but it became effective as Thessaline's group led the freed prisoners out of their traumatic trappings and onward towards the lift.

When everyone all went towards the lift, they stormed past the fallen bouncers as they were going upward into the center of the arena. With every prisoner being counted for in the crowd, along with the incubator survivors, they all stood defiant as they saw the audience cheer for the one who brought back the hope in this thawing wasteland. It was a godsend to see Thessaline and her group making a valiant effort in freeing the prisoners from such a terrible fate as Van was grateful that freedom was slowly returning to Gorshin. Even Pavel ran into the center of the arena as he noticed that Alistair and Adrian were there with everyone. It had been a long time since he last saw them, but he was thankful that they were rescued from that chamber of horrors.

"Long time, no see," he said.

"Those boys are lucky to be alive," said Fei-Hung.

"What happened to their relatives?"

"They're dead, but at least these boys are safe from that madhouse."

"Don't tell me that-"

"Their aunt and uncle were liquefied," said Horumo. "They were next until the central control was shut down."

"Horumo..." said Archimedes as he saw him for the first time in ages. "I thought that you turned the moment you were brought here."

"It seems that familial love conquers all," said Kalanar. "Sooner or later, Viserys would pay the piper for his evil deeds sooner or later."

Everyone in the arena stood united as they were standing up against their former master. Viserys was shaking as he wasn't going down that easily. Somehow, he had a plan formulated as he saw Rikiya standing in front of several people that were free from the chamber of horrors below. Meanwhile, Van was happy to see such progress in the mission as it came directly into fruition while the entire city of Gorshin was changing all around with the rest of the snow melting away in plain sight. There was real progress coming as he later saw a pedestal sprouting up in the center. It had the same Telfer crest embedded into it along with a handprint as it was sparkling with the purest obsidian that ever grew up from the ground. He had to activate the beacon immediately as the call for spring had gotten stronger.

"You did good in there, all of you," he said.

"The inside system is nothing but a chamber of horrors," said Thessaline.

"I've already expected this sooner or later." Van sees the entire ground glowing as it was shining all over the arena. "Everyone, clear the arena immediately! I know what this place used to be now!"

"Are you serious?" asked Dana as he broke free from his bonds. "By the way, what's with the beacon in the center?"

"It's an activation tool. I have to power it up right now! Everyone, listen up! You all need to leave right away!"

"Hold it right there!" cried Viserys as he had a knife in his hand while he held it against Rikiya's throat. "This is _my_ city, you foolish drifter, and this entire land belongs to Eomer and the Elite!"

"Rikiya..." Van felt concern as he saw Viserys getting ready to do away with him. "Let the boy go! He's _not_ one of your sacrificial lambs nor the rest of the townsfolk! We all know of your dirty little secret when you used some of the people and slaves here as liquefied fuel for the Armor Armada! Your time here as a watchdog is over!"

"You stoop so low that you end up crapping out fool's gold," said Pavel as he ran to Van's side.

"Oh, no; none of you aren't going anywhere!"

"Let him go, Viserys!" cried Archimedes as he was worried for the boy's safety.

"I have more power here in Gorshin, for it is the will of Lord Eomer to preserve this place!"

"Oh, really?" said Pavel. "According to the people that were kept prisoner, they were being liquefied into drones for that Armada Armada in there. Even some friends of ours were about to be in the same process, but were saved at the last minute. It's a shame that their aunt and uncle didn't make it, but your sick entertainment is about to shut down."

"This is my entertainment and I demand that you remain-" The turtle from Rikiya's shirt crawled out as he bit Viserys in the finger. "Why you!" He cries out in pain as he flung the turtle straight into Pavel's arms while Rikiya fled back to Archimedes. "Get back here, you little varmint!"

"Van," he said as he saw the resonance aura increasing. "What's going on here?"

"Get everyone out of here right now!" he yelled.

"What about you?"

"I have some loose ends to fix."

"What do you mean, 'loose ends?'"

"There's a beacon in the center. If I activate it, it'll be the end of winter in the west. Don't worry, kid, I know what I'm doing so far. If I were you, I suggest that you get everyone out of here right away before the resonance wave comes."

"Good luck, Van."

And so, Van gave the "thumbs-up" sign as Pavel returned the favor. With everyone clearing the arena, only Van remained as he saw Viserys departing out of a secret exit. It would be a while before he challenged someone like that arrogant snake again, but he had to do it at another time as he saw the Telfer crest lighting the whole arena. Drawing out his sword, he walked into the center of the arena as he felt the resonance engulf his body. When he walked towards the beacon, he activated it as the beam of light shot up in the sky. It was the beacon that was hidden as it powered up and ended the reign of winter once and for all in the western area. He wasn't afraid this time as he was covered in the light once again. He wasn't even suffering from resonance sickness, either, as he raised his sword up high while he still activated the beacon. With the light still shooting into the grey clouds, the sky became blue once again as the rest of the snow was no more. It was a new beginning here in Gorshin as the light later vanished from the arena. Somehow, he was starting to get tired as he felt the resonance get the better of him as usual, for he had been used to it for quite some time now. It wasn't long until Pavel ran back into the arena as he saw Van buckling under the pressure of the resonance.

"Van," he said as he saw him collapse to his knees. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered as he was feeling exhausted. "I'll be okay, kid."

"What happened to Van?" asked Dana as he ran back to the arena with one of the turtles in his hands.

"He's extremely exhausted after being in tune with the resonance once again," said Pavel.

"We need to get him back to the inn right away before-"

"There's no need for that," said Van as he slowly staggered to his feet. "I can get up just fine."

And so, he slowly left the arena as he had Pavel and Dana following him from behind. Even though he was trying to be "fine," he was about to collapse onto the ground as he saw Ghazim and Undomiel help him out of the chamber of horrors and straight to the inn. Even though he didn't want any help, he had to have it, no matter what, as he was feeling more exhausted to the gills. He was dreading the onset of resonance sickness as he was trying to hold himself together. It wasn't the first time that he was dreading that awful sickness, but he couldn't do nothing about it right now as he was being carted to the inn in which the rest of the party was waiting for him. He was grateful to have the crew at his side as they would also be his retainers and allies in the battle to oust the House of Feanor from power in the Lost Region, for the looming spring was coming and winter was slowly coming to an end. Just as he was about to stand up on his own, he fainted onto the ground as the exhaustion got the better of him. He was tired, but still alive as he was spent from becoming one with the resonance in order to restore Gorshin to its former glory.

"Van!" everyone yelled.

###

Viserys fled further away from Gorshin as he was going back to the House of Feanor's main territory at Telfer Keep. After many years and centuries of being in Gorshin, he was ousted by a certain man in a tuxedo as he was about to endure the wrath of Eomer himself. The list of displeasures kept growing every day as the House of Feanor's power was slowly slipping away one day at a time. Viserys was literally screwed as he was one of a few watchdogs that didn't pilot an Armor. He wanted ot get revenge against Van as he wanted to use the rest of the Armor Armada from Gorshin to finish him off. Sadly, he didn't get to see that chance come to fruition as he noticed that the blue sky was restored and the snow quickly melted away from the remainder of the west, where the House of Sindar once ruled.

"You will die for this, Eovanuus," he said as he fled the area entirely. "Make no mistake about _that_."

Viserys had fallen as he was fleeing back to Telfer Keep as planned. He didn't want to face Eomer, but he had no other choice but to do so as he followed the wintry path to Telfer Keep. Just as he was about to take the path up ahead, he was stopped by the mysterious Redeemer as he was getting off of his horse. He was aware that the watchdog of Gorshin had fallen as he was simply cowering in fear. Viserys was scared for his life as he saw the Redeemer draw out his sword and was ready to go for the kill. He couldn't get away as he had failed to stop Van from coming to Gorshin, but his time was about to be over soon enough.

"Viserys Feanor, I presume," said the Redeemer. "You have put many innocent people and slaves to the liquefying chamber for far too long."

"How the hell do you know about me?!" he cried.

"Your actions in the past will never be repeated again because _I _will pass judgment towards _you_."

"How dare you pass judgment towards me?! I am a servant of Lord Eomer and he will never give up his throne!"

"Eomer and his cronies have been in power for far too long, Viserys!" The Redeemer inches closer to him as he had his sword at the ready. "The winter will never have a place here in the Lost Region ever again because I will stop it one way or the other!"

"Lord Eomer will never leave the throne and Eovanuus will never take it away from him! Lord Eomer is the one true savior of the Lost-"

_CHOP!_

The Redeemer took one swift blow to Viserys as he cut off his head from his body. It wasn't the first time that he had to kill a watchdog as he killed Grishnak back in Parsilan nearly a few weeks ago. Sooner or later, he would go face-to-face against the very same Noble House that took him away and tortured him as he saw hope in the two defectors that were targeted for death. It was a struggle for him, but he had to make short work of the House of Feanor as he would soon put a stop to the ongoing winter that enslaved the Lost Region for centuries, for spring was coming soon enough.

"The winter ends here," said the Redeemer as he got on his horse and rode away.

###

Wendy arrived in Gorshin as she was being accompanied by Kalanen and Yutaka. She was worried for Van as she noticed that the Armors that were there had been fixing the town to brand new. She even noticed that the arena was being destroyed after being built to house many people and slaves and turn them into remnants of the Armor Armada. A new day had dawned as Gorshin was shining in a sea of grass. Wendy smiled at the fact that there was no more snow in the area as she made her way to the inn. To her shock, she saw Alistair and Adrian in a grassy area as they were being trained by Fei-Hung in the ways of the Shaolin fighting style. She had never expected her living nephews to be here as they were far from Gohma, for Gorshin would now be their permanent home, thanks to Archimedes looking after them at the behest of Fei-Hung, who took his job as the Castellan of the House of Sindar more seriously.

"I take it that this is their home now," she said.

"I've seen those boys before," said Kalanen. "Last time, they were with their aunt and uncle, but it seems that they met a cruel and tragic end."

"What are you talking about?" asked Yutaka.

"Those boys lost their aunt and uncle," said Archimedes as he had the one of the two turtles in his hands. "I take it that they are the sons of Michael and Fasalina Garret, but they can never return to their original home ever again."

"Tell me...; what happened to Friedrich and Sonja. How _did_ they die?" asked Wendy as her voice choked out a sob. "If only..."

"Ma'am, they lost their lives the moment that they were taken into the liquefication chamber. It was a miracle that the new Castellan of Sindar Keep discovered them just in time before they became fuel for those terrible Armor Armada drones."

"That's insane," said Yutaka. "Those Feanor scum had stooped to such a new low that they don't deserve to rule the Lost Region anymore."

"It's a terrible fact, but the future king will take back the throne when spring appears."

"I hope that you're right about that," said Kalanen. "Van may have gotten so far, but he is still on the mend after awakening the beacon beneath the arena."

"I see that, but Van is human..., or humanoid, like the rest of us, but he still has a rough journey to fulfill."

Yutaka and Kalanen made their point clearly as they watched Fei-Hung train Alistair and Adrian in the grassy area. Even Wendy saw the boys at play as she found that there was a bright future ahead for them. It wasn't long until Rikiya emerged from the inn as he saw Archimedes give him the turtle in his hand. The little boy loved the turtle as he couldn't get enough of him while he watched the younger boys train under Fei-Hung. It wasn't long until Alma arrived as she was happy to see Gorshin return to normal in such a long time. She was even happier that her family was free and thriving as they were hard at work cooking lunch for everybody. Life was returning as hope and prosperity was coming in like a strong wind. The darkness that once dampened this town had ended as light was creeping in when prosperity and hope arrived in the form of the future king at last. Spring was coming in full force, for it was also a sign that the House of Reanor's hold on power was slipping away even further, for the future king was coming to reclaim the throne that was once lost long ago.

###

Van woke up as he was back in the inn. He found himself in only a sleeping gown as he was laying in the same bed that he took up before he carried out the mission to shut down the arena's cruel practices. When he slowly sat up, he saw Pavel sitting in a chair next to the bed as he was holding the two turtles that came out of nowhere. Even though he was still exhausted, he wasn't about to go anywhere until he recovered from the resonance sickness that he suffered from after restoring Gorshin to normal as he felt sick to the gills. He wanted to get up out of bed, but he was too weak to do so as he even had a terrible fever. It was all too much for him as he fell back into bed, for the fever was also too much for him as well.

"I take it that you're awake, but weak," said Pavel.

"Where am I?" asked Van as he was shaking.

"We're at the same inn we stayed in. It seems that since we helped build Gorshin up to what it once was before Viserys took over."

"Speaking of Viserys, I take it that he met a tragic end."

"How do you know when you didn't see him get killed?"

"It was in a vision when I saw the Redeemer take Viserys out the same way he killed Grishnak back in Parsilan. It was karma that got the better of him, but he really was scum after all."

"By the way, we did all the work since we've been here."

"Damn it!" Van slowly gets up as he was struggling to get out of bed. "I should have been helping you the moment we liberated the people here!"

"Van! You helped us in Zetsuei as well as in Izdihar and Parsilan. Give it a rest. You can't do all the work, you know."

"It doesn't matter! A king has to be there for his subjects and that's exactly what I'm gonna be doing!"

Van slowly got out of bed as he was staggering to keep his balance. He wanted to be there for everyone here as he wanted to get out there and help them. He couldn't let the fever and exhaustion get to him as he was desperate enough to go and help everyone. Just as he was about to do so, he was stopped by Pavel as he blocked the door. He couldn't let him leave as he still finds that he still hasn't fully recovered from the resonance sickness yet. He had to do something before it was too late as he continued to block Van from leaving.

"Get out of the way, kid!" he cried.

"You know I won't do it because you're not fit to move around right now," said Pavel.

"I'm the future king in this thawing wasteland! I don't wanna waste my time doing nothing but lay around in bed for too long!"

"Van, what are you doing?!" He is pushed out of the way. "Damn it! You're still not feeling well right now!" He runs out of the room to catch him as he sees him sprawled on the floor face down. "Come on, you have to get back to bed."

"Why can't I do anything right?!"

"Van, you've done enough. You activated the hidden beacon in the arena the moment you stepped in there to save everyone in there. Let us do some of the work for a change. Besides, you're not alone in this."

Without any further protestations, Van was dragged back to his room by Pavel as he set him onto his bed. He wanted to help rebuild Gorshin, but he had to stay in bed for a while after being engulfed by the light of the resonance. It wasn't long until he felt the effects of the fever take over his body as he was shaking and covered in sweat. He had been beaten by Pavel's words of reason as he covered himself in the blankets in his bed. It was all too much for him as he was still trying to get out there and help everyone, but he had no other choice but to stay in bed. It wasn't long until Pavel dug out a thermometer from his medical bag and shoved it into Van's mouth in order to take his temperature. He may be turning twelve, but he had to do his best to prevent the future king from leaving as he also got out the stethoscope from his medical bag as he was ready to listen to Van's heart with it.

"You sure get stressed out quick," said Pavel as he was listening to the sound of Van's heartbeat.

"I can't just sit around and do nothing," said Van as he was coughing very badly.

"Just stay calm, will you? I'm still an apprentice doctor, you know."

"By the way, how long was I out?"

"You were out for for two days. It's also a godsend that the arena was destroyed and torn down, but it was turned into a memorial for those who lost their lives in that hellhole, including Lucky Roulette."

"I see..."

"Anyway, Fei-Hung's in charge, but he still has to aid us in our quest to stop the House of Feanor. Recently, he named Archimedes as Gorshin's new watchdog because of his honesty in keeping that kid safe."

"That kid is also Ray Lundgren's son and Josh's nephew."

"Are you serious?"

"The kid looks just like him, but he has Shino's hair and eyes." He sighs as Pavel takes the thermometer out of his mouth. "It's also a godsend that Archimedes is looking after him."

"It seems that you're not getting out of bed anytime soon. You even have a temperature of 103.3 and climbing."

"So, I'm not going anywhere right now, right?"

"I'm afraid so. You can't go on this quest to stop the House of Feanor alone, you know. Besides, we're all in this together, so I suggest that you get some more rest."

Van sighed as he closed his eyes. He may have wanted to help out everyone, but he had no other choice but to stay in bed as he was on the mend. He was changing, but the effects from it proved to have a taxing effect on his body. When he fell asleep, he was still feeling feverish as he felt a damp cloth touch his burning forehead. Pavel simply watched over him as he was on duty as an apprentice doctor. It wasn't long until Wendy entered into the room as she saw Van sleeping. She was aware that he was in tune of the resonance, but she was concerned for him as well. She felt his forehead as he it was hot to the touch. She even noticed that he was tossing and turning as he felt uneasy in his sleep.

"Van..." she said as she saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"He'll be fine," said Pavel. "Earlier, he wanted to help us clean up this town, but the fever and exhaustion got the better of him."

"He can't do everything by himself, you know. Besides, this land also has its future queen."

"Still..., he has to bring down the House of Feanor in order to fully restore this whole land. Even though the southern and western parts of it no longer have any trace of winter, we still have to go to the north where Quenya territory is."

"I see..."

Wendy sat down next to the bed that Van slept in as she was holding his hand. Although, he was still weakened by the effects of the resonance, he still had to recover in bed as Wendy sat at his bedside. She was aware of his condition after activating the beacon in the demolished arena as she had never expected Gorshin to be returning to normal. Sooner or later, there would be a looming battle from within as there would also be the deadly presence of the House of Feanor and its servants hiding in the distance, for there would be danger in the face of winter hiding under a mask of spring.

**To be continued...**


End file.
